Destiny At Work
by Star Wish
Summary: “They spoke the other’s language fluently, and agreed to keep in touch.” AU Matchmakers Tomoyo and Eriol have joined forces and created program DESTINY. But if Syaoran has no interest in a soul mate whatsoever, how will he ever love Sakura?
1. Matchmakers

Maki Mihara yawned as she sleepily stretched her arms out. Opening her eyes, she looked down at her fiancé. Akira Matsumoto continued to sleep as Maki smiled gently, stroking his cheek.

Maki got out of the bed, dressed only in a large white shirt. Her dark hair reached below her shoulders in small waves; slightly tangled from the night's sleep. After washing her face, Maki lazily brushed her hair.

Just as Maki was about to start breakfast, the young woman heard the postman drop off the mail at the front door. Closing the refrigerator door, Maki went to retrieve the mail.

Entering the hall, Akira yawned loudly. "Good morning!" he said cheerily. He found his fiancée near the front door, staring at a letter. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he kissed her on the cheek. "What's up?"

Maki failed to respond. Reading over her shoulder, Akira curiously read the letter in her hand…

_Dear_ Mr. Akira Matsumoto _and _Ms. Maki Mihara_,_

_Here at Destiny At Work, we pride ourselves in having the highest rate of successful couples. As you know, we are relatively a new dating service set up here in Japan, but also one of the best in our line of work. We are now expanding our business, in other countries such as England as well as online._

_Three years ago, both of you applied to our dating service. Your applications were reviewed and it was decided you were compatible for each other. One of our specialized matchmakers ensured the initial stages of your relationship. Today, you remain a loving couple._

_This year, we plan to increase the endeavors we personally take care of. We have decided, out of the hundreds of couples we help create, we will help one couple take the next step: marriage. This year, we plan to make you Destiny's Married Couple of the Year. We will help you with the bachelor and bachelorette parties, the wedding, and the honeymoon. All expenses will be paid here from Destiny At Work._

_Congratulations. Please reply as soon as possible so we may start with the planning._

_Sincerely,_

Tomoyo Daidouji_, Chairwoman_

Eriol Hiiragizawa_, Chairman_

_Destiny At Work: Where Fate Brings Couples Together_

* * *

**Destiny At Work**

**Hitsuzen One**

_**The**__** Prodigious**__** Matchmakers**_

However, there is no coincidence in the world. What _is_ there is "hitsuzen". And what brought you together was also "hitsuzen". --Yuuko, from _Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE_

* * *

Author's Note: _Card Captor Sakura_ and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP.

* * *

Perfectly manicured hands flew quickly over the keyboard. A ruby colored nail clicked ENTER.

"System is ready," Nakuru Akizuki said.

On the other end of the connection, long, deft fingers followed the same motions. There was a click on the screen there, a selection from the text there. ENTER.

"We're online," Yukito Tsukishiro confirmed.

Eriol Hiiragizawa clenched his jaw. Tomoyo Daidouji held her breath.

And at precisely 7:03 PM, the whole Daidouji Manor erupted into cheers as the first e-mail popped up onto the screen. Tomoyo jumped into her boyfriend's arms and kissed him happily on the lips. Sonomi Daidouji and Fujitaka Kinomoto congratulated Yukito for his fine computer skills.

"And we're in business," Nakuru said with a grin, spinning around in her swivel chair.

In England, the Hiiragizawa Mansion had turned much into a fine party scene. Kaho Mizuki smiled as Eriol gave her a quick kiss. "I need to call Tomoyo," he murmured apologetically as he let her go. He grabbed her left hand and kissed the knuckle above the diamond ring. "I'll be back."

In Japan, Tomoyo giggled as Touya Kinomoto made an attempt to pull her back into his embrace. "Not now," she said. The phone rang incessantly until Tomoyo picked it up. "My, Eriol. Couldn't you just celebrate a little before returning to business?"

Eriol chuckled. He didn't have to ask how she knew it was he; Eriol knew she had an uncanny intuition. "Just wanted to have a celebratory chat with my Japanese partner."

"All systems go? The website works on your side of the world?"

"Yes, of course. But we'll have to tweak it a little. The layout doesn't agree with me."

"Hmm. You're right. It's too simple. It needs to give off the sense of romance."

Out of the corner of her eye, Tomoyo saw her best friend Sakura Kinomoto enter the room. Before dropping her school bag, Sakura grinned and grabbed the nearest champagne glass. Sakura raised her glass in congratulations of Destiny's newest venture.

As soon as Sakura saw Tomoyo raise her glass, they both drank. "Oi, don't drink too much, Monster" Touya, her brother said, rapping the side of her head.

Normally, the younger sister would have glared at him, but she was too happy for her friend. Sakura opted to roll her eyes. "So everything's good?"

"Everything's great," Touya said proudly. "It's only been five minutes, but there are already 100 hits."

"Really?" Sakura and Touya were nearing the big television that served as a huge computer screen. "Hi, Yukito-san," Sakura said with a smile.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Yukito beamed. "You missed the big moment."

Sakura sighed. "I was going to run all the way here after my last meeting, but the director wanted to talk to me." Sakura worked as a curator at the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum.

"The website looks good, Yuki," Touya complimented, eyeing the website's heading of 'Destiny At Work'.

"Oh no, it's all thanks to Akizuki-chan. She did all the hard work."

"Nuh-uh, Mister," came a voice from the speakers. "You did all the complicated stuff."

At the Kinomoto sibling's confused faces, Yukito laughed. Minimizing the website window and opening another window on the screen, the video camera showed a cheerful brunette. To Nakuru, Yukito said, "Thank you, Akizuki-san."

Nakuru grinned and raised her glass of champagne from her seat in England. "To our overbearing bosses."

Amused, Yukito raised his glass while Sakura and Touya stifled their laughter. "To our bosses."

"So, who's Destiny's first online member?" Sakura asked.

"We're just about to find out," Tomoyo said, coming up from behind.

"Click on it," Eriol told Nakuru. Obediently, Nakuru followed her boss's orders and selected the profile the first client had filled out.

**Name:** Xiaolang Li

**Gender:** Male

**Age: **27

**Describe yourself: **Messy brown hair, amber eyes. Serious. Dedicated to hard work. Quick to anger. Skilled in martial arts. Only son of a prominent family. Loyal to family and friends. Honest. Sincere.

**Describe what you are looking for:** She must come from a respectable family. Polite. Patient. Cheerful. Naturally pretty. Poised. Confident but not arrogant. Outgoing. Pure. Honest. Sincere.

Kaho, who had wrapped her arms around her fiancé, stopped reading the survey when the picture of the client finished uploading. "Eriol dear, isn't that Mr. Syaoran?"

Eriol blanched.

* * *

Tomoyo and Eriol were prodigies.

She had an amazing singing voice, a natural skill with cameras, and a flawless design in making clothes. He played the piano perfectly, comprehended long and difficult tomes, and tended to a beautiful garden. She was poised; he was polite. She was beautiful and he was handsome.

By the age of ten, they were already famous within their respective communities. They achieved 4.0 GPAs, acquired large fan clubs, and appeared unofficially in tabloids. The fact that she was the daughter of Sonomi Daidouji and that he was the grandnephew of Clow Reed was a trivial, insignificant detail.

They first met each other when they were thirteen, at an Australian music competition. She liked his cynicism and he grinned at her idiosyncrasies. Even though they entered together at the last minute and they only had one practice, Tomoyo and Eriol won first place as a vocal and piano duet.

They spoke the other's language fluently, and agreed to keep in touch.

By the time Sakura was in high school, Tomoyo was already in college. The raven-haired girl was only mildly surprised to see familiar blue eyes twinkling behind spectacles in her classes. Eriol grinned back, and on the next day and the day after that, his seat was next to hers.

All the fan clubs and the tabloids whispered rumors, but when confronted about their relationship on a live radio show, Tomoyo couldn't stop laughing. Before the security shooed the press away, Eriol simply gave them his usual enigmatic smile.

As their graduation project, Tomoyo and Eriol unveiled an impossible computer program. It took in a name, facts and figures, and snippets of random information, and spat out the answer to its calculations: a person's soul mate. Nobody could crack the secret needed to make the program, but it worked so well people said it brought the destined together.

Thousands of people clamored to obtain the computer program. Millions of dollars were being offered in order to buy it. But Tomoyo glanced at Eriol, and Eriol spoke into a microphone saying:

"It is not for sale. Program DESTINY will be used for the business named 'Destiny At Work'. "

A silence filled the crowd, as they looked each other in bewilderment.

"Opening in April, 'Destiny At Work' will be a dating service open to the public who can pay a simple fee. Both Tomoyo Daidouji and I, Eriol Hiiragizawa, will work to find you the person just for you."

In April, the little office in Japan opened with overflowing letters. The letters were from people begging the newly crowned King and Queen of Matchmakers to set them up. Under the supervision of a matchmaker who was personally trained by Tomoyo or Eriol, each of the letters were answered in due time, and each person were more or less satisfied with the results.

'Destiny At Work' was almost like a hobby to Eriol and Tomoyo. Considering that Tomoyo was going to inherit Daidouji Incorporations and Eriol would definitely own Reed Industries, 'Destiny' was more of a service to the public. Together or separately, Tomoyo and Eriol trained potential matchmakers for six months. The remaining months of the year were dedicated to hands-on matchmaking. Tomoyo and Eriol watched their students, many of who were older than both bosses, with a careful eye. These matchmakers not only brought two people together, but also helped a couple with the beginnings of their relationship. If things did not work out romantically, the matchmaker helped the couple become good, lasting friends.

Only one couple each year was to be publicly paired by program DESTINY. Tomoyo and Eriol kept any pair of destined names revealed by the program secret. But each year, Tomoyo and Eriol would take one couple and work with them.

A couple whose personal matchmakers were the finest of them all. The public loved it.

The was first couple Takashi Yamazaki and Chiharu Mihara. They were good friends, but shy lovers. It took seven months for the two to confess, but there were three complete months left when the couple crossed the point where matchmakers were no longer needed.

The second year was Yoshiyuki Tereda and Rika Sasaki. There was a thirteen-year age gap, and he was her elementary school teacher. They had a history that made them wary of each other. Their parents were opposed to it. By the end of the year, however, they were engaged and the parents wholeheartedly approved.

Now, as Destiny was in its third year, Destiny had 1000 student matchmakers, 200 professional matchmakers, and 300,000 people waiting to meet their match. Destiny had a Tokyo and London branch and an online website.

In spite of this, Destiny's Couple of the Year had yet to be revealed.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	2. Client

A sleek red convertible arrived at the front of Destiny Building. A tall, long legged, sexy woman stepped out of from the driver's seat and handed her keys to the concierge. Entering the building confidently, she took off her designer sunglasses and placed them atop her long black hair.

Upon entering her office, the two secretaries stood up and bowed respectfully. "Li-san, ohayo gozaimasu." She nodded in return, as the door behind her closed, saying Meiling Li, Head Manager.

Meiling Li had first arrived at Destiny three years ago as one of its first student matchmakers. She rose from being top of her class to one of the highest positions in the company. As Head Manager, Meiling was in charge of Destiny whenever the Chairwoman and Chairman weren't in office. Most often than not, Tomoyo and Eriol were usually managing their _real_ positions.

Daidouji Incorporations was a division of Amamiya Incorporations. Amamiya Inc. was the leading electronics company and provided the world with televisions, computers, and the like. Daidouji Inc. was in charge of electronic toys for children and therefore responsible for creating innovations that would later take hold in the adult world. Tomoyo was Head Manager, as Sonomi Daidouji never quite gave up her Chairwoman position. Eriol was the Head Director of Reed Industries, and was promoted to President after Clow's recent death. Reed Industries was in charge of connecting the world through phones and the Internet.

Eriol and Tomoyo contributed greatly to Destiny despite their dedication to their regular jobs. However, with Sonomi's impending retirement and Eriol's move overseas, Meiling had become an important figure in the company. Now, Meiling had to report to the Chairwoman every morning and to the Chairman every night. Meiling had taken the position of teaching the student matchmakers, but the higher-ups managed to come by every month. Tomoyo and Eriol trusted her judgment as Meiling signed the paychecks, okayed every couple, and dealt with the difficulties.

On the other hand, the decision of naming Destiny's Couple of the Year, as well as the added Newlywed Couple of the Year, solely belonged to the executives. So it wasn't out of the ordinary when Eriol had notified Meiling who was to be the male half of Destiny's Couple.

"It'll be Syaoran Li. "

And Meiling froze.

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen Two**

_**The Unwilling Client**_

"Hitsuzen." A naturally foreordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. A result which can only be obtained by a single causality, and other causalities would necessarily create different results.—Yuuko, from _xxxHolic_

**

* * *

**Author's Note: _Card Captor Sakura_ and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. **

* * *

**

Eriol called Syaoran, despite the fact Syaoran still didn't want to hear from Eriol again.

Syaoran was immediately irritated when he recognized the voice. "What, Hiiragizawa," he snapped.

If it weren't for the circumstances, Eriol would have replied with a snappy comeback. Instead, he replied, "Are you aware that you're on the waiting list of Destiny's clients?"

In Hong Kong, Syaoran was prepared to hang up on Eriol. "What!" he accused. "If you think I'm going to be one of your projects-"

"You'd better call your mother," Eriol said as an explanation.

Syaoran did, but found himself in the same lecture he had with Yelan Li for the past two years. "…It's been five years since you've inherited the company… you must get married soon… You had plenty of time to find a woman yourself…" Finally, Syaoran's mother finished off with an ultimatum: "If you don't find yourself a prospective fiancée, then I will disinherit you and give your position to your sister."

Meanwhile, Eriol was trying his best to keep Tomoyo away from the prospective idea of Syaoran as a client. Unfortunately, Tomoyo had already made her mind. "No, Eriol, I've spoken to Mrs. Li already and sealed the deal. She's already agreed to let her son be Destiny's Couple. She has transferred the money to our account so we can find a girl for her son. We've accepted payment, and we have to do our part."

By then Eriol knew it was too late. After all, getting Syaoran Li as a client would promote business. Syaoran Li was the famous, untouchable, handsome man in business. It started five years ago, when Syaoran became the youngest man to become a company president. In his opening year, he overturned the family business and put the Li name on the map. Before, the Li business was a small trading company. Now it had expanded into all types of transportation: ships by sea, trains by land, and planes by air. Li Corporations was responsible for moving people, food, and other items across the world.

Not only that, Syaoran was voted top 10 of the most handsome bachelors in the world. Teenage girls still tried to climb the fence of Li Estate, and there were hoards of fan girls. Still, Syaoran was never seen with a woman who wasn't family or an employee. If Destiny managed to pair the most elusive bachelor with a girlfriend, publicity would boost.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow in the video camera attached to the phone. "I understand if you don't want to tell me what is between you and Li-san, but I really do want him to be the Couple of the Year."

Eriol paused for a beat, and then said, "There's a reason he likes to be single, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo grinned. "And we exist to change that. I like challenges, Eriol."

Eriol shook his head, resigned. "Fine, he can be Destiny's Couple, but only if he consents."

Eriol dialed Syaoran's number again, and was instead greeted with silence. "Syaoran," he said, "you have to move on someday."

There was more silence at the other end, until Eriol heard the surrendering sigh. "Fine. I'll do it."

Eriol stared at the phone in shock long after the dial tone came on. He had expected Syaoran to start an argument and flat out refuse to be matched. Eriol replaced the phone on its charger, only to pick it up again.

Someone had to tell Meiling Li.

* * *

Kaho peered into the dark-lit room. Leaning on the doorframe, she watched Eriol speak to his distant cousin on the phone. She thought he looked weary as picked up the phone and dialed numbers once more.

Kaho noticed her right hand had been clasping her left-- unconsciously she rubbed her engagement ring. Kaho looked at Eriol again and said softly, "Eriol, I'm going to bed."

There was a moment before Eriol replied. He looked up and smiled. "Good night then, Kaho."

Kaho only nodded as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Later, in her room, Kaho sat on the edge of her bed and wondered why she wasn't smiling.

* * *

Reality hit Syaoran the next day when he walked into his mother's house and saw Tomoyo Daidouji. Of course, he knew the young woman. Daidouji Inc. had to deal with Li Corp. many, many times. Syaoran knew her to be the focused, dedicated businesswoman who always managed to get her way from their previous business junctures.

Three other people were in the house with her. Syaoran briefly recognized the longhaired woman wearing tacky sunglasses and the man with ridiculously long white hair as Daidouji's bodyguard and secretary. Syaoran only remembered the secretary's name because the meaning was moon.

Yelan rose when she noticed Syaoran's presence. "Syaoran, this is Tomoyo Daidouji and Naoko Yanagisawa." The latter was a young woman with chin length hair and glasses.

Out of polite interest (mainly because his mother gave him a pointed look), Syaoran joined the women. In a voice that conveyed no interest at all, he said to Daidouji, "What are you doing here?"

Daidouji smiled as she ignored his bluntness. "We're here to discuss the online application your mother turned in for you. At Destiny we make it a point for the matchmaker to know her client well so an efficient job could be done."

"Huh," Syaoran sounded, suddenly getting an idea how well Daidouji had turned _matchmaking_ into a business. He nodded to Yanagisawa. "So that's why you're here."

Tomoyo laughed and Naoko ducked her head to hide her smile. "No, Syaoran," Yelan corrected. "Ms. Yanagisawa is Destiny's publicist. Ms. Daidouji is your matchmaker."

Syaoran frowned. "But you're the president," he said stupidly to Daidouji.

"I am," Tomoyo agreed. "Every year my partner and I choose one couple to personally work with. You can be assured Mr. Hiiragizawa and I will find the perfect person for you."

The name brought a spark of anger again. "Hiiragizawa?"

Tomoyo's smile wavered, but her mask came on so quickly no one noticed. "Mr. Hiiragizawa is currently busy with the opening of Destiny's London branch, but will join us in the latter stages. If you prefer, I could work on this project alone."

Yelan answered first. "I would like Eriol to be a part of this."

Tomoyo nodded slowly, clearly surprised. She quietly noted the familiarity Yelan used with Eriol's name. "That could be arranged." Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran and didn't miss the heated look that flashed through his eyes.

Syaoran glanced towards Yanagisawa, desperate to turn to a new topic. "So, the publicist…?"

Naoko explained how the media followed the progression of Destiny's Couple of the Year. The Couple of the Year was closely watched by males and females, young and old, which would either become new clients of Destiny or convince someone else to be one. Naoko was the one who had to control the information brought to the public, and she gave her word that the media would do its best to preserve Syaoran Li's image.

The media also promoted any included parties or businesses. When Chiharu Mihara, of the first Couple of the Year, mentioned her family's business called Twin Bells, the toyshop had nearly doubled its revenue. As Yoshiyuki Tereda, of the second Couple of the Year, entered his tenth year as principal of Tomoeda Elementary, more people clamored to vote him as the best principal in the district.

While Yanagisawa explained her role as publicist, Syaoran abruptly stood up, muttered an "Excuse me," and left the room.

Yelan gave a strained smile to Tomoyo and Naoko. "Please excuse my son. He has a long day tomorrow and must rest."

Tomoyo politely smiled as she stood. A little bewildered, Naoko followed Tomoyo's lead and rose in suit. "Then you must excuse us also," Tomoyo answered. "I'm afraid we've overstayed our visit here. I believe we have gathered what is needed for this project. We will keep in touch."

Yelan bowed deeply as her maids led the Daidouji party out the door. When she rose again, she frowned in the direction her son had last been seen.

* * *

"I just thought that had been extremely rude," Naoko said as the two Japanese women rode the private jet back home. "He isn't what I expected at all."

"Mm," Tomoyo said as she wrote out her personal thoughts on a notepad. "Just be sure not to publish that in the newspaper, Naoko-san."

Naoko nodded. "His fan clubs would be devastated. Still, Tomoyo-san, you have your work cut out for him. To me, he didn't seem very interested in finding a girlfriend, much less a fiancée."

Tomoyo softly smiled as she passed the sheets to her secretary to type. "_That_ you can publish. The public would love to see a battle between a matchmaker and her client. It would be very satisfactory when I win in the end."

Naoko was skeptical. The phone rang and the secretary answered it as Naoko said, "Tomoyo-san, you have two weeks until you announce Destiny's new Couple. How will you find a woman for Li-san?"

Tomoyo merely smiled. Interrupting gently, Yue Tsukishiro said, "Daidouji-sama, Meiling Li is on the line."

* * *

_Thank You to _**MelodicArt**, **BubblyEmerald**, **dbzgtfan2004**, _and_ **anjuliet **_for the reviews! Keep them comming!_

**MelodicArt:** You have such an interesting name! Thank you for very much for the tip. (I mistakenly forgot that maybe not everyone knows about xxxHolic... sweatdrop) But look! This time I included the meaning for "Hitsuzen". I hope you continue to read my story!

**BubblyEmerald:** Thank you for your review! However, I am trying something new and trying to keep the chapters under 5-7 pages. Eventually, though, the chapters will get longer as the story progresses... Oh, and my goal is to try update every month. (sweatdrop) Let's see how long I'll keep it up... (laughs nervously)

**dbzgtfan2004: **Thank you. When I thought of this story, I thought it was cute too. Keep reading to see what happens to Sakura and Syaoran!

**anjuliet:** Thank you very much! I hope I can keep it original and unique all the way. (bright smile) And don't forget to review! It's the only way to keep the updates coming!

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	3. Friend

"Hold on for a moment, Li-san," Yue's smooth voice came over the phone.

It was then Meiling's resolve had wavered. What was she going to say to her boss? "Tomoyo, you shouldn't find a match for Syaoran. I still have feelings for my cousin. And, if tempted, I would interfere with your search, Tomoyo."

Eriol, that arrogant jerk, simply told her that Syaoran was Destiny's new Couple and hung up soon after. He really was a jerk: he got her into the last mess and now he's pulling her into a new one. The name 'jerk' really didn't do the distant cousin justice. Swearwords and other profanities fit Eriol perfectly, Meiling decided.

Yue's voice came back on the phone. "Daidouji-sama will speak to you now."

Meiling's breath caught in her throat. The whole call was based on an impulsive whim, which could cost Meiling her job for being so unprofessional. What in the blazes was she going to say?

Tomoyo answered with her usual lilting expression. "Why, hello Meiling-chan. Is something the matter?"

In her Tokyo office, Meiling swallowed. No. Tomoyo had no business with Meiling's personal affairs, and Meiling had no business meddling with Tomoyo's work. Meiling would not tell anything to Tomoyo and it would take much self-control to prevent Meiling from sabotaging Tomoyo's work.

"_You are not meant to be with Syaoran, Meiling."_

Meiling's fist clenched unconsciously, remembering that voice as clear as day. "Meiling?" Tomoyo repeated over the phone, puzzled at Meiling's silence.

Meiling snapped to attention. "Ah, sorry, Ms. President." Meiling quickly glanced down on her desk and noticed a recent report she had not notified her superior about yet. "I just called to say that the Matsumoto-Mihara party has denied your offer for the wedding package."

"The Matsumoto-Mihara party? Oh, the Newlywed Couple. How could they refuse a completely paid wedding?" The disappointment was apparent. "Meiling-chan," Tomoyo added thoughtfully. "You were their matchmaker three years ago, yes?"

"That is right, Ms. President."

"Then it is your responsibility to convince them. For this Newlywed Couple Project to get a good start, we must get them to agree. Call Sasaki-san and inform her about the situation. I'm sure she would like to help. For the time being, the success of this project is in your hands, Meiling-chan."

"I understand, Ms. President." Meiling was about to end the call when her impulse got the better of her. "Ah, Ms. President? Is it true Syaoran Li will be the next Couple?"

On the other end, Tomoyo paused slightly. "Yes, it is true, Meiling-chan. Think of all the attention Destiny will get!"

Meiling strained to put the same brightness in her voice. "I see. I just wanted to make sure. Thank you, Ms. President."

With a heavy sigh, Meiling replaced the phone on the receiver.

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen Three**

_**The Dearest Friend**_

And when I told them that I wanted to see you, my brother go all grumpy, like _always_! But we grew up together and I don't have many dear, dear friends like you! Right? —Sakura, from _Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE_

* * *

Author's Note: Somehow, when I was thinking up of a human form for Spinel Sun, the image of Yoruichi Shihouin from _Bleach_ popped up in my mind. Maybe it has to do with the fact that her other form is a cat…? Anyway, as an added disclaimer, I borrowed Yoruichi's last name and human form as a template for Spinel. Both properly belong to Tite Kubo, the creator of _Bleach_.

* * *

Author's Note: _Card Captor Sakura _and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. Takeshi Shukaido was borrowed from _Duklyon: CLAMP School Defenders_, which also rightfully belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

Tomoyo waved as Naoko's car drove away from the airport. The bright sun illuminated her pale face nicely, completing her posture with an air of serenity. "Yue-san," she inquired. "Did it strike you odd when Meiling-chan called?"

Yue Tsukishiro regarded her question seriously. "Li-san seemed rather adamant on the phone. She immediately demanded that I transfer the call to you."

Tomoyo tilted her head as she pondered the new information. Nevertheless, she knew she did not have enough details to make an accurate conclusion. She smiled up to her personal assistant. "What else do I have planned today?"

Yue opened his planner quickly, finding the day's date. "Nothing, Daidouji-sama. You wanted time off so you could spend it with Kinomoto-san."

The young businesswoman's eyes lit up. "Sakura-chan!" She remembered. A sleek black car drove up to their side. "Really? I have no other meetings I need to go to?"

Yue graciously opened the door for her as she stepped in. "No, Daidouji-sama."

Tomoyo rolled the window down to smile at him. "You can the rest of the day off, Yue-san. Thank you for everything today."

Yue bowed respectfully, the strands of his white hair slipping from their knot as the car pulled away.

* * *

A dark-skinned woman sat primly in her seat. Her jet-black hair was tied in a high ponytail, the end of her straight hair curling to touch her mid-back. Her lithe body was full of curves, her slender arms hid her well-toned muscles, and her long legs remained tucked beneath her. Her golden eyes were behind thin, black glasses. Around her neck, she wore an oval red gem. 

She glanced to Eriol Hiiragizawa on the other end of the backseat of the limousine. He listlessly looked out of the car window, the recent events troubling his thoughts. She bit back a sigh. She returned to her work on the laptop and said, "Sir, with your present condition, I doubt you will be able impress you new subordinates. Perhaps if I slit a few throats, you'll gain the respect you'll need without any trouble."

Eriol choked on his cup of coffee. "Spinel," he frowned. "Please don't joke about such things." While it was publicly known that Spinel Shihouin was his personal secretary, not many knew that she was also his personal bodyguard. Spinel was well trained in many martial arts, and her feminine figure helped to be very deceiving. Although Eriol knew Spinel wouldn't attack someone unless provoked, he knew that she was more than capable of killing when necessary.

Spinel looked up from her laptop. "Have I gotten your attention now, sir? If it would help, I could listen."

Eriol sighed. In some ways, Spinel was also his friend, considering the years they had spent together. "Tomoyo made Syaoran the next Couple."

"Ah," Spinel said, remembering the party when the man's online application appeared on the screen.

"I told Meiling about it, but hung up before she could say anything." Eriol took another sip of coffee. "It is unlikely Meiling will tell someone what happened, but I have the feeling Tomoyo will want to have details." Eriol grinned ruefully. "That woman is really quick."

Spinel rolled her eyes, exasperated. "There's nothing you can do about the incident seven years ago," she voiced patiently. "If you are certain Ms. Daidouji will ask about what happened between Syaoran and Meiling, then you should start planning what you will tell her." Spinel closed her laptop gently and placed the flat computer in her briefcase. Taking out several papers, she told Eriol, "As for now, you should be preparing for your meeting."

Eriol nodded, taking the papers willingly. After all, today he was the new president of Reed Industries.

* * *

Tomoyo stepped into Piffle Princess Café, the little sweets shop where she was supposed to meet her friend. Sakura immediately spotted Tomoyo and waved from her table. Tomoyo smiled, heading over to Sakura as she noticed Sakura apologizing to a young man sitting across from her. He brushed Sakura's apology away, shaking his head courteously. Before leaving, he bowed slightly to Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at her friend as she slipped into the booth. "And who was he?"

Sakura laughed gaily. "Tomoyo-chan, that was Takeshi Shukaido! Remember, you wanted me to go on a date with him so his matchmaker could gain information about his dating interests. Takeshi-kun was just saying hello."

"Ah yes, him," Tomoyo nodded as she stirred the drink she had ordered beforehand. "So, did you like him?"

Sakura took a sip of her strawberry soda before answering. "Takeshi-kun was nice, but he's not what I'm looking for."

Tomoyo pouted. "I don't understand why you won't let me find someone for you. I'll do it for free," she grinned.

Sakura shook her head, smiling. "I still find it unbelievable that you and Eriol-kun created program DESTINY." She sighed wistfully. "Maybe you can call me a romantic, but I believe you meet your destined one in a meeting forged by destiny. Sorry, but it seems too easy to learn your soul mate from a computer program."

Tomoyo gave a small smile. "Really. Sakura, you're just too sweet."

Sakura giggled, her smile matching Tomoyo's. Then, with a serious face, her voice lowered and she asked, "How is it going with your new Couple?"

Tomoyo sighed, placing a hand on her cheek dramatically. "It's going to really difficult. He doesn't date regularly, and I don't know what he wants, so there is not much information I can input into the program. At the moment, program DESTINY won't be able to figure out who Syaoran's soul mate is."

Sakura shrugged. "So you just use your usual tactics to get information."

"Exactly!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hands imploringly. "Will you wear one of my costumes?"

Sakura blinked, confused. "What does this have to do with…?"

Tomoyo grinned, a sly look glinting in her eyes. "In five days, DESTINY will be hosting a party on the Li's largest cruise liner. Invitations are being sent to interested parties, but the rumor is that Syaoran-kun will choose a fiancée from this party. All the same, if Sakura-chan is going to be present, she must look her best! So will you wear one of my costumes?"

Sakura withdrew her hands from Tomoyo reluctantly. "But I haven't said yes yet. I haven't seen even seen the invitation, Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo waved her hand dismissively. "I'm sure you'll get it soon. I put your name on the guest list." Sakura still frowned. Kindly, Tomoyo grasped her best friend's hand. "Even if you aren't going there as a potential fiancée, you should go there for me. I'm worried that you haven't gotten into a serious relationship since you broke up with Yukito-san. You should go to the party to mingle with the other guests. I made sure other men with fine qualities were invited also."

Sakura looked at her friend's pleading amethyst eyes. "Fine," she conceded. "I'll go."

Tomoyo smiled brightly as she pulled Sakura out of her seat. "Great! We must go shopping. I'll need all the materials to finish your dress."

Sakura gave her friend an accusing look. "You just wanted me to wear one, didn't you?"

* * *

A knock came on the door and Syaoran looked to see his older sister. "Little brother," she said with a grin, "did you know about this?" She tossed the article in question onto his desk. 

_Dear_ Ms. Fuutie Li

_You are cordially invited to the annual DESTINY Singles' Party Bash. The event will start at 7:00 pm on March 21, 20XX, at Tokyo Harbor on the cruise liner Premiere. You are allowed one to bring one friend. The dress code is casual attire. Food and entertainment will be provided._

_We hope you will come. We guarantee fireworks that night._

_Sincerely,_

Tomoyo Daidouji_, Chairwoman_

Eriol Hiiragizawa, _Chairman_

_Destiny at Work: Where Fate Brings Couples Together.  
_

On the second page the letter read:

_Please check one and mail to the address located on the bottom of the page. You may also RSVP using the company's website for faster results. Seating is limited. Please remember the invitation needs to be presented in order to enter._

(Checked) _Yes, I will come to the party. My guest's name will be: Syaoran Li . _

_No, I will not come to the party._

Meanwhile, Spinel handed Eriol his invitation, who looked at it in surprise. How the date of the annual party was moved ahead of schedule surprised him more than the fact that the company invited him.

In Japan, Sakura sifted out a pen from her pocket and checked _yes_. She tapped the paper contemplatively as she thought of the name of her guest.

At the same time, a female in a foreign country raised an interested eyebrow. On the table in front of her a tabloid said, "DESTINY holds it annual party! Syaoran Li will be looking for a fiancée!"

She smiled. "This is _very_ interesting." The lady checked _yes_ on her invitation.

* * *

_Thank You to _**nosie**, **the original rubber ducky**, **Datenshi - Liberty's Lie**, _and_ **SnowCharms **_for the reviews! Keep them comming!_

**nosie:** Thank you. I will continue to try and keep the characters interesting. How did you like this new, human-Spinel that I've added? And please keep reading; there will be more twists to come!

**the original rubber ducky:** THANK YOU so much for reviewing the chapters individually! It makes me as the writer feel inspired to write more. (bright smile) However, the answer to your question is difficult. This is _both_ a S/S and an E/T fanfic. (Yup. The answer to your other question is yes: at the moment, Tomoyo is dating Touya and Eriol is engaged to Kaho. But I do want Tomoyo and Eriol to end up together.) The reason why I can't name either couple as the main couple is because they are of equal importance in this fic. After all, where would the story be if the matchmakers didn't have S/S as their Couple of the Year? And it would be an intersting plot twist if the matchmakers fell in love with each other, wouldn't it?  
In my opinion though, it would take _a lot_ of work to make sure E&T end up together. After all, they're already in a relationship with other people. So if there must be a main couple, it would have to be Eriol and Tomoyo. So please continue to read and see how it turns out.

**Datenshi - Liberty's Lie:** Thank you for the compliment! I will do my best to keep the confusion to a minimum, but if you need anything cleared up, please send a question my way. I would be glad to answer any questions. (I would also love to get more compliments... sly grin) On the other hand, if you're confused about any _intended _mysteries (like what the heck happened between Syaoran and Meiling?!) then you'll just have to read and find out!

**SnowCharms:** Yay! A new reader! Thank you for your review! Hmm... how can you be so sure who Tomoyo is going to choose for Syaoran? sweatdrop... of course, Sakura's the best choice for him! But remember: Sakura doesn't want to be paired up by program DESTINY. So what will Tomoyo do? (Triple sweatdrop... well, we are talking about Tomoyo here...) Then again, there's Meiling... (shrug) Well, you're just going to have to read to know for sure!

* * *

Merry Christmas everybody! Don't forget to review! 


	4. Sweetheart

Yue Tsukishiro slipped the flat soles onto his feet. The sounds of running water against ceramic dishes were heard in the distance. The longhaired man straightened and pulled the front door open.

Instantly a bright smile greeted him. "Ohayoo, Yue-san," Sakura grinned.

Yue nodded his head slightly in response. He took a step back into the house and called, "Yukito, Kinomoto-san is here to see you." Behind him, Sakura pouted, muttering, "You can call me Sakura, you know."

Yukito Tsukishiro, the younger brother of the house, came out of the kitchen, drying his wet hands on a dishtowel. "Sakura-chan? Tell her I'll be out in a moment."

Yue nodded and told the young woman, "He'll be out soon. Excuse me." He walked out of the doorway past Sakura.

"The next time, you'd better call me Sakura!" she shouted after him. "Or at least Sakura-_san_!"

Yukito reappeared, a faint smile on his lips. "Onii-san is really polite isn't he?"

"Yeah." Sakura smiled up to her ex-boyfriend. "I was wondering if I could walk with you to the bakery. I have something to ask you."

"Sure." Yukito held the gate open for her. "After you, Sakura-chan." The two friends walked down road, basking in the soft glow of the morning sun. The bakery they were headed to was Chiroru Bakery, a quaint little shop that Yukito owned with Touya. Yukito was the baker while Touya managed all of the finances. Yukito's job at Destiny as web manager was a part-time job.

"Is it hard? Being so close to the one important to you but not able to do anything about it?" Sakura finally questioned.

Yukito blinked behind his wire-rimmed glasses. "At times," he said after a moment's silence. "But as long as _that _person is happy, I'm happy."

Sakura tenderly touched him arm, bringing a stop to their walk. "But... isn't it lonely?" Yukito turned to see Sakura's expressive emerald eyes. "I wouldn't have minded, you know," she said. "If being with me could have made you a little less lonely, then it's all right. I wouldn't have minded if you didn't love me back."

A sad smile curved on Yukito's lips. "But that would have been selfish of me to use you like that. You are important to me also, Sakura-chan. I didn't want to ruin your chances of finding real love."

Sakura sighed. "So as long as it's not me, it can be someone else?" Sakura didn't bother to look into his apologetic eyes as she dug out the white envelope from her bag. "So you'll come with me to the party, right?"

"Destiny's Annual Party?"

Sakura gave a hopeful smile. "Tomoyo-chan said I should go and meet someone. So I thought that maybe Yukito-san should meet someone too. Maybe that person would love Yukito-san the most of all, and Yukito-san would be happier."

Yukito opened his mouth to object when a voice interrupted. "Oi. What's the monster doing out so early?"

Sakura reflexively kicked her brother's shins. "I am NOT a monster!"

Touya Kinomoto grimaced. "Still a monster, I see. Don't you have work to go to?"

With a gasp, Sakura checked her watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She sprinted off in the direction of the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum. She called, "I'm putting your name as my guest! So you better come, Yukito-san!"

When Sakura reached the end of the block, she slowed down and turned back to see the two men standing in front of Chiroru. A sad smile crossed her face as she watched Yukito tease Touya about his 'sister complex.'

_As long as you're smiling, I'll never be sad. Your happiness is my happiness._

* * *

**Destiny At Work**

**Hitsuzen Four**

_**The Former Sweetheart**_

As long as Yukito can be with the person he loves most... it's okay with me. Tomoyo told me that once. Instead of wanting the person she loved to be with her, she just wanted that person to be happy. "If the person I love is happy, it makes me happy," she said. And I think I'm the happiest if Yukito is happy!

Still... I don't really know why but... Just a little bit... I felt like crying. —Sakura Kinomoto, from _Cardcaptor Sakura: Master of the Clow_

* * *

Author's Note: _Cardcaptor Sakura_ and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. Chiroru Bakery from _Chobits_ also belongs to CLAMP. (A few lines in the scene above also belong to CLAMP.)

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to SnowCharms. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Tomoyo came to a stop when a group of men dressed impressively in black suits and sunglasses blocked her way to Daidouji Incorporations. On cue, her own female bodyguards formed a defensive barrier around Tomoyo.

"Please wait. We mean no harm," a man with gray hairs and a mustache spoke up. "Master Li wishes to have a word with you, Ms. Daidouji."

Tomoyo frowned. "Very well. As soon as I get to my office, I'll have my assistant call him."

"He wants to speak with you in person, Ms. Daidouji," Wei said. "There is a jet waiting for you."

The young lady blinked in surprise. _My, I wasn't expecting this reaction._ Then she grinned. "All right. But I won't go anywhere without my assistant."

* * *

"Maki-san, Akira-san, thank you for coming," Meiling graciously said as she invited the couple to her office.

Maki Mihara blinked in surprise as she glanced around the luxurious office. "Wow. Congratulations on your promotion, Meiling-chan."

"Yeah," Akira whistled. "Do you still match couples together or...?"

"No," Meiling smiled. "I oversee the other matchmakers here at Destiny and keep things running smoothly. I do miss the satisfaction of personally working with a couple, though."

"Thank you," Maki said to the secretary who brought in the tea. She turned to Meiling, "But you must have done something right to have made your way up to Head Manager."

"Of course she did!" Akira pointed out. "Look at us."

Meiling laughed along with the couple. "I'm glad to see that my first couple is still together. It's been three years, hasn't it? And you're engaged now."

The smile slipped off Akira's face. "Ah. I see." When Maki turned to him in confusion, he explained, "She called us here to convince us to take the wedding package."

The atmosphere suddenly changed as Meiling's face became serious. "Yes. I want you to accept the free wedding offered by Destiny."

Akira stood on his feet. "We already told you we don't want it! Why don't you just ask another couple who wants it!"

Maki pulled on his arm. "Akira, calm down."

"Yes, by all means, Matsumoto-san, please calm down," a voice came from the doorway. A young woman with tan colored hair that curled behind her ears moved to take a seat next to Meiling. "Li-san, I'm sorry for being late."

"It is all right, Sasaki-san," Meiling said. "Akira-san, please sit. This is-"

"Rika Sasaki," Maki breathed. "You were Destiny's couple last year."

Rika politely bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Matsumoto-san and Miharu-san. And you're right. I was the second couple to be matched by Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm here today to convince you to become Destiny's first Married Couple of the Year. After all, Tomoyo-san chose me to be the wedding planner for this project."

By now, Akira had relaxed back into his seat. "But we don't-"

Rika held a hand up. "I can understand why you're reluctant to accept this. As a man, you want to be able to pay for and support your loved one on your own. However, you just don't have the money to be able to hold such a lavish wedding at the moment."

"I told him that a small wedding would be fine," Maki said.

"But is it what you want?" Rika asked. "We females are hopeless romantics. We dreamed of the day when we would meet our prince charming. A wedding is a grand celebration in honor of that love. What you really want is a grand hall lined with white lilies, the seats filled with family and friends, and a white wedding dress with a train that cute little flower girls carry behind you..."

Both Rika and Maki sighed, lost in the dream.

Meiling gave a little grin to Akira. "You want to be able to provide that for her, don't you? But here you have a chance where you can give that wedding for her without worrying about the expenses."

Akira looked at his fiancée guiltily as she continued to dream.

"Think of it as a gift, Akira-san," Meiling added. "As a thank you from Destiny for being one of our clients. Save your hard-earned money for the safe and warm house you'll provide for her and your family. For the tuition for the children you're going to have with her. For the retirement fund when you grow old together."

"Alright," Akira resigned. "We'll do it."

Maki snapped out of the daydream. "Really?" she asked him. He smiled at her excited face and nodded. She squealed and hugged him happily. "Thank you!"

Rika smiled at Meiling and mouthed, 'Good job.' Meiling nodded appreciatively and left the room to let Sasaki-san and Maki-san start with the preliminary planning. She reached her secretaries' desk and asked for the contracts that the couple had to sign before officially starting.

"Where is President Daidouji?" Meiling asked her secretaries. Meiling had been expecting the female president to come to the meeting with a grand entrance and surprise the couple into accepting the wedding. (It was the way usually she did things.)

The secretary told her, "President Daidouji is currently in a meeting with Mr. Syaoran Li."

Meiling blinked. _Syaoran..._

* * *

"What is this!" Syaoran accused the woman in front of him. He thrust Fuutie's invitation in front of Tomoyo's face. Then he slammed his fist on a tabloid with the scandalous headline.

Tomoyo politely took the paper. "This is your sister's invitation to Destiny's Annual Party. It's a mixer so our clients can meet someone new. I'm sorry Mr. Li, but I don't see what the problem is."

"My name! What is my name doing on that invitation! And- on this!" he pointed to the tabloid.

Tomoyo sighed. "You can't be foolish enough to think that Naoko Yanagisawa was the one who leaked the information about you finding a fiancée. The press must have guessed about it when they notice me enter your house. Be thankful they didn't suspect you were trying to seduce me and tried to print that in the papers!"

Syaoran colored and sputtered incoherently.

Tomoyo bit back a grin as she continued. "As for the invitation, I believed you would have thrown your own invitation away if you were sent you one. This way, by having your sister name you as their guest, I can be assured that you _will_ come to the party, Mr. Li. It just so happened that Fuutie Li was the only single sister who I could be certain would bring you."

"Fuutie has a fiancé," Syaoran muttered. "She'd rather not go."

"Yes, but Xiefa and Feimei are already married and certainly cannot come to the party. Your mother says that Fanren is in America, so I wasn't sure if the invitation would reach her in time. I did send her one, however."

Syaoran grimaced as he realized they were going off topic. "That isn't the point! Why do I need to go to this party?"

Tomoyo did her best not to sigh heavily. "Mr. Li, you are aware of program DESTINY, yes?"

Syaoran snorted. "The program that names the person you're destined to be with? I don't believe it works."

"It does. Contrary to popular belief, program DESTINY is not a miracle program. You can't just put a name in and expect it to give you a match. The program needs data to work with. Even an ordinary matchmaker needs information about her client. We need to know your likes and dislikes, how well you interact with certain people, and who would be the better match. We need you to go to this party so we can gather data on you, Mr. Li. Normally, a client would go on several dates so a matchmaker would get that information, but we do not have the time. In April, Destiny announces the Couple of the Year."

Syaoran frowned. "I don't want to find a fiancée."

Tomoyo stood to gain a little more height against the other man. "If I may point out, _you_ are not the client, Mr. Li. You are not the one who paid Destiny at Work for its services. Your mother did; your mother is the one who is my true client. What your mother wants is to find you a companion; at the very least, she wants you to start dating. That is what I am here for. Whether or not you want this, I will find you a fiancée."

Silence lingered as Syaoran stared stonily into Tomoyo's eyes.

Tomoyo conceded and sat back down in her chair. "I am, on the other hand, very interested in why you are so adamant to this contract between your mother and I. You didn't seem to care when I went to your mother's house, and Eriol gave me his word that you gave us permission. Why are you suddenly against this?"

Syaoran flinched when she mentioned Eriol's name, so he turned around so she couldn't see his face. He stared out of his office's glass windows and watched the cars drive down the street. "You don't need to know."

Tomoyo grinned mischievously, now that he couldn't see her either. "I'm interested because it could prove to be useful data. I have two theories. Would you like to hear them?"

Syaoran didn't answer as he unthinkingly watched a particular car make its way across the traffic.

"The first is the Heartbreak Theory." Tomoyo watched his profile stiffen. "You're twenty-seven. There must have been a time when you dated once. In high school or in college, but I don't believe that you have been single your entire life. Maybe you didn't date much; maybe you were a player. I don't really know. But when you were younger you fell in love with a woman. Just by speaking to you now, I know that you are very sincere and dedicated. It was a deep relationship, and I bet you were willing to marry her. But something happened and you couldn't be with her anymore.

Your heart's been broken ever since, and you're afraid of falling in love once more. You don't want to share your life with another girl again."

_Meiling..._ Syaoran swallowed; impressed with the way she hit it dead on the mark. "The other theory...?" he asked unsteadily.

"You're gay and you're afraid of coming out," she said simply.

Syaoran whirled around. "WHAT!"

Tomoyo couldn't hide her smile this time as she evaluated his reaction. "We're done here, aren't we? I'm afraid I need to return to Japan to finish my work. Thank you for you time." Tomoyo rose from the chair and made way to the door.

Tomoyo had opened the door a little when Syaoran slammed the door closed from behind her. "I am _not_ gay."

The female president turned around, the laughter in her eyes. "If you react this strongly, I will believe you really are interested in men. It's possible you're only trying to keep me away from the truth. You don't need to hide it. Destiny is not only restricted to matching male and female couples, you know. We also do homosexual couples-"

Syaoran grabbed her chin and silenced her.

Tomoyo blinked, surprised. She hadn't expected him to be so angry. She stood still until he released her.

"I am not gay," Syaoran repeated.

Tomoyo waited until her breath returned. "You know... this still could be a diversionary tactic."

Syaoran gaped. "I said I'm not gay!"

She laughed, opening the door. Yue, who had been waiting outside, stood and offered her a large manila envelope. She took it with a thankful smile and handed it Syaoran, who had followed her out of the office. "The only way to prove it to me is to come to the party. I'll be watching closely how you act with the guests. Don't worry, there will be men who share your same interests."

"I'm not-"

Tomoyo cut him off. She pointed to the package in his hands. "Inside here are two round tickets to Japan for you and your sister. I need you to stay in Tokyo for a week after the party. There are rooms reserved for you at the Tokyo Plaza Hotel during that time. I've already spoken to Wei, and he's moved all of your meetings during that week to another day. You may bring work, but don't bring too much. You'll be going on one-on-one dates and I need you to be free. Besides, both Wei and your mother believe you should take a break off of work."

"I'm not-"

Tomoyo smiled as she waved good-bye. "I heard you the first time, Li-kun. I'll see you at the party!"

* * *

Kaho glanced up from her position. "March 21?" As Eriol hung his overcoat with his back to her, she was secretly glad that he couldn't see her pale face.

"Yes," Eriol answered. "Destiny's Annual Party is on that day, and I'm planning to stay in Japan during that week."

Kaho didn't return his smile. "We have reservations at that famous restaurant on March 21."

"Ah," Eriol nodded. "I'll have Spinel cancel them."

"The waiting list is several months long!" Kaho's voice rose.

Eriol sighed, trying to be calm. "Then we'll have to wait. It's important for me to go to this party and keep up appearances, Kaho. Destiny only holds this party once a year. I can have tickets to Japan arranged for you, but you already know you can't go to the party because you're not single. Besides, I won't be very good company since I'm going to be working that entire week."

Kaho turned away, her mouth settling in an angry line. "Why can't you stay here and be with me?"

A knock interrupted Eriol's reply. "Excuse me, Eriol," Spinel poked her head into the room. "Tomoyo is on the phone."

Eriol unexpectedly smiled. Syaoran had called him earlier, cursing a certain female matchmaker. No doubt Tomoyo wanted to share her side of the story. The smile dropped as he faced his fiancée. "I'm sorry Kaho, I need to take this. We can talk later."

"Don't bother," Kaho curtly said. "You don't have to cancel the reservations; I'll be going with Nakuru. I hope you have a wonderful time in Japan." She slammed the door to her room as a finishing touch.

Eriol sighed again. He loosened his necktie and reached for the phone. "Hello, Tomoyo?"

Behind her closed door, Kaho crumpled to the floor. She clutched at her engagement ring desperately; as if it would clean up the mess and bring things back to the way they were before._ Does March 21 not mean anything to him anymore?_

_

* * *

_

_Bing bong!_

"Coming, coming," Touya grumbled as he unlatched the apartment door. "Though I don't know why I should bother, I gave you the key-"

"Touya!" his girlfriend cheered, jumping into his arms the moment the door opened. Tomoyo grinned, her eyes sparkling with mirth. Touya shifted to better accommodate the young woman's body. He kicked the door closed while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kiss me," she whispered. Touya closed the distance between them and fulfilled her request, kissing her sweetly.

"What's with the warm reception?" Touya asked as he planted other kisses on her face.

Tomoyo let her eyes remained closed, enjoying the warm feeling in her chest. "A man tried to steal me away from you with a kiss."

"Oh really?" He lowered his lips to her throat. "Who was it?"

"It was-"Tomoyo melted as he reached a sensitive spot. She laughed weakly. "You know, I can't remember."

Touya raised his head to look at Tomoyo with a wicked smile. "Then I should continue what I'm doing, shouldn't I?" The two heads met together once more.

Later, Tomoyo informed Touya about Destiny's Annual Party. "Therefore I have to cancel our date that day. Too bad I can't let Touya come or all the girls will think you're single."

Touya handed her a cup of tea. "You're going with Yue as always, right? I trust him to keep other men away from you."

Tomoyo giggled. "Of course! I need an extra pair of eyes to see if he's gay!"

"Gay?" Touya questioned. "Just who are you talking about?"

Tomoyo laughed, remembering the incident. "It was so fun to see his reaction! This year is going to be great, I'm sure."

Touya just shook his head in pity for his girlfriend's new project.

* * *

"Destiny's Annual Party is the single most important event of the year," Meiling spoke to her class of student matchmakers. "It brings the previous year to a close and starts a new one, because as we all know, Destiny's work year officially starts on April first. This is a chance to celebrate the couples that _were_ matched and bless the couples that _will _be matched.

"As a taste of what matchmaking is all about, all of you are going to be paired with a senior matchmaker standing in the back of the room." Meiling pointed to the group behind the students. "You will help your partner take notes on the clients you are assigned to. These notes will be useful in finding your client's match.

"You are to also remember to jot down information on Syaoran Li, who will be part of Destiny's new couple." Meiling stopped when an excited murmur rose in class.

Meiling slammed a hand on a desk, causing everyone to jump. "Yes. Syaoran Li is employing Destiny's services to find a match. I would like to remind everyone that you are an extension of Destiny at Work, so you must act accordingly." Meiling gave an evil grin. "If Li-san's name leaks out to the press before the official announcement, _everyone_ here will be punished."

"And two," she added sternly. "Matchmakers are not allowed to include themselves as a potential match for a client. If anybody still wishes to be Li-san's mate, I suggest you get over it or leave the company now."

The room was quiet as everyone gulped in fear.

Meiling nodded, pleased. She smiled. "Then I will see everyone an hour before the party. The partners will be announced then, but you're free to speak with the senior matchmakers here today. Other than that, thank you for coming to class today."

When everyone left, Meiling sank into her seat. _"Get over it or leave?" What am I going to do?_

* * *

_Thank You to _**SnowCharms** _for your reviews! Keep them coming!_

**SnowCharms: **(Grin!) Yes... they might fall in love with each other at the party, and then Tomoyo will _really_ have to pair them up! There's nothing Tomoyo can do if it's going to make Sakura sad, right? (Ahahaha!) Thank you for your review. Please continue to read and see what happens next!

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	5. Encounter: one

_Thirteen years ago in Sydney, Australia…_

A soft melody floated in the distance.

Padded feet paused in their steps. "A piano?" a young girl asked herself, tucking a stray strand of lilac hair behind her ear. The song continued and out of curiosity, the girl walked forward. The music was emanating from Room 3. She peered into the room through the gap of the open door. Inside, a young pianist sat at the grand piano as his skilled fingers flew over the black and white keys. Behind his glasses his eyes were closed, giving the young boy a look of serenity.

Enraptured, she stepped into the room silently. Behind her the door closed unnoticed.

The pianist was mesmerizing. She watched the way a neatly placed strand of navy blue hair fell out of place, the way the notes expressed his hidden emotions, and the way he solemnly revealed his passion and strength of the music. He slowly opened his eyes as he began the final movement. His eyes were the color of sapphires, deep and mysterious. They locked with her amethyst eyes, holding her in place until the melody made its finishing crescendo and then died away into silence.

She spoke first, her smile warm and inviting. "That was brilliant."

He nodded. "Thank you."

She shook her head. "I should be thanking you for letting me listen. I'm sure you'll win first place in the competition." She bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for interrupting you. I'll leave now. I must find a room to practice in."

He looked up from his spot as he noticed her struggle with the door. She gripped the doorknob and pushed, but the door wouldn't budge. He frowned as he realized what happened. "It won't open. The door gets stuck easily and needs to be opened from the outside."

A hand covered her mouth. "Oh, that's why you left door open. It must have closed when I came in."

The frown still remained. "The problem is that the competition will start in a few minutes." He gestured to the piano. "You can use the piano. I'll call someone who can get us out," he told her as he pulled out a phone.

She opened her mouth to answer, but he started speaking on the phone. Sighing a little to herself, she seated herself on the piano bench. She blinked as she noticed an interesting sheet of music.

He ended the call in frustration. "Someone's coming, but it will take awhile for them to find us." He glanced at her. "You're not practicing."

She pointed to the piece of sheet music. "Could you play this for me?"

He reluctantly sat next to her, his face remaining in confusion. "You should use this time to practice."

She shook her head. "I'm not a pianist. I am in the vocalist division." She motioned to the paper again. "Play this song and I'll sing the lyrics. This way, we both get to practice."

He took the sheet and studied the song that included both Japanese and English. He gave her a skeptical glance, but she smiled confidently back. Suddenly he grinned, looking at the girl in a new light. "I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa." He offered a hand.

She smiled kindly and accepted the handshake. "Tomoyo Daidouji. It's a pleasure."

_They first met each other when they were thirteen, at an Australian music competition. Even though they entered together at the last minute and they only had one practice, Tomoyo and Eriol won first place as a vocal and piano duet…_

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen**** Five**

**_The Initial Encounter, part one_**

We have become involved... you and I. No matter how unimportant the meeting... how small the outcome... it will always have some later effect on you. There is a series of connections that follows the life path of any person. It can be the smallest of things. It can be the shortest of moments. It may never be remembered. It may have never been recorded.

A bond of fate never disappears once tied. —Yuuko, from _xxxHolic_

* * *

Author's Note: _Cardcaptor__ Sakura_ and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. _"Good morning, everyone! Today is March 21. The forecast today will be clear, but the temperature is seventeen degrees Celsius, so be careful to wear a jacket if you're the type to get cold easily. Now for your morning update-"

Syaoran groaned as reached over to pound the sleep button on his clock radio. He buried himself deeper into his bed when he realized what day it was: March 21, the day his misery would start. At least he had taken the precautions to hide in one of his vacation homes in Hong Kong where his mother and sisters wouldn't find him-

"Wake up, little brother!" A female grinned, throwing the covers back. Ah, so much for staying hidden.

Syaoran grumbled in protest again as his sister threw back the curtains to let the light of the glaring sun in. "Fuutie?"

The sister jumped onto his bed with a fierce look. "I haven't been away for long and you can't even recognize your own sister? Little brother!" She grabbed one of the pillows and started whacking him with it. "It's me, Fanren!"

"Stop it!" Syaoran roared. He grabbed the pillow from her and pushed her off the bed. Fanren pouted childishly before bursting in to mock tears. Frustrated, Syaoran threw the pillow at her. "You're almost 30! Can't you act more your age?"

Fanren giggled as the little brother stormed off to the bathroom. As she waited for him to wash up, she said, "I got this interesting invitation in the mail where I was invited to a party in Japan. It's being held by a company named Destiny. Have you heard about it?"

In the locked bathroom, Syaoran scowled. He didn't answer because his mouth was full of toothpaste.

"And then I read in the papers-" (Ack! She saw the tabloids!) "-that you're going to the party too. And you're looking for a fiancée. So I thought, 'What am I doing in America if all the fun's on this side of the world?' Then I hopped on the next plane to Hong Kong, and here I am!"

Inwardly Syaoran made a face.

"Nee-!" Fanren started knocking annoyingly on the door. "Why didn't you tell your big sister that you were looking for a fiancée? Huh? How come I have to find out about it in the papers?"

Syaoran gargled with the mouthwash longer than needed, trying to ignore her.

Fanren stared at the door as if she could see her brother through it. "You weren't at home when I arrived, so I got the full story from Mother. She told me about the ultimatum she gave you. If you don't get a fiancée in a year, then you'll be disowned and I will get full ownership of the family's business."

Syaoran looked at himself in the mirror. Was it just him, or did Fanren sound serious? Did Fanren want the company?

Fanren looked into her brother's amber eyes solemnly when he opened the bathroom door. "And?" he finally asked her.

She immediately fell on her knees and wrapped her arms around his legs. "You have to find a fiancée! I don't want the company, little brother!" she wailed. "I won't be able to have fun anymore!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes as he kicked her off. Nope, it was stupid to think that Fanren was serious for once. "I don't want a fiancée! It's all Mother's idea."

Fanren sighed to herself as she stood up. She knew he would be like this. Even though it had been seven years, she knew that he hadn't moved on yet. Briefly, Fanren wondered if it was the same for Meiling. Did she still love him?

Fanren shook her head. No. It was impossible, after all. She turned to her brother with such a serious face that it almost looked comical. "I don't care! I don't want to be the one responsible for running Father's company into the ground, so I'm going to make sure you get a fiancée! So I'll be the one taking you to the party! Now get dressed!"

NOOO! Syaoran secretly screamed.

* * *

"Yes. Thank you for all your help, Fanren-san," Tomoyo spoke on her mobile phone as she walked the hallway to her office. "Don't worry, I'll cancel Fuutie-san's invitation and move Li-kun as your guest. Of course I'll find him a fiancée! …I hope you'll help me many more times in the future. Yes. Thank you again. See you at the party."

Tomoyo stopped short when she noticed Yue looking over the documents in her office. "You're here early, Yue-san."

The secretary looked at his boss blandly. "Today is the party, Tomoyo-sama. I anticipated that you would come in advance to finish the extra work Daidouji-sama gives you on this day."

Tomoyo sighed as she dropped into her chair. "Mother only wants to see if I can manage the work of two companies. I should be thankful she's doing this in so-called 'small' doses." She gave the stack of papers a wary look before perking up. "Well, it won't get finished unless we start, right?"

* * *

"Hello, Japan!" Fanren grinned as she spread her arms wide dramatically in Tokyo's busy airport terminal.

Syaoran's frown remained as he slipped on designer sunglasses. "I don't see anything to be excited about," he told her as the two siblings conversed in their native language. "And why do _I_ have to carry your luggage?"

Fanren turned around to face him, walking backwards. "Because you're my strong little brother! Besides, what's with the sunglasses?"

"Someone might recognize me," he dully said.

"Really?" Fanren snickered. "Little brother has fan clubs in Japan too? Now, aren't you glad that big sister Fanren is here? I can help keep those pesky girls away."

"No," Syaoran glared. "All of you girls are equally annoying. And stop walking backwards, you might bump into someone."

Fanren stuck her tongue out childishly before she obediently turned around, almost bumping into the glass door as it opened. "Ah-!"

"Sumimasen," apologized the young woman who had pushed the door open. "Sorry, I wasn't looking."

"Hold that," Syaoran nonchalantly spoke in Chinese. Sakura Kinomoto nodded and held the door open as Syaoran walked passed with the suitcases.

…and in that short moment, two souls tied a bond of fate.

(_Ka-klick._ "Did you get it?" A female apprehensively, leaning over the balcony to catch a better glimpse as the hottest bachelor walked out the airport. The female clenched her fist and vowed seriously, "I'm going to get you this time, Li."

Her partner in crime sighed. "Yup. Got it," he said as he showed her the snapshot on his digital camera. Li with his messy hair and sunglasses was speaking to a green eyed brunette. "I guess the rumors about him coming to Japan were true. Let's go, Chun Hyang.")

Fanren shook her head while Syaoran reached the curb and hailed a cab. She smiled at the kind woman. "Thanks." Sakura returned the smile as Fanren ran out, calling after her brother. Sakura simply let the door close by itself as she turned around and headed into the airport.

The moment Fanren and Syaoran settled into the taxi headed to Tokyo Plaza Hotel, the older sister slapped the side of the younger brother's head. "Ow!" Syaoran winced.

"Idiot." She hit him again. "You ask someone to hold the door open in _Cantonese_ when you're in Japan? Don't you know how to speak the language?"

Syaoran huffed. "I speak Japanese fine. It's just hard to switch over."

Fanren hit him a third time. "And you didn't even thank her! You have to be more sensitive to women, Syaoran!" Fanren gave an exasperated sigh. "Now I can see why Mother pushed you to such drastic measures. You're hopeless with women!"

"Am not," he retorted.

"That isn't the point! What I mean is, there was a perfectly good woman standing in front of you and you just walked away!"

"Maybe she's not the woman I want," Syaoran quietly said as he took off his sunglasses.

Fanren sighed as she looked out of her window. _Tomoyo__-san, this is going to need _a lot_ of work._

* * *

"Eriol-san! Spinel-san!" Eriol turned in the crowd as he heard his name. From the side, Sakura waved cheerfully.

"Sakura-san! I didn't expect you to be here," Eriol said as he rushed over to her. Spinel followed after her charge with the luggage in tow.

Sakura beamed. "Surprise!"

* * *

_Did you know? Did you know?_

_If you meet someone three times in one day, it must be fate._

_Really?_

_Of course!_

_Did you know? Did you know...?_

* * *

_Thank You to **Rayoshi**** Yazuki, merchant of disaster, SnowCharms, MelodicArt, **and_ **_Fallen from the sky_**_ for the reviews. Keep them coming!_

**Rayoshi**** Yazuki: **Yay! I'm glad someone found that funny! Don't you just love the way Tomoyo thinks?!

**Merchant of disaster:** Thank you for your review! I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! (Reviews are a big help!)

**SnowCharms**Yup! Meiling _IS_ his first love! Pity it couldn't be Sakura, huh? But as for the details, we'll just have to see in later chapters. So keep reviewing!

**Melodic Art: **I'm always glad for reviews. There are always people who read but don't give any comments, so I'm really thankful for the people who do. Thank you for your comments and advice. And why 13 reviews? Well, here's some trivia: my favorite numbers are 3 and 7. (Look at the story, most of the numbers I use have a 3 or a 7. I even update on days with those numbers!) So, I like the number 13, despite it being a famous unlucky number. And yes… it seems Syaoran will always be the butt of Tomoyo and Eriol's jokes. (He's really fun to tease!) As for Eriol and Kaho- they won't break up the next chapter, but hopefully they will soon enough… (grin)

**Fallen from the sky: **Thanks for the review and the compliments! Keep reviewing and you'll find out how Sakura and Syaoran meet!

* * *

Don't forget to review! 


	6. Encounter: two

_"Look! It's her!"_

_"Black hair and red eyes... she looks like a demon.With her mother a slut, that child deserves to be one."_

_"Born right out of wedlock!__ What a disgrace!"_

Little Meiling kept her head down as she tried not to hear the whispered rumors. Her ears burned. The Li clan was holding a family meeting and she was the main topic. Meiling ignored the stares and whispers as she focused on the sparrow before her.

Through the golden bars of the bird cage, little Meiling offered the small brown bird some food. The sparrow chirped happily. The bird was a present from father, her mother had said. Meiling smiled. The sparrow would always be her friend.

"Hey, orphan." A shadow loomed over the bird cage. Meiling saw a group of her cousins crowding around her, kids who were not much older than her. _Bullies._

The leader spoke again. "My mommy says you have no mommy. My mommy says you have no daddy. I bet your mommy and daddy ran away. You bad."

Meiling said nothing. Meiling is a good girl. Good girls don't talk to bullies or else they get into trouble.She has to be a good girl, or else no one would be her new family. She doesn't know who Daddy is or where heaven is, where Mommy is. Meiling has to be a good girl and she'll see Mommy again. Mommy will take her to Daddy.

"Hey! Listen to me!" The kid yelled. Another kid kicked the bird cage. There was a chirp made in fear as the bird cage rolled away. Alarmed, Meiling ran after it, but a bully got here first.

"You want this bird that badly?" The kid smirked and opened the gate. "Go ahead and catch it."

Meiling gasped as she tried to reach for the cage. But the rest of the children held her down and Meiling could only watch helplessly as the sparrow tentatively hopped out of its cage. "Shoo-!" the bully said. The sparrow flew away.

_My only friend-!_

And the young boy with amber eyes found her later, crying. It started raining a long time ago, but she never noticed. She cried desperately, clutching the empty bird cage to her chest. Worried, he extended his umbrella over her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Meiling looked up at Syaoran with tears in her eyes, her hair matted down by rain and her dress soiled by mud.

"Here." Syaoran thrust the umbrella to her. "I'll get it back." And he ran off.

...nothing could have stopped her from falling in love with him.

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen**** Five**

**_The Initial Encounter, part two_**

We have become involved... you and I. No matter how unimportant the meeting... how small the outcome... it will always have some later effect on you. There is a series of connections that follows the life path of any person. It can be the smallest of things. It can be the shortest of moments. It may never be remembered. It may have never been recorded.

A bond of fate never disappears once tied. —Yuuko, from _xxxHolic_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. Seven other characters belonging to CLAMP appear also. Can you find them all?

* * *

"It's been seven years, Syaoran," Fanren lectured as she unpacked her suitcase. "I don't see Mother changing her mind or Meiling taking you back anytime soon, so don't you think it's time you've moved on? Start dating or something, Syaoran. At least get interested in women! You won't get over her unless you-"

Silently, Syaoran closed the adjoining door between their rooms and locked it, terminating his sister's voice. He had already heard it all. Fanren was not the only who had been saying those words. Mother, his sisters, Wei, and even that damned Eriol had been subtly hinting he should move on. Syaoran certainly didn't need to hear it again. He grabbed a cap and sunglasses, slipping them on as he sneaked out of his room.

_Ding!_ A descending elevator reached the twenty-third floor just as _(Ding!) _another one ascending slowed to a stop. They automatically opened on cue.

"I'm sorry to spoil your plans like this, Sakura-san," Eriol apologized as they stepped out of the elevator. "You even took a day off…"

Syaoran pressed the down button, leaning against the back of the elevator as the doors closed while Sakura and his new neighbor walked passed him… and the bond of fate was pulled tighter.

Sakura shook her head. "It's okay, really. You don't have to worry about me, Eriol-san. I'm sure Tomoyo-chan is buried in work. Go ahead and help her. I was planning to do some errands today, anyway." When the doubtful look on Eriol's face didn't disappear, Sakura added, "Since this is the first time I'm going, I'm expecting the party to be great. So please, work hard for the party."

Eriol blinked. "You got an invitation? What happened to you and Yukito…?"

Sakura smiled softly. "We broke up awhile ago. It seems… we can't make each other happy." Eriol didn't miss the wistful look that passed her face. She continued, "But it's better now. I only think of Yukito-san as family. He's like an older brother to me."

Eriol studied the half-hearted smile before grinning to ease the tension. "Lucky Sakura-san. You're blessed with two brothers."

Sakura laughed for real. "No way! You can have my mean onni-chan any day, Eriol-san!"

Over a quick lunch, Eriol was up to speed on the current events in Japan. (Eriol and Spinel had spent about a year in England to open Destiny's London branch. In addition, Eriol was busy with company business, becoming president and all.) It seemed the relationship between Touya and Tomoyo had progressed, seeing as Tomoyo returned less and less to the apartment she and Sakura shared. Meiling had succeeded in getting a Newlywed Couple and the wedding was set for late July. Also, there was a new exhibit in the Metropolitan Museum with Sakura's name as the head curator. Later, Sakura offered to help the two Londoners to settle in but was declined. Eriol insisted that she go ahead and enjoy her free day. To do so, Spinel had to promise that her boss would have a chance to rest before heading back to work.

Eriol waved good-bye to Sakura from the entrance of the Plaza. Watching her retreating back he thought, 'You'll definitely find someone else who will make you happy, Sakura-san.' He turned around to return to his room when he suddenly stopped short.

"Eriol...!" Fanren gasped.

Donning a smiling mask, Eriol spoke politely. "Hello, Fanren. Is Syaoran with you?" Fanren speechlessly shook her head. "Then, is it all right if we talk for a bit? This hotel has a really good cafe."

Fighting to gain composure, Fanren smiled back. "Sure, your treat."

* * *

Business at Chiroru Bakery usually went smooth. Even though there were many customers during the lunch hour, it was not too difficult for Touya behind the register. But today, a rather annoying customer who rudely kept his cap and sunglasses on was holding up the line. Even worse, the customer was talking on his cellphone and had ordered in a foreign language. 

"Excuse me, sir," Touya politely spoke while inwardly gritting his teeth, "what would you like today?"

Again, the man prattled off in Chinese, then barked more orders into his phone. Touya was about to kick the man out when suddenly a bag of sandwiches and a cup of iced coffee was handed to the customer. Sakura smiled brilliantly, informing the customer of the price and handing him back the change. "Come again!" Sakura called out in Cantonese.

(_Ka-klick_. The female huffed, as she zoomed in with the digital camera's lenses. "Are you sure that's him, Mong Ryong? Li wouldn't wear a cap and sunglasses, right?" She looked at the picture again, staring at the mysterious man who thanked the waitress behind the counter.

"It's Syaoran, all right," he said with his mouth full. He offered a baked pastry to her. "Are you sure you don't want one? They're pretty good..." She rolled her eyes at his antics and reluctantly took it. He grinned, biting into his own. "Yum!")

After the lunch rush cleared, Sakura scolded her brother. "Onni-chan, you should practice your Cantonese. What would have happened if I wasn't here?"

Touya gave her a glare as he thrust the day's garbage at her. "Yuki's the Chinese speaker, but he was too busy finishing a _monster's_ order."

Sakura threw the garbage back at him. "I'm not a monster!" She kicked him in the shins before running off to the kitchens.

"You are a monster," Touya grumbled to himself, grabbing the broom to sweep. "Only monsters can understand brats like that," he said, irked at the mysterious customer for some unknown reason.

"Sakura-chan!" Yukito grinned, as he put the finishing touches on Sakura's order. "Almost finished."

"Kawaii-!" Sakura admired the different sweetbreads shaped in dogs, cats, and other animals. "They're really cute, Yukito-san!"

"Thank you," Yukito said. "Could you help me package them, please?" Sakura nodded and fit the pastries into three boxes. "Do you need help with them, Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked, putting the boxes into bags.

Sakura shook her head. "It's not that far to Destiny Building. I'll be fine." She waved good-bye. "I'll see you later, Yukito-san!"

* * *

_Ring ring!_

Tomoyo answered it promptly. "I was wondering when you would call."

A snicker came from the other line. _"You just knew I would help you, didn't you?"_

Tomoyo laughed. "I know that you're kind enough to help out a friend." Tomoyo switched to the hands-free cellphone mode so she could continue working while talking.

Eriol sighed. _"Isn't that taking advantage of my kindness?" _

Tomoyo laughed again. "It's not 'taking advantage'. It called 'friendship'! Besides, you're already on-site, aren't you?"

She could picture him shaking his head. _"Ah. Less than a minute and you figured it out." _Eriol promptly shifted to business mode. _"We have less than three hours left and preparations are not halfway done yet."_

"Don't worry," Tomoyo reassured, stamping her seal on important documents. "I'm almost done with Daidouji business. I'll see you at Tokyo Harbor."

* * *

_How do I get out of this?_ Meiling frowned, still wondering how she was going to avoid Syaoran and the party. Sighing, she decided to head to the on-site party for preparations and grabbed her belongings. 

"Sakura-san!"

Sakura Kinomoto, a friend to the presidents of Destiny, turned to smile at Meiling. She had been showing a box of pastries to Meiling's secretaries. Both secretaries were munching on the sweets while waiting for their superior. Caught eating on the job, the secretaries tried to hide the food. Not seeing this, the kind-hearted Sakura offered the box to Meiling. "Li-chan! You want one?"

Meiling gave a reproving look to her secretaries, Souhi and Hien. "Finish eating them," she told them. Then, smiling to Sakura, she said, "I'll take one."

Sakura placed a hand behind her head, embarrassed. "I ordered a box for Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-san also, but..." she grinned sheepishly. "it seems they're not here."

"President Hiiragizawa is already at the party's location," Meiling informed Sakura. "President Daidouji is at Daidouji Inc."

"Ah," Sakura nodded.

Meiling held out her hand. "I'll take them. I'll see the presidents, anyway. Besides, don't you have to get ready for the party? Your name is on the invitation list."

Sakura blinked as handed over the boxes. "Oh! Then could you please take this to them? Thank you!"

* * *

The cellphone rang again. Answering it, Syaoran roared, "Hey! Figure out the problem yourselves! Stop calling me!" 

_"Excuse me, Li-sama..."_

"Wei..." the anger disappeared and Syaoran ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed. "Sorry, Wei. But do something about the supervisors, will you? It looks like they can't handle their work without me."

_"Very well, Li-sama. I wanted to inform you about the cruise liner Premiere. There may be a problem with it..."_

Syaoran glared at no one in particular, as he threw away an empty bag that held sandwiches beforehand. "And since that ship is owned by us, I should check it out, right?"

_"Please do, Li-sama. It would reflect badly on Li Corporations if there was something to happen during Destiny's Annual Party."_

Syaoran threw the cup of iced coffee away angrily. Stupid party. "All right. I'll head to Tokyo Harbor."

* * *

"Everyone, line up!" Meiling called, gathering the senior and student matchmakers together. "The preparations are done, so I'll announce the partners. Fujimoto, you're with Hanato. Okiura, you're partner is..." 

"Eh?!" Kobato Hanato, student matchmaker, shrieked as Meiling moved on. She looked fearfully at her partner, Kiyokazu Fujimoto, who glared down at her through his thin glasses. "But- but, Fujimoto-san's too mean!"

Fujimoto, senior matchmaker, grumbled under his breath, complaining about being stuck with short, dim-witted and clumsy Kobato. "Oi, Meiling-sensei," he called Meiling. "Can I get a new partner?"

Meiling raised an eyebrow. "No. The partners are final." Then she continued to name the last of the partners.

Fujimoto glanced over to his old friend and fellow matchmaker, Sayaka Okiura. "Hey, Sayaka. Take Hanato from me."

Sayaka smiled, watching Kobato wail in despair. "Sorry, but you heard what Meiling-sensei said. No switches allowed." Then she bent over to Kobato and whispered, "Kobato-chan, ganbatte! Do your best!"

Kobato blinked the tears away in her eyes and hugged Sayaka immediately. "Oh Sayaka-sempai! I will!"

Fujimoto rolled his eyes. _She's so easy to please._

"Ahem," Meiling coughed. "Now that you know your partners, please take the time to acquaint yourselves. Get familiar with the ship and where your client will sit. Help yourselves to your bento dinners, and there are some pastries as well. Don't forget to take down notes on your client and Syaoran Li. You're free to go."

Meiling watched as the matchmakers left, looking on as Fujimoto teased Hanato mercilessly while Hanato whimpered and Okiura simply smiled. Maybe it was a bad idea to make the partners randomly? Deciding not to think about it, she handed the clipboard of partners to the vice-manager. "Is President Daidouji here yet?"

"Hn. She just entered awhile ago."

"Good. There's something I want to talk with her about-" Meiling's voice suddenly died.

Syaoran stared back at her, just as shocked.

* * *

_Thank You to **yinh****, lianneharmony, SnowCharms, Mystic Mage-chan, **and **lunarianmaiden** for you reviews! Keep them coming!_

**yinh: **Thanks for your review! And thanks for putting this story on your alert list! I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. Please continue to read and review!

**lianneharmony:** Hey, cool name! (I guess I'm a sucker for musical things.) Thanks for the comment, and I'll update if you review! (wide smile)

**SnowCharms:** Tomoyo and Eriol _will_ end up together. Just not very soon, since they have their own relationships to sort out. But I can promise Eriol and Kaho will break up soon! (Heh… you're probably wondering what my definition of 'soon' is… grin)

**Mystic Mage-chan: **Thanks for the review and for putting the story on your alert list! Tomoyo and Touya are together, for now. But with Kaho stressing about their relationship and Eriol not even thinking about it at all, those two aren't going to be together at the end. (Sorry…?)

**lunarian maiden: **Thank you so much for the comments! I love long reviews like yours! (grin) Please read and continue to review!

* * *

Don't forget to review! 


	7. Encounter: three

"-Late! I'm late! I'm late!" ten-year-old Sakura chanted worriedly beneath her breath. Racing on her roller skates, she rounded a corner.

"Ah!" Moving men who were hauling a couch were in her path. Ducking quickly to slide in the open space beneath the couch, she passed safely. Turning around and skating backwards, she shouted, "Sorry!"

"Oh-!" a new voice exclaimed. Sakura didn't turn forward in time and collided with a young man.

Hitting the ground painfully, Sakura winced. "Ouch…"

"Are you all right?" Sakura looked up to see a kind face framed by glasses, his gray hair glinting in the sunlight. He examined the cuts on her legs. "We should get you cleaned up." He offered a hand, smiling.

Sakura blinked, breathless. Blushing a little, she grabbed the hand.

"Sorry, it'll take a moment to find the first-aid kit," he said, after leading her to a nearby bench. He shuffled through the boxes in the car. "You're not in a hurry, are you?" Sakura shook her head frantically, completely forgetting her rush.

"I'm sorry," Sakura blurted out. "For causing trouble like this."

He grinned, waving a hand. "It's no trouble, actually. These boxes were going to be opened sooner or later, right?"

"You're moving here?" Her heart thumped wildly.

"Ah, here it is," he said, bringing out the kit. "Yeah, my grandparents and I are moving into this house. I thought it would be nice to come here early and unpack for them. Hold on, this will sting a bit," he applied the antiseptic.

Sakura's cheeks tinted red as he blew on the wounds and placed the band-aids. "Thank you," she whispered. "You're not hurt, right?"

He shook his head, smiling. "I'm fine. I'm glad a cute girl like you wasn't hurt badly."

He called her _cute_!

"Um!" She exclaimed. "Do you need help unpacking? I can help! I don't live far from here, so I can get my dad and my brother to help too. Then it'll go faster and you don't have to do this by yourself! Please?"

He blinked, taken aback by her wide, expressive eyes. Then he smiled. "Sure. I'd like that, Ms…"

"Sakura," she introduced herself, smiling from ear to ear. "Sakura Kinomoto. I live in the yellow house that's just a block from here. It'll just be a few moments, okay?"

He nodded, grinning. "Okay, Sakura-chan. I'm Yukito Tsukishiro."

Sakura headed back to her house. "Don't move, Yukito-san. I'll be right back!"

She just couldn't stop _smiling_!

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen**** Five**

**_The Initial Encounter, part three_**

We have become involved... you and I. No matter how unimportant the meeting... how small the outcome... it will always have some later effect on you. There is a series of connections that follows the life path of any person. It can be the smallest of things. It can be the shortest of moments. It may never be remembered. It may have never been recorded.

A bond of fate never disappears once tied. —Yuuko, from _xxxHolic_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters that appeared/mentioned in Hitsuzen Five also belong to CLAMP: 

_The Legend of Chun Hyang- _Chun Hyang and Myong Ryong

_X/1999-_ Souhi and Hien

_Kobato__-_ Kobato Hanato, Kikyokazu Fujimoto, and Sayaka Okiura

_Magic Knight Rayearth-_ Zagato, Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki, Fuu Hououji, Aska, and Emeraude

_Man of Many Faces- _Utako and Makoto Ohkawa

* * *

Syaoran stepped out the cab just as another car pulled up to Tokyo Harbor. "Well, if it isn't Syaoran-san!" Tomoyo grinned. She gave him a teasing, suspicious look. "You're not going to sabotage the ship before the party, are you?"

He gave her a glare as she led him to _Premiere_. "Of course not. The last renters had an engine malfunction. I'm here to here to see if it was fixed."

"Ah, it wasn't because you missed me?" Tomoyo guessed, cupping her cheek into her palm. "Sorry, but I have to decline. As great as our last rendezvous was, I don't think I can share such feelings with you."

Red tinted Syaoran's cheeks. "That- that was a mistake! I didn't-" Syaoran stammered until he saw the grin on her face. He glared. "You're just like him, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Tomoyo asked.

"He's saying we're eerily similar," explained Eriol, breaking into the conversation. He turned to Syaoran, his azure speaking more than what was being said. "Hello, Syaoran." _It's been a long time, hasn't it?_

"Hn." _And I still hate you. It's all your fault._

Eriol returned a smile. Yep, the animosity was definitely apparent. "What are you doing here?"

"He says there might be something wrong with the engine," Tomoyo answered. "Although I believe it might be an excuse."

Syaoran sent another glare. "Don't flatter yourself."

Eriol smiled tersely. Things could get bad if he didn't get Syaoran to leave soon. Aloud, he said, "We already had the engine checked. It's fine. Syaoran, you should be getting ready for the party."

"All right," Syaoran grumbled, as he turned to leave.

"Eriol," Tomoyo asked, finding his smile strange, "is something wrong?"

"Good. There's something I want to talk with her about-" a familiar voice spoke. Syaoran turned around and stared.

_Syaoran__-! _Meiling's face paled.

_Meiling__-! _The thought remained frozen.

It was their first meeting in seven years.

* * *

Sakura gave the inside of the closet an odd look. Straining to put a smile, she asked, "This is the outfit Tomoyo wants me to wear?" 

Yue nodded once. "Yes. I find it surprising she finished on time."

Yukito smiled, looking into the closet. "I think it's pretty. Tomoyo outdid herself this time."

Sakura considered the time and energy Tomoyo spent into making the dress. "All right," she sighed, smiling wearily at Tomoyo's dedication. "I'll wear it."

* * *

Meiling turned and ran. "Meiling!" Syaoran shouted and he bolted after her.

Eriol frowned, displeased at the turn of events. He turned to Tomoyo, who wore a calculating look. Eriol inwardly sighed. _This woman is really quick._ "Tomoyo," he started, "we should go after them, shouldn't we?"

Tomoyo raised a suspicious eyebrow. She nodded. "Yes, we should." As she watched Eriol run after them, she pulled out her cell phone. "Hello, I would like to call for a taxi. How soon can you get to Tokyo Harbor?"

Meanwhile, Syaoran caught up to Meiling and pulled her to a secluded room. "What are you doing?!" Meiling hissed, struggling to break free. She winced when he threw her against wall. Raising her eyes indignantly, she met Syaoran's eyes as they bore into hers. Then, without hesitation, Syaoran pulled her into a hug. "Wha-?" Meiling started, surprised.

He hugged her even more tightly burrowing his face into her long hair. "I'm so glad you're alright," he murmured with relief. "I missed you." Meiling gasped, the old feelings rising within her again. She closed her eyes and let herself lean more into the embrace, remembering all the times he held her tightly like this, as a friend, boyfriend, and lastly, fiancé.

He drew out of the embrace, weaving a hand through her silky hair. "Your hair got longer," he spoke gently. Meiling tensed as her mind focused. _That's right._ When they were dating, she had asked what he liked about her. It was her hair, he said grinning. Her long, jet black hair.

_Ex-boyfriend.__ Ex-fiancé,_ her inner voice reminded her.

_"You are not meant to be with Syaoran, Meiling."_

Ruby eyes darkened at the memory. On reflex Meiling grabbed Syaoran's wrist and tightened her grip. She would _never _forgive Yelan for saying those words. "Let go," she told him fiercely.

Taken aback, Syaoran released the strands of hair. "Mei-"

She cut him off. "And just what..." engulfed with fury she threw him over her shoulder, "...are you doing?" she spat out as he landed with a thud on the floor.

"Meiling!" Eriol shouted in that condescending voice, arriving on the scene.

Syaoran groaned from the pain. "It's pathetic," Meiling coldly said in Cantonese. "I dumped you seven _years_ ago. Get over it."

Tomoyo appeared soon after. Raising an eyebrow at Syaoran on the floor, she asked, "What has happened here?"

Head Manager Meiling faked a smile. "I was just informing Mr. Li here that it is against Destiny's policy for our clients to pair up with our matchmakers. Excuse me," Meiling said as she left the room. Eriol followed after her.

There was an undecipherable look in Syaoran's face as he moved to get up."I'll have you know she is right," Tomoyo plainly told him. "It would create chaos if we allowed our matchmakers to date the clients. That means Ms. Meiling Li is off limits, Li." He sent her another dark look and she sighed. "I gather that if I asked, you wouldn't tell me?"

"Nope," was his agreement.

"In any case, there's a cab waiting for you at the docks. I kindly ask that you leave."

He stared at her for a moment. "You don't understand a lick of Chinese, do you?"

Tomoyo delicately frowned. "No," she admitted slowly. She could not see the sudden direction of the conversation. "I have my assistant translate for me. I don't believe language will be a problem for you at the party, Li-kun."

But he had already turned to leave, not bothering to listen to the latter part of her answer.

* * *

Meiling shuddered as she grasped the porcelain sink in the bathroom. "It's disgusting! The way he touched me, the way he looked at me..." she buried her face into her hands. "...as if we still were-" she choked on the word.

"Syaoran thinks of you the same. Nothing has changed for him," Eriol said.

"Don't you _dare_ tell him why I broke up with him!" Meiling spoke with venom.

Eriol sighed. "I shouldn't have let you come to work today, Meiling. Go home. Take the day off."

"Take the day off?" Tomoyo repeated as she found the two in the bathroom. "Who?"

Meiling opened her mouth to object, but snapped it shut. Here was her chance. "I will, Ms. President. I'm- I don't feel well today. I'm not up for a party."

Tomoyo raised eyebrows again. Meiling never missed a day of work. The uncharacteristic behaviors of Syaoran and Meiling (and a little bit of Eriol) were raising so many questions. But instead of voicing them, she said, "That's fine. Zagato-kun can take over your duties. Please get better, Meiling-chan."

"Y-yes," Meiling replied, the guilt settling in.

* * *

Syaoran used the cab ride back to think about the situation. Fact: he had just seen, talked, and touched Meiling after their seven-year breakup. It was not a dream. Fact: Meiling was here, in Japan, as a matchmaker for Destiny at Work. Fact: Meiling had no intention of getting back together again.

That meant Hiiragizawa knew. (_Bastard._) Hiiragizawa knew that Meiling was perfectly alive and well in Japan, and he had not bothered to tell Syaoran. Meiling was working in Hiiragizawa's company; it was impossible for Hiiragizawa to not have noticed. The way Hiiragizawa insisted that Syaoran leave was proof.

But even though Hiiragizawa knew, Daidouji didn't. That conniving woman who was the other half of Hiiragizawa did not know about Syaoran's relationship with Meiling. One, if she wanted Syaoran and Meiling together, then she wouldn't have _forced_ him to become a client of Destiny. Clients and matchmakers were a no go. Two, Meiling wouldn't have switched to Cantonese if Daidouji already knew. It would have been pointless.

Lastly...

The driver interrupted his thoughts, telling him that they reached the hotel. Syaoran wasn't surprised to find Fanren waiting for him. She had that apprehensive look on her face. "I met Meiling," he told her.

Her mouth dropped open. "Eriol told me that she was in Japan, but I wasn't expecting you to meet so soon!"

Syaoran frowned. "You spoke to Hiiragizawa?"

Fanren grinned. "He's staying in the same hotel!" She giggled at the pained look across his face before turning serious. "So how did it go?" she asked tentatively.

Syaoran turned to her. "Why did Meiling break the engagement?"

Fanren blinked. She smiled. She laughed. "She doesn't like you, of course." Fanren pushed her little brother into his room. "Now get changing! I already put your clothes on your bed! No!" she said when he tried to speak. "You're going to change! You're going to the party! And you're going to find a fiancée!"

When she left him alone in his room, Syaoran ran a hand through his hair. Lastly, if Meiling had no intention of getting back together, it meant she had a reason for it. So why did she leave?

* * *

The car keys clattered on the table, along with the purse, coat, and folders. Exhausted, Meiling fell into bed. After remaining silent and motionless for minutes, she fumbled around to find her bedside clock. _7:13._ Meiling buried her head deeper into her pillow. _The party's already started._

_Syaoran's__ probably there. _

Meiling gave a sigh, realizing the situation suddenly became more complicated than ever.

* * *

"Sound check, one, two, three. Check one-two-three," Naoko said as she taped the microphone. "Is it working?"

"Yup," Takahashi Yamazaki grinned from behind the camera. "We'll be on in three, two..." He gave her the signal.

"This is Naoko Yanagisawa, giving you live coverage from Destiny's Annual Party at _Premiere_. Even though the event has just started, you can see, the place is already lively," she smiled, motioning to the party scene with live entertainment behind her.

"Besides the famous Mr. Syaoran Li, there are other important names invited as well. From the Ohkawa family, daughters Makoto and Utako. Kendo champion Hikaru Shidou, fencing champion Umi Ryuuzaki, and archery champion Fuu Hououji." The camera focused on the on girls. "From Korea, Chun Hyang Shin. From China, Aska Fahren. From Europe, the country of Cephiro, Princess Emeraude Pillar. "

Naoko winked. "Will Li-san choose one of these girls?" From the entrance there came squeals. The reporter grinned widely. "That must be Li-san arriving with his sister, Fanren. We'll be right back after a few moments."

Syaoran did arrive, clearly displeased. Fanren smiled widely, waving at the cute guys she passed. "At least try to smile," she said between her teeth. "You're scaring all the girls away."

Syaoran attempted to smile, but at least he didn't look angry anymore. "Table one, right?" His face retreated back into a frown when he noticed the people he shared it with.

Tomoyo grinned as she called the siblings over. "Fanren-san! Li-kun! Welcome!"

Eriol teasingly smiled as Syaoran reluctantly made his way to the table. "Let me introduce the other guests." Going around the table he gestured to each one as they said hi. "My secretary, Spinel Shihouin. Reporters Naoko Yanagisawa and Takahashi Yamazaki. My partner, Tomoyo Daidouji and her assistant, Yue Tsukishiro. And lastly, two dear friends, Sakura Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro."

From her seat, Sakura smiled appreciatively behind green eyes, saying, "Nice to meet you."

Syaoran's amber eyes silently said hello, bowing his head politely.

And Fanren inwardly grinned. _All right!_

* * *

_Thank You to **xSyaoranSakurax****, lianneharmony, **and **SnowCharms** for you reviews! Keep them coming!_

**xSyaoranSakurax** Thank you for your review! Thanks for putting this story on your alert list! Thanks for putting this story on your favorites list! Thanks for putting me as one of your favorite authors! Thanks for everything! I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Yeah… there aren't that many matchmaking stories, are there? And as for Meiling, I can't guarantee finding her someone before S+S hook up, but I see Meiling as one of those types who don't need men to be happy. She's one of those really strong types, right? Meiling will be fine even though Syaoran ends up with Sakura. (By the end of the anime she was a full S+S supporter, ne?)

So for everyone who's worried about Meiling, this will not be one of those stories where she gets the short end of the stick and ends up committing suicide (or something). NO WAY. Meiling has too much pride and strength to do something so cowardly, I believe. But it seems Meiling receives the most love! Yay to the reviewers!

**lianneharmony**Thank you for your comments. And yes, the story is moving slowly, isn't it? (Sorry…) But your reviews encourage me a lot! Thanks for the support!

**SnowCharms**Thanks for the review! I'll update as soon as possible, so continue to read and review. Thanks for the continued support! (hugs)

* * *

Don't forget to review! 


	8. Stranger

"Minna genki?" The voice vibrated through the speakers. "Is everyone having fun?"

Cheers rippled through the crowd. "Primera-chan!"

Pop idol Primera grinned into her microphone. "Thank you for coming here tonight! Welcome to the third annual Destiny's Singles' Party, minna! So go out there have fun! Let's go!" The music started rocking to the beat.

"Wow," Fuu Hououji breathed, her eyes lighting up. "Destiny went to great lengths with this party. A buffet hosted by the Inomoyama Food Industry and live entertainment with Primera, Oruha, _and_ the Hanshin Republic, all on a cruise liner owned by Li Corp. Wow…"

Her guest gave a wan smile. "Fuu, you're not interested in those kinds of things."

"Yeah," Hikaru Shidou agreed. "But even I can tell this party's amazing. I'm glad to have been invited."

Across the table, Umi Ryuuzaki slammed a hand on the table. "All of you! Don't you see the point of this party? Stop eating!" She told the three of them.

"But the food here is so tasty!" Fuu's guest stubbornly took a bite of his food.

"The point of the food is so you get to know someone!" Umi insisted. "That's the whole reason why we came! You, Fuu-chan, who has your head stuck in books, never once had a boyfriend. And you, Hikaru-chan, should use this chance to get Li! And you," she pointed to Fuu's blonde haired friend, "Mr. Fai D. Flowright, have just arrived to Japan, and you can't enjoy yourself in this country until you get yourself a boyfriend! Go out there and talk or dance or eat _with someone else_!"

"Well, the reason I brought you to this party was to cheer you up, Fai," Fuu admitted after Umi fumed off and Hikaru decided to approach Li. "Even I can tell that smile's fake."

Fai gave a hesitant laugh. "But I don't speak the language…"

"English is a common language. I'm sure you can find someone who can speak it," Fuu pointed out. "It's not a good excuse and you know it."

The muscles around Fai's mouth formed a sad grin. "I'll do my best to enjoy this party. I promise."

Fuu bit back a sigh as smiled brightly. "Shall I teach you some pick-up lines in Japanese?"

Fai raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen**** Six**

**_The Serendipitous Stranger_**

I think… romantic love will blossom when you and I accept each other as strangers. Different people, different hearts.

Because we love one another, we don't want to lose that excitement. I want to remember the thrill I felt when we first met. —Utako Ogawa, from _Man of Many Faces_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters that appeared/mentioned/alluded in Hitsuzen Six also belong to CLAMP:

_Magic Knight Rayearth-_ Primera, Fuu Hououji, Hikaru Shidou, Umi Ryuuzaki, Zagato, Ferio, Emeraude, and Masaru Shidou

_CLAMP School Detectives: _the Imonoyama family

_Clover: _Oruha

_Tsubasa__ RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE-_ Fai D. Flowright and Shogo Asagi's group mates from Hanshin Republic

_The Legend of Chun Hyang- _Chun Hyang and Myong Ryong

_Kobato__-_ Sayaka Okiura, Kobato Hanato, and Kikyokazu Fujimoto

_X/1999-_ Shogo Asagi, Souhi, and Hien

* * *

Dinner was uneventful for Syaoran. Seated next to Daidouji, (which was of course a calculated move from the matchmakers from hell) he was informed of his schedule. After dinner he was supposed to make rounds, smiling and greeting other guests. (It was so obvious that the guest list was rigged- he saw some familiar faces that his mother would have approved for fiancées.) It was required that he at least try to make small talk with thirty girls. (Thirty?!) By nine, he should have general idea of a girl he wanted. He was to report of his findings back to Daidouji or Hiiragizawa (like he would ever talk to Hiiragizawa again) by nine-thirty. And at ten, the last hour, he was to dance with ten girls. (TEN?!)

Syaoran directed an _I-hate-you_ heated glare while Tomoyo reflected back an award-winning smile. "Smile, Li-kun. You're scaring all the girls away." Syaoran glanced to the next table where several girls _eep!ed_ and avoided his furious glare.

A ringing laugh sounded. Syaoran was directed this time to across his own table. 'Dear friend' laughed clearly at 'news reporter'. "That was a lie?" a dumbfounded Sakura Kinomoto couldn't believe it. "Really?" Takashi Yamazaki grinned as he nodded.

Tomoyo hid a smile as she took as sip from her glass. She gave Yue a careful look, who dutifully wrote on his notepad: _Things Li are attracted to… 1. A hearty laugh…_

Meanwhile, Fanren and Eriol conversed in hushed tones. "Ah, so that's how they met." The older girl frowned. "Eriol, can't you have Meiling leave or…"

Light glinted off his glasses as he cut her off sharply. "Meiling would never interfere with a matchmaker's work, even if the client is Syaoran. She isn't like that."

Fanren sighed. "If you say so… but I just don't want Syaoran to find out about what happened. Jeez, why can't he just move on?"

Eriol gave a wry grin. "Isn't that why we're trying to find him a girlfriend?"

"Not girlfriend," Fanren corrected stubbornly. "Fiancée! Syaoran needs a fiancée!"

"Yes, yes," Eriol conceded. He then was going to make some amusing comment to Spinel, but the delight disappeared when he noticed her staring intently across the room. "Spinel…?"

Her golden eyes narrowed as she focused on a retreating figure. Long pink hair simply whisked out of sight as Eriol called her name again. Spinel turned to see her charge's questioning eyes and she brushed them away with a shake of her head. "It's nothing to be concerned about."

Naoko Yanagisawa, on the other hand, caught a longer glimpse. It was a rather mysterious person, dressed seductively in a black and scarlet. Naoko thought the dress had a butterfly imprint, but the distance made it hard to tell. Naoko frowned. _I don't remember a guest like her being on the guest list…_

Finding it odd, she borrowed Takashi's digital camera and snapped a picture. Pink hair wrapped in buns on the side of the head, scarlet eyes, and dark red lipstick. As a news reporter, her curiosity was definitely peaked. Naoko looked through the lenses again and this time the enigma smiled directly at Naoko… or was it to Spinel sitting next to her?

Spy? Secret agent? Jealous ex-girlfriend of Syaoran Li? The ideas ran wild while Naoko grinned. Ooh, a mystery!

"Naoko-chan, can I have that back?" Takashi Yamazaki asked, reaching for the camera. "I want to take a picture of Sakura-san."

Naoko reluctantly returned the camera. She didn't have any hard feelings towards Kinomoto, but… "You're working, stop flirting."

He laughed. "I'm happily married, thank you." He turned back to Sakura, commenting on her great presence on the camera. Sakura sheepishly grinned, admitting she had modeled when she was younger. This led to yet _another_ lie that Sakura completely believed until Yukito had to step in. Although it was amusing, Yukito was sure Touya wouldn't be pleased to find that his little sister believed in giant penguins that once ruled the earth, or ancient ballgames involving coconuts, or even outlawed white chocolate.

Sakura shook her head. "I've got to stop being so gullible."

"But that's one of the many things that's good about you, Sakura-chan," Yukito smiled. "You can trust others."

Sakura felt her heart thump loudly at his words. But before she could blush and let her ex-boyfriend know how he still affected her, Tomoyo spoke aloud. Sakura was thankful for the distraction and scolded herself for her feelings.

"Well, thank you for the dinner, everyone, but it would be best if we leave. Eriol and I have to attend to other matters, greet other guests…" Tomoyo said with a pointed look at Syaoran. "Even though it's a party, there's so much work to do here…"

Takashi gave the thumbs up to his bosses. "We'll get the job done." Naoko expressed a similar sentiment.

"And Sakura? Will you okay?" Tomoyo asked her best friend.

Sakura nodded. "I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan. Yukito-san isn't finished with his dinner, so I'll stay here for awhile."

"All right," Eriol spoke. He got up to leave with Tomoyo, Spinel, and Yue. Clamping a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, he teased, "Don't forget to find a fiancée, my dear cousin."

Sakura blinked as she watched his face turn into a scowl. Fanren got up immediately after finishing her dessert. "We should get going too, little brother. Let's go!" She tugged at his arm.

"Bye, Fanren-san," Sakura said to her new friend. She smiled. "Have fun, Li-san."

His throat got dry. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

_Things Li are attracted to… 7. A brilliant smile…_

* * *

Meiling awoke with a start. _What the hell am I doing?! _Somehow she had fallen asleep after thinking about the situation too hard. It wasn't like her. _Dammit_ Meiling refused to let the past keep a grip on her like this. Running was for cowards and the weak.

Meiling grabbed her coat and keys. To the party!

* * *

Cheers rose for the lead guitarist of the Hanshin Republic, Shogo Asagi. Sakura returned from the dance floor, breathless. "That was fun, Yukito-san!"

Yukito gave a small smile. "As always, Sakura-chan attracts the most attention." Yukito kindly asked Sakura to dance to get things started, but it wasn't before long someone else asked her for a dance. And there was another and another…

Sakura put on a determined face. "Don't worry! We'll find someone for you! There has to be someone!"

Yukito nodded. "In a crowd this big, there has to be someone."

"Of course!" Sakura clapped her hands enthusiastically. "I'll get some drinks and then we can try again, okay?"

As soon as she turned her back, Yukito resumed a solemn look. Really, what were the chances that he would find someone-

"Why is it that we're the only two good-looking guys in this entire party?"

Yukito turned to face a blond-haired foreigner. His gray eyes blinked owlishly behind his glasses when he realized this handsomely blue-eyed male was speaking to _him._ It even took him a second longer to understand what was being said. The silence stretched as the other waited for an answer. Finally, Yukito lamely said, "Your Japanese is horrible."

Now it was the stranger's turn to be surprised. But getting over it quickly, he took the seat next Yukito. "English!" with relief he reverted to his natural language. "You can speak English!"

Yukito paused, cautiously speaking in the same language. "Can you not speak Japanese?" Having a brother fluent in another language turned out to be useful, after all.

Fai D. Flowright shook his head, speaking animatedly. "Actually, I have no idea what I said a minute ago… a friend of mine told me to say that when I meet someone and you're the first I tried it on… Why? Did I say something weird?"

Yukito tried not to laugh. "You must have an interesting friend."

Fai mock frowned. "Now I'm really curious. You have to tell me what I said!"

A smile escaped from Yukito's lips. "I don't know if I should…" Fai gave another outburst.

From a distance, Sakura watched with a wistful smile. She wasn't gone for five minutes and he already found someone to talk and laugh with. Just maybe, this person could be the person for Yukito-san. "Ganbatte, Yukito-san!" she whispered.

Sakura then looked at the drinks she was holding. Better to not disturb the two, so she might as well return these drinks…

* * *

"Thank you for your business with Li Enterprises," Syaoran bowed to the heirs of Cephiro, Prince Ferio and Princess Emeraude. When he and Fanren were out of earshot, he sighed. "Speaking English is tiring."

Fanren rolled her eyes. "You only spoke about work! What kind of person are you?"

"It was the only thing I could think of," Syaoran shrugged. "And I did speak with the princess. That counts for a conversation."

"Tsk, tsk!" Tomoyo scolded as she walked alongside the siblings. "You just don't know how to talk with girls, do you, Li-kun? I must say, though, you speak better with men."

"I am not gay!" Syaoran hissed through clenched teeth. His fierce look did nothing to stop Fanren and Tomoyo's giggles.

"Syaoran Li!" a voice shouted. Syaoran once again remembered why he hated this party: it attracted attention, and that meant obsessed fan club girls. They already had bombarded him twice, until Destiny's security escorted them away. Now here was another one, and any moment she would attempt to hug him…

But she didn't. Syaoran instead saw an intense glare from the young woman. Although she looked slightly familiar, he took an interest in the way she stood. She took a readying stance from an ancient form of martial arts, prepared to fight. "You won't run away this time, Li," she vowed. "This time I will defeat you!"

"Do you know her?" Fanren asked her brother.

"No…" Syaoran started, until he saw a familiar face waving hello from behind his challenger. "Myong Ryong?"

"Hey, Syaoran," Myong Ryong, the Korean martial arts master grinned. "Sorry about this. You know how she gets," he said, shrugging at his friend.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Tomoyo expressed. "How do you know her?"

"Chun Hyang Shin," a new voice answered. "She is Korea's national martial arts champion for the past few years. She's mastered kendo, karate, aikido, taekwondo, and jujitsu. Chun Hyang is famous for challenging other fighters right on the spot. Hi, Syaoran-san. My brother wants a rematch."

A fondness appeared in Syaoran's eyes. "Hello, Shidou. Tell _all_ your brothers I'll make time for a match." Hikaru Shidou, a fellow martial arts master, smiled and nodded.

"You're fighting me, Syaoran Li!" Chun Hyang stubbornly yelled. "You can't get away this time!"

Hikaru smiled weakly. "I remember she followed Masaru onni-chan for weeks until he finally said yes. It's better if you schedule a fight instead of avoiding it."

"But I can't hit a girl," Syaoran protested.

The comment simply angered Chun Hyang even further. Her battle aura raged. "You'll fight me now!" she shouted as she moved in for a strike.

A hand caught her arm before she landed a blow. One of the Daidouji bodyguards stepped in, keeping a firm grip on Chun Hyang as Tomoyo spoke. "Miss Shin, this is not the time or place for a battle like this. I promise I will pencil in a time you."

"Hey!" Syaoran objected as the bodyguard gently let go of Chun Hyang. Tomoyo gave a grin.

"Did you forget that I'm in charge of your entire week, Li-kun?" When Fanren made a worried look, Tomoyo whispered, "Don't worry, I have a plan."

_Things Li are attracted to… 13. A strong personality…_

* * *

"Okiura-san, you and your partner are blocking the cameras. Move."

"Stage and Sound Crew, it is almost time for Oruha's performance. Get ready to prepare the stage."

"Cleanup Crew, there is a spill on table seven. Have it cleaned."

Zagato Cail, vice-manager of Destiny, spoke into the walkie-talkie that directed the staff. Beside him in the camera room were Souhi and Hien, helping him keep a watch on all the camera screens.

Keeping an eye on the screens, he head the door open. "This room is restricted for staff only. Please leave."

"It's just me, Zagato-san," Meiling spoke. "Go back to your original position."

Zagato obediently followed orders as he gathered his items. "I heard you were ill…?"

"Vice-manager Cail," a new voice came over the transceiver. "The prince of Cephiro needs to leave the party, so he's asking if someone could stay with his sister. Preferably someone who speaks English."

"That's you," Meiling said, evading Zagato's offhand comment. She raised her own transmitter. "I can handle it from here."

"All right," Zagato answered into the transceiver. "Inform Mr. Pillar I'll be right there."

"Welcome back," Souhi said as soon as the vice-manager left.

Hien nodded. "Would you like me to answer calls as you watch the cameras? They won't be as stressful."

"Yes, thank you," Meiling handed the walkie-talkie to her secretary and started scanning the screens. _Now it will be easier to find Syaoran…_

* * *

"Ah!" Kobato Hanato tripped and fell on the ground. Senior matchmaker Kiyokazu Fujimoto sighed. This must have been the third time this hour. They had returned from the kitchens after eating dinner and were heading back to the party room via the upper deck. Fujimoto pulled his partner up grudgingly.

"Um, th-thank you," Kobato stuttered, surprised at his kindness. Fujimoto was always indifferent and gruff, and very rarely did he show a softer side. Why and how he became a matchmaker was beyond understanding. "Ano, Fujimoto-san…?" Kobato whispered when he didn't let go of her.

"Shh," he murmured as he released his hold. His eyes narrowed. "Someone escaped into the upper deck."

The two inched forward. "Only staff members are allowed up here, right?" Kobato inhaled sharply when she recognized the guest. "It's Syaoran Li! What should we do?"

Fujimoto frowned. "Even a guest like him isn't supposed to be here." He started forward, but stopped when Kobato pulled him back.

"No!" Kobato looked shocked. "I heard that he owns the ship! We can't tell him what to do!"

Fujimoto gave an annoyed look. "There's someone else there, too. A _female_ guest."

Kobato gasped. "But we can't- Mr. Li wouldn't-" she looked nervously at the upper deck. "We'll watch them," she said, determined. "And if anything happens, we definitely have to stop it!"

"All right, already," Fujimoto conceded, edging close enough to hear voices. They were flirting, that was obvious. He took out a small notebook and pen. "Might as well get something out of this." When Kobato gave a confused look, he pointed to his notes. "You were supposed to take notes on Li-san, Hanato. Did you forget?"

Kobato took out her own note pad, blank and disregarded. "Uh…"

After a few moments of listening, Kobato quietly giggled. Fujimoto gave her a Look. "I feel like a spy," she chuckled.

"Even a fake spy would have more notes than you," Fujimoto pointed out. Kobato softly _eep_ed as she glanced at the still empty note pad.

"By the way, Fujimoto-san, who is the other guest?"

Fujimoto snorted. Leave it to Hanato to forget studying the guest list. It even came complete with pictures! "She's Sakura Kinomoto," he informed her. "Write _that_ down, at least."

* * *

"So let me guess," Fai grinned flippantly, "you are _completely_ new at this thing."

"…this thing?" Yukito repeated. It was nearing into the last hours of the party, and they were still conversing with each other. For some reason, Yukito found it easy to talk to this foreigner with topics ranging from mini Japanese lessons to Oruha's hottest song. With all the drinks shared between them, it was a very comfortable atmosphere.

"Yes," Fai nodded. "You are new… at this whole gay thing."

Yukito fell into silence, looking into his glass. How did this person know? Only Sakura was aware of that secret, the secret that forced them to break up. Fai shook his head gently. "I've been trying all my best lines on you, but you don't know how to respond to any of them. Yukito-san, you should have guessed I was trying to hit on you the moment I spoke to you."

"How could you tell?" Yukito asked.

He shrugged, leaning back into his chair. "You develop an intuition, I guess. You have to be able to figure out the guys who are on our side." Fai laughed. "You don't need to look so worried, Yukito-san. I'm not going to gobble you up! You just need a little experience, that's all."

A new voice covered over Yukito's weak assertion. "Once again, I thank everyone for coming!" Tomoyo had taken the microphone, standing on the stage with a delighted face. A grant piano was wheeled in behind her, with Eriol standing beside her. "We have a treat for you planned tonight. Eriol Hiiragizawa and I will perform a duet."

"But," Eriol said. "This party was not organized for _us_, but for the couples that have met today. Tomoyo and I encourage you to be daring tonight and ask someone to share a dance. Thank you and good night, everyone." Everyone was astounded when Tomoyo opened her mouth to sing and Eriol moved his fingers across the keys. It was even more surprising when loud explosions occurred.

"Fireworks?!" Chun Hyang gasped.

"Heh," Myong Ryong smirked. "Well, they did promise fireworks."

A few brave souls made it to the dance floor, basking in the glow of the night display. This gave more courage to others, and especially when Primera pulled Shogo out. "Make this into your night!" Tomoyo cheered as Eriol played a solo. "Only then you can get your special kiss!"

"Special kiss?" Princess Emeraude asked.

"Yes. There's a rumor that you'll find the person you're fated to be with at Destiny's party through a kiss-" Zagato stopped in his tracks when he caught a hopeful, meaningful gaze.

Meanwhile, Fai and Yukito parted, breaths mingling. The snow rabbit blushed. "See?" Fai whispered, refusing to let go of the other's jaw. "All you need is a little experience."

On the other side of the room, Takashi gaped in shock as Naoko locked eyes with her partner. "Naoko… chan?" he breathed, involuntarily bringing a hand to his lips.

And…

…on the upper deck, Sakura smiled, glancing at the sky. "The fireworks are pretty, aren't they?"

Syaoran turned to look, a shadow of a smile forming on his face. "Yeah."

Without warning, there was a soft pressure on his cheek and Syaoran stared. Sakura grinned. "A thank you… for sharing the deck with me."

Syaoran was still speechless when she turned and left. _She kissed me-!_

_Things Li are attracted to… 27. A kind heart…_

Lastly, there were cheers and applause for the young chairwoman and chairman. Turning it into a show, Eriol bent on one knee and kissed Tomoyo's hand as if like a knight and his princess. Well, everyone has to get a kiss, right?

Spinnel and Yue raised eyebrows at each other. They scoffed. _Nope. Not them, not ever._

* * *

_…and everyone probably thinks I'm evil for cutting the Syaoran and Sakura scenes short. If not, it's for the Naoko and Yamazaki scene or the Syaoran and the Hikaru hint or the most scandalous one of all: the Yukito and Fai couple. (But hey, it's a party and I planned for many complicated things to happen.) As for Fai, his other half Kurogane will _not_ appear (as much). Sorry. And yes, everyone, this story will include shonen ai or boy and boy love… because I believe Sakura would never break up with Yukito unless he was gay. Not in this story, at least. (grin)_

_Thank You to **Agent Yoshiko, SnowCharms, Carmela-chan, vinh, lunarianmaiden51, **and **lianneharmony** for you reviews! Keep them coming!_

**Agent Yoshiko: **Thank you for the review! Can you guess what will happen next? Any couples you're hoping to happen? Heh. If you review, I bet I'll update faster… Thanks for your support!

**SnowCharms**Thanks for the review! It really does look interesting, doesn't it? I'm excited to be writing the chapters. And I'm sure Yelan only did that to Meiling because she has a good reason. Yelan would do anything to protect her son, ne? Secondly, I'm sorry I can't make a Meiling and Yukito pairing. But you're rooting for Meiling to be happy and so am I. You'll just have to keep reading and reviewing to see what happens!

**Carmela-chan: **Thank you for your comments. I'm anxious too. I'll do my best to pull this whole story off. Thanks for the support!

**vinh** Oh yes. I really want Syaoran to find out why he's not engaged anymore. Oh the suspense! We are just left wondering what happened between the two. Well, we'll get there. Soon. Thank you for your review!

**lunarianmaiden51: **Thanks! I made this chapter longer than usual to cover the party… although I left everyone in the dark about Syaoran and Sakura… How was it? But now we know the two have met, so we can move onto more interesting things… like the two falling in love, for example. (grin) If you review I'm sure you'll find out!

**lianneharmony**Haha! Tomoyo has a new ally, doesn't she! With all these matchmakers, Syaoran will definitely fall in love Sakura! Thank you for the support. I'll definitely do my best to improve with this story! If there is something that you don't like, please tell me. Criticism is more than welcome. Thank you so much for everything, lianneharmony!

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	9. Man

Touya Kinomoto grabbed the broom and began to sweep. It was early yet, and rush hour was coming soon. It would be more than enough time to sweep away any imaginary dust in the front of the store. Besides, in any moment Sakura would come rushing in, begging for a pastry to eat.

_Tap-tap_. Someone tapped the glass door. With a wry grin, Touya turned to the door. In fact, that would be Sakura right now-

"Well, pastries are done!" Yukito cheerfully said, bringing in a tray of fresh bread. "Is Sakura-chan here yet?" When his partner didn't answer, Yukito looked up to his friend and then in the direction he was looking in. "To-ya…?"

Touya was staring at a woman outside. She had long, blond hair that reached below the thighs. Her eyes were a bright blue, and her brilliant smile made her even more gorgeous. The only problem was that her clothes were outlandish, complete with frills and bows to cover every inch of the ankle-length dress. The dress made Touya think about how his girlfriend would have died and gone to heaven to have seen Sakura wear it, or about the clothes his great-grandfather would often hand over to Sakura.

"Fai-san…?"

Touya blinked out of his thoughts to turn to Yuki. "You know that woman?" Out of the corner of his eye he could see her waving happily at his business partner.

"Uh…" Yukito slipped out of his baker's apron. "We met at the party last night. Could you cover for me, Touya?"

Dumbfounded, Touya watched Yuki leave, pulling the woman away. As he reached for the tray of pastries he couldn't help but feel a sense of loss.

_Wait… wasn't I just 'To-ya' a few seconds ago?_

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen Seven**

_**The Other (Gay) Man**_

I'm a man. And you, Subaru-kun, are a man too… but all it means is that I fell in love, and the person I fell in love with happened to be a man.

But I suppose that's just an excuse to you. A man loving a man… that's just _perverted_, isn't it? Ha ha ha! –Seishiro Sakurazuka, from _Tokyo Babylon_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters that appeared/mentioned in Hitsuzen Seven also belong to CLAMP:

_Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE-_ Fai D. Flowright

_Magic Knight Rayearth- _Zagato, Kuu Houoji, and Fuu Houoji

_X/1999- _Souhi and Hien

* * *

"You can just leave them by Destiny Room," Tomoyo absentmindedly said, trying to gather all of her needed materials. Destiny Room was where the hardware of program DESTINY was stored. To make such an important match for people like Syaoran Li, of course such a room was needed.

Her laptop, her notes on the party… what else did she need? Tomoyo stared at the mess of post-it notes stuck on her computer.

_Syaoran: "__The program that names the person you're destined to be with? I don't believe it works."_

Yes, she definitely has to take that one.

_Sakura: "__Sorry, but it seems too easy to learn your soul mate from a computer program."_

Tomoyo hesitated, but shrugged. Better take that one too… just for fun.

Meiling reached Destiny Room just before Tomoyo did. In the head manager's arms was a box of notebooks from the student and senior matchmakers. "These are the last of them."

"Hold on," Tomoyo quickly punched in the code into the door's keypad. The door to Destiny Room automatically opened. As the young president cleared space for her personal notes, she called out to Meiling. "I heard from Zagato-kun that you were feeling better last night. I'm glad."

Meiling paused on her way out the door. Putting on a smile even though she didn't feel like it, she faced her boss. "Yes. I couldn't stay away from work for too long. You know me, a regular work-a-holic."

Tomoyo's eyes turned serious. "I thank you for your efforts. But please, take care of yourself."

"Yes, madam president." Maybe it was only her, but Meiling believed the atmosphere had gotten tense.

And the thick atmosphere disappeared with Tomoyo's sudden smile. "Then will you take a short break, perhaps on your birthday?"

"…my birthday?"

"Oh, that's right. Your birthday is two days after mine, isn't it?" Eriol stepped into Destiny Room, joining the conversation. He gave Meiling a grin. "What do you want for your birthday?"

Meiling gave him a dry look. "My birthday's in three days, you know that?"

"I know. I forgot."

Meiling turned to leave, welcoming the opportunity to leave. She could deal with Eriol, because she had every right to hate him and he knew it. With her other boss, however, Meiling's distaste was more subtle and undefined. It made work with madam president difficult. "Don't bother buying me a present," she told Eriol. "I didn't get you one."

"Take a vacation soon, Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo called out to her retreating back. She looked worried. "I don't want her to be working too hard."

"It'll be all right. Meiling knows how to take care of herself," Eriol said as he powered up the program. "I take it you want me to take time off for my birthday tomorrow as well?"

Tomoyo grinned, as she made herself comfortable in her seat. (After all, inputting data into the program was a long and grueling process.) "I don't want you to work too hard either, Eriol."

Eriol gave a mock sigh. "I don't know how you'll be able to manage work tomorrow, but it's fine by me."

"Uh-huh," Tomoyo shook her head. "I can handle it. I'll have Li-kun's results by tomorrow evening."

For a few moments, they worked studiously as Eriol poured over the books and Tomoyo analyzed the videos from the party. The silence became unbearable and they both knew why. Tomoyo frowned as she realized she would have to be the one to say it.

"I'll want an explanation about what happened yesterday, you know."

Eriol stopped in his work, remembering the incident between Syaoran and Meiling. "I know," he said heavily. "I know."

* * *

Fai D. Flowright couldn't help but look back as Yukito pulled him away. Whoever that guy in the store was, he was dark, handsome, and downright sexy. Fai gave an approving look. _Nice_

.

Yukito brought him to an alley, his face already full of questions. "How-? Why-?" He gestured to the outfit, speechless. Yup, it was definitely Fai, the guy-who-kissed-him-last-night guy. Only this guy was dressed like a girl, and was good at it too. It was enough to make brain cells explode.

Fai raised an eyebrow, amused. Finally he said, "That guy in the store… he's the one you like, right?"

Yukito stared. How in the world does this man know everything?

Fai grinned. "It's intuition. Mind telling me why the two of you aren't together?"

The response was immediate. "He has a girlfriend."

Fai nodded thoughtfully. "And you think that gives you enough reason to _not_ tell him about your feelings, and that's why he's not even considering being one of us!"

The frown was apparent. "His girlfriend is a friend and I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to break them up."

Fai understood completely. "See? This is why you need me. You called and I came."

"I never called-"

"-You have two choices. One: you get a boyfriend and forget your feelings for that guy in the shop or two: you gain enough confidence to tell him about your feelings and you confess. Either way, you're going to need my help."

"…why would you help me?" came Yukito's short, quiet whisper.

Fai placed a hand on Yukito's shoulder kindly. "The way I see it, gay men are divided into two categories. Either they're perverted, or they simply fell in love with someone of the same gender. I believe you fall in the latter… and I like rooting for the underdog. Let me help."

When Yukito didn't answer, Fai patted him gently. "Just think about it. Meanwhile, I'm going to talk to him."

Yukito's head snapped up. "W-wait!"

* * *

"No sir, you can't go in!"

Meiling looked up from behind her desk as the commotion with her secretaries made it to her door. As expected, Syaoran burst in even though he was thoroughly denied access.

Meiling's eyes returned back to her work. "It's okay, Souhi, Hien." The two bowed out respectfully. "You have five minutes, Syaoran. I'm busy."

"You're not going to stop and look at me?"

"Four fifty-one, four fifty, four forty-nine…"

"Fine then." Syaoran made his way closer to her. "Where were you? You ran out seven years ago and I never hear from you until yesterday. What happened?"

"I traveled across countries until Eriol asked me to help him start his business and I've been here since. That's what happened," she tartly said. "It was over, Syaoran. I don't see why I need to inform an ex-boyfriend about my whereabouts."

"Ex-fiancé," Syaoran darkly corrected. "And I still don't know why we broke up."

Meiling swallowed before regaining composure. "Simple. I didn't like you and I didn't want to get married."

Syaoran slammed a fist on the hard wood. "You're lying!" Meiling jumped, but refused to look into his eyes. "Something happened to convince you to not get married. What was it? Who was it? Was it my mother?"

It took all of Meiling's willpower to not answer. She needed to cut it short, because there was the slim possibility that someone would pop in and hear everything. It didn't help that Syaoran still didn't learn the finesse of switching between languages, because he still was speaking in Japanese. No matter what, Meiling would not let her secret leak out into the public.

Meiling took her hands off the keyboard to look at Syaoran seriously. "Why do you even want to know? It's been seven years, Syaoran. Let it rest. Forget it!"

"No," Syaoran shook his head. "I need to have an explanation."

Meiling was desperate. "Why?! You don't even love me anymore, Syaoran!" He took a step back when he realized she was right. Meiling resigned, "I don't love you anymore either."

It wasn't like Eriol or his sisters who still believed he was in love with Meiling and that was why he couldn't move on. No, that time had long past. He still loved her, but it wasn't the same burning desire type of love that pushed him for marriage. It felt like she was family and irreplaceable.

No, he only wanted to know because it provided closure. Once he knew the reason, only then could he close the books on this chapter of life. That was the only way he could move on. Unfortunately, Meiling was being stubborn and would never tell.

"I was tired of pretending. I had never fallen in love with you, and the only reason I was dating you was because you were rich. But I couldn't in good conscience get married to you, so I broke it off. Be happy. You narrowly escaped a gold digger."

They both knew it was all lies.

Syaoran and Meiling glared at each other. It was stalemate: Meiling was going to keep on lying and Syaoran wasn't going to accept any of them. A voice came over the phone. "Meiling, when Syaoran comes, direct him to Destiny Room," Eriol ordered.

Holding her gaze, Meiling pushed the button to answer. "Yes sir. I'll send him right away." Meiling pushed another button. "Hien, please remove Mr. Li from my office and take him to Destiny Room."

"Yes ma'am."

It was time for Syaoran to leave. As secretary Hien opened the door, Syaoran vowed, "I will find out why you left, Meiling."

Meiling barely had enough time to rest when Souhi reported, "Head Manager, there is a Ms. Li to see you." Now it was Fanren's turn to vent, only this time she would be ranting about Meiling keeping her mouth shut.

Great.

* * *

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. You can call me Kuu Houoji."

Touya glanced at the woman warily before accepting the offered hand. He shook it, saying, "I'm Touya Kinomoto."

"I would like to work here."

Yukito looked just as surprised as Touya did. "Ano…"

"You don't even have to pay me," Fai, aka Kuu, bargained. "I just need something to do during the day, and I would like to work here."

"We don't have to pay you?" Touya questioned

Fai smiled widely. "Let's negotiate. If I can't raise your profit sales by say, 10%, then I can't work here anymore."

After considering it, Touya said, "You have to raise it by 15% in one month, and that's the only offer you're getting, Houoji-san."

"How about 13%?"

"Come in tomorrow with your resume and we'll talk about it."

The girl nodded cheerfully and kissed Yukito on the cheek before exiting. As Yukito and Touya watched the blonde happily leave, Yukito looked up to his friend. "Are you actually going to hire…?"

Touya shrugged. "We're partners. Is it okay with you? Aren't you dating her?"

"I think it's okay if she works for us. As for dating…" Yukito trailed off, not willing to reveal that Kuu Houoji was actually a man named Fai D. Flowright.

""It's fine for me. It doesn't concern me if you two are dating and working together."

The worried look didn't erase on Yukito's face. Would Touya have still said the same thing if he knew Yukito was gay?

* * *

"Well?"

"Well…" Eriol started. It was after a long, hard day of inputting information into program DESTINY for Syaoran's match, and now the two presidents took a break for dinner, calling in for takeout. But everything wasn't over. Tomoyo kindly gave Eriol a whole day to come up with an explanation, and now she was patiently listening. Eriol had to tell her _something_. "Syaoran and Meiling haven't seen each other for years, and yesterday was their reunion."

Tomoyo nodded, prompting him to go on.

"We used to live together," someone jumped in. "For a period of time we used to live under the same house." The two presidents looked to see Meiling step into Destiny Room with her own dinner to eat. Meiling studied the female president. "That's what this morning was about, wasn't it? If you want to know something, you should just ask me, madam president."

"Very well," Tomoyo conceded as Meiling sat to join her superiors for dinner. "Can someone tell me what happened yesterday?"

"I see that he's gone now?" Meiling asked Eriol.

Munching on his food, Eriol inwardly sighed. "Yes. We wanted an oral report about yesterday's party, but Syaoran was uncooperative. Just answer the question, Meiling."

Meiling swallowed the bite of her food. "My mother died when I was two," she said at last. "Since no one knew who my father was, it was decided that I would live with Yelan and her children. Syaoran and his sisters were nice," Meiling spoke as she looked directly at Tomoyo. "Yelan wasn't as kind. She clearly hated me. A year later, when it finally reached the point where Yelan and I could no longer live together peacefully, Hui Qing appeared and officially adopted me."

"Adelaide-san?" Tomoyo turned to Eriol, using the more common name of Hui Quing Li to raise her unspoken question.

Yes, Eriol wordlessly nodded as he chewed on his own dinner. My mother, Adelaide Hiiragizawa, adopted Meiling.

Tomoyo stored the information for later and returned back to Meiling. "What does this have to do with yesterday?"

"The moral of the story is, madam president, Syaoran and I are childhood friends… although I wouldn't call us friends."

"I see," Tomoyo nodded. "Thank you, Meiling. You may go now."

The female president waited until Meiling was long gone before shifting her attention to her partner. Tomoyo spoke quietly. "Was this before or after your parent's divorce?"

A somber look remained on his face as he answered. "It was during. But that's not to say that Meiling's adoption was the cause of their separation." Eriol shrugged. "It worked out for the best. Mother got a daughter that she always wanted, and Father got out of a loveless marriage."

Tomoyo smiled. She knew that the divorce left a painful mark for her friend and Eriol was reluctant to speak about his mother, but now he was stronger because of it. Tomoyo didn't have to worry. "I always did wonder how you knew Meiling."

Eriol took the opportunity to clean up their finished dinner. There was a ghost of a smile. "I wouldn't exactly call Meiling my sister… she was just someone present whenever I visited my mother."

"I'm disappointed, though," Tomoyo cupped her cheek into her palm. Eriol raised an eyebrow. "I've known you for so many years, but this is the first time I've learned about you having a sister."

Grinning, Eriol went down on one knee and kissed her hand. "You are a very important person to me, Tomoyo-chan. You'll be the first to know the next time I get a new sister."

Tomoyo blinked, and then grinned. "Flattery's not going to get you anywhere, Eriol-kun. I still expect you to _not_ show up tomorrow for work. Think of it as a birthday gift." Eriol gave her a childish pout and Tomoyo collapsed into giggles.

The laughter continued well into the night for the two presidents.

* * *

Two suede-colored high-heeled boots stepped of Tokyo Plaza elevator onto the twenty-third floor. In one hand was a suitcase; while in the other was a brightly wrapped gift. There was a mirror at the end of the hall, and the woman let go of the suitcase handle to smooth down her ginger-tinted hair. There was a dissatisfied sigh as the figure decided it was now or never. She looked at the present and then at the ring on her left finger. She looked into the mirror again, thinking _Last Chance._

That's right. Kaho Mizuki had arrived in Japan.

* * *

_Thank You to **HyuugaYingLang, lunarianmaiden, jennycuena, 30Kyu, Fallen from the sky, SnowCharms, vinh, **and **lianneharmony** for you reviews! Keep them coming!_

**HyuugaYingLang:** Thank you for your review! I get really happy whenever I get reviews and read the comments. Thanks!

**lunarianmaiden: **Thanks so much for the review! Actually, it's been a little dream of mine to make a story that includes _all _the characters from CLAMP, even all the minor ones. (Grin) Hopefully this story will help me succeed! As for the Sakura and Syaoran moments, sorry that there were none in this chapter (I couldn't fit it), but there will be plenty of them, I promise. (Aren't you curious about what happened on the upper deck?) On the other hand, this chapter focused on the other couple you were asking for: Yukito and Fai. Luckily, Fai is going to start being a major character in this story… (big smile)

**jennycuena: **Thanks for your review! I'm sorry for the confusion, but I promise I will properly address what happened between Syaoran and Sakura… soon. I assure you, I will not leave you in the dark about that missing piece of the party!

**30Kyu: **Thanks for the comment! Heh. Wasn't it cute when it was Sakura that kissed Syaoran and not the other way around? (smile) I can just imagine Syaoran's shocked face…

**Fallen from the sky: **Thank you! I'm in the same boat: this would be the first time I'm writing shonenai… don't worry, there won't be anything too explicit. Just having them kiss is more than I can handle! And although Sakura didn't even appear in this chapter, I will definitely make more scenes with the favorite SxS couple.

**SnowCharms: **Sigh… yeah, I broke up all the couples... so that means I'm the one who has to find a way to fix them back together… (weak smile) In the end it should all work out, right? Thanks for the review!

**vinh: **Thank you! Yes, Meiling's secret for breaking the engagement must be revealed! It's not a question of _who_ will spill it (Fanren? Yelan? Eriol? Or Meiling?) but _when_ it will be revealed, right? (Blame the slow updater.) Hopefully the secret will be exposed soon, hopefully very soon!

**lianneharmony: **(big hug) I love it when you review! Thank you. I didn't think I would get positive feedback for my scenes, but you gave me some. Thanks! Also, _please_ warn me when the story gets confusing. There are so many characters with their own life stories that I have to juggle, and sometimes it gets very complicated. My aim was to show that Destiny (the company, not fate) affects seemingly random people. Like Maki, for example, she appeared as one of the first couples and then she's getting married, but now she doesn't show up in chapters anymore. I'm going to have other characters come and go like this, so:

IF AT ANY POINT THE STORY GETS CONFUSING, PLEASE TELL ME.

This is important. I won't be able to clear up any misunderstandings if I don't know they exist. This will help me become a better writer, and it's important for me to know my strengths and weaknesses. I appreciate any constructive criticism anyone has to offer. Therefore, if something does not make sense, then please tell me. I'll do my best to fix it right away. Thank you!

…if this was manga, all I would have to do is draw these characters in the background scenes and readers would know that they were there all along. But no, writing has to be so much more difficult… sigh

* * *

Omake-Extra

Fuu Houoji looked up from the book she was reading to stare at her new houseguest. He was looking at himself in the full-body mirror, examining the new look from different angles. When he noticed that he had an audience, he exclaimed, "Oh, I'm sorry! I was bored and I was going through the closet…"

He turned back to the mirror and gave it another look. "I never knew that Kuu was the same size I was." He found a wig and put that on as well. "I look pretty good, don't I?"

"…yes, you do."

He whirled around, grinning. "You don't mind if I go out for awhile, do you?"

"…no, I don't mind."

"I'll clean the mess later when I get back." He grabbed a cute purse on his way out. "I wonder how many people I can fool with this!"

Fuu mindlessly watched as Fai D. Flowright wafted right out of the apartment… in a dress. Darn it, how can he look so _pretty_?! Fuu shook her head ferociously to clear her thoughts. She then sighed, taking a careful look at the other clothes strewn over the room _Kuu onee-san,_ she thought, _you shouldn't have left so many of your clothes behind…_

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	10. Damsel

"The reason I have called you here today is of _extreme_ importance," Nokoru Imonoyama raised a finger to show its paramount significance as his blue eyes twinkled.

"Extreme importance?" Akira Ijyuin repeated questioningly. "Is it a new case?" He kindly placed a cup of hot tea in front of the Chairman of the Imonoyama Food Industry. Nokoru nodded in thanks to Akira.

"It's not just the case," Suoh Takamura bluntly told Akira as he accepted a cup of tea as well. "It's always the _damsel in distress_ that comes with the case." Akira nodded in understanding. Back in their elementary school days, these three friends had started a detective agency because of Nokoru's zealous cause to help women in their time of need. Even now, Nokoru's passion had not wavered.

"No, no, no," Nokoru protested. "It is different this time! I took the last case as a favor to a dear friend of mine, but last night she notified me that she will not need our services anymore. We do not have to continue our search."

"Should I shred the information we found?" Akira offered.

The Chairman held up a hand to wait. "However, Syaoran Li came to me this morning for a case." Suoh raised eyebrows at this. Nokoru wanted to accept a case from an important businessman like Syaoran Li? It was unheard of. "Mr. Li also wants a thorough investigation of the subject from our last case, although for different reasons."

"You want to give the information we found from our last case to Li-san?" Akira asked. His face frowned as his chin rested in his hand. "Wouldn't that be a bit unorthodox?"

"I am not saying we should share data," Nokoru said seriously. "But I would like to accept this case, and we may have to use data from our last case to help us in this one. I wanted to be sure if both of you would be okay with this."

"You're saying you want to take Li-san's case because of the subject," Suoh interpreted. "You find it interesting because two different clients want to know about the subject." Nokoru nodded. "You just don't want the information on Meiling Li to be misconstrued without the complete truth."

"Yes!" Nokoru grinned; glad his friend understood his intentions completely. "So we're clear now?" Akira nodded and Suoh gave his own consent. "Then we shall continue our investigation!"

Belatedly, Suoh realized that once again, the case _was_ about a damsel in distress.

Meanwhile, said subject Meiling Li flipped on the lights of Destiny Room. Knowing that she had very little time in a place she was not supposed have been in she darted towards the table with the box of tapes near the screen. Then she hesitated.

In her hand the Head Manager held a security tape from the night of Destiny's Annual Party. It happened to be the tape of a camera that pointed towards the ship's upper deck and contained a scene that would explain Syaoran Li's "disappearance" around 9:40. It also happened to be the tape that Meiling had stolen that same night during cleanup and watched several times within the confines of her own apartment. Meiling stared at the little black tape one last time, and then stuck in the box with the other security tapes, hoping no one would notice the difference.

Meiling then headed towards the boxes of the matchmakers' notebooks and stuck the notebook of Kiyokazu Fujimoto inside as well. Rushing out of the room, Meiling turned off the lights and the room sealed shut behind her as she left.

Much, much later, as Tomoyo was preparing to pack away the notebooks and tapes after finishing inputting the data into the program, she discovered something strange. In the notebook of student matchmaker Kobato Hanato, under the picture of the ai ai gasa were the names Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto.

That must have been where it all started.

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen** **Eight**

_**The Distressed Damsel**_

I, Nokoru Imonoyama, was inspired by the case of the lady at Tokyo Tower, as well as the missing disck. In these dark times, there are damsels in distress everywhere, and it seems there should be a more efficient way for them to acquire our aid.

I believe I have found the answer. In order to properly serve women everywhere, I have decided to form a detective agency within the Clamp School Junior Division Class Board! Our detective agency will devote itself, day and night, to solving the problems of distressed damsels! The three of us will devote all of our time to fighting for females! –Nokoru Imonoyama, from _Clamp School Detectives_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters that appeared/mentioned in Hitsuzen Eight also belong to CLAMP: 

_Clamp School Detectives- _Nokoru Imonoyama, Akira Ijyuin, and Suoh Takamura

_Kobato-_ Kiyokazu Fujimoto and Kobato Hanato

_Tsubasa_ _RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE-_ Souseki

X/1999- Hien and Souhi

* * *

Kaho Mizuki woke up in bed alone that morning. "Eriol?" she had to call out, just to make sure. When there was no answer she had to close her eyes to remind herself that she was in Japan to celebrate her fiancé's birthday. But the woman could not help but let a dispirited sigh. 

Kaho found Spinel first in the kitchens after getting dressed. Looking up from the paper she was reading, Spinel greeted her with a polite, "Good morning."

"Where's Eriol?" Kaho asked as she got ingredients out of the refrigerator. "Did he eat breakfast already?"

"He's next door," Spinel spoke mindlessly as she took a sip of her coffee. "He is inviting Syaoran and Fanren Li for a tour around Tokyo."

Kaho paused in her movements. _It's his birthday,_ she reminded herself. With another inward sigh she put back all the things she took out.

"You're not going to eat?" Spinel asked as Kaho was leaving.

Kaho gave the bodyguard a strained smile. "I don't feel like eating."

"By the way, is that a new perfume you're wearing?"

"Why?"

Spinel was surprised at the women's defensiveness. Even looking at Kaho now, the whole woman's stance screamed vulnerability. "No reason," she said. "It just smells nice."

The door opened and Eriol entered saying, "Well, Fanren has a date today but Syaoran will be joining us. Ah, good morning Kaho." And Spinel watched silently as the couple exchanged greetings and kisses on the cheek. Kaho was stiff, Spinel noticed. The older woman's movements seemed aloof and not altogether there, but the woman still gave a small smile as she wished him a happy birthday.

Spinel returned to her coffee and paper. It was not her problem, she resolutely decided. Eriol was her charge and Spinel refused to let herself get intimately involved. She knew the consequences of _that_ from her last charge.

But that didn't help the guilty, nagging feeling to go away.

* * *

"Hic! Hic!" Big, fat tears streaked down the little girl's face as the hiccups continued at uneven intervals. Gulping the last bit of water down she looked at the kind oneesan tearfully as she went "Hic!" 

"Drinking water didn't work?" Sakura Kinomoto rubbed the little girl's back with a gentle smile. "It's okay, Akane. There's no need to cry. Jeh je (older sister) will make those hiccups disappear. See," Sakura dropped her voice dramatically as she pulled out a souvenir coin stamped with the words of Tokyo Metropolitan Museum and matching insignia. "Jeh je (older sister) is a magician. I can make this coin disappear."

Sakura held the coin in her fist and told the little girl to say the magic words. Akane-chan giggled, complying happily. Together they both gasped as Sakura opened her hand again with no coin inside. "But look!" Sakura reached behind the girl's ear and the coin magically appeared. Akane-chan opened her mouth in surprise. "And I made your hiccups disappear as well," Sakura pointed out.

The little girl smiled brightly. "Mm goi, jeh je (thank you, older sister)!"

"How about you keep this magic coin, Akane. And go ask your teacher for a partner so you can go to the bathroom and clean up, okay?" The little girl nodded happily and sped off. Sakura stood up from her squatting position to smile fondly.

"I remember Uncle Clow teaching you that trick," a voice said behind her.

Sakura turned around to smile even more brightly. "Eriol-san! Happy Birthday!"

"Since it's my day off, I thought I could see your exhibit today," Eriol told her. "But you seem a little busy…"

Sakura gestured to the group of children in the museum's front lobby. "It's a group from Hong Kong," she informed him. "And since I'm the best Cantonese speaker here, I volunteered myself to be their guide."

"You don't mind if we tag along, do you? I brought a friend who's very interested in history. We won't be any trouble, I promise."

"Sure, go ahead," Sakura nodded as she did a double take. "We?"

The rest of Eriol's missing party caught up with him. Sakura greeted Spinel with a small hello and enthusiastically hugged her former math teacher.

"Syaoran," Eriol said, "you do remember Sakura Kinomoto from the party, don't you?"

Their eyes met and Sakura bowed her head in hello. A ghost of smile appeared on Syaoran's face. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji bent down to pick up the notebook on the floor. She stared at the front page it had been opened to, and then called out to Yue who was carrying the box of notebooks away. "Wait. Leave those by the door." 

Program DESTINY continued to hum in the background as Yue followed orders. He waited patiently as Tomoyo frowned at the notebook. The two had just finished inputting the party's information into the program and let the computer finish the rest of the work. There was nothing more to be done but pack away the notebooks and tapes and wait until the program printed out the results.

Tomoyo looked at the cover of the notebook that clearly said Kobato Hanato. Although she met the young girl a few times, Tomoyo knew her to be a klutzy girl with a pure and kind heart. Even though the matchmaking business would have a difficult road for Kobato, she was still determined to see it through. Kobato had the instincts of a good matchmaker, and if she developed them further she could become a very talented one. Eriol, who had been away in London and never had the chance to meet Kobato, must have dismissed Kobato's notes as a joke.

Tomoyo once again looked at the one page Kobato-chan had written on. It was the familiar ai ai gasa, or the love-love umbrella that Tomoyo faintly remembered seeing back in her elementary school days. It was a line with a triangle on top that symbolized an umbrella on a rainy day. The names beneath represented the couple that would have shared the umbrella to avoid getting wet. After all, the umbrella provided very little protection and two people beneath an umbrella would have to get close. It was romantic.

Tomoyo believed Kobato-chan would not have put Syaoran and Sakura's names beneath the ai ai gasa as a joke.

Making her decision, Tomoyo dismissed her assistant. "You may go, Yue-san. I will be working on something in this room. Thank you for your help." He nodded and bowed politely before leaving.

Tomoyo headed to the notebooks. If the ai ai gasa was not a joke, then Kobato-chan must have some reason for putting Syaoran and Sakura together. Kobato-chan's partner was Kiyokazu-kun, the lists told her. As expected, Kiyokazu-kun kept very organized and neat notes of the party. Most of his notes consisted of his client, Souseki Shara, although Kiyokazu-kun also kept notes on Syaoran Li.

Then, there it was. _9:37 pm, the upper deck. Syaoran Li with Sakura Kinomoto_ was written in neat writing. Kiyokazu-kun wrote out the entire dialogue between the two. "This explains where Syaoran-kun disappeared," Tomoyo said to herself. At the party, Syaoran was supposed to give Eriol and Tomoyo a list of girls he liked, but he did not show up at the appointed time at 9:30. Tomoyo asked the security room to find Syaoran, but Hien-san replied that they were unable to. It wasn't until around 10:30, when the party was wrapping up that Souhi-san said Syaoran was returning from the bathroom.

_Meiling._

Tomoyo then unpacked the box of security tapes to find the tape of the upper deck. Pulling the tape out, Tomoyo frowned, as she did not remember watching the tape.

The female president fast-forwarded the tape to 9:37 pm and sat back to watch.

* * *

_Thank You to **SnowCharms** for your reviews! Keep them coming!_

**SnowCharms: **Yes, CLAMP are not only the creators of _Tokyo Babylon_, but also the creators of _X/1999._ Subaru and Seishiro are the main characters of _TB_ and make an appearance in _X/1999_ (and TRC as well). Both are _extremely_ good stories by CLAMP, although CLAMP hasn't finished _X/1999 _yet. I suggest you check them out!

And yes, I'm a supporter of Eriol and Tomoyo, but we'll just have to see where the story goes, don't we?

* * *

Don't forget to review! 


	11. Thread

_Windy, Rain, Shadow, Wood, Sword, Thunder, Power, Sleep…__ These are just a few of the__ names of the fo__rty-seven__ oil canvases gathered from across the world. Painted by an anonymous artist, this series depict natural forces and elements in the forms __of animals__, objects, or spirits. After painstakingly __assembling the entire series and restoring each of the paintings to its original state, it has been discovered that artist was commissioned to create a __sequence of fifty-two canvases, but unfortunately never finished due to__ his__ painting the series out of order. __Clow__ Reed, who was the major contributor to this project, undertook the task of finishing this series. The oil canvases of the Arrow, Create, Earth, Move, Through, __Twin, __and__ Dash__ are placed in this exhibit__ in the intended sequence__ all signed by Reed.__ Also placed in this exhibit are the two canvases the artist created free of charge. One is of a runic circle, with the sun in the center and an overlapping moon. The other, called the Hope__, was found to be painted over another image after paint restoration. __This nameless painting is titled the Nothing in Reed's reproduction. __The last painting__ at the end of this exhibit is by__Clow__ Reed as well, based on the __original __artist's runic circle. The major difference of this canvas is the five pointed star at the center.__ With the entire series placed in the sequence the commissioner intended__ and divided into elements of __Firey__, Earthy (Solar Division), Windy, and Watery (Lunar Division), we hope you enjoy this exhibit._

_With special thanks to: Chairman __Nokoru __Imonoyama__, Director __Kentarou __Higashikunimaru__, Head Curator Sakura __Kinomoto__, Artist and Contributor __Clow__ Reed, and the students, staff, and affiliates of Tokyo University._

Syaoran looked up from the museum's pamphlet to see Clow Reed's the _Nothing_ canvas and the unnamed artist's the _Hope_ painting framed side by side. Both canvases were larger and taller than Syaoran himself. Both showed young girls with silvery hair that fell in long, silvery waves wearing a frilly dress. However, the emotion shown on Nothing's face was clearly sorrow and loneliness while Hope beamed happily as she embraced a winged heart. Looking from one to the other, he could see why the artist changed his mind in creating Nothing. Hope looked so much better with her bright smile.

And there was someone recently who smiled just as brightly…

Sakura quietly stepped up from behind him. Deciding against interrupting him, she joined him in silently admiring the canvases. She loved each and every painting equally, but there were a few favorites, Hope being one of them. (Another favorite was Fly. After all, it would be a dream come true to be able to have feathered wings.) It was the smile in Hope's portrait that simply charmed Sakura's heart.

For awhile the two looked up the canvases in comfortable silence as they appreciated the works of history, as behind her back Sakura clasped a deep green handkerchief.

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen**** Nine**

_**The **__**Unseen Thread of Destiny**_

The world you can see isn't all that is out there. In the world… there are a lot of fascinating things that no living soul has ever seen! And just knowing that… is one cause of happiness! —Syaoran's Father (Fujitaka), from _Tsubasa __RESEVoir __CHRoNiCLE_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters (even the Clow Cards and the Unnamed/Nothing(Void)/Hope Card) rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters that appeared/mentioned in Hitsuzen Nine also belong to CLAMP: 

_CLAMP School Detectives-_Nokoru Imonoyama

_Duklyon__: CLAMP School Defenders- _Kentarou Higashikunimaru

_Clover-_ Oruha

* * *

Author's Note: The songs used in this chapter is "You Are My Love" by Yui Makino from _Tsubasa__ Chronicle_and "Yue Gwong Gwong" (Moon is Bright), a traditional Cantonese lullaby. I decided not to put any English translations (as they vary) because there's also an English version of "You Are My Love" sung by Eri Itoh and composed by Yuki Kajiura, both two of my favorite artists. They're both sweet and beautiful, so I suggest listening to them.

* * *

_March 21, Destiny's Annual Party__, 9:37 pm_

Syaoran sighed in relief as he made it safely to the upper deck. After being constantly bombarded by overzealous fangirls, the fighting-happy Chun Hyang Shin, the potential fiancées who were dropping giant hints, and the two matchmakers from hell who were making his life hell, Syaoran had just about enough. (It was a good thing that Fanren was a frequent visitor of parties. If a guy was coming on too fast, she knew how to handle herself. As the protective brother, Syaoran simply would have chucked the guy into the harbor. Besides, she had a flirty side that meant nothing.) Enough with the stupid party. Syaoran will just have to fight his mother head-on. Why was there a need to bring a woman in, anyway?

_ame ni nureta hoho wa namida no nioi ga shita _

_yasashii manazashi no tabibito _

Thank kami-sama the upper deck was empty. Reserved for staff use only, as the deck was a prospective danger hazard, the guests kept away and stayed in the large dining room where the party was staged. Syaoran had to hand it to them, though. The bastard Hiiragizawa and the manipulative Daidouji definitely knew what they were doing. It was really no wonder why the world claimed them as the King and Queen of Matchmakers. As for Meiling… well, Syaoran couldn't wrap his head around the idea of Meiling as a matchmaker, but knowing her, Meiling had fulfilled her role better than ever expected. Syaoran leaned on the rail to look out into the dark night, taking in the cool breeze as his thoughts continued to flitter across topics. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Syaoran could hear the faint sounds from the ballroom where the husky voice of Oruha resonated.

_shizuka ni hibiiteru natsukashii ongaku _

_omoidasenai kioku samayou _

There was someone else on the upper deck. The sound of a song, hushed and sad and feminine, gently reached the ears. It could have been his own curiosity or the hauntingly beautiful power of the song, but Syaoran could not help but be drawn forward. The singer was just a little further down the deck. Slowly, quietly, Syaoran stepped closer, meeting her around the corner.

_Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de _

_Omoi no kienai basho made futari de _

_Tooi umi wo sora wo koete _

And there she was. Her gossamer pink dress pooled around her small, petite frame as the side of her body leaned on the metal railing with her legs over the side of the upper deck. Moonlight, as in spilled on the side of the boat, softly caressed her slumped form while her shawl carelessly hung around her shoulders. The light illuminated two glasses beside her, one empty and the other almost done. Her soft voice, as she serenaded to the sea, trembled with tears that threatened to fall. In her hands she plucked the petals of a flower, letting the wind blow them away one by one.

_Kurai yoru no naka de watshi wo terashiteru _

_Yasashii manazashi no anata ni _

_Aitai… _

As the last of the melody was carried out across the distance, ever so slowly she turned her head. Her emerald eyes met with his amber ones. Breathless, he could not help but stare, while one tear escaped to make a lone, wet path down her cheek.

It was the tear that broke the moment. Sakura remembered with a pang that in the short time it had gotten her to get drinks, Yukito had found someone. Of course she knew that they broke up, that they were over… but in spite of that Sakura could not help but hope. Maybe, just maybe, the break-up was temporary and they could be together again, _happy_ again. But as she watched him smile brightly for the first time at another man the facts hit her hard: Yukito was gay, and he would never be hers.

It took everything within her to finally decide it was over and as the ex-girlfriend it was her duty to bow out gracefully and cheer from the sidelines. Eyes misty, she tried her best to smile. "Ganbatte, Yukito-san!" she had whispered, sealing the decision. It was over… _so_ over.

But with the drinks in her hand Sakura was at a loss to do. Even though she decided to cheer him on, at the moment Sakura could not walk up to Yukito and his new friend, wish them happiness, offer them the drinks, and give Yukito the nudge to make a move. She wasn't strong enough. …Not yet. So she turned around to face the way she came but stopped as she stared at the mini-bar just a few steps away. For the life of her Sakura couldn't walk back to the mini-bar and return the drinks. It made her feel sad and pathetic. The noises of music, laughter, and conversation were being swept around her as she stood still.

She wanted to be alone.

Looking around she spotted the darkened stairs. Walking towards it without another thought, she missed the sign forbidding entry to guests. Finding the upper deck, she finally smiled. It was empty. It was quiet. It was _sanctuary._ Settling down, she let the salty breeze calm her. In one swift stroke, she downed one entire drink. She stopped after it was finished, feeling the effects of the alcohol. No, it wouldn't do any good to be drunk at the party hosted by her friends. What would her father and brother think of her? What would Yukito…? The idea sobered her quickly. So she slowed down, taking sips here and there, the second glass making her feel less inhibited as a song passed through her lips.

But now there was someone else was on the upper deck with her. She had been away too long, and through the haze she realized she was looking up to Syaoran Li. Her mind catching up to her she gasped, wiping the tears away with her nose making a sniffle. "I'm sorry, you want to be here alone, don't you?" she heard herself saying. She attempted to stand up, the movement making her woozy as she put a hand to her head to calm herself, her forehead furrowing.

Strangely enough, Fanren's words echoed in his mind. _"__You have to be more sensitive to women, __Syaoran__!"_ she had scolded him that time, but what was he supposed to do? He had no good experiences with girls in tears. He remembered that the girl before him was introduced as a 'dear friend'. It should be Hiiragizawa or Daidouji or that other nameless friend who should comfort her. "I'll- I should go get someone…"

Sakura's eyes snapped open. If he did that, questions would be asked and Sakura couldn't pretend tonight. Rising quickly, fighting the dizziness, she ran to his side, using both hands to grab his arm. "No! You can't!"

Syaoran halted, feeling the strong tug on his arm. Looking back at her, she desperately begged him not to go, her eyes wide and expressive. The strength and determination in her eyes were so captivating that the moment stood still.

Suddenly there was a splash off the side boat. Tipped over by her sudden movement, one of the glasses Sakura brought rolled down the deck and fell into the harbor. Mouth dropping open in horror, Sakura watched with helplessness as the second glass followed suit with a _ker__-plash._

When Sakura returned to meet his gaze she embarrassedly dropped the hands on his arm. The moment broken, Syaoran said, "Here," offering her the green handkerchief that Fanren saw fit to include into his dress attire, "you might need this."

Syaoran waved the quiet thank you away and decided to head back to the party. She was on the upper deck first, and besides, he would be hunted down by those matchmakers from hell if he stayed away too long. Unfortunately, Sakura saw it differently. "Wait!" she called. "I'll leave. You can stay, Li-san."

Shaking his head, Syaoran refused. "You look like you need it more than I do."

"But…you came here to be alone, didn't you? And this is the best place. No one bothers you here. I've been here too long, you can stay." She tried to walk past him but stumbled instead. Her face burned, she surely was making a fool of herself.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her as he led her to a bench to sit. He heard her mumble something incoherently about the alcohol in the drinks. "This is why you should stay. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're here." He got ready to leave again.

"It's just…" Sakura started, wishing for someone to understand. But there was no one she could talk to because no one knew Yukito was in love with her brother. She definitely couldn't talk to her brother, because that was Yukito's place. And she couldn't talk to Eriol, because he would definitely tell Tomoyo, and Tomoyo should be the last person to know because she was her brother's _girlfriend_. Even if Sakura could try to hide it and speak in third-person terms, both Eriol and Tomoyo were too smart and would figure it out.

"It's just…have you ever been in love with someone? Someone who you love so deeply that it feels like it could hurt… someone who can make you laugh and smile and just make you so happy, so happy to be alive… someone who becomes an irreplaceable person to you, someone who is so important to you that you wouldn't mind spending the rest of your life with that person… and then," Sakura swallowed, the tears threatening to fall once more. "and then that person suddenly person turns around and says he doesn't love you anymore. Do you know how it feels to have your hopes, your expectations, your _heart_ to be splintered into a thousand pieces, never to be the same again?"

"Actually," Syaoran said softly, remembering his ex-fiancée, "I do." Taking a seat on the other end of the bench, he looked at her as a comrade, a friend-in-arms, as she clenched the handkerchief and took a shuddering breath desperately. "But I don't think it does any good to bottle those emotions."

She looked back at him with a teary smile. "No, it doesn't. But…" But Eriol, Tomoyo, and Yukito would wonder why she was crying when the breakup was long time ago. Sakura sighed as she leaned her on the wall behind her. A calm and easy silence washed over the two as the moon reappeared from behind the clouds.

"Nee," Sakura smiled as reached out to let the light caress her fingers. "It's the moon."

_Yue gwong gwong, dziu dei tong _

_Ha dzai nei gwai gwai fan lok tsong; _

_Ting dziu ah ma yiu gon tsaap yoeng law _

_Ah yaeh tai ngaw koei soeng saan baw…_

A reminiscing smile made it to Syaoran's face. "My sisters sang that lullaby to me when I was little."

Sakura blinked as she broke out of the song. "Excuse me?"

Frowning, Syaoran repeated his words. "My sisters always sang that song when I was a child. Now they sing it to their own children."

There was a slight pause before Sakura answered. "You answered in Japanese that time…"

"Oh…" Syaoran embarrassedly ran a hand through his hair. "It's a habit of mine. If I hear Cantonese, I answer back in Cantonese, if it's Japanese, then I answer back the same."

"Then," Sakura said, shifting her body to face him better as an idea came to her, "could you speak to me in Japanese for a bit? Speaking Chinese will help me clear my head."

"Sure," Syaoran started, then seeing her face he nearly slapped himself. "I did it again, didn't I? Speaking in Cantonese."

She smiled gently that time. "Let's start off easy. Hm… introductions! Ngo gow meng hai Kinomoto Ying Fa. Nei giu me meng?"

"Ngo giu…" Syaoran stopped as she shook her head. "Muzukashikatta desu," he muttered under his breath, but then he realized he switched to Japanese on his own. Realizing he could do this, his gaze met hers determinedly. "Watakushi wa Ri Shaoran desu. Hajimemashite."

The two remained like that, exchanging glances and smiles. Sakura continued in Cantonese and Syaoran in Japanese (although he still wasn't good at switching between the two) until the voice of Tomoyo singing and Eriol playing on the piano reached their ears. They had been gone for too long, they realized, it was a miracle no one had discovered them yet. They were reluctant to leave as they got up from the bench, and then the fireworks started and they stayed a little longer.

There was no real reason why Sakura kissed Syaoran. Maybe she was still a little tipsy and the alcohol in her made her do it.

…Maybe.

And as the fireworks carried on while she left the upper deck first, they didn't know it yet, but something had happened. The thread of destiny had tied two souls together.

* * *

_Thank You to **jennycuenca****SnowCharms, waterlilies52, ROAR-Lisa, rendezvous159, **and **Fallen from the sky**for your reviews! Keep them coming!_

**jennycuenca: **Thank you for your review! I am so sorry that I did not update fast enough, but I hope this chapter makes us for it. Finally(!) we know what happened on that upper deck!

**SnowCharms: **Thanks for your review! About Meiling… well, I cannot say. (Meiling: Huh. The author just doesn't want to say you might be right. Me: Shh!) Moving on, you have X/1999! Wasn't it amazing to watch?! Unfortunately though, even if the anime was finished, CLAMP did not finish the manga. (Yet.) Hopefully they'll get around to finishing…

**waterlilies52: **Thank you for reviewing. I also wish I have much more reviews, but there's nothing I can do about it. I am more than thankful for the reviews and the loyal reviewers I have. I'll try to keep the plot as intriguing as possible. Thanks for your support!

**ROAR-Lisa:** Yay! New reviewer! Thanks for reading my other story as well! Let see the story get even more interest, ne?

**rendezvous159: **Wow! Thank you for your review and your applause! This story is also so fun and interesting that I don't want to abandon it. I want to finish this to the very end! Thank you for your support!

**Fallen from the sky: **Yes, yes, Syaoran definitely needs closure. How else is he going to have a relationship with Sakura if things aren't finished with Meiling?! (Me: Meiling, hurry up and tell already! Meiling: Never!) Thank you for your continued support!

_

* * *

March 23, Tokyo Metropolitan Museum_

Syaoran at long last realized someone standing next to him. A smile flickered over his face as he remembered Sakura. "You were talking with Hiiragizawa for awhile. Are you finished?"

Sakura nodded as she smiled with ease. After handing Eriol his birthday present, he wanted to speak to Sakura alone as Syaoran left to explore the museum on his own. "Oh, we were just talking about a present for a friend," Sakura told him. "Eriol-san and the others left already, saying that you would much rather stay here. Was that not okay? Should I call Eriol-san to come back?"

"He's right, I'd prefer a museum than sticking with Hiiragizawa. It's fine."

Not really understanding, Sakura outstretched the arm holding the green handkerchief. "Thank you for the handkerchief and for everything that night. I'm sorry getting it dirty then, but I washed it. Thank you."

Syaoran stared the handkerchief. He really didn't have a use for it; the only reason it had then was because Fanren. "No," he said, shaking his head. "You can have it. The next time you cry you'll have a handkerchief."

"No," Sakura said with a faint smile. "That night was the last of those tears. You won't find me crying over that broken heart again," she spoke resolutely. "So," she offered the handkerchief again, "I won't be needing this. But thank you, very much."

Her eyes were so clear, so determined. The time for tears were over and now she could move on. What Syaoran didn't realize that it was because of him that she could smile again. "Alright," he conceded, accepting the green cloth.

Sakura frowned half-heartedly. "I wish there was some way I could thank you…"

"There's really no need for that. Really," he insisted. "Seeing this museum is enough. Getting a look at this exhibit you set up, it's more than enough. You did a good job, Kinomoto-san."

Blinking, Sakura realized that he loved archaeology and artifacts just as much as her. "You really are interesting in history, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he answered, a warmth in his eyes as he looked over the painting of Hope again. Archaeology was his first choice as a major, and if not for the circumstances seven years ago, he probably would have been an archaeologist today. "The world you can see isn't all that is out there," Syaoran started, dredging up a deep memory. "In the world there are a lot of fascinating things that no living soul has ever seen."

"And just knowing that," Sakura finished the quote with a smile, "is one cause of happiness!"

Wide-eyed, Syaoran looked back at the curator. Not many people knew that quote from his most favorite and respected archaeologist. Sakura smiled even more brightly as an idea to show her thanks popped up in her mind. "Li-san, are you free on April first?"

No, they definitely didn't know it yet, but the thread of destiny had tied their two souls together.

_

* * *

_Don't forget to review! 


	12. Man II

Touya stared at the young woman in front of him, as he numbly accepted the offered white envelope. Blinking, he focused his eyes on the envelope, not quite comprehending its meaning. He probably looked like a fool, he belatedly thought, staring at a piece of paper in surprise. Trying to compose himself, he raised his eyes to look at the person in front of him.

Kuu Houoji (or otherwise known as the man named Fai D. Flowright) smiled belligerently back.

"Sorry the resume took awhile," Touya heard her say in perfect English as his mind still remained in shock. He really wasn't expecting the woman to go through with idea of becoming a worker of Chiroru Bakery. "But I had a difficult time trying to write one in Japanese," Kuu continued.

Touya understood the English, but somehow having to speak it _now_ was annoying. "You will have to speak Japanese if you work here," Touya responded with a stern face. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yukito stepping out of the kitchens.

Kuu gave the other man a wave before answering. "Oh, I'm a fast learner," she grinned wickedly. No, not wickedly, Touya frowned at the negative thoughts in his mind. She was just smiling excitedly, that's all. There was nothing he could lose by hiring her. She didn't ask for a lot of pay and if she didn't succeed with raising the profits by the agreed 13 percent, he could fire her. So why was he so wary with her?

The door's bell chimed, signaling a new customer, as the sound interrupted Touya's thoughts. But before he could say anything, Houoji spoke first. "Sorry, we're closed already."

_We?_ Since when did she become a part of Chiroru? Hiding his incredulity, Touya turned to face the new customer, only to be surprised once again. There was his girlfriend Tomoyo, standing in the bakery. She had a look of surprise herself, after being addressed as such by Houoji… my god, what was she thinking?! Here was her boyfriend standing next to a woman who was _definitely_ not his girlfriend. Touya couldn't speak. He felt like a cheating man caught in the act.

"Tomoyo…" Touya tried to explain. Why did it feel like the tension in the air was so thick? "It's not…"

The words died as Tomoyo zoomed past him to reach Kuu's side. Touya blinked in bewilderment as he felt being pushed to the side. His girlfriend's eyes glittered. "You have to tell me where you got that dress!" she chattered elatedly. She murmured excitedly over the frills and bows of Kuu's dress. Over the young president's head, Houoji gave Touya a confused look.

Huh. He _was_ right. Houoji's dress was exactly Tomoyo's style.

"Oi," he finally called. "The boyfriend you haven't seen in days is over here."

Tomoyo pulled away from the other woman, giving her boyfriend a bright smile. Embracing her tightly, Touya couldn't help but smile as well. All his worries disappeared.

Moving backwards to the front counter, Fai raised an eye to Yukito. "The girlfriend?" Yukito nodded.

"Really? Kuu-san, you're dating Yukito-san?" Tomoyo exclaimed as she broke away from Touya. Kuu Houoji smiled politely as she glanced at Yukito. Yukito smiled as well, but nervously, since he never replied to Fai's proposal.

"Tomoyo-san," Yukito said, changing the topic, "what brings you to Chiroru?"

"A birthday cake, please," Tomoyo ordered. "Eriol's waiting for me at Destiny Building, so I thought I'd bring something for him."

"I'll give you a ride," Touya offered, taking off his apron. "Yukito, can you'll lock up for me?" Yukito nodded as his friend went around back to gather his things.

"You're going back to work?" Yukito asked Tomoyo.

"The program hasn't printed the results yet," the young president explained, "so Eriol and I will wait." She sighed. "Even though I commanded him not to come… Ah, no not that one," Tomoyo interjected as Yukito pulled out a chocolate cake. She neared the glass case that held the cakes. "I wanted something new… that one will do," she pointed to the strawberry-banana cake.

As Yukito wrapped the dessert in a box, Tomoyo's face turned serious and her voice quiet. "Yukito-san, did you notice anything strange about Sakura recently?"

The baker frowned as he placed the box into a bag. "No," he said, shaking his head. "Why?"

"It's just… I thought something might have happened to her at the party." Tomoyo recalled the tears that the camera had captured.

Thinking for a moment before answering, Yukito said, "Hmm… we stayed together for most of the time, but near the end we got separated. But she seemed perfectly happy."

"Ah," Tomoyo nodded. Then, catching Yukito's look, she waved it away. "Oh, it's nothing to worry about. She got over it pretty quickly."

"Who did what quickly?" Touya said, coming out of back as he pulled on his jacket.

Smiling, Tomoyo answered as she grabbed her purchase, "Nothing, dear."

Yukito waved goodbye to the couple as they left while Fai rounded behind the counter. "So let me get this right," Fai said as he leaned on the counter, "you are in love with the brother of your ex-girlfriend, the girlfriend who happens to be best friends with the girl who is dating the man you're in love with."

Yukito suppressed a sigh. Of course Fai would be able to see everything. "That's it in a nutshell."

Fai looked Yukito over, resting a cheek on a palm. "You like things complicated, don't you?" Smiling a little to himself, he said, "We really are alike."

Later in the night, as Touya reclined in the comfort of his own apartment, he opened the envelope he received. In reading it he also received another shock.

"What the hell-?"

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen** **Ten**

_**The Other Man, the second part**_

"You're not just a wide-eyed innocent angel, you're very sharp. Whoever you chose to love is going to be very lucky. —Satoru Nayuki, from _Legal Drug_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters that appeared/mentioned in Hitsuzen Ten also belong to CLAMP: 

_Magic Knight Rayearth- _Kuu Houoji, Fuu Houoji

_Tsubasa_ _RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE-_ Fai D. Flowright

* * *

"Coming, hold on," Yukito called as the insistent doorbell-ringer started pounding on the door. Unlocking the latch and opening the door quickly, Yukito stared blankly at Touya standing out of breath on the front steps. "Did- did you run here?" Yukito asked his friend incredulously. "Why didn't you come on your motorcycle? Touya, what's wrong?" 

Wheezing, the dark-haired man fished out the paper from his pocket and thrust it to Yukito. "Explain-" he took a breath, "-this."

Obediently taking the paper, Yukito recognized it as a resume. When he looked at it closer, his mouth turned dry as he saw the picture pasted at the top was Fai, not Kuu. It was a definite male wearing a shirt instead of a dress with his natural hair instead of the long blond wig. Yukito scanned the contents of the resume: "Name- Fai D. Flowright, Gender- Male." Yukito swallowed. What was he supposed to say?

"Yukito, who's at the door?" Fai appeared in a casual shirt and pants as he toweled his hair dry. Yukito froze.

On the other hand, Touya stared. The man that just appeared looked exactly like Kuu Houoji, only without the clothes and hair. This man _was_ Kuu Houoji. Touya found it hard to believe. "What are _you _doing here?!" He turned to his long term friend. "What is going on here?!" he demanded.

Taking a deep breath, Yukito looked at his best friend seriously. "Touya, I'm gay."

Fai smiled.

* * *

Touya found himself lying on the couch when he came to. As he sat up, Yukito rushed to his side. "Are you alright, Touya? You fainted back there." 

Well, of course. Today was just full of surprises. "We need to talk," he told Yukito, purposefully not glancing to the blond man on the side.

Yue spoke to Fai instead. "There's tea in the kitchen." Silently, Fai gave Yukito a comforting pat on the back as he followed the older brother into the other room. Yukito was thankful for their kindness as he sat opposite of Touya, waiting for him to speak.

"So you're-"

"Yes."

"And you're dating…" Touya made a feeble motion in the direction of the kitchen.

"...I haven't decided yet."

He ran a hand through his black hair and exhaled. Meeting the other's eyes, he asked, "How long…?"

"For quite awhile, actually."

Realization came through. "That's why Sakura broke up with you, didn't she? She knew that she wasn't right for you, so she ended it." Touya stood up to pace. "I always wondered why she still crying when she was the one who started the breakup."

A look of sorrow crossed Yukito's face. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize this before we started dating. I've caused Sakura great harm, but I'm thankful she did it. I would have never had the strength to go through with it myself."

Touya stopped pacing to stare. "You would condemn yourself to a lifetime of unhappiness? …why?"

Looking up from his seat, his eyes full of hurt. "So that Sakura would remain happy… so that you wouldn't have to look at me like this."

"I don't _hate_ you!" The words simply rushed out. "I'm just surprised. All this time you've been keeping it to yourself and suffering alone. You could have told me. If you think something like this could end our friendship, then you're wrong!" He sat back down to look at his best friend at eye level. "Nothing could ever change that, Yukito."

Yukito looked down at his hands as he could feel tears threatening to fall. "Thank you," he whispered. "And I've been so scared about what you would think… thank you for being my friend." He looked to give his best friend a watery smile.

* * *

Fai took a sip from the hot tea as he looked over the rim of the cup to glance at Yue Tsukishiro. The older brother remained absorbed in his work, not looking the least bit curious about what was going on in the next room. Even if he wasn't worried, couldn't he be a little curious about the mysterious man his younger brother brought home? But no, Yue just continued to type incessantly at the keyboard. Finally the lack of conversation prompted Fai to speak. "Don't you have anything at all to ask me?" he inquired. 

Yue looked up briefly before returning back to the laptop. "No, nothing. I've known quite some time about my brother."

There were raised eyebrows. "Yukito told you he was gay?"

This time he didn't even bother to look away from the computer screen. "No, he didn't have to. I already knew."

Fai took a moment to be amazed at the strong brotherly bond. Then, tilting his head he asked, "You're in love with a man as well, aren't you."

The other man's violet eyes turned ice blue as he met Fai's gaze head on. "_That_ is none of your business," he said softly. Closing the laptop gently and gathering the rest of materials, Yue got up to leave. As he reached the threshold of the kitchen, he stopped. "There is something that I don't know." Yue turned to look back at the blond man. "I would like to know why Yukito has chosen you, when it is clearly not love. But, that is something I would ask my brother, not you."

When Yue finally left, Fai shivered. "Cold," he whispered, as he took another sip of tea.

Break was interrupted when Touya entered the kitchen. "Get up, you're coming with me." At Yukito's scolding, the dark-haired man reluctantly explained. "Just because you have nowhere to stay doesn't mean you're going to live _here_. There's a room above the bakery that we use for storage. You can live there. If you want to work at Chiroru, go grab your things _now._"

Fai grinned. "I'm glad I haven't started unpacking yet." It didn't take long for Fai to bring the small suitcase that Fuu had lent him, filled with the clothes that he borrowed from the real Kuu Houoji. Fai cheerfully waved goodbye at the Tsukishiro brothers, whispering a "Congratulations" in Yukito's ear for at long last being able to reveal his secret. As he followed Touya back to Chiroru Bakery in the darkness of night, Fai realized that once again he had fallen into another one of those conversations.

Smiling faintly, Fai called out to Touya's back. "Don't _you_ have anything at all to say to me?"

"Like what?" He irritably said.

Fai carelessly shrugged. "Well, this could be where you threaten to hurt me if I ever hurt Yukito…"

Touya whirled around to glare at the other man. "For some reason, Yukito _trusts_ you. I don't like it, but I'll accept it. Besides, you aren't even dating."

"Yet," Fai added. "We aren't dating yet. I have proposed a relationship of sorts, and Yukito has yet to respond."

"And what if he says no?"

"He won't," Fai smiled. Then he cocked his head. "Why? Do you have something against men like Yukito and I?"

"No," Touya answered quickly. "I just have something against you."

Fai couldn't help but smile. The tall, dark, handsome man was definitely jealous. "I don't have anything against you when you and your girlfriend are kissing in front of the store."

His face colored. "That- that's none of your business!"

"Exactly," Fai spoke quietly. "Whether or not Yukito and I date is none of _your_ business."

In a sudden movement, Touya grabbed Fai by the collar of his shirt. "It _is_ my business," he practically snarled, "because Yukito is my best friend. And if you ever hurt him, I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you."

Fai smiled widely. "Now this sounds more like it." When Touya wouldn't let go, Fai put a warning hand on his as he looked seriously at the other man. "But you don't have to worry. It's not in my intention to hurt Yukito." For the moment, it was enough for Touya.

When the two men finally reached the room above Chiroru, Fai looked at dismay at the mess of boxes. Touya couldn't help but grin. "Good luck with the mess. Good night."

"Wait," Fai called before Touya turned around. "You'll kindly refer to me as Kuu Houoji when I'm in drag, won't you?" At the face he made, Fai added, "For Yukito's sake, at least. Not everyone may be as kind." When he reluctantly nodded, Fai smiled as wished him a good night as well. When the other man retreated, the smile dropped from Fai's face. Looking at the mess in the room again, he sighed deeply.

Meanwhile, Yukito looked at the resume Fai had written- Yukito had asked to keep it. Placing the paper in the safe for safekeeping, he met his brother's watchful eyes.

"Am I wrong in saying that you have already decided what you're going to do?" Yue asked after long length. Yukito shook his head. "You know the path you will take will be difficult, yes?" Yukito nodded. "Very well. I won't stop you."

Yukito sighed as well, preparing himself to go through with his decision.

* * *

The next morning, Yukito arrived at Chiroru early. Seeing Fai dressed as Kuu and already sweeping the front of the store, Yukito admired the dedication. Then, entering the shop with resolution he walked directly to the new worker. 

Fai smiled from beneath the long blond wig. "Good morning, Yukito." He then blinked as Yukito stood before him with a serious face.

"Dressing as a woman isn't a hobby. You're new at this. If you weren't, you'd be wearing makeup." At Fai's wide eyes, Yukito couldn't help but smile. "I have a bit of intuition as well." Then the smile fell and Yukito continued. "You're running from something. You're hiding, and dressing up as a girl is just a disguise. You need me to complete that disguise, don't you?"

Fai remained silent, but looked at Yukito in shock at his next words. "I accept. You need someone to hide your identity, and I need someone to help me move on from Touya. It'll be a relationship where we'll both be using each other, since it's not love that we have in common. But… I have some terms."

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do," Fai promised, reading Yukito's intention's clearly. "Kisses will my limit. But are you sure? I can help you get Touya Kinomoto."

A wistful smile crossed Yukito's face. "No, I can't ask anything for anything more than a friendship." Fai couldn't help but feel disappointed at Yukito giving up.

Yukito looked seriously into Fai's eyes, grabbing his hands and clasping them tightly. "Fai, let's date."

* * *

_Thank You to **ROAR-Lisa**, **jennycuenca**, **HyperMint**, **WiND G0dd3ss xD**, **SnowCharms**, and **Cheeseycraziness **for your reviews! Keep them coming!_

**ROAR-Lisa: **Thank you for your review! Thank you for the compliments, and I'll try my hardest to update as fast as I can!

**jennycuenca: **No, thank _you_ for you reviews! I loved writing the deck scene, I myself can't help but read it over again. It just happened to be a coincidence that I ended up using stuff from TRC, because I was just looking for a song that would convey the sadness that Sakura would feel in that scene, and when I heard "You are my love," I immediately thought, "that's it!" Using the song lit up another TRC idea I could incorporate into the story, but you'll get to see it later, so I'll keep that under wraps for now... Thank you for sticking with me throughout the story!

**HyperMint: **Yay! New reader! Thanks for reading my story and taking the time to write those 3 reviews. I, too, can relate to being a hopeless romantic. And those favorite numbers are interesting. Why are they your favorites? And yes! I have seen Revolutionary Girl Utena! I was wondering if anyone would ever catch my Utena reference. As for the 'abuse' button, I believe it's used to report abusive reviews, but I can't be sure, never using that button myself. Thank you for choosing to stick around, I would love to hear what more you have say about my story.

**WiND G0dd3ss xD: **Yay! Another new reader! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please continue to read my story and reviewing what you thought about it! Thanks! I'll try my best to continue this to the very end!

**SnowCharms: **Doomo arigatoo for your review! Nope, Syaoran doesn't know that his hero is Sakura's father... at least, not yet(hehe). I would _love_ to see the look on his face when he finds out. I can promise you that Sakura will not cry over Yukito anymore, but as for Tomoyo and Eriol... even though they're my favorite couple in the world, I see them getting together very, very far off into the future. After they dump their current boyfriend/fiancee, that is. And it'll be hard to address _that_ first. But they'll end up together! (Eventually!) So please be patient! It's getting there!

**Cheeseycraziness: **(shy smile) Thank you. Falling in love with my story is practically the ultimate compliment. (I also found it hard to resist. I love this story as well. You aren't alone.) Thank you, new reader/reviewer! Please stay with me to the very end!

* * *

Don't forget to review! (Next up: Program DESTINY prints out the results & Tomoyo makes a decision about what she saw.) 


	13. Matchmaker

Despite the revealing video and notebook, there were still gaping holes in the account of the rendezvous on the upper deck. For one thing, the one camera on the upper deck only captured the visual and no sound. Kiyokazu-kun's notebook chronicling the conversation would have made up for that fault, only Kiyokazu-kun did not understand Cantonese. So whenever Li-kun and Sakura slipped into a Chinese dialect or moved out of the camera's range, whatever happened remained secret.

To Tomoyo, this was unacceptable.

Sakura was her best friend, and not knowing why Sakura needed to cry that night left Tomoyo worried. Why was she crying? Why didn't she talk to Tomoyo? And the million dollar question: why did she confide in Syaoran Li? Li-kun, on the other hand, happened to be Tomoyo's new project. Despite acting aloof from all the other women in the party, he _willingly_ spent a good half-hour with Sakura.

_What does this all mean?_ Tomoyo wondered as she watched the video once again. No, never mind, she knew what it meant. It was just a matter of… but Sakura refuses to be entered into program DESTINY. Besides, Yelan would never-

"Data Compilation Complete. Now printing results 1-10…" Tomoyo's eyes were averted from her laptop screen to the large computer containing the famous program. Never before had Tomoyo felt dispirited about the arrival of the results. She already knew what the results would be, and they would be… disappointing.

Eriol yawned himself awake from his sleep. "Are the results finished?"

Why couldn't she be more excited? All ten girls were perfectly good matches. Yet… "Yes, it's finished," Tomoyo answered unemotionally as she nodded towards the paper in the printer.

Eriol leapt to retrieve the paper, reading the results eagerly. "Yes," he murmured. "I'll give a copy to Meiling so we can get started on the next step, okay?" He left the room excitedly. Tomoyo silently closed her laptop and then made her way to the computer of program DESTINY. Typing a few keys, she recalled the printed results.

1. Hikaru Shidou – 83 percent  
2. Chun Hyang Shin – 82.5 percent  
3. Emeraude Pillar – 81 percent  
4. Hokuto Sumeragi– 80 percent  
5. Suzuran Yuuka– 79.5 pecent  
6. Xinghuo Reed – 79.4 percent  
7. Asuka Fahren– 79.3 percent  
8. Himawari Kunogi – 79.2 percent  
9. Makoto Ohkawa– 78.5 percent  
10. Suu Clover – 77 percent

…disappointing indeed.

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen** **Eleven**

_**The Conflicted Matchmaker**_

"I really love you, Touko-chan. I don't ever want you to cry. I only want to see you smile!" –Hinata Asahi, from _Suki: A Like Story_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters that appeared/mentioned in Hitsuzen Eleven also belong to CLAMP: 

_Kobato-_ Kiyokazu Fujimoto

_Magic Knight Rayearth _– Hikaru Shidou, Emeraude, and Asuka

_The Legend of Chun Hyang _– Chun Hyang

_Tsubasa_ _RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE_– Xinghuo and Suzuran

_Man of Many Faces_– Makoto Ohkawa

_Tokyo Babylon_– Hokuto Sumeragi

_xxxHolic_– Himawari Kunogi

_Clover _– Suu

_X/1999_– Hien and Souhi

* * *

"Um… good morning, Li-san," Hien and Souhi chorused as Head Manager walked in. Meiling paused with a hand on the door, looking back at her secretaries with a curious look. They guiltily told her informed her, "You have a guest."

Already having an inkling who, Meiling glared at her guest as she entered her office. "What are you doing here?" she tartly asked.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Good morning to you too, Meiling."

"Get out, Syaoran," Meiling shortly told him. "Get out," she repeated when he opened his mouth to argue. Giving up for now, Syaoran obediently left, although they both knew that he'll be back.

Sighing, Meiling settled into her seat. Syaoran's persistence will definitely be her falling. Turning her computer on, she noticed an e-mail from the chairman, who forwarded the results list.

Meiling studied the list with seriousness- or was it disappointment? Somehow, the results list did not meet expectations- Meiling thought the numbers were too low. _Well, well, well, Tomoyo. _

* * *

Weakness. Program DESTINY was rightfully named, having fulfilled the dream of naming the destined soulmate, but it still had one weakness. Its results were based on the information it was given, the information that Tomoyo and Eriol and their respective secretaries had inputted. The information, which by the way, was gleaned from a team of taught matchmakers from the event of one party. The only unbiased information was from the cameras, but there could be a thousand guesses to interpret the soundless pictures.

If the matchmaker had missed something or deemed it unimportant, the information would never have reached the program. If the women didn't meet Yelan's standards of a proper fiancée, then they wouldn't have been included in the program either. And as a favor, if one woman had asked to not be in the program, then she would not.

"Therefore, it is possible… it is _entirely_ possible for that perfect match to exist outside the results of program DESTINY," Tomoyo murmured to herself.

"Daidouji-sama, we are here," Yue informed her, breaking the young chairwoman out of her thoughts. Tomoyo looked out the car's window to see the apartment building that she and Sakura shared. Tomoy smiled.

Later, when Sakura entered the apartment, delicious smells were emanating from the kitchen. "Tomoyo-chan!" the curator exclaimed.

"I've been so busy that we haven't shared a meal in a while," Tomoyo grinned. "I miss my best friend."

Surprisingly, it wasn't Tomoyo who brought Syaoran Li up first. "Do you know what Li-san will be doing on April first?" Sakura asked her friend as they ate. "I want to invite him to my birthday party."

"Your party?" Tomoyo repeated.

"Un," Sakura nodded. "Fanren-chan too."

"And… what about the person I shall match Li-kun with?" Tomoyo asked carefully. "I planned for the two of them to spend the whole day together."

Sakura blinked, as if she had forgotten about it. "Then she's invited too."

"Hm." There was a slight smile to the matchmaker's lips. "You have no opinion about his match?"

Tilting her head, Sakura answered. "I'm sure anyone Tomoyo-chan finds will be a good match, but I sincerely hope you find someone who will make him happy."

"Happy?" Tomoyo echoed again as she took a sip of her drink.

She quietly smiled, remembering the bittersweet look that Syaoran had as he spoke briefly on a love that he also lost. "Yes. Happier than he is now."

"Sakura…" Tomoyo studied her friend. "And what about you? Shall I find someone who will make you happier than you are now?"

Sakura paused as the chopsticks she held were almost to her mouth. "But I am more than happy, Tomoyo-chan."

Do not push. It is not something I can speak with you about, Tomoyo-chan. This was the vibe Tomoyo received, and she did not ask further. But a new resolve was strengthened within her and there was an urge to return to the office.

Just before she was to leave, Tomoyo stopped to poke her head into her roommate's room. "Sakura," she said quietly. "You can always talk to me."

Sakura smiled. "I know. The same goes for you, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded, satisfied at the answer before hurrying back to Destiny building. There, she rushed to turn to Destiny Room and turned on all the hardware of program DESTINY.

"New search?" it asked her.

No. It would be the same search- just with widened parameters, added information… this time Sakura would not be excluded, despite her wishes and Yelan's expectations. Anyway, if her name does not appear in the top ten, no one would have to know. Tomoyo's hands flew over the keyboard.

"Begin search?" it asked when she finished. Tomoyo clicked yes.

…_besides, you asked me to find someone who would make Syaoran Li happy. I can't help it if I think it'll make _him _happy to make _you _happy, Sakura._

* * *

…_and everyone else must be sharing Tomoyo's disappointment, but not to worry, the second results list should be more interesting. I personally can laugh at the list, especially at the thought of Syaoran being with someone like Hokuto, or Aska, even. Wouldn't their overbearing personalities be, well, overbearing? On another note, I think Makoto and Tomoyo share the same evil tendencies, so in my mind I like to replace Makoto's name with Tomoyo and imagine Syaoran's face. (Haha!)_

_Thank you to **ROAR-Lisa, waterlilies52, SnowCharms, Cheeseycraziness, HyperMint, WiND G0dd3ss xD, jennycuenca, **and **Fallen from the sky** for you reviews! Keep them coming!_

**ROAR-Lisa: **Thanks for your review! Ah, yes, now Touya knows about Yukito… it must make him reflect on some things. The results were probably not what you were expecting, but I tried choosing interesting matches. In my opinion, though, none of them can compare to the goodliness of Syaoran and Sakura. Keep reading to see the next list, though!

**waterlilies52: **Thank you for your comments! Interesting… how was my writing better? I'd really like to know so I know what I can do to improve. Thanks and keep reading!

**SnowCharms: **Thanks for the review! Huh, now as I'm reading over it, it _does_ look like a relationship with benefits… they're just not sleeping together, though. I can't imagine those two going _that_ far. (smirk- who's going to be on top?!) But let's put those two on the side (well, three if you add Touya) and return the main couple(s), shall we?

**Cheeseycraziness: **Ahaha! Your review made me laugh! (Thank you.) Fai is such a fun character to play around with- I'd so want to read that story you mentioned. Sorry about the lack of SxS scenes, but at least Sakura is thinking about him. (That's a start, ne?) Next chapter, we'll see. Need to show Meiling to give completely. (Meiling: Shut up!)

**HyperMint: **Interesting review! Not sure if there will be any Utena references again, that just happened to included at the last moment. But it fit in pretty well, ne? Please continue reading!

**WiND** **G0dd3ss xD: **Thank you for the review! Uh-huh, Touya's so jealous, he just doesn't see it yet. Unfortunately. As for the results, the matchmakers are initiating step two: narrowing down the results, but it seems Tomoyo wants to repeat step one… Look forward to the second results list, it should be more exciting.

**jennycuenca: **Thanks for your review! Ah! I have left the E&T couple in the dust, haven't I? (Ah, I have failed.) But don't you find it interesting that Eriol spent the night of his birthday with Tomoyo? (Under the pretext of waiting for the results, of course. And no, they did nothing but eat cake as they waited.) Eek, except I didn't focus on that part and only focused on Tomoyo. Eek. Ah, well. Kaho will have something to say about _that_. But we are steadily moving along, slowly but surely to having E&T and S&S. Definitely.

**Fallen from the sky: **Thank you so much for your review! I thought I was taking a chance as I diverged from the main story for a bit, but I'm glad someone enjoyed it. And here are the results… but it's as if Sakura doesn't exist! (gasp) Good thing Tomoyo will change that, ne?

* * *

Don't forget to review! (Next up: Unfortunately, it takes an entire day to compute the results. But, it's a Happy Birthday to Meiling!) 


	14. Girl: Morningtide

Humming, Fai was brushing out the tangles in his blond wig when he heard a noise from Chiroru below. Looking at the clock, he frowned as he noticed it was an hour early before either Yukito or Touya would come to open the bakery. When there was another crash, Fai set the wig in place to complete his transformation into Kuu and headed downstairs. 

He was greeted with the sight of a young woman rummaging in the lower cabinets, wincing as the pots and pans clanged on the floor. "Where is it?" he heard her murmur to herself, shifting more of the contents aside. 

"Uh… excuse me…" he hesitantly started. He remembered locking up yesterday, so how did she get in? What was she looking for, anyway? At the sound of his voice, she straightened, hitting the top of the cabinet with the back of her head.

"Ow…" she rubbed her head. "Yukito-san, I can't find the…" she blinked her big, green eyes when she realized she was not speaking to the baker. "Who are you?"

"I work here and I live upstairs," Fai answered promptly. "Who are you?"

She tilted her head. "You look familiar. I feel like I've seen you before." She then smiled. "You don't have to worry. I'm a friend. I came in with a key. Now, I'm kind of busy…" she paused. "You wouldn't happen to know where the recipe book is, would you?"

There was something in her smile that Fai could trust. "It should be in the office…" She smiled again in thanks, heading into the room. Fai stood still for a moment, not knowing what happened, until he heard the bells from the front door jingle. Wearing a smile, the transvestite stepped out of the kitchens into the front. "Yukito!"

Yukito greeted his boyfriend warmly. "Ah-ah-ah!" Fai scolded. "What are you supposed to do first?" Yukito sighed, a slight tinge of red to his cheeks. Leaning in closer, Yukito pulled Fai into a kiss. Grinning at Yukito's progress (as in the beginning it was always Fai initiating the kisses), Fai deepened the kiss further, prolonging its sweetness… until Yukito pulled away suddenly. 

"Sakura!" Stuttering, there was a full blown blush on Yukito's face. (Fai stared as he put two and two together.) "I- I can explain!" It was as if he couldn't speak clearly. It was only months ago that they had stopped dating, and here he was, seemingly kissing another girl in front of his ex-girlfriend. "It- it isn't what it looks like!"

But Sakura didn't get angry or accuse Yukito of lying about being gay. Instead she grinned. "I knew I'd seen you before!" she said, her eyes lighting up in recognition. "You're the guy who was at the party with Yukito-san, right?" She directed her question to Fai.

"You're not mad?" Yukito asked her.

"Why would I be?" Sakura smiled from the bottom of her heart. "You finally found someone. I'm glad for you." Yukito silently expressed his thanks. Clapping her hands, Sakura refocused on her task. "Yukito-san, I can't find your recipe book." Frowning, Yukito went around the back to search for the elusive book, leaving Sakura and Fai alone together.

"You're the ex-girlfriend," Fai summarized simply.

"Yes," she agreed. Smiling that brilliant smile again, she introduced herself. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you." As he shook her offered hand she whispered, "If there's anything you want to know about Yukito, feel free to ask me."

As she smiled, Fai could understand why Yukito dated her in the first place and even felt reluctant to break up. Even now, she was warmly welcoming her ex-boyfriend's new boyfriend with open arms. Sakura was a true princess, pure at heart. 

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "what did you say your name was?"

"Kuu Houoji," he answered as lowered his lips to kiss her hand. Sakura blinked. "But you can call me Fai D. Flowright." For her sake, he decided, and for her wish for Yukito to be happy, Fai would do everything he could to protect Yukito's happiness.

When Sakura recovered from his gentlemanly gesture, she invited him to join her and Yukito. "What are you making?" he asked.

Sakura grinned. "A cake. A birthday cake."

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen** **Twelve**

_**The Wishing Girl: Morningtide**_

"You can't fool me. No man is an island. Sooner or later, everyone finds something they can't handle on their own. There are some wishes than cannot be fulfilled by oneself. –Kohaku, from _Wish_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters that appeared/mentioned in Hitsuzen Twelve also belong to CLAMP:

_Tsubasa__RESERVoir__CHRoNiCLE-_ Fai D. Flowright

_Magic Knight Rayearth-_Kuu Houoji

_X/1999_- Hien and Souhi

* * *

All was silent in Meiling's apartment. Looking over herself in the mirror, Meiling buttoned her collar, straightening it for work. Blankly Meiling remembered that 'Ms. President' had ordered her to not work today. Today meaning March 25th, the day of Meiling's birth.

But not work? Yeah right. 

Besides, Meiling doesn't celebrate birthdays. The big, lavish parties with cakes and balloons just don't suit her. Despite this, she cast a longing look at her empty and desolate apartment room… maybe she wouldn't feel so lonely if she wasn't so closed off. Quietly Meiling shut the lights off and locked the doors behind her…

"…yes, I'm coming to work. In fact, I'm already here," Meiling spoke into her cell phone as she stepped off the elevator onto the floor of her office. "Don't hurry on my account," she briskly said as she walked past the empty secretaries' desk. "I can manage on my own for awhile. Yes. I'll see you later, then." Then Meiling opened the door to her office and frowned as she noticed the occupant inside.

Syaoran held up a hand for Meiling to wait as he spoke on his own cell phone. "I don't care," he said angrily. "That contract is supposed to be sealed yesterday. Get their signatures now!" He ended the call by closing the phone with a snap. Giving his cousin a wary glance, he told her, "Don't make me leave. I have work to do but the matchmakers from hell- I mean, Hiiragizawa and Daidouji keep showing up everywhere. I swear I'll stay out of your way." Meiling soundlessly gave him one look before she left the room. Groaning, Syaoran muttered to himself, "Don't tell she's going to call them."

Just then, Meiling stuck her head back into the room. "Do you still like your coffee black?"

Syaoran stared. "What?"

"Coffee," Meiling said simply, her face not betraying any emotion. "I'm going to go get some. Do you still like your coffee black?"

"Uh, yeah." Syaoran continued to stare at the spot Meiling stood long after his cousin left. She wasn't going to kick him out like before? Meiling was just as stubborn as him, so it didn't make any sense. "Oh," he broke out of his stupor when Meiling returned, offering him the cup of coffee. Syaoran accepted it warily. "Thanks…? You'll let me stay?"

Meiling raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say you have work to do? Hurry up and finish." Hiding a small smile behind her cup as she drank her own coffee, Meiling decided to let him stay. After all, it was her birthday. She could indulge herself for a little bit, couldn't she?

Syaoran frowned. "You're acting strange today. What happened-"

"Li-chan! Omedeto gozaimasu!" A small figure interrupted, giving her congratulations as she suddenly appeared in the room and hugged Meiling. Souhi and Hien followed in after her with large bags and boxes, greeting their boss Meiling and giving Syaoran disapproving looks when they noticed him. Syaoran didn't notice; probably because his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline while he watched.

"Sakura-san!" Awkwardly Meiling stood still, being careful to not spill any coffee on the other woman. Meiling looked at the younger, shorter woman in surprise, not knowing what to do. Hugging is another thing that doesn't suit her. But the sincerity and kindness of the other's actions touched her heart.

Sakura smiled, quickly relieving Meiling of discomfort as she stepped out of the embrace. "Happy Birthday, Li-chan," she said as she handed the birthday girl a large balloon with the same salutation. Still stunned, Meiling accepted it.

"It's your birthday?" A shocked Syaoran let his presence known. His shoulders dropped. "I had forgotten."

"Li-san!" There was surprise on Sakura's face as well before it dissolved into a smile. "You're here too!"

Shrugging, Syaoran answered. "We're cousins. I thought I'd drop by for a visit."

"Oh." Worry crossed her face as she looked at Meiling. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"No." Meiling broke out of her stupor to reply, appeasing Sakura's worries. "Really, you weren't."

"That's good."The smile returned as Sakura clapped her hands. "No, it's even better. Li-san can help too."

"Help…?" Syaoran repeated.

"Hm," Sakura nodded. "Hien-san?" The secretary nodded and brought forward a large box labeled Chiroru in block katakana characters, pausing. 

"Ah," Meiling realized there was no place to put it, as Syaoran's work papers covered the coffee table in the office. "Syaoran, move your things off and put them…" Meiling moved to a smaller table that served as a pedestal for a potted plant, "…here. Souhi, help me move this plant." The other secretary nodded.

"That's not enough space!" Syaoran objected.

Making a derisive sound through her nose, Meiling scoffed. "You're only here for a visit, right? Move it, Syaoran, if you want to use my office." 

Glaring, Syaoran grumbled under his breath but complied anyway. A small chuckle escaped from Sakura. "Here," she offered, gathering a few of the scattered papers. "Let me help." Syaoran gratefully accepted, and as soon as the table was clear, Hien uncovered the box.

Inside was a generous cake, with the words "Happy Birthday, Meiling" written in elaborate English script with white icing, by the courtesy of a certain blond worker at Chiroru, and topped with strawberries. Syaoran remained speechless. There was a nervous look on Meiling's face as she commented, "That cake is much too big."

"That's why it's good Li-san is here. Li-san will want some of this cake, right?"

"Hm," Syaoran murmured, sitting on the couch near Sakura. "What kind of cake is it?"

"Chocolate Mousse."

Syaoran nodded. "Sure. But you don't expect me to eat half of this, do you?"

Laughing, Sakura shook her head. "No. Even half is too much for one person, Li-san!" Bringing out candles ("How many candles?" she asked. "Well, she turns the same age me," Syaoran mused, "…so she'll be 27."), Sakura began her narrative. "The day before yesterday, Eriol-san came to see me. It was through him that I was able to ask Souhi-san and Hien-san for help today. He also told me that not many people know it is Li-chan's birthday and won't even celebrate. But… there must be people like me and Li-san and Hien-san and Souhi-san. Even Kuu-chan, who has not met Li-chan yet, was still glad to help Yukito-san and I make this cake. So, together all of us will eat this special cake, because we are happy that you were born today, Li-chan."

The birthday girl blinked.

…we are happy that you were born today, Li-chan.

_Meiling immediately stood up, her chair clattering to the ground behind her. In the television screen before her, Syaoran stared mindlessly at the upper deck in surprise. "Don't tell anyone where he is," she told Hien and Souhi beside her. "Even if the presidents ask, don't tell them until he returns to the party room himself. Excuse me," she said after her secretaries nodded. Fleeing from the camera room, Meiling raced to the women's bathroom._

"_Li-chan!" came from an astonished Sakura as she was drying her face with a green handkerchief. Her face was now free of the light makeup she had used and dried of tears. There was no evidence left to show that she had cried._

_Therefore, Meiling composed herself. It would sound like an invasion of privacy if she asked if Sakura had cried, and that was something the presidents would not forgive even if Meiling was burning with curiosity about the upper deck. Instead of asking about what happened, Meiling said, "The presidents are looking for you, Sakura-san."_

"_Thank you, Li-chan."_

"_Sakura-san," Meiling started, knowing the presidents would want to know if anything happened to Sakura, "is anything troubling you?"_

_Sakura paused, looking back to see Meiling. "Ano…" but then the serious look disappeared as she gave a guilty smile. "I lost two wine glasses. Eriol-san and Tomoyo-chan will be angry with me, won't they?"_

"_It's alright," Meiling answered. "I'll take care of it."_

_Sakura smiled. "Thank you." _

"_Are you sure you're okay?"_

_Sakura glanced to the green handkerchief and clenched it tightly in her hand. "Yes. I'm okay now," she said smiling. "Thank you for worrying, Li-chan."_

_Meiling watched Sakura return back to the party. She was about to follow, when she noticed Syaoran coming in from the other direction. Just as she was about to duck back into the bathroom, her cousin reached the men's bathroom and went in. He didn't even notice her! Why wouldn't he…- Meiling turned back to see Sakura disappear back into the party room, Meiling frowned. Of course. _

"Meiling!"

The girl shook herself out of her daze. Grinning, Sakura said, "We're ready now." As the younger girl gestured to the cake, Meiling saw that it had been lit with twenty-seven candles and an extra one for luck.

Looking up into the others' faces, Meiling groaned. "Oh no, please don't…"

Sharing a sneaking smile with Sakura, Syaoran started the chorus. "One, two, three! Happy birthday to you…" Sakura, Hien, and Souhi joined in singing as they clapped rhythmically to the beat. Embarrased, Meiling had no choice but to bear it. 

"Now, blow out all the candles," Sakura encouraged the birthday girl. "If you do, your wish will come true."

"Wish?" Syaoran repeated. "What kind of wish would you make, Meiling?"

"She can't tell you!" came the scolding from Sakura. "It'll never come true!"

"How are we supposed to know it comes true if she doesn't tell us?"

Sakura though for a bit and then answered with a grin. "When it comes true, Li-chan will know. _Then_ she will tell us."

Meiling had watched the exchange between the two silently. "I'm ready to make my wish," she interrupted loudly. Sakura and Syaoran quieted, waiting for Meiling to complete her feat. Taking a deep breath, Meiling blew.

And not one of the candles remained lit.

* * *

In the Destiny Room, program DESTINY hummed. On the large computer screen it said, "Data Compilation: 37 percent complete." 

* * *

_Thank You to **NabiLa**, **WiND** **G0dd3ss xD**, **Cheeseycraziness**, **HyperMint**, **ROAR-Lisa**, **Fallen from the sky**, **SnowCharms**, **jennycuenca**, and **Nadja100 **for your reviews! Keep them coming! _

**NabiLa:** Thank you for reading my story and reviewing! Thank you so much for the compliments and don't hate me too much! (grin) Please keep on reading!

**WiND** **G0dd3ss xD: **Thank you for reviewing, even though it was a short chapter. Actually, I was sick when I wrote the last chapter, but that's no excuse. Even though it was a pretty crucial part (or else Sakura would never end up in the program) I agree it was short. So to make up for it, it seems I made Meiling's birthday much longer. (The next chapter will still be about the 25th.) The second results list will come out soon enough.

**Cheeseycraziness: **Thanks for reviewing! Your reviews always make me laugh! I checked out "The Getaway Girls," and it looks pretty interesting. (Plus it's so fun to see Fai and Meiling interact with each other!) And thank you for not being disappointed in the first results, although there's only a 3 margin for Sakura (or anyone else) to be a new number one. As for Meiling, she's over him (for reasons she will not explain), she's just hanging on to him. Although for Syaoran, he can't get over her because he has no real reason to other than the fact she'll never return. For the both of them, a strong bond is still in place. Please wait for the second results list!

**HyperMint: **Thank you for the review! If Sakura isn't the first name on that list… (cough cough) well, we'll eventually see what happens if Sakura's name is even in the top ten, right? Moving along… as for the two people getting along sweetly, do you mean the S S couple or the T E one? Either way, I'm trying to foreshadow what will happen to them in future chapters, so thank you for thinking that. Please continue reading to see the new list!

**ROAR-Lisa: **Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you found Tomoyo's sense of friendship so endearing. Tomoyo will do anything for Sakura's happiness, ne? Let's keep waiting for the new list!

**Fallen from the sky: **Doomo arigato for the review! Well, here's the first part of Meiling's birthday. Fai meets Sakura, the cake is brought in, and Meiling makes a wish. Keep waiting for the new results and Sakura's position. I will try to update as fast as I can. 

**SnowCharms: **Thanks for the review! Yes, it's slowly (slowly but definitely) changing more to TxE. Even though Kaho has been in Japan for several days, Eriol has been spending more time with someone else… and Yelan would approve of Sakura… right? So please keep reading to see what happens!

**jennycuenca: **Thank you for the review! It'll be interesting to see what spot Sakura will be, ne? Sorry for the lack of S&S scenes even though, but in this chapter it was mostly about Sakura and Syaoran interacting more than Syaoran and Meiling, right? Please keep reading!

**Nadja100:** Yea for the new reader! Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing! Thanks for the comments. (Yeah, Meiling needs to definitely end things with Syaoran.) Sorry about the last chapter was short, but this chapter should be longer, right? Thank you also for putting this story on your alert and favorite list! Please continue reading this story to the very end! 

* * *

Don't forget to review! (Next up: The Wishing Girl, Eventide) 


	15. Girl: Eventide

Looking up from her desk, Tomoyo greeted her guest warmly. "Ohkawa-chan! Welcome, have a seat." Makoto Ohkawa beamed. When all was settled and the tea was brought in, Tomoyo finally asked, "So what brings you to Destiny today?"

Grinning, Mokoto started off with, "It seems that I have been invited to another party."

The president nodded demurely. "The day after tomorrow, Destiny will have a smaller, private party meant to serve as Syaoran Li's match with Chun Hyang Shin. Only certain people, such as yourself, have been invited. We are not yet certain how many people will attend the party, but it is for certain that Syaoran Li will come."

"Of course. You can't have a party without the main event," Mokoto agreed. "But am I right in thinking this party is meant to find Li-san's future fiancée?"

Still smiling widely, Tomoyo noncommittally answered, "I'm sorry, I cannot disclose that sort of information right now."

The Ohkawa heiress waved a hand. "It doesn't matter if you tell me, I'm sure it's right. Therefore, I wish to decline this invitation."

Tomoyo looked faintly surprised. "May I ask why?"

Mokoto laughed behind her hand with a soft, "Ohohoho! My dear Daidouji-chan, I am so happy I could burst!" Leaning in with a glint in her eye, the young woman spoke in a loud whisper. "You see, I am now engaged."

"Congratulations! Who is the lucky man?" Tomoyo clapped earnestly.

"My first grade teacher. Please keep it a secret. I haven't told my parents yet."

"Of course," Tomoyo promised. Then sighing, she leaned into her palm saying, "Such a pity. I was so sure you would make a good match for Syaoran-san. Say, would your sister like to come to the party?"

Mokoto let her cheek rest in her palm as well. "I'm sure she would enjoy it, but I'm afraid she already has someone special in mind. That kid… with that baby face of his, he has already stolen her heart." Mokoto glanced at the young president. "Does it create problems for you now that I've bowed out?"

A slow smile graced her lips. "Not at all. In fact, you have just presented a favorable opportunity."

**

* * *

**

Destiny at Work

**Hitsuzen Twelve**

_**The Wishing Girl: Eventide**_

There is one wish I cannot grant. For if I were to grant that wish, I would… have to say goodbye forever to the someone just for me. – Atashi or 'I' in "A City with No People: A Wish that Can't be Granted," from _Chobits_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters that appeared/mentioned/alluded in Hitsuzen Twelve also belong to CLAMP:

_Man of Many Faces- _Mokoto and Utako Ohkawa (and Akira Ijyuin)

_The Legend of Chun Hyang- _Chun Hyang

_X/1999- _Hien and Souhi

_Tsubasa_ _RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE_– Xinghuo

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to HyperMint. Happy 18th birthday! And Happy Easter, everyone!

* * *

Hien flipped the lights back on after the candle-lights were blown into darkness. Sakura happily clapped, enthusiastically calling for "Presents Time!" From another bag she brought out another large, wrapped rectangular box. "From Onii-chan, Yukito-san, and me. Onii-chan wants you to open it as soon as possible because he thinks it'll be too embarrassing if you open it in front of him."

Meiling gave the box a wary look before she started to unwrap her gift with extreme care. She took so slow that Syaoran muttered, "Hurry up, will you?"

She shot back, "It's my birthday and I can open my present any way I want to, Syaoran." Finally she lifted the cover of the box, and upon seeing the gift, Meiling's breath was stolen away.

Inside was a leather jacket that was black: sleek and classy like Meiling's style. But that wasn't the breathtaking part about it. Across the back, sewn in with dark, sensuous red thread was her name written in elegant and smooth English letters. Beneath her name was also the spectacular image of a phoenix, with careful detail to the intricacy of the wings. Meiling, overwhelmed with indescribable feelings, speechlessly removed the jacket from the box, running her fingers over the artwork. When she flipped to the front of the she noticed that the front pocket also sported her name, only this time in Chinese characters, and a picture of a lotus in bloom.

"Try it on," Sakura encouraged. "Onii-chan said it would fit…"

"It fits," Meiling confidently answered. "Last month he made me try on this exact jacket. But…" she glanced to the other woman, "…you customized it, didn't you."

Sakura smiled. "It was the least I could do. Onii-chan and Yukito-san already paid for it."

The birthday girl looked down at her gift, unable to say anything more than a small, "Thank you."

"It certainly looks like your type," Syaoran commented.

"It does, doesn't it?" Sakura agreed. "Now Li-chan will be warm _and_ stylish when she rides her bike."

"Wait, bike?" Syaoran repeated.

"You didn't know? Li-chan is a motorcycle rider. We have competitions once a month, and Li-san is always one of the top with Onii-chan. But you should see her ride some time. Li-chan is amazing."

Syaoran looked at Meiling, his eyes narrowing. "Since when do you ride the motorcycle?"

Meiling looked up, her red eyes daring. "Since seven years ago." Sakura innocently watched on, not quite aware of the new tension in the atmosphere. "Sakura-san, were you going to visit the presidents?"

"No, I wouldn't have any time…" Sakura looked at her watch and gasped. "I'm late for work!" She hurriedly grabbed her things, thanking Souhi when she passed her the purse. "Happy Birthday, Li-chan!" She said just as she was about to exit.

Meiling broke her stony stare with Syaoran to call out to Sakura one last time. "Call me Meiling." The auburn-haired woman turned around, her face in evident surprise. "You can call me Meiling, Sakura-san."

She tried it out, her voice hesitant. "Happy Birthday, Meiling-san." When Meiling nodded, a smile bloomed on Sakura's face. They were closer friends now, weren't they? "Meiling-san, please enjoy the rest of the day. You can share your cake with anyone you like. I'm sure there are more people who want to wish Meiling-san a happy birthday also."

"I won't let this cake go to waste," Meiling promised.

"Onii-chan and Yukito-san said they would come by when they have time. I'll be back to help clean up at the end of the day." Sakura thought and then grinned. "If the cake is all gone when I come back, I'll give you the second surprise."

"A second surprise?"

"Un." Sakura nodded. "You'll see." Sakura left, only to pop her head back into the room. "And happy birthday, Meiling-chan!" Meiling could not help but smile in return. Souhi and Hien ushered Sakura to the elevator and down to the first floor.

"So…" Syaoran started when they were alone. "What is this about motorcycles?"

* * *

A concierge of Tokyo Plaza Hotel froze when the guest of room 1313 opened the door, thought uncomprehending as he stared. The guest wore tall, black boots with high heels, a high-collared matching black taffeta dress with a layered ruffled skirt, and long black gloves. A portion of her dark hair was pulled into two buns resting on each side of her head, while the remainder fell in a mass of curly, wavy black hair that reached below her shoulders. Red was the only other color she wore, found in border of her low-cut collar and in a hairpiece of a similar shape.

"Yes?" Xinghuo Reed asked without emotion, without expression.

"You- you have an urgent mail, ma'am," he stuttered, avoiding looking the young woman in the eye by extending the small envelope to her face. Xinghuo wordlessly plucked the letter from his fingers and shut the door. She carefully examined the contents, starting with the letter's header stating 'Destiny At Work'. When she finished, she small smile formed around her lips.

Xinghuo knocked on the wall on the left of her. "What is he doing now?"

A voice from inside the bedroom answered. "Nothing important. He's still at that mechanics shop. Why the president of Reed Industries is at a mechanics shop, I wonder."

"I want to visit Destiny."

Immediately there was a flurry of noise: the rustle of sheets, the slamming of drawers, and the occasional swearing, before a taller figure exited the bedroom. Also dressed in black and scarlet, the figure wore a strapless black top covered by a sort of crimson shawl, with a long, white skirt that nearly covered the pointed heels, tied with a red sash. While Xinghuo's symbol resembled a bat, the button of the shawl, the end of the sash, and the earrings were definitely butterflies.

Long black gloves reached to tuck a stray strand of pink hair behind the ear. "Let's go," smirked Ruby Moon.

* * *

"Motorcycles are dangerous! You could get hurt, or worse, killed! What are you thinking?!" Syaoran shouted.

Meiling remained calm. "See, that's why I never told you in the first place. I had always wanted to ride one, even when we were dating. But someone like you, who has to do everything by the book, the thing that is right, and has to follow his mother's orders like a good little boy, would never understand the thrill of being fast."

Syaoran wasn't listening. "Who got you into it? You weren't like this before. It must be the man you're seeing. Who is this bastard? Is it Kinomoto's brother? Or this Yukito-san?"

She just had to laugh. "You don't know how ridiculous you sound, Syaoran. For one thing, Sakura-san's brother already has a girlfriend he is devoted to. Two: Yukito Tsukishiro is _definitely_ not my type. The man I'm dating is so much better than them combined, so much better that _you_!"

Silently Syaoran folded his arms across his chest, smirking. "_What_ man, Meiling."

Meiling froze. It was a trap, and Syaoran had led her right to it. Never had Meiling said that she'd left Syaoran for someone else, and trying to say it now simply made it seem more and more like a lie. She tried to regain some footing. "It's been seven years," she said, looking away. "Of course I would find someone to replace you by now."

"Cut the crap, Meiling. We both know I can tell if you're lying." Syaoran glared at his ex-fiancée. "True or false: You didn't leave because of another man."

She raised her red eyes defiantly. "False." Syaoran's eyes narrowed. There she goes, lying again. But at least he knew that she didn't break the engagement because she was in love with someone else.

"Meiling," he said threateningly.

"And what about you?" she burst out. "Flirting with Sakura-san, right in front of me. ("No, I wasn't," Syaoran muttered.) You aren't very sociable, yet by some miracle you start talking with her? What are you trying to prove, that you're over me? Well, I don't really care, Syaoran!"

"We can finally end this if you tell me why you left," Syaoran shot back.

"What the hell were you talking about on the upper deck!" Meiling stood, her voice rising with her.

The president of Li Corp took a step back, stunned at the new topic. "How did you know?"

"I work for Destiny, remember Syaoran? I was watching the cameras- what did you think you could accomplish by getting her to cry? Into her bed? Because I'll tell you now, you'll be going to hell if you hurt Sakura-san. The presidents will make sure of that," she added.

"I didn't make her cry," Syaoran said sharply. "We were only talking, and there were no ulterior motives. What were we talking about? We were talking about past loves, and how unfair it is when the person you love suddenly breaks your heart for no apparent reason."

Eat that, Meiling.

This time it was her turn to take a step back, unable to make a comeback. Something about getting over it, or that Sakura would make a good match with him, or the reason why she broke up with him in the first place somehow never formed into vocalized words. She just stared, acutely understanding the pain she caused.

The silence was broken when Souhi's voice came over the company telephone. "Head Manager, Ms. Xinghuo Reed is on line one."

* * *

After Xinghuo called to say she wanted to speak with Meiling and arrived three minutes later, Meiling donned the mask of the ideal Head Manager, putting her irritated feelings aside. Xinghuo Reed was number six in the top ten matches with a 79.4 percent chance of being compatible with Syaoran Li. She also happened to be of distant relations to the late Clow Reed and her father on the Board of Directors for Reed Industries, making Xinghuo a prime fiancée candidate. "Cake?" she offered the rich young lady and the tall woman introduced as a bodyguard. "It's chocolate mousse."

"Very well. Happy Birthday, if I may add," Xinghuo said, eyeing the birthday cake. She glanced over to Syaoran, who sullenly sat at the table with his work, and then raised a silent question to Meiling.

"Oh, don't mind him," Meiling assured. "He's simply visiting."

"_I_ don't mind," she answered," but I think _he_ does."

"Because I'm wondering what you're doing here," Syaoran retorted. "You made it clear at the meeting Mother set up that you _weren't_ interested with me. Mother still plans to make you my fiancée, doesn't she."

"Please don't insult me. I am not easily swayed by your mother or by you. No, my interest with Destiny lies somewhere else." Out of nowhere she brought out the invitation. "I assume this is another party to decide on the fiancée?"

"Another party?" Syaoran could not believe it.

"I cannot say," Meiling responded Xinghuo. "But yes, the main attraction is Syaoran Li and his challenge match with Chun Hyang Shin."

"Challenge match?" Syaoran repeated.

"Yes, Mr. Li," Meiling was glaring daggers. He would stay out of the way? Yeah right. "You will be attending another party the day after tomorrow with a much smaller guest list." Here she smiled almost wickedly. "May I remind you that you have no choice in the matter, this was all designed by the presidents."

"Will President Eriol Hiiragizawa be present at this party?" Xinghuo asked.

It took a moment for Meiling to answer as she wondered why such a detail was important. "I believe both presidents will attend."

Xinghuo stood, her piece of cake finished. "Thank you. I shall be honored to attend. I will be taking my leave now."

"That's all?" a stunned Head Manager let out.

Xinghuo paused, looking down at Meiling seated on the opposite couch. "Head Manager Meiling Li…" Meiling nodded. "…your brother is Eriol Hiiragizawa, yes?"

Meiling frowned, wondering again what was so important about Eriol. "I was adopted by Adelaide Hiiragizawa, his mother, so that makes him my step-brother, I suppose. But we're not acknowledged on the family register."

Xinghuo nodded, her true intentions as mysterious as ever. "I see. Thank you for the cake." She left the office, her bodyguard following. Meiling was left stunned.

"See, you don't like her either," Syaoran commented. "She always wears black, she's so expressionless, and I can never understand her. Why is someone like her invited?"

Meiling rose from her seat. "Then choose your own fiancé. I must see her off at the elevator," she said, leaving the room as well.

The elevator doors opened to reveal the occupants of Tomoyo and Spinel, who were both surprised. Tomoyo was surprised to see Meiling despite explicit orders, while Spinel was shocked at the sight of an old…friend? nemesis? lover? Ruby Moon grinned in return as Spinel pretended not to see (who was silently berating herself for not stopping it at the annual party).

"Meiling-chan!"

She nodded respectfully. "Madame President. Hien," she told her secretary. "please get some cake for these two." The secretary nodded and left for the office.

"I thought you weren't coming in today!" Tomoyo expressed.

The Head Manager coldly smiled. "I can spend my birthday the way I want to, right?" Hien returned with two paper plates and passed one each to Tomoyo and Spinel. The Hiiragizawa secretary glanced at the cake warily.

The young president considered. "But I did ask you to rest today. There should be some sort of penalty."

"You can't punish-"

"As a friend of Syaoran Li," Tomoyo asked. "who would you pair with Li-kun?"

Meiling's answer was immediate as she smiled deviously. Spinel's eyes widened in surprise when she heard the answer right before the elevator doors closed.

"Why, Sakura Kinomoto, of course."

* * *

In the Destiny Room, program DESTINY continued to hum. On the large computer screen it said, "Data Compilation: 73 percent complete."

_

* * *

_

Thank You to **SnowCharms, StarAngel02, Cheeseycraziness**, **NabiLa, VamipreXWolfGirl23, jennycuenca, HyperMint, **and **WiND G0dd3ss xD** for your reviews! Keep them coming!

**SnowCharms: **Thank you for your continued support in your reviews! Yes, Sakura has the power to win everyone over with her infinite goodness, so Yelan will definitely come around. Last chapter was short, but this chapter was longer… but that's just me always procrastinating, isn't it. Hope the unexpected quick update made up for it, because eventually I'll have to return to schoolwork… (big grin) Thank you for always reading!

**StarAngel02: **Hello new reader! Thank you for adding me on your favorite authors/author alert list and putting this story on your favorite stories list! I appreciated all of your insightful comments about my writing style, even though there's still much to be improved. (hoo boy…) I'm grateful that you're reading this story now and enjoy it as much as I do. Please continue to read this story! Onegaishimasu!

**Cheeseycraziness:** Thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, but for awhile there won't be any Tomoyo&Eriol fluff, since it's just work, work, work until the "official announcement of Destiny's new year" (aka April 1st). But I'll see if I can squeeze some in. (grin) And over the top? I think Meiling had a small celebration for her birthday in comparison to someone like, say, Syaoran. Having the Li Clan throw a party for their president would leave Sakura's little gathering in the dust, wouldn't it? And Meiling's wish is secret known only to me. (evil grin) Eventually though, it will be revealed. Meiling's just being stubborn by keeping her wish under wraps. (Probably because she does more than suspect SS. Heh) Thank you for reading my story!

**NabiLa:** Doomo arigato for your review! It's a pity when a relationship doesn't work out, ne? Meiling can't be with Syaoran (for reasons she refuses to reveal) and Yukito loves Sakura as a sister instead as a girlfriend. But it works out in the end, leaving Sakura and Syaoran to get together. (yay!) Thanks for the comments and please keep reading!

**VampireXWolf Girl23: **Yay for a new reader! Thank you so much for reviewing. We will know why they broke up when Meiling decides to reveal her secret. (Hurry up and get it over with, Meiling! Meiling: Never!) Meiling's wish shall be a secret. Everyone's dying to know her wish! (Meiling, what's your wish! Meiling: Like I'll ever tell you!) Regrettably, until Meiling changes her stubborn attitude, her secrets are under lock and key. (evil grin) If you keep reading though, you could probably guess…

**jennycuenca: **Thank you for the continuous reviews! Here is the info on Meiling and Syaoran: Meiling does not love Syaoran like a girlfriend/fiancée/lover/etc anymore but more like an acquaintance or close friend, if she chose to be truthful to herself. Syaoran doesn't love Meiling as a boyfriend/fiancé/lover/etc anymore either, but he can't be too sure of those feeling because they're still unresolved. If he was just given a clear reason, he would let go of Meiling. And as for Meiling and S&S, it shall be brought up in future characters. (But it rather looks like she'll be their main antagonist, doesn't it?) Please keep reading so you will see the computer's results!

**HyperMint:** Thank you for the review! Omedeto gozaimasu to you as well! (Lucky you get to share the same birthday as Eriol!) Congrats on turning 18! I'm eighteen too! Thank you for the comments. And yes, it has been a busy month for me. Thank you for worrying. The SxS couple already get along fabulously, don't they? They should start dating right away! Matchmakers, hurry up and do something about it! Please keep reading to see more SxS scenes.

**WiND G0dd3ss xD:** Thanks for reviewing! And I updated pretty fast, didn't I? But sooner or later I'm going to have return to school work (darn)… Please keep reading to see the new results list!

* * *

Don't forget to review! (Next up: The Wishing Girl, Nighttide)


	16. Girl: Nighttide

Spinel frowned as the elevator continued down. _"Why, Sakura Kinomoto, of course," Meiling smiled deviously._ The secretary often found it hard to understand the head manager. Knowing the circumstances, there must be some complicated reason why Meiling chose Sakura.

…she was just being difficult, wasn't she?

Spinel inwardly sighed. Surely it would cause Eriol to worry, and as his secretary she would have to help him deal with it. But even as his secretary and secret bodyguard, there were things that Spinel would have to deal with by herself. Glancing to the person to the side of her, Spinel could not help but narrow her eyes in suspicion.

It was no coincidence that Ruby Moon suddenly appeared. What were the Reeds up to, associating themselves with the likes of Ruby? Spinel knew nothing about Xinghuo, only that she was a favorite of Yelan's fiancée candidates and one of the top ten. Fei Wong the father, on the other hand, was a director of Hiiragizawa Industries, and an ambitious one as well. He would have resented the fact that Eriol became president. What were they planning, and what did Ruby have to do with it?

The elevator stopped on the first floor. Tomoyo smiled at Xinghuo, saying "Nice to meet you, Reed-san. See you at the next party," as she stepped off the elevator. The doors closed, continuing down to the basement level.

"How disappointing, Suppi-chan" Ruby Moon finally spoke. "After all that training, you broke the first rule: always leave yourself a way out."

Spinel glanced over to Xinghuo, her senses now on alert. (It still irritated her that Ruby still used that nickname.) There was barely a small smile on the girl's lips as she turned around, blocking the doors. "No need to concern yourself with me."

The secretary narrowed her eyes, going on the defensive. Ruby was right. She let her guard down, and she would have to pay for it. Years as a secretary have let her gone soft. Ruby Moon smirked. "You don't need to get all fired up. I just wanted to say it's over. The family finally stopped looking. You don't need to continue your cover as a secretary."

"You want me to leave Eriol Hiiragizawa?" Spinel asked slowly.

"You have no business with him anymore, right? Return to your original master as you wish."

Spinel glared. "What about you? What business do you have with the Reed family?"

Casually smiling, Ruby said, "After the 13th generation head disappeared, the family dispersed. It's better to use our talents elsewhere than to let them go to waste, isn't it?

"What talents? Dressing up like a girl?"

Ruby gasped. "I resent that. I'm simply a girl trapped in a man's body."

"Ruby Moon…"

Suddenly she moved fast, her pink hair flailing behind her. The tall transvestite pinched Spinel's nose, forcing her to breathe through her mouth as Ruby swiped a large glob of cake frosting. "I bet you miss him, don't you," Ruby said darkly, slowly and softly, while holding a piece of the cake threateningly. "If I were to shove this cake into your mouth you'd still have an allergic reaction, wouldn't you. Go back to him. Your loyalty to him is much stronger than the one you have to Hiiragizawa, right?"

"I will die before I leave Hiiragizawa," Spinel courageously declared.

Ruby Moon smiled evilly as she stuffed a piece of cake into the open mouth, causing Spinel to gag. But the secretary had no choice but to swallow its sweetness until Ruby let her go. Gasping, Spinel challenged, "If you ever hurt a hair on Eriol Hiiragizawa's head, I'll make sure you regret it, Ruby Moon."

_Ding _went the elevator when it stopped. Xinghuo moved away from the doors as the doors opened. Ruby smiled, her height overpowering. "Oh, _we're_ not planning to do anything our little Eriol-sama at all. But if this is your answer, I guess I'll be seeing you more often," she said as she followed her charge out, after pressing the elevator buttons to secure their exit.

"Ah," Ruby Moon added, smiling that infuriating grin, as the doors prepared to close. "I'm sure _he_ misses you as well."

Spinel raised her eyes, catching the last glimpse of a hated enemy. _This time,_ she promised herself, _I'm not going to lose._

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen Twelve**

**_The Wishing Girl: Nighttide _**

I wish for happiness / I seek happiness / I'm happy just to be with you / Just to see your smile / My first thought is of you / My last wish is for you / A promised land where fairies wait / With room enough for two —lyrics from the song "Clover," from _Clover_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. (Clamp School Detectives and RG Veda as well.) The following characters that appeared/mentioned/alluded in Hitsuzen Twelve also belong to CLAMP:

_Tsubasa_ _RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE_– Xinghuo and Fei Wong Reed

Magic Knight Rayearth– Hikaru Shidou, Emeraude, and Ferio

_The Legend of Chun Hyang- _Chun Hyang and Myong Ryong

_X/1999-_ Hien, Souhi, Yuuto Kigai, and Fuuma Monou

_Man of Many Faces_- Makoto Ohkawa

* * *

"It is unlike you to outright lie," Xinghuo commented as the two rode the way back home. "Rather, it is more likely that you would twist the truth."

"But I wasn't lying," Ruby grinned. "_We're _not planning to do anything to anything to little Eriol-kun. You, on the other hand, is a completely different story, my Mistress…"

There was a small smile on Xinghuo's lips. "Will she leave his side?"

"Not a chance. She won't abandon her current master like she did with her former one. But this is better, isn't it? It's becoming much more interesting."

"Yes," Xinghuo agreed, her smile growing.

* * *

"Motorcycles are dangerous," Syaoran said as Meiling returned to her office.

"Oh, shut up Syaoran," Meiling bit back as she rounded her desk and called up a document on her computer. "I see what you're trying to do. You can't get me angry again to give you _another_ reason why I left you to suit _your_ needs. Besides, it's not nice of you to get me angry on my birthday."

"I'm sorry," Syaoran apologized, knowing she was right. It was the first time they celebrated her birthday in seven years, so it wasn't right to get each other angry.

"I'm sorry too," softly spoke Meiling. She then sighed. "Syaoran, I ended the engagement because I stopped loving you."

"I don't believe that, Meiling. You can't just fall out of love as easily as you fall in."

"Well too bad for you," she sympathized. "It's unfortunately true for me."

"Who are you calling?" Syaoran became alarmed when Meiling picked up the phone.

Giving him a patronizing look, she said, "I did promise to have my cake eaten. There _are_ other people I call with this phone besides the presidents." Meiling looked at her computer screen, which presented the current client's top ten matches with contact info. _Well, let's call all of them, starting off with Hikaru Shidou…_

* * *

Eriol smiled in greeting as Spinel approached him at the mechanics shop. "I do hope I won't regret this in the end."

She shrugged. "It is what you thought was best. We'll deal with the consequences if there are any. Sakura-san did assure you Meiling would be happy to receive such a present, and that is what is important. Want some of her cake?"

The young president looked mildly surprised to see the piece of cake offered. Grinning, he took it. "Well, I am hungry." Just as he was about to take a bite, he paused. "I know you said you're allergic, but are you sure you don't want any?

"It's a psychologically induced allergy," Spinel murmured, remembering Ruby Moon's words earlier as she absentmindedly touched the red oval gem around her neck. _I bet you miss him, don't you. _"He always liked sweets, so I taught myself to hate them in order to give him my share. It's how loyal I was to my former master. Not eating sweets became a habit."

"What?" Eriol asked.

_I'm sure he misses you as well._

Unexpectedly smiling, Spinel shook her head. "No, it's all right. I don't want any." She watched Eriol nod and finally take a bite of cake. She whispered. "But I will _never_ leave you, I swear."

* * *

Plopping down on the couch in Meiling's office, Syaoran sighed. "Are you done yet? Don't you close office soon?"

Meiling looked down at her list of Syaoran's matches. "Hn. I usually get off work around this time." She checked Chun Hyang Shin's name, who confirmed she was coming to the next party. In the margins, Meiling wrote, "Guest: Myong Ryong." She frowned. It was going to be tricky to persuade the presidents to allow another male guest, but she'll get him into the party one way or another.

"At least you got rid of your cake." Syaoran commented. Many people came, including the other Kinomoto (who was not like his sister at all), Yukito-san (who was kind but not logical for having a friend like Touya Kinomoto), Hikaru Shidou (who was always as friendly as he remembered), the royal Pillar siblings (Syaoran still couldn't talk about anything but business), and Chun Hyang (who delightfully looked forward to the match) and Myong Ryong (who gave Syaoran a pitiful look in comfort). "There's one piece left. Do you want it, or should I give it to your secretaries?"

"No," Meiling mindlessly answered as she took one last look at the list. She still hadn't been able to get Makoto Ohkawa's confirmation, which worried her. "That piece is for Sakura. She didn't get to eat any of the cake yet."

Syaoran gave Meiling a skeptical look as she placed her papers away in a drawer. "What?" she asked, irritated.

"Knowing you, Kinomoto-san is your first female friend, right?" Syaoran chuckled, reminiscing. "I remember in college all the girls hated you, so you only made friends with the guys."

"They were superficial and hypocrites," Meiling blandly answered. "Men at least were straightforward and honest." Of course I got along with guys, Meiling thought. They didn't hate me because I was dating Syaoran.

"So you're saying Kinomoto-san is straightforward and honest?" Syaoran nodded. "I can understand that. She's certainly pure of heart."

Meiling took a long look at Syaoran before sitting on the couch across him. "Syaoran, those girls I invited here today… I brought them here to show you that these are the matches that the presidents want to pair you up with. I'm sure _all _of them meet Yelan's standards of a wife for you. But even if your mother is the one who hired us, your own choice still has a lot weight. As Head Manager, I'm telling you that our most favorable match would be someone who meets Yelan's qualifications _and _is someone who you want. Syaoran," she spoke seriously, "you still have a chance. Out of all the girls you met today, who would you choose?"

Opening his mouth with a comeback, Meiling cut him off, saying, "And not me, Syaoran. Nothing you do or say will ever convince me to fall in love with you again. I'm serious. Who would you choose?"

Seeing she was indeed serious, Syaoran took a thought to consider it. But Syaoran had never thought of choosing someone else before. He looked up to see Meiling patiently waiting to tell her so but suddenly had his attention diverted. "Kinomoto-san!" he said, standing up.

Meiling blinked before realizing he didn't answer her question. She turned around to see Sakura at the door weakly smiling, knocking on the open door. "I'm not intruding again, am I?" she asked.

The Head Manager stood, her smile warm. "No. Never, Sakura-san." Besides, it wasn't like Syaoran was going to give her a serious answer. He thought too much about the past. But…

"Here," Syaoran offered her the last piece. "You can have it. It's the last piece."

"Oh no, I can't have such an honor! You can have it," Sakura denied.

"I've been eating cake all day," Syaoran offered her the cake again. "Whereas you didn't have any. And you should have it. It's really good."

"What about Meiling-chan?" she turned to the Head Manager. "Meiling-chan, do you want the last piece?"

She blinked blankly for a moment. _Meiling-chan._ Never did another girl call her name so warmly and kindly. She then smiled. "No, I don't want it. In fact, I insist that you eat it right now, Sakura-san. Syaoran, go get her some drinks so she doesn't have to eat alone."

"What about you?" he protested.

"I have to clean up," she said gesturing to her desk.

"I'll help you," Syaoran suggested.

"No," Meiling gritted her teeth. "You're not allowed to touch my desk. You're not going to leave the 'pure of heart' by herself, now are you? Hurry up. There are some drinks in my fridge."

"Alright," he conceded, going to the small refrigerator in the corner. Sakura hid a small giggle behind her hand after she watched the exchange. _They're definitely close friends, ne?_

After Meiling had cleared her desk, turned off her computer, and locked her top right drawer, she joined Syaoran and Sakura. Meiling entertained Sakura by telling her about Touya's visit, who Meiling embarrassed for his thoughtfulness with the jacket. Yukito had joined in the teasing, saying Touya also had a sister complex with Meiling. Sakura's laugh was both cheery and contagious .

Hien interrupted the visit when she knocked on the door. "Head Manager, you have a package."

Meiling brought back a small, square box to the coffee table. "It's from Eriol," she said after reading the tag. Sakura looked up expectedly as Meiling uncovered the box. Meiling stared at what was inside.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked, moving closer to look inside. He frowned when all he saw was a key attached to a phoenix key ring.

"It's a motorcycle key," Meiling finally spoke. "But Eriol would never in a million years…" But the thought broke off, as Meiling couldn't contain herself when she burst into a smile. It didn't matter how she got it, all that mattered was that she finally got her own motorcycle back.

Sakura smiled as well, quietly noting to tell Eriol about Meiling's happiness. When Eriol had told her he was stumped about what to give Meiling for her birthday, Sakura reminded him that Meiling loved motorcycles. "That's great, Meiling! You get to have your own motorcycle again!"

_Again?_ Syaoran thought as he took a swing from his drink.

"Oh, that's right, your second present," Sakura remembered. She dug out of her bag an envelope and handed it to Meiling.

Meiling took the papers out of envelope. "The motorcycle competition!"

"Un," Sakura smiled. "The next date is set for April 27. Don't forget to fill it out before then. And this time, you don't need to rent a motorcycle, ne?"

"Thank you, Sakura-san," Meiling returned the smile.

* * *

But really, what Eriol thinking, giving her a motorcycle? He was the one who took it away from her in the first place! Meiling looked at the key again as she waited behind a red light in her convertible.

Someone knocked on her window.

Meiling looked outside to see a tall, blond man dressed in a pink shirt and white overcoat who grinned and waved at her. Meiling sighed as she reached over and opened her passenger door. "Hurry up and get in here before you get run over."

Yuuto Kigai cheerfully stepped into the car, casually looking at her backseat where her birthday balloon rested. "It's your birthday today? How old?"

"What do you care," Meiling rolled her eyes as the light turned green and she sped forward. "And who are you calling?"

"Hey, it's me," Yuto grinned as he spoke into his cell phone. "Did you know it's Meiling's birthday today? Let's celebrate." He covered the mouthpiece as he spoke to Meiling. "Where are we headed?"

"I can't drink," she told him. "I have to drive home."

Yuto smirked into the phone. "She's not telling me, but we're not heading to any bars. I think she wants you to find us. The little player."

This time she sighed out loud. "Tell him to meet us at the usual overpass."

Half an hour later, her red convertible met up with a motorcycle on the chosen overpass. A dark haired man with broad shoulders wearing polarized night glasses leaned off his bike to greet Yuuto, who stepped out of the driver's seat. "It's about time. Where's the girl?"

"Sorry about that, Fuuma," the blonde smiled. "We had to stop at a storage center for awhile. You'll soon see why."

At that, Fuuma Monou heard the faint roaring of a motorcycle. Soon enough, a motorcyclist made her way up the overpass, her hair flying behind her. "It took her a moment to get back on the bike. It looks exactly like it, doesn't it?" Yuto told him as he leaned on the car. "The motorcycle that you crashed."

And Fuuma remembered seven years ago when he first met Meiling at an underground motorcycle race in New York. She was wild and untamed, pushing the pedal as hard as she can to go as fast as she can. _"Stop trying to push limits. You're going to get yourself killed one day," he told her. She glared back at him before she gave a faraway look, telling him, "I just can't leave fast enough."_ And she almost did get herself killed one day four years ago, when in the heat of the race he made a turn too soon and swept up Meiling in his crash. She got the worst of it, her bike ending up in total destruction and herself landing in the hospital with serious injuries. All of a sudden, a brother of hers showed up out of nowhere, refused to let Meiling ride again, and took her to Japan despite both his and Yuuto's protests. Luckily they caught up with her, who still desperately wanted to ride the motorcycle again despite all that happened, so their connections they set up an informal race once a month. Every month Meiling participated by renting a bike, but Fuuma quietly observed that it didn't seem like she was running away anymore. As it seems, he thought, she finally got away.

Yuuto waved as Meiling rode past them, who didn't seem to want to get off just yet. Fuuma shook his head in amusement. "Nice jacket," he commented in a yell, his eye appraising the design on the back.

Meiling was ecstatic when she eventually returned to stop in front of them, her long hair slightly tousled by the wind. "It looks exactly like it, doesn't it? It's even the same make and year, with even a red and black frame, just like my old one. Oh, and by the way Fuuma, insult this jacket once and I will kill you."

Fuuma lifted his eyes from the bike to tell her, "It wasn't an insult. I think it completely matches you. Here," he said, passing her his orange-yellow night classes. "Happy Birthday."

"How chivalrous," Yuuto remarked. "Meiling, I owe you a drink, remember that."

"I'll try," she dryly said. "Well, are we going to race or what?"

"It's a pity I can't join in," Yuuto spoke as he walked to the very top of the overpass. ("Try racing with my car and you'll die," smiled Meiling.) The two motorcycles revved their engines and Yuuto raised his hand. "On your mark, get set…" he dropped his hand, "Go!"

When the smoke cleared, the blonde raised an eyebrow to his old friend who still remained. "Resigned to losing already?"

Fuuma snorted. "You saw how she was. Racing isn't really the first thing on her mind. _Riding_ is."

"Hn," Yuto agreed. "But it's not exactly like her old bike, is it? It looked like a titanium frame, a 6-cyclinder instead of her old 4-cyclinder, and even a six gear transmission." He whistled. "That's some birthday present."

"Looks brand new and expensive," said Fuuma. "How much was the bill? I'll pay half."

Frowning, Yuuto looked at him curiously. "I didn't get any notice of any bill. What about you?"

"I didn't either, and I'm the one who totaled her bike in the first place. So if you didn't pay for it, and I certainly didn't, then who did?"

Thinking for a moment, Yuuto brought out Meiling's keys and popped open the trunk. He brought out a motorcycle helmet. "This was in the storage center as well. You wouldn't think…?"

Fuuma scoffed. "I would think so. Her brother's overcompensating for something, isn't he."

Yuuto shook his head. "Her brother's going to kill her when he finds out she's not wearing the helmet."

And Meiling continued to ride, feeling free more than ever. It wasn't until she reached the halfway point that she realized that partner was not even racing. Meiling grinned. _Thanks, Fuma. _At the top of the hill where she paused, a slight breeze swept past her, its warmth signifying an early spring coming and winter finally ending. Smiling to herself, feeling at peace, Meiling brought out her cell phone and pressed a number. "Adelaide-san? It's me." Meiling smiled, listening to warm voice of her foster mother, Adelaide Hiiragizawa. "Yeah. I'm 27 today. Thank you." As she talked Meiling leaned on her new motorcycle, her head tilting back to see the starry sky. Suddenly a shooting star streaked across the sky.

Meiling smiled, before mounting her bike and riding back. _I wish…_

* * *

"Good evening. You have reached the office of the CLAMP Detective Agency. We are unavailable for your call right now, so please leave a message after the beep. _Beeep_."

"This is Syaoran Li, and I think I might have a hint about our case on Meiling Li. She might have owned a motorcycle about seven years ago, so please check the records to see if that's true… If possible, can you find out how much money she spent? I'm wondering how she got it and how she spent it. Thanks. _Beep._"

* * *

It was late in morning when Meiling finally returned home after Yuuto and Fuuma took her around Shinjuku. They indulged her in late-night partying, shopping, and eventually racing, where a few of her other friends were invited. At a gaming center (where Meiling definitely didn't feel like she was 27), Yuuto and Fuuma both won her large stuffed plushies. Meiling burst out laughing when she received a winged lion. But, as Meiling had to return to work tomorrow, the fun eventually had to end.

Meiling flipped on her lights, dropped all of her presents in an exhausted heap, and fell into her bed. Without warning her computer sprang into life, turning on to play a loud chorus of 'Happy Birthday' and a similar screensaver. Frowning, Meiling sat up on her bed, where she could clearly see the screensaver celebrate her birthday in large letters. Irritated, she sat at the desk of her computer and logged on to send a message.

LIMEIRGVEDAGROUPS: Didn't I tell you to stop hacking into my computer?

PWN3DRGVEDAGROUPS: /-/4│"│"j β1│?7/-/I)4j!

LIMEIRGVEDAGROUPS: I'm turning off the computer if you don't speak in English.

PWN3DRGVEDAGROUPS: n00b. happy b-day, kid

LIMEIRGVEDAGROUPS: Do you know what time it is over here? My birthday passed, idiot.

PWN3DRGVEDAGROUPS: come home earlier then BAKA

Meiling rolled her eyes. She then remembered the stuffed animal she received and grinned evilly. She left the computer unattended for a moment as she grabbed her digital camera and the winged lion.

PWN3DRGVEDAGROUPS: birthday's not over until u sleep

PWN3DRGVEDAGROUPS: hello? where r u brat

PWN3DRGVEDAGROUPS: HEY!

In America, a blond foreigner received a picture message at the end of his connection. The picture was of Meiling and a stuffed animal in a body lock wrestling move, with Meiling on top and grinning.

LIMEIRGVEDAGROUPS: I dub thee Kero-chan

PWN3DRGVEDAGROUPS: HEY!

LIMEIRGVEDAGROUPS: I always win :P

PWN3DRGVEDAGROUPS: YOU'LL REGRET THIS!

LIMEIRGVEDAGROUPS: Good night, I'm going to sleep. And don't hack into my computer anymore.

PWN3DRGVEDAGROUPS: HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE GREAT-

-And Meiling bluntly turned the computer off. On second thought, she unplugged the cords as well. When she settled into her bed for the night, she couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Yup, this was the best birthday ever.

_I wish… Syaoran…_ the thought faded as she fell asleep, a small smile still in place.

* * *

In the Destiny Room, program DESTINY continued to hum. On the large computer screen it said, "Data Compilation: 99 percent complete."

Then: "Data Compilation: 100 percent complete."

"Data Compilation Complete. Now printing results 1-10…"

* * *

_Thank You to **Nadja100, Destiny921, Cheeseycraziness, VampireXWolf Girl23, WiND G0dd3ss xD, StarAngel02, :), lazzykane, HyperMint,** and **SnowCharms** for your reviews! Keep them coming!_

**Nadja100: **Grounded! Well, thank you for sneaking on the computer to risk reading and reviewing my story, I hope you weren't caught! (I hope you're able to read this with permission now.) I'm glad you hold my story in such high esteem, doomo arigato. Next chapter we'll see how high Sakura is on the list, ne? Keep reading!

**Destiny921: **Welcome, new reader! Thank you for reviewing and adding me and my story to your favorites list! Thank you very much. Please continue reading to see how it develops!

**Cheeseycraziness: **Hehe. Of course Meiling's playing matchmaker, it's her job! Spinel questions her motives though, finding it suspicious the ex-fiancé is pointing her ex-boyfriend to a new girl. (grin) I love it how Meiling can be both a good guy and the bad guy at the same time, that's why she's so fun to play with! (Meiling: Pick on someone else!) Thank you for being patient with the ET scenes and Meiling's wish. Just bear with it for awhile, as they will be addressed eventually. (smile- Meiling, you just want Syaoran to end up with Sakura, right? Meiling: Stop asking me! I'm never telling you!)

**VampireXWolf Girl23: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you love this story! Thank you so much for putting my story on your favorite stories list! (As you can see, I like exclamation marks too.) I'm glad such an excitable person like you enjoys my story. I'm on break, hence the quick updates, but break is ending, so… (sob) I fear updates may be slow, but please keep reading! Thanks!

**WiND G0dd3ss xD: **Thanks for the review! And the end is near! We shall see the new results list soon! I will never abandon this story until I finish this to the end, even if updates are slow! I will persevere- we will all persevere! Let's keep reading!

**StarAngel102:** Arigato for the reviews! Aren't motorbikes great? I wish I had one too, but parents are a problem (sigh) I must confess I fell in love with bikes ever since Rei Kashino with his in _Mars_, but that is another story… It's just that when Meiling broke up with Syaoran she needed an outlet, instead of doing somethingcowardly like committing suicide. (Although, according to Fuuma, she was acting suicidal… sigh, Meiling, you're such a hassle. Meiling: You're the one who made me this way!) Xinghuo is a canon character in CLAMP's Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, where she acts as the assistant of antagonist Fei Wong Reed. Reed isn't her last name in the manga/anime, but for fanfiction purposes it is here, since I made her Fei Wong's daughter. There will be more about her later, for now she's just a mysterious character in my story. Meiling's wish is… well, I'll let you make your own theories for now… keep reading for hints!

**(happyface): **hello, smiley-faced reader! I'm glad you like this fanfic even though you don't like the couples that it starts off with. In my opinion, Sakura and Yukito would have made a sweet couple if Yukito hadn't found out he liked Touya instead. (Although, I would agree Sakura and Syaoran is the best couple.) As for Tomoyo and Touya, Tomoyo liked Touya because he reminded her of Sakura, it's even noted in the manga. I must add that these are not the couples I plan to end up with, as I support SS and ET. Lastly, I'm glad you found it funny! (grin) I love how Tomoyo dissolved the tension in that scene with just one line. Please keep on reading! Onegaishimasu.

**lazzykane: **Thank you for reading my story! Thank you for reviewing my story! Hm? You know what the new list will be like? Oh please, tell me your guesses! I would love to know what you think! I'm also glad that you enjoy all my plot twists. I have many more to come. (smile) Also, if you'd like, I could e-mail you when I update this story. It must be tiring to check every day when I don't usually update more than once a week (my schedule permitting). I'd love for you to keep reading and reviewing my story if all I had to do was e-mail. Thank you very much!

**HyperMint: **You're welcome! Thank you for the review! (smile) I'm glad to be the first to dedicate a chapter, but it's no comparison to your constant reviews. Thank you so much. Eriol's birthday is also March 23… I believe it says in a CCS volume somewhere. An online site can verify it. (You're lucky!) Enjoy your 18th year! And yes, Meiling does sense SS. What she does about it, I wonder… Continue to keep reading!

**SnowCharms: **Yep, Xinghuo is from Tsubasa and is Fei Wang Reed's assistant. Although she might have been a clone, but that's just me speculating. Her mysterious character is intriguing, I hope CLAMP is able to explain a little more about her in future chapters. But I added her to add more mystery, especially since Ruby Moon is at her side. What will this duo do and what do they have to do with Eriol?! (grin) Well, we'll soon see, won't we?

* * *

Don't forget to review! (Next up: the awaited list! Any guesses about who's where?)


	17. Day

I'm so sorry for the late update, everyone (busy busy busy, I can't believe there's less than a month left before I graduate!); hopefully this make up for the wait. On another note, this story has finally reached over 100 reviews! Yay!

Sakura and Syaoran: Kanpai!

Thank you so much everyone for staying with me! Your comments have always inspired me and encouraged me to write. I enjoyed reading and responding to the wonderful reviews. Congratulations to SnowCharms for being my 100th reviewer! Thank you!

Tomoyo and Eriol: Congratulations!

This is a humble thank you for everyone who has helped me get this far. Thank you to the people who reviewed, the people who favorited this story, the people who put this on their alert list, and to the people who simply enjoy reading Destiny At Work. Thank you, everyone!

Meiling (grin): Cheers.

Now the cast and I are having a little party for our success. Everyone's invited (everyone!) even that guy from the last chapter who wasn't really officially introduced into the story. (Congrats to Cheeseycraziness who actually figured out his identity… darn, and I thought I could get away with him being anonymous.) Heh. Can't you just picture it? Meiling gleefully gloating when she wins yet another video game and poor him swearing revenge for the next time.

Meiling: Only because Eriol took away my bike. Like I would be playing video games with _him_ if I didn't have so much free time.

True. And he wouldn't be playing with you, Meiling, if a certain someone wasn't playing secretary for someone else. (Spinel: Excuse me? I would _never_ play video games.) Uh…yeah right. Anyway, if you think about it, he managed to hack into Meiling's computer from about a half a world away just to say 'Happy Birthday'. So really, he could probably wipe the floor with you in video games, Meiling.

Meiling: That's cheating and he knows I'll kill him. But why are we talking about this? Aren't you just stalling? Hurry up and deliver the results already!

Okay, okay. Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, and please keep telling me what you think. (Especially since in this chapter I might surprise a few people with the list.) I'd really love to hear what everyone has to say… eep. Meiling's glaring at me. (You know, that's so unfair. I'm the author here, I should be the one calling the shots…) …eep. Okay, okay! I'll stop rambling, Meiling! Here is the next chapter everyone:

* * *

Today is an auspicious day.

Today is an auspicious day, and no one knew it was. Maybe Tomoyo, as she woke up that morning and prepared breakfast, had a suspicion that today was a day of significance, but she was not really sure. She was anxious. By now the results were finished and the matchmaker mistress desperately wanted to know the results. If Sakura was in the top ten, then Tomoyo promised herself she would confess to her best friend that she added Sakura's name to the program.

Wait.

Not if. When. _When_ Sakura's name appears in the top ten, Tomoyo promised to tell Sakura. And _when_ Sakura's name appears at the top, Tomoyo promised to make sure the two would get together without a hitch. She would get Eriol to agree. She would get Fanren's approval as well as Yelan's. She would convince her boyfriend that his little sister would be happier. She would jump through hoops to get the public to support Sakura and Syaoran. _And_ she would make sure Meiling doesn't interfere.

"Itterashai," Sakura smiled, having just woken up and came out of her room. In her eagerness to see the new results, Tomoyo had almost forgotten to say good bye to her friend.

Turning around to return the grin, Tomoyo nodded. "Ittekimasu."

Then the young president left the apartment, leaving Sakura to start eating breakfast. It was a pity, with the monotony of her everyday routine, that there was no way Sakura knew today was an auspicious day.

Eriol, too, did not notice today was an auspicious day as he also started with his everyday routine. Waking up with Kaho beside him was not so out of the norm that he quietly slipped out of bed to get ready for the day. Returning from the bathroom, he found his fiancée staring at the empty space next to her. Concerned, Eriol asked, "Something wrong, Kaho?"

She watched him pause as he buttoned his collared shirt, giving her a worried look. She decided not to answer his question. "Good morning, Eriol."

Spinel looked up from her newspaper when she noticed Kaho silently came into the kitchen moments later. "Good morning, Mizuki-san," she greeted.

"Morning," Kaho replied, making breakfast both for her and Eriol. Drinking her coffee, Spinel chose to not comment that the other woman was as lukewarm as the cold coffee, returning back to her paper.

Yet the silence was getting to Kaho's nerves as Eriol and Spinel prepared to leave for work after eating breakfast. "I love you, Eriol," she blurted out just as he crossed the door.

"Me too," Eriol answered just as the door closed, barely noticing the flash of dismay in Kaho's eyes. Her heart dropped as the door clicked closed, the lack of the right words ringing loudly in her ears. Her knees gave out and Kaho descended abruptly to the floor. Yes, today was an auspicious day.

Syaoran groaned on this auspicious day when he realized he would have to share an elevator ride with the bastard Hiiragizawa. It was bad enough they had apartments across from each other, on the same floor, in the same hotel. (Like he needed to see more of Hiiragizawa.)

Fanren waved happily, greeting Eriol and Spinel warmly. She waved goodbye to Syaoran too as the elevator doors closed.

Eriol grinned as they descended. "Need a ride to Destiny?"

Syaoran gritted his teeth. "Yeah, I do." Damn it, he really needed to get his own car for his stay in Japan. Damn Eriol and the auspicious day.

Tomoyo quickly punched in the password for Destiny's Room, the security allowing her access to the room that contained the program. She took a moment to grin at the large screen announcing the completion of the second list. Pressing a few more keys on the keyboard, she called up the list of the first ten results.

And Tomoyo smiled. Auspicious day indeed.

"Yeah, okay! I'll go to your office immediately!" Syaoran seethed at the female president, who had called to see if Syaoran was coming. Syaoran snapped his cell phone shut, giving a glare to Hiiragizawa who returned an innocent look.

Driving past the chauffeured car Syaoran and Eriol both were riding in, a motorcycle weaved in and out between the cars in the traffic. The red and black bike drove into the parking structure of Destiny building, as the removal of the helmet to let free long black hair revealed the rider to be Meiling. There was a happy aura about her the morning of this auspicious day.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Li-bucho," Kobato cheerfully greeted when she and several other workers entered the elevator.

Meiling returned the smile, earning a slight eyebrow raise from Fujimoto. "Good morning, Hanato," she returned.

The young girl blinked at the Head Manager's new attitude. On the other hand, it wasn't a bad thing, so she smiled a wide grin as she nodded. "Hai!"

Kobato wasn't the only one who took a double take. When the elevator emptied out on the workers' floor, assistant Zazu finally said in surprise, "Li-bucho actually smiled! I've never seen her smile!"

Vice-Manager Zagato shrugged, not really caring as long as it didn't affect work. "Perhaps something good has happened."

His brother Lantis agreed with him. "But you can't help but wonder what has made her happy. I hope it continues."

Zazu gasped. "Oh no! I hope she's not happy because she's firing someone today. I didn't mean to take the doughnut, I swear. I won't do it again! Li-bucho, just let me stay at Destiny, please!" The Cail brothers exchange amused looks before they broke down and comforted the assistant. It was unlikely the Head Manager would fire someone over a doughnut. She wasn't the type to be glad with someone's misfortune… they assumed. Rather auspicious, yes?

Meanwhile, Tomoyo looked up from her desk when Syaoran entered her room. "Good, you're here. Let me ask a question first. Was there anyone at the party who you particularly liked?"

Syaoran considered, remembering how Meiling told him yesterday that it would be good if he could choose. But… "I haven't thought about falling in love with someone for a very long time," he told her truthfully.

Tomoyo nodded, knowing he was only being completely honest. "You should start thinking about it," she told him. "Here are the results that program DESTINY has printed. You might find it interesting." She slid the paper on her desk closer to him.

He cautiously picked up the paper, curious. Then he read. And then he blanched.

Tomoyo watched with interest as Syaoran fled the room, paper in hand. Unexpected response, check. The young president waited a few moments before stepping out of the office herself. From his own desk, Yue gave a curious look, but knew better than to ask. Tomoyo smiled brilliantly. "Yue-san, please have Meiling-chan send Li-kun back to my office." Just when he was about to pick up the phone, Tomoyo's smile widened as she added, "Wait ten minutes first."

At the same time, Eriol was allowed into Destiny Room after typing in the password. "We have to make a copy of the program to bring to the London branch." He paused. "I'll get the blank CD from my office…"

"Sir," Spinel quietly interjected while she continued gazing at the large screen, where the results still remained. "Perhaps you would like to take a look at this." Eriol turned and stared.

**1. ****Meiling Li – 97 percent**

Decide for yourself. Is today an auspicious day?

* * *

Author's Note: (Heh. As if it would be that easy.) Oh, but by the way: Congratulations to HyperMint for correctly guessing Sakura would be in the top five.

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen Thirteen**

**_The Auspicious Day_**

"Kamui. All you need to think about is how to make your wish come true."  
"But… but what if… what if my wish will make someone _else_ feel sad?"  
"_Ah_, Kamui. There is no one path that would make us all happy."—Subaru Sumeragi and Kamui Shiro, from _X/1999_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters that appeared/mentioned/alluded in Hitsuzen Thirteen also belong to CLAMP:

_Kobato- _Kobato Hanato and Kiyokazu Fujimoto  
_Magic Knight Rayearth- _Zazu Torque, Zagato, Lantis, Hikaru Shidou, Emeraude, and Asuka  
_The Legend of Chun Hyang-_ Chun Hyang  
_Tokyo Babylon-_ Hokuto Sumeragi  
_Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE-_ Xing Huo and Suzuran  
_xxxHolic-_ Himawari Kunogi  
_X/1999-_ Souhi and Hien  
_RG Veda-_ Ashura  
_Man of Many Faces-_ Makoto Ohkawa

* * *

Meiling's good mood evaporated the minute Syaoran barged into her room. "Did you see this?!" he exclaimed, waving a sheet of computer paper and fighting off her two secretaries.

"It's alright," she told Souhi and Hien, deciding to let her ex-fiancé stay. They bowed respectfully before leaving. "What is it, Syaoran?"

Wordlessly he thrust the paper to her and let Meiling see for herself. Recognizing it as the printout of program DESTINY's results, she read its contents. For awhile she simply stared at her name at the top before her brain kicked in. Then the thoughts centered around _Well, well, well, Tomoyo_ and _Compose yourself, Meiling._ Her face remained impassive (her clenched hand was her only betrayer) when she said, "So?"

"So?" Syaoran repeated. "That computer program put your name first! What is that supposed to mean?!"

She shortly laughed. "Really, Syaoran. Don't tell me you think we belong together just because some computer program says we do."

He stared. "Some computer program? You work for this company and you don't even believe in the product you're promoting?" He asked incredulously.

Meiling froze. Of course she had no reason to believe in the program, but Syaoran didn't need to know the details. Improvising, she explained defiantly, "What _I_ believe in is the concept of free will. No computer program will decide for me who I should love. I will never, ever, fall in love with you."

"Why?" Syaoran dared. He didn't really believe in the program either, but if what it did was true, then what he had in his hand was pretty damning evidence. Even without the program, he still did not understand why Meiling refused to give their past relationship another try. If she had a good reason to end it, why wouldn't she share it with him?

Meiling rose to the challenge. "Because I don't love you," she enunciated clearly.

"What does love have to do with destiny?"

"What does destiny have to do with computer programs?" she retorted. "I'm not going to return, Syaoran, because I do not love you!"

He narrowed his eyes. Was she lying? How could he tell? It simply didn't make sense. Seven years ago, she had been ready to marry Syaoran but the day after that she disappeared after saying goodbye. It was too sudden, and with gaping holes and no explanations Syaoran knew he was missing a big part of the picture. Maybe she doesn't love him now, but back then she was. What Syaoran needed to know was why she changed.

Then the office door opened again, this time with Eriol barging in. "Sir!" Hien had exclaimed, who had been clearly trying to stop the president from entering. Eriol stopped immediately when he noticed Syaoran. Deep azure eyes flickered over to Meiling, whose face remained stony. Behind him Souhi waited for orders.

_Beep._ Meiling's company telephone connected with the executive office and Yue's voice came through the speaker. "Ms. Li, please send Syaoran Li to President Daidouji's office as soon as possible."

"Will do," she replied. "Hien, please remove Mr. Li from my office."

Syaoran shrugged off the forceful hand. "I'm going to keep asking, Meiling, and one of these days I'm going to find out why."

"We're over, Syaoran," she bluntly told him. "And that's how it's going to remain."

Syaoran didn't say anything. Obediently he left the room, giving Eriol a glare before leaving. When he reached the elevators, he frowned. "What-"

Tomoyo gave him a brilliant smile as she stepped out of the elevator. "Just wait in my office, Li-kun. I'll be there soon."

* * *

Eriol let Spinel close the door behind him when Syaoran left. The male president headed to Meiling's desk with a copy of the results, freshly printed from Destiny Room. "Did you do this?" he accused, placing the paper right next the sheet that Syaoran brought.

"What?" Meiling asked, disbelieving. This was just too low. "You think _I_ ran the program again and removed my name from the employee register, just so I could have _my name_ on top of a stupid list?!"

"Well, you must have something to this!" Eriol said sharply.

This must be the brink of insanity. Meiling almost started to laugh. "Eriol," she pointed out, "you _know_ why I'll never return to Syaoran! You honestly think I would go through all this trouble when I know I'm not going to end up with him?!"

"You still love him!"

"I do _not_!" she denied vehemently.

"Then why is your name first!"

"I have no idea," she lied. "You're the one who created it, you tell me!" Then she paused, her mind coming up with an answer for all this madness. "Or maybe the better person to ask would be Daidouji."

"Tomoyo?" Eriol frowned.

"Who else knows how to run the program?" she directed at him. "Who else has the authority? Who else knows how to delete an employee off the list just so that I wouldn't be exempted? If it's not you, then it's definitely-"

"Don't bring Tomoyo into this!" Eriol interrupted harshly. "She isn't the one to blame. She's only acting on her instincts as a matchmaker. You're the one who continually wants to remain in Syaoran's life!"

"Ha!" came the scoff again. "For your information, Eriol, it's not for me that she ran the program for. Look again," she said, thrusting the sheet into his face, "because my name is not the only new name on this list!"

This time as Eriol took the list, he looked past Meiling's name on the first line and indeed there was another name.

**1. ****Meiling Li – 97 percent  
**2. Hikaru Shidou – 83 percent  
3. Sakura Kinomoto – 82.7 percent  
4. Chun Hyang Shin – 82.5 percent  
5. Emeraude Pillar – 81 percent  
6. Hokuto Sumeragi – 80 percent  
7. Suzuran Yuuka – 79.5 percent  
8. Xinghuo Reed – 79.4 percent  
9. Asuka Fahren – 79.3 percent  
10. Himawari Kunogi – 79.2 percent

Sakura Kinomoto in third place, with an 82.7 percent compatibility with Syaoran. Eriol stared at the list again: _…But, Sakura doesn't– …But, Yelan wouldn't–_ Thoughts were beating against each other, trying to make sense. _Tomoyo must have_–

There came a knock at the door. "Oh good, you both are here," Tomoyo smiled when she opened the door. She waved the two secretaries off before saying, "I want to shortly discuss the results of the second list…" she trailed off when she noticed the papers. She smiled again. "It seems you've already looked at them, I see."

"You ran the program again, for Sakura," Eriol plainly said, looking at her for confirmation.

"Yes," Tomoyo nodded. "It wasn't a new search. I simply added the information that we had glazed over and filtered out for Sakura, and had the program rewrite the list. You must forgive me, Eriol, for not telling you."

She turned to Meiling. "And I must apologize to you, Meiling-chan. I was curious. I took your name off the employee lists so that program DESTINY would consider you as a potential prospect, but consider my surprise when you came out first! Congratulations," she smiled.

Meiling did not return the grin. "You'll return my files to the database, won't you?"

"Oh yes," she agreed. "Don't worry, your name will be back with the other employees by the end of the day. You do too much of a good work here that we can't let you go now. Unless," she added, considering, "you would rather…"

"No," Meiling answered promptly, her poker face mask remaining in place. "I'm staying with Destiny."

"Good," Tomoyo smiled.

What was the phrase that talked about friends? And about enemies? Did it go something like, 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'?

"Well," Tomoyo said happily, as she clapped hands together for effect. "I must return to my office and prepare Li-kun for the party tomorrow. Eriol, don't give Meiling-chan such a hard time. It's not her fault that she came first. After all, program DESTINY is behind locked doors, and only we know the passwords. It's impossible for Meiling-chan to have done anything about it." Meiling gave her female boss a long look as Tomoyo smiled.

Tomoyo stopped with her hand on the doorknob. "I must thank you, Meiling-chan. If you had not informed me of Sakura-chan being a good match for Li-kun, I might not have noticed it. Thank you."

"Why did you do that?" Eriol asked her when Tomoyo had left the room. When Meiling gave him a glare that said, 'Did what?' he explained, "Out of all the people you could have picked, why Sakura-chan? Why not a client? Or someone else?"

Again with the underlying accusations. "You think I have some hidden motive in choosing Sakura?"

"Don't you?" he claimed. "You knew that she didn't want to be in the program, yet you have already compromised Tomoyo's word. From now on, she will be second-guessing herself! If Tomoyo matches Syaoran with someone who is not Sakura-chan, how can she confidence it is the right match if she doesn't have the endorsement from you, her Head Manager? You have abused your power, Meiling!"

"Who's the one who gave me this position, Eriol?" she said, her anger building. "Don't put all the blame on _me_, when you only have yourself to thank for. You think I don't see what you're trying to do here? This posh job when I barely finished college, my condominium in the high-class society part of town, my red convertible that probably cost more than six figures, and even yesterday with the motorcycle. You are trying to ease your guilt for putting me through hell by giving me these expensive presents!"

Eriol frowned, remaining silent.

"Well, you know what? You should feel guilty. You're the one who paired Syaoran and I together. You're the one who showed me we can't be together. And now you're the one who's throwing it all back in my face by having Syaoran here! So I'll be taking all these gifts with pleasure, because I clearly deserve them. Don't try to lecture me, Eriol. Don't tell me what I should do with my life, how I should ride my motorcycle, or how I should do my job. In fact, don't say anything to me at all."

Her foster brother breathed in deeply, his next words serious. "Meiling, I don't what planning, but if you're angry at me, take it out on _me_. Don't involve Tomoyo or Sakura-chan into this. They don't deserve it."

There was a cold smile on Meiling's face. She spoke softly, "Just because I told Tomoyo that Sakura would a good match for Syaoran, you think that I'm some kind of evil, manipulative bitch. You know what Eriol? Get out. Get out of _my _office. Get out of my office NOW."

Eriol was getting ready to leave anyway. "If I tell Tomoyo what happened seven years ago, she'll believe you're compromising the situation, trying to ruin Syaoran's chances of a good, healthy relationship by using Sakura. She won't pair those two up."

And Meiling slammed the door behind him, muttering, "Oh, we'll see about that. I know her better than you do." Then she headed to back to her desk, almost having a heart attack when Spinel slipped out of the shadows. "What are you still doing here," Meiling asked her irritably.

The secretary was much better at hiding her emotions. "It would worry Eriol less if you simply tell him your motives."

"Oh, and you're so sure that you know what I want."

It was as if she could see right through Meiling. "The way Syaoran Li is now, you are willing to become the antagonist. With no opposition, there cannot be any change, can there?"

Meiling did not answer as she opened the door for the secretary. Spinel took the hint and left the room. The office returned to silence as Meiling locked the door. She picked up the two copies of the printout glaring at them with animosity. Without warning, she tore them in two, then in quarters, followed by eights and sixteenths until she let them fall onto her carpet floor like piece of confetti. Her instinct was right. This year had become so much more complicated.

She glanced down at the tiny pieces again, regretting it. It would have been much more satisfying to burn it.

* * *

"Tomoyo?" Eriol said hesitantly when he joined her at the front of the elevators. It seems she hadn't left Meiling's floor yet.

"I've been waiting," she said as she smiled gently. "For an elevator," she added. "But it seems we'll be taking a ride together, won't it?"

"I see," he nodded. Whether she planned it or not, this was a perfect time for her to ask. The doors opened as Spinel joined them. The secretary pressed the buttons for Destiny Room and the Executives' floor above it and the doors closed.

But she didn't ask, so Eriol spoke instead. "Even if you were to fire her, Meiling wouldn't go to Syaoran."

Tomoyo nodded in understanding. "It will be fine even if Syaoran's match wasn't from first place. It will be fine, Eriol."

He waited. She knew he was expecting it, so she finally spoke. "Perhaps now you would like to tell me? I was curious, and I had my suspicions. Syaoran and Meiling… they aren't just old friends, are they?"

The elevator stopped at Destiny Room for Eriol and Spinel. He looked back as Tomoyo pressed on the open button to wait for his answer. "In college, they dated. Seven years ago."

"That's all?"

The wistful tug at his lips was sad and apologetic. "That's all you need to know. So I wouldn't place too much thought on Meiling's choice." He watched her nod as the doors slid closed.

"Sir," Spinel said softly."Based on your instincts only, do you believe Sakura would be a bad choice for Syaoran?"

Eriol remembered the hateful look on Meiling's face as she blamed Eriol for her troubles. He recalled that morning the look of dismay mixed with sadness and loneliness that flickered in Kaho's eyes. And he barely recollected, a long time ago, when Tomoyo smiled at him but he thought it was not a smile of pure happiness. His instincts were horrible, they could no longer be trusted. "I don't know anymore," he answered, walking away.

* * *

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahaha!" came the hilarious laugh over the cell phone.

Meiling frowned as she waited for him to stop. "It's not that funny. She doesn't know, so she had my name added."

In America, a blond hair foreigner wiped away the tears. On one ear he sported a dark blue gem earring. "No, wait," he said to the cell phone. He turned to a figure lounging on an elaborate couch. The figure had rather feminine features, the cute face framed with long, black hair tied into a ponytail, but gender was hard to tell with the flat chest. Interestingly, as the lithe limbs gathered to sit in a more upright position, elfin-like ears could be seen.

Meiling then heard a tinkling laugh, childlike and whimsical, over the phone. "See, even the boss thinks it's funny that you got first place."

"May I point out that it's your fault that I'm there?" Meiling deadpanned.

"Hey. Don't shoot the creator. It's out of my hands the minute I finish. That's right, call me GENIUS! I am the almighty, great-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Meiling interrupted. "We all know you're a lazy, gluttonous man who plays computer games all day. All hail."

"Yes, worship me. I am the best- wait, I'm not lazy!"

"Oh shut up already. I can't believe this came back to bite me. I was not supposed to be in first place. Damn it, I'm not even supposed to be on the list. This is going to be difficult," Meiling complained.

"Double-edged sword," he told her. "Too bad you hurt yourself before you finished chopping his head off. Hey, you have that disk I gave you last year, right? Use it to keep pesky flies away."

Meiling unlocked the top drawer of the desk and reached in, past a deep burgundy velvet box, for a flat compact disk case. Inside was a mini-CD, no bigger than her fist. "Yeah. What is this again?"

He gasped dramatically. "You forgot my latest invention?! How can you bask in its glory without knowing what it is?! You insult me. Never again shall I help you with the passwords of Destiny's security, or the mainframe of the lame computer program those two created, or with your money accounts, never!"

"Good. Maybe then I'll stop being stalked by this persistent cyber hacker who sends me birthday messages in the middle of the night."

"Tch. You're a true brat, you know that?"

She grinned, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "And you're just a stuffed plushie, you know that?"

"NO! I demand you change the name of that stuffed animal! We not alike and we will never be alike! That thing is a disgrace! I am the great-"

At Meiling's desk the phone started ringing. "I've got to go. Some people have actual work to do."

"Wait-!" Meiling paused, listening to his voice. "What's the magic number now? Who was in (what was it- second, no) third place?"

She smiled, secretly glad. "Number three went to a sweet girl named Sakura Kinomoto."

Back in America, a cell phone snapped shut. _A sweet girl, huh?_ The blonde grinned as his fingers flew over a keyboard. Instantly various images and information popped up on the screen. _She's pretty cute._

The childlike boss gazed at the computer screen. "I take it Mei-chan has cheered up?" Ashura asked with a wry grin. The other nodded. "And who is this?"

"The winner of the race. And Meiling's choice."

"I see. Sa-ku-ra Ki-no-mo-to," the boss drawled, tasting it as it rolled off the tongue. There was a rather wicked grin on the face. "Looks interesting."

Meanwhile, Meiling answered the phone call from Tomoyo, giving her the update on the preparations for tomorrow's party. "I have not been able to get in contact with Ohkawa-san. But since she has not reserved, I don't think she's coming."

"She has spoken to me on the matter personally," Tomoyo told her. "She will be unable to come as she has previous engagements. I was thinking about inviting Sakura in her place."

"Okay. I shall call Kinomoto-san now, then, and she if she will be able to come-"

"Meiling-chan," Tomoyo said gently. "I believe it would be better if you did not come to the party tomorrow. Would you agree?" Meiling's mouth went dry. "Good. Then I will have Zagato-kun take care of the preparations. Please focus on the event for April first."

"I can have my secretaries help out tomorrow," Meiling supplied. "Surely I don't need both of them. For such an important client, one more person would be a great help, wouldn't it?"

"Very well. Thank you, Meiling-chan, for understanding."

Angrily, Meiling slammed the phone down. Oh, she understood alright. She wasn't to be trusted around Syaoran, that's why she wasn't allowed at the party. Did people really think she was trying to win Syaoran back? Meiling's anger dissipated when her hand brushed the CD case. She looked at it closer, considering its contents. To keep pesky flies away?

Meiling popped the mysterious disk into her computer.

* * *

That evening, in the apartment of Sakura and Tomoyo, one best friend told the other she had entered the other's name into the program. Sakura took it with grace, completely forgiving Tomoyo. She wasn't worried. Tomoyo had done it on a whim, and then she removed her name the day after. No harm done. Then Tomoyo explained how there was going to be a smaller party tomorrow, similar to a goukon, only supervised by trained matchmakers. She then worried that since one female dropped out, there would be an extra place and the numbers would be odd and the atmosphere would be awkward, so would Sakura please come to the party tomorrow?

Sakura blinked. "Sure," she smiled.

* * *

_Thank You to **whitewave16, WiNDG0dd3ss xD, Cheeseycraziness, C.Babe, HyperMint, Destiny921, StarAngel02, Fallen from the sky, SnowCharms, **and** lazzykane** for your reviews! Keep them coming!_

And we're still partying from the 100 reviews! (thanks to lazzykane for making it 101 reviews!) Let's see how far we can go! Anyway…

**whitewave16:** Thank you for the review! It's okay it was late, better late than never, right? Thanks for reading and giving me comments even though you're so busy. S&S development goes along slow, but it's still moving, right? (Syaoran: So she says.) And I agree, it's sad for E&T that they're wonderful matchmakers but are a bit blind in their relationships. (Kaho to Eriol: You love Tomoyo more than me!) Uh… let's save that for a real chapter, Kaho. But it all work out in the end. They all should end up happy, ne?

**WiNDG0dd3ss xD: **Thank you for all the reviews you do! Yep, the list is done! Were you surprised with the results? (Meiling: I sure as hell was. What were you thinking, making me first place?!) And Meiling is letting Syaoran go with Sakura, ne? So it really isn't needed to clearly state what her wish is, right? Right? (Meiling: Unless I really do have ulterior motives in choosing Sakura. Heh.)

**Cheeseycraziness: **Thank you so much for your reviews! It was so long, I loved it! (Touya: She doesn't mind the length at all, does she?) I completely agree with everything. (Kero: Meiling is so NOT awesome, I am! I am the greatest, awesome-est (Me: That's not even a word, Kero.) …being in the world! I can hack computers and break into security systems! I am SO COOL!) And so here are the results, hope you like them. (Tomoyo: I don't. Meiling should not be first. Sakura should) I'm glad you liked Meiling's friends. I added them to show that she's not so lonely and that she has a rather stable (although yes, insane) support group. (That's why I picked Fuuma; he's a real psycho maniac with a twisted personality.) Kero, on the other hand, will be used for a different plot twist later on. Like Much Later. So, thinking it would be too early to introduce him, I didn't use his name. Darn it! You figured it out. (Kero: I'm too great to be kept a secret!) But I am glad you found the scene funny. As for the detective agency, they were introduced in Hitsuzen Eight and they're looking up information on Meiling for Syaoran. Although I haven't clearly stated it yet, Syaoran is using the agency to find out why Meiling broke up with him since she won't tell him herself. (Fanren: Meiling, you must never tell him! He must never find out!) Ahaha… it seems everyone is a clone in Tsubasa, ne? Kurogane's twin should be showing up sometime soon, grin. (Xinghuo: Another Tsubasa fan, I see.) Well, Xinghuo's a "failed creation," but a failed creation at what? I'm so curious. I have read up to chapter 188, and there are still a lot of unanswered questions. Aah, CLAMP, hurry up and update!

**C.Babe: **Thank you for the review! S&S moments are coming soon… I think. (Sakura: Our author's not too good with the details, is she?) They haven't reached the point where they should be alone together yet. They are still faint acquaintances, but that should be changing soon. (Yukito: And what is your definition of soon?)

**HyperMint: **Thanks for the continual reviews! Nope, Tomoyo's not in the list, but if she was I would put her as number 13 or close to people like Makoto Ohkawa and Hokuto Sumeragi or something. But does she like Eriol? Well, let's go to the source. Tomoyo: Do I like Eriol? (blink) Aren't I dating Touya? (Me: deadpan) Meiling to Tomoyo: Are you naïve or in denial? Tomoyo: Aren't I dating Touya?! (Me: Why is that even a question?) And yay, you were correct with Sakura being in the top five! Congrats.

**Destiny921: **Thank you for the review! Please continue reading! (Nakuru: Doomo!)

**StarAngel02: **Thank you for all of your reviews! I hope you enjoyed reading the results. About Syaoran and the detective agency, you're right, they were mentioned in an earlier chapter. Hitsuzen Eight, where the detectives talk about searching for information on Meiling. (Syaoran: Since Meiling stubbornly won't tell me why she broke the engagement, I hired detectives to find out. Meiling: Why can't you just forget about it?!) Please keep reading to see what happens!

**Fallen from the sky:** Thanks so much for all the reviews! Well, here are the results, but nice try guessing! (Tomoyo: Oh, why wasn't Sakura in first place? Me: Cuz it's a good plot twist that she isn't. Meiling: So you chose me to be first?!) Keep reading, and we'll see how Syaoran ends up with her, ne?

**SnowCharms: **Thank you so much for your constant reviews! Haha, Syaoran's a stalker! (Syaoran: You're the one who made me that way. Meiling: And you're the one who keeps stalking me! Leave me alone already!) Well, it seems Syaoran's too busy playing Stalker (Syaoran: Hey!) to be spending time with Sakura, but as soon as he's paired up all his free time will be occupied. (Meiling: Thank goodness.) So please keep reading to see!

**lazzykane: **Thanks for all the reviews! (grin) Thanks also for putting this story on story alert and me on the author alert. I love that little nursery rhyme! (Sakura: It's so cute! Nyan! Syaoran: Uh-oh, she's getting drunk…) I like how you changed it just for me. (Ruby Moon: Seems you did get her attention…) And it was just what I needed to push me into actually drop everything and write this chapter. I really had been putting it off too long… Thanks!

* * *

Everyone, thank for reading and please continue to keep reviewing! Don't forget to review!


	18. Matches

_"What's the magic number now? Who was in (what was it- second, no) third place?"_

_She smiled, secretly glad. "Number three went to a sweet girl named Sakura Kinomoto."_

_ "The winner of the race."_

Fingers clacked on the keyboard of the laptop steadily as Hien stepped into her superior's office. "Report," Meiling spoke without lifting her eyes from the screen, the computer illuminating her face in contrast of the darkness that started to fall outside.

"The party was a success. All members had a pleasurable time at this gathering, as Li-san spent adequate time with each guest. In the match between Li-san and Chun Hyang Shin, Li-san was unquestionably the winner. The party has ended on a good note," Hien finished.

Meiling nodded, "Have the Presidents decided who will be his match yet?"

"At this moment they both are in the office finalizing their choice."

"Thank you Hien." When the Head Manager realized her secretary had not yet moved, she asked, "Is there anything else?"

Silently Hien neared the desk, placing a small memory card near Meiling. "This is the hardcopy of the photographer's pictures. Yamazaki-san must have misplaced it."

"Thank you, Hien," Meiling repeated. "That will be all. I'll be staying late today, but you may go home now. Thanks for everything." The secretary bowed deeply before leaving. The flurry of fingers stopped as soon as the door closed and Meiling exited the computer game she was playing to kill time. She picked up the digital memory card with great interest before entering into her computer, copying its contents and adding them to her personal files.

Then, reaching into her top drawer again, she removed the mini disk that was next to the velvet box. Entering that disk as well into her personal laptop, Meiling opened the pictures and ran the CD's program side by side, the CD that could very well bring down the company of Destiny.

…Let's review the components of program DESTINY, shall we? Created by the two brilliant masterminds of Tomoyo and Eriol, it boasted of being able to find a person's soul mate. But realistically, the program is only made of facts and figures, only able to give out numbers. Compatibility rates. However, it has a rather serious flaw: its input information is based on the opinion of others as well as strained through a series of holes. How can a computer program mimic destiny itself if only a select few can be chosen?

The first picture that popped up on the computer was a moment caught between the original Ms. Number 7, Asuka Fahren and Syaoran Li. To the left, the opening screen revealed the true face of the mini CD: "Program MATCHMAKER, version 1.0," it stated boldly. Next to a text box the words instructed, "Please enter a name." Meiling carefully typed in the letters of the Chinese girl's name.

"Asuka Fahren." ENTER.

…But there is another flaw of program DESTINY besides its misleading name and incomplete data. Yet this flaw is of no fault to its designers, as it was rather intentional by its saboteurs.

It all happened on Meiling's computer in a blink of an eye. The screen whirred to run through various filters of information at rates much faster than a human could comprehend, although Meiling did nothing beforehand but enter a single name. Meiling could barely recognize a copy of Asuka's birth certificate before it was whisked away from her eyes. Then the search was over and the screen stopped with one name.

"Sangyun Saitou. 99.75 percent. 3.30 seconds."

…The other missed flaw of program DESTINY is that it takes approximately 24 hours to compute results. Twenty-four hours, mind you, that was probably less to input info into the program. Compare all this with the mini CD running in Meiling's laptop: program MATCHMAKER that could go through all sorts of information to come up with a single name and a high compatibility rate in no more than four seconds. Which one do you think works better?

Program DESTINY was only revolutionary because it was the first of its kind. It had no competition, because it didn't exist yet.

A sadistic smile framed Meiling's face as she crossed Asuka Fanren off the list of Syaoran's list of possible matches. "Elimination time," she whispered.

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen Fourteen**

**_The Eliminated Matches_**

"People always change their minds. Especially when they get emotionally involved. Remember, you broke council law when you allowed her to communicate with that singer."  
"I suppose I'm to be court-martialed then?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Like I said, people change their minds when they get emotionally involved."- A Wizard and General Ko, from _Clover_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters that appeared/mentioned in Hitsuzen Fourteen also belong to CLAMP:

_X/1999-_ Hien, and Kakyo Kuzuki  
_The Legend of Chun Hyang-_ Chun Hyang and Myong Ryong  
_Magic Knight Rayearth-_ Asuka, Sangyun, Emeraude, Zagato, Lantis, Hikaru Shidou and Eagle Vision  
_Tsubasa_ _RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE_– Xinghuo, Suzuran, and Souseki  
_Tokyo Babylon-_ Hokuto Sumeragi

* * *

Tomoyo sighed as she looked at the pile of strewn pictures on the table. Picking a random one up, she smiled to see that it was a good shot of Syaoran and Sakura grinning at each other. Maybe it was just her opinion, but those two just looked so _cute_ together. The matchmaker mistress then looked to her partner, whose thoughts were clouded with troubles. There was something he wasn't telling her, she was sure, but it must be important enough for it to conflict with his work.

Tomoyo sighed to herself again as she replaced the picture into the pile. Usually this part of the job was the easy, because the match was always unanimous. This year seemed to be different. "Well, we have to choose a match today, Eriol. Let's go over the list of matches again," she said aloud. Picking another shot, she found the next one to be an awkward one of Li-kun and Number 6, Ms. Xinghuo Reed. Xinghuo looked thoroughly disinterested in Syaoran, while the other looked uncomfortable with her dark presence. Definitely not, but… "How about Reed-san?" she asked Eriol as she passed the picture to her partner.

Eriol frowned when he looked at the camera shot. This young woman was Yelan's prime fiancée candidate, meeting all the requirements of a good lineage, a pretty face, and a respectful demeanor. However, even Eriol understood that there was no chemistry between Syaoran and Xinghuo.

_Syaoran glanced at his watch in relief. "The thirty minutes are up. Can I go now?" _

_"Please do," Xinghuo requested. "I am just as bored as you are."_

_"But you didn't talk about anything!" Eriol said as Syaoran walked off. "You two didn't even try to attempt a conversation."_

_The woman raised an eyebrow as she slid across the seat to sit closer to the matchmaker. "Mr. Hiiragizawa," she scoffed. "I believe you understand these things cannot be forced. On the other hand, he and I understand that we do not seek a relationship with each other."_

_"Then why did you accept Yelan's invitation if it wasn't to get engaged to Syaoran?" he asked her._

_There was a cold smile on her lips as she placed a hand on Eriol's arm. The crease between his eyebrows deepened as he didn't notice Spinel stiffen next to him. Ruby Moon, though, held back a grin as his old friend narrowed her eyes, watching his charge like a hawk. "Hmm…" Xinghuo mused mysteriously. "What _did_ I come here for?"_

_Eriol frowned, not liking the situation. Even if they were distantly related, this was rather ridiculous. "Ms. Reed…"_

_"Well, you could say I'm curious to find out how a person could manage two separate companies on two different continents." She gave Eriol a long look before rising from her seat. "But I suppose I will find out soon enough." The matchmaker president let go a breath he didn't know he was holding when she walked away with her bodyguard following._

_It wasn't until much later that Eriol had a belated thought: He was uncomfortable because he was already intimate with another person… his fiancée, Kaho._

In her office, Meiling wrote a name to the side and crossed off number six as well. "Eliminated," she said as a finishing touch, while Eriol shook his head in response to Tomoyo's question. Definitely not.

* * *

The ruby colored haired transvestite stepped into the drawing room as he watched his charge listen into the phone, watching how the subtle lines on her face were turned downward. Xinghuo was not very expressive, but to his careful eye the bodyguard could tell she was rather displeased.

"Who was it?" He asked her as he sat next to her on the couch.

Xinghuo replaced the hotel room's phone on the hanger. There wasn't any trace of a smile on her face. "Who else can it be?" she told her bodyguard. "He's moving ahead with his plan. I have no say in it whatsoever." She paused as a hard glint entered her eyes. "He plays the game with dirty tactics."

Ruby Moon was surprised as his charge rested her head on his shoulder with a heavy sigh. "I hate the way he does things," she confessed softly.

* * *

"Suzuran Yuuka could be a good match," Tomoyo suggested. She found a snapshot of her with Syaoran. "See?" as she showed Eriol the captured scene of Syaoran amused at Suzuran's exuberance.

_"That was an awesome match! Congratulations!" Suzuran grinned. "You know, I'm not so bad myself, but I bet you could beat me in no seconds flat."_

_Syaoran shook his head. "No, Shin's really talented. She won three of the seven matches. It was really close."_

_"You're so modest," she noticed. "I'm really impressed. It's not every day a guy like you comes around. Whoever you're matched with will be really lucky."_

_Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "But don't you…"_

_She stood up quickly, grinning. "This kind set-up feels kinda fixed, don't you think? I bet the feel the same too. I'm glad to know you're a good guy, but you're not really my type."_

_He chuckled. "Thanks for being honest."_

_She punched him in the shoulder in a friendly way. "We should meet up again. Maybe by then I'll be strong enough to fearlessly challenge you like Shin."_

_Syaoran nodded, feeling relieved, "We'll see."_

"Souseki Shara. 99.13 percent. 2.31 seconds," program MATCHMAKER stated on Meiling's computer screen. Meiling shook her head. The speed was simply astounding, and the Head Manager could not believe at the program's ingenuity. No matter how many times she had seen it perform the magic, every single time was still a surprise. The program would definitely help her keep the pesky flies away. Those flies can find their own handsome hunk to buzz around. But where was the program getting its information anyway? Meiling frowned. Knowing the creator, it was probably best to not think about it. She dutifully copied the name next to Suzuran's and crossed it off as well.

She glanced at the picture on the computer and Meiling shook her head. "They're just friends."

Eriol shook his head as well as he tossed the snapshot back into the pile. "You can tell that they'll just be good friends."

* * *

"Thief! Thief!" Suzuran Yuuka head a woman scream as a figure pushed her aside roughly. The tomboy frowned. "Why, you," she vowed heatedly. She took off running after the thief, shouting, "You! Stop running! Thief!"

The thief looked back in fear as he saw the angry Suzuran get closer and closer. Damn, she was fast! He tripped and fell, bringing a stranger down with him. "Oof."

Suzuran caught up with him in no time, pulling the stolen bag right out of his hands. Scared, the thief made a run for it, not wanting to be caught. "You better run! You're lucky you're not in jail! You should never steal!" She shouted after him, thrusting a fist into the air and stomping the ground in anger.

"Ow," the fallen stranger winced, and Suzuran gasped when she realized she stepped on someone's hand.

"I'm sorry! So sorry!" She apologized over and over again. "Are you all right?" She grabbed his hand, checking for any damage.

Souseki Shara pulled back his hand quickly, his heart beating fast. He had never been so close with a woman before. "I'm- I'm all right," he stuttered. His sight was a bit fuzzy, so he jumped when her hand suddenly appeared in front of his face. Scared, he refused the offer hand and stood up by himself. He squinted, looking at the ground. "My glasses…"

Suzuran spotted them on the ground and grabbed them before they could break. "Here you go." She handed them over to him and watched him put them on. As his sight sharpened, the first thing he saw was her grinning face.

"Fweet! Fwee!" Suddenly a policeman grabbed Suzuran's hand, spitting out his whistle. "You're coming with me. You're guilty of larceny."

Suzuran blinked as she looked at the woman's bag in her hand. "No, I- I didn't-" she sputtered, not able to explain as the policeman started to drag her away.

There was an abrupt pull from the other direction, stopping Suzuran and the policeman. "She didn't steal it," Souseki said resolutely as he held her other hand. Suzuran's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

"I agree," Eriol nodded. "Hokuto Sumeragi is nice to everyone. I'm not sure if that could turn into love for Syaoran," he said, tossing the picture of Hokuto generously offering a drink to Syaoran.

Tomoyo took another look at the picture. "She's already in love," she realized. "It's in her eyes."

Meanwhile: "Kakyou Kuzuki. 99.37 percent. 3.02 seconds." And Meiling crossed Hokuto off the list.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Hokuto said, appearing from behind a large bouquet of flowers. "Here's something to cheer you up."

"Hokuto-chan, you don't have to do this," Kakyou weakly said from his hospital bed.

"No, of course I do," she stubbornly said. "You need to hurry up and get better, Kakyou. Then maybe I can take you to see a beautiful sunlit beach instead of this dreary hospital room."

Kakyou smiled. "That would be nice."

* * *

Tomoyo pulled out another picture, only this time it was a picture of Princess Emeraude and Zagato-kun. _They're the same,_ she thought, as she compared the bright glow of Emeraude's face with Hokuto's. In a third picture of Emeraude and Syaoran, there seemed to be a missing element.

_"Arigato," Emeraude thanked as Vice-Manager Zagato handed her a drink. She smiled brightly as she explained, "I learned a few basic phrases in Japanese. Are you proud of me?" _

_"Good job," Zagato congratulated. "Perhaps you could impress Li-san with your new knowledge. Your turn to talk with him will be soon."_

_Her smile dimmed a little as soon as he mentioned the name. Looking into her cup, she asked, "What do I say to a person to get him to like me?"_

_The matchmaker simply told her, "You just be yourself. If he doesn't like the way you are, then it's not meant to be."_

_"I don't know. My brother says my way is pretty childish, and he's right."_

_"I think it's cute," he told her, lifting her spirits. "Not everyone can retain a child's innocence and purity. It's cute."_

_She just had to smile. "Are you saying you like me the way I am?"_

_Instinct told Zagato he was getting into dangerous territory. Instead of answering, he told her, "It's your turn with Li-san." When she looked back, he didn't miss the hopeful smile on her face. _

_"Onii-san…" his brother Lantis warned quietly. _

Meiling frowned when she read Zagato Cail's name as Emeraude's match. "That will be difficult." Matchmakers and clients absolutely cannot mix, and she knew Zagato knew that as well. Hesitantly the Head Manager wrote Zagato's name next to the Princess's and crossed off Ms. Number 3.

* * *

"No…" Chung Hyang mumbled as she turned away from the offered spoonful of kimchee rice.

"Come on, Chun Hyang," Myong Ryong cajoled as he ate some and got a fresh spoonful. "At least eat a little. Are you still depressed that Syaoran Li beat you?"

"No, what really steams me is that I was _so close_ in defeating him!" The Korean martial artist stood up in anger as a rage of fire overwhelmed her.

Myong Ryong took another bite. "So eat and gain your strength. The next time you'll beat him."

"No," Chung Hyang pouted as she sat back down. "A match is a match. He's stronger than me."

Myong Ryong considered his long-time friend before using his spoon to point accusingly at her. "You wanted to impress Syaoran by beating him in a match, didn't you? You thought maybe you could win his heart?"

"No," she crossed her arms and turned away to hide her embarrassed face. "I just wanted to defeat him for you."

Myong Ryong blinked. "Chun Hyang, he beat me in a match when we were kids."

"I know," she pouted. "But you got so sad after…"

Myong Ryong grinned at her face. "I got over it a long time ago." He took another scoop of kimchee rice and offered it to her. "Come on, it's your favorite-!" He knocked shoulders with her, earning a reluctant smile. He offered her the spoon again and she took it, relishing the taste.

* * *

"Myong Ryong Shun," Meiling wrote next to Ms. Number 2 before crossing it off. "That was expected," she said as she looked at the picture on her computer screen where a shot captured the Syaoran's winning blow in the match. In the same shot, a mirror in the picture's edge reflected Myong Ryong's worried face as he watched Chun Hyang fall.

"I don't think we should match Syaoran up with Chun Hyang," Tomoyo said as she looked at the same picture.

"Why? She's a good match and she's number two," Eriol said as he took the photograph but saw nothing important.

"I just think it would be best," smiled Tomoyo. She presented him with a picture of Syaoran with Hikaru. "How about Hikaru Shidou? They have a good atmosphere together, and he already knows her, so they're close," she suggested. _But not in a way that could develop romantically, _she thought.

"You think so?" Eriol mulled over.

_"Thank you for your help," Hikaru smiled at Lantis Cail. Since the party was being held at the Shidou Dojo, the matchmakers present at the party helped the family clean up. _

_"You were the one Li-san talked to the most," Lantis noted. "You'll probably be the one they choose for his match."_

_Hikaru laughed a little. "No, I'm just the one he feels comfortable with because he knows my brothers. It was my brothers he was talking with while I just stood around and listened." There was a sad tug to her grin. "He'll never see me any differently as a little sister."_

_Lantis paused as he was throwing away paper cups. "If you're dating him for a year, a lot can happen. I've seen it happen."_

_"Thank you," she told him. "That cheered me up, even though I know it wouldn't happen. But you're right, a lot can happen in a year. I wonder where we'll all be by then?" she wondered as she threw a paper cup away._

_"Excuse me?" a voice came from the dojo's entrance. "Can I join this dojo?" Both Hikaru and Lantis looked to see a delicate, white-haired young man. _

_"Oh, of course!" Hikaru smiled. "We're always looking for new recruits. Excuse me," she told the matchmaker. To the stranger, she said, "Please don't mind the mess. I'm Hikaru Shidou, the master's daughter. And your name is…?"_

"What the…?" Meiling stared at the screen and then entered Hikaru's name again into program MATCHMAKER. The results were the same 3.73 seconds later.

"Eagle Vision. 99.03 percent. 3.73 seconds."

"Lantis Cail. 99.03 percent. 3.73 seconds."

* * *

"Well, Shido's our last choice," Eriol said, returning the picture to the pile. "Who else will we pair Syaoran up with?"

"Eriol," Tomoyo pointed out. "Please tell me Hikaru Shido's not the best choice we can do for Syaoran Li."

"She came top of the list, Tomoyo," he told her seriously as he looked across the table into her eyes. "Don't tell me we should pair him up with Meiling."

She looked back into his eyes. _What are you hiding from me?_ Tomoyo thought. _Tell me, Eriol. _"Of course not. Meiling's an employee, a matchmaker. Matchmakers don't mix with clients."

"Those are the only top two people on our lists," Eriol considered aloud. "Who else…?"

Tomoyo sighed. "I told you before that it's okay if Syaoran's match is not at the top of the list. It'll work out. Like it did last year."

"What?"

Tomoyo went over to the file cabinets in the office and pulled out a piece of paper, passing Eriol the matches from last year. "Last year, when we were finding a match for Rika Sasaki, Yoshiyuki Tereda came in second. And I debated a very long time, while you were busy with Clow-san's funeral and setting up the new branch, whether or not to go with the first or the second choice. There was so many things wrong with it: he was her teacher, he's thirteen years older, and they weren't exactly on good terms at the time. But I went with instinct and it worked out in the end." Tomoyo gave her partner a thoughtful look. "It's always been that way. I decided the couples last year and the year before that, and all you do is okay it. Is it this year different because it got personal?"

Eriol put the list of last year's matches down, avoiding her eyes. "Well, it's all just numbers. Who do you think we should pair Syaoran with, then?"

Tomoyo leaned back into her chair, knowing full well he was avoiding the question. _Do you not trust me? _"Look at these pictures, Eriol. You're the matchmaker king. Why don't you tell me what you think?" She stood up, replaced the list in the file cabinet, and walked out of the room. Eriol sank into a chair, cradling his head in his hands. He remembered how harshly he scolded Meiling for nominating Sakura as Syaoran's match. No, Tomoyo wasn't the one second-guessing herself; Eriol was.

He didn't bother to notice that all the pictures Tomoyo left on top of the pile were all shots of Sakura and Syaoran.

* * *

Tomoyo stepped into Destiny Room, the mainframe computer still on and running. "Copy completed," the screen said. Silently Tomoyo ejected the large CD from the disk drive and turned off the computer's switches, one by one. Tomorrow, she decided. Tomorrow she would give Eriol his copy of the program to bring to the London branch. She ran her fingers over the program DESTINY mainframe. "To me, you're not all just numbers. But you understand, right? If it's destiny that Meiling's meant to be with Syaoran, then I'll defy it. I just really, really want Sakura to be happy."

And she turned off the lights of the room and locked the program away, never to be opened until next year.

Meiling closed her laptop the moment her office door opened, trying not to look guilty as she looked at her president's face. "You're here late," Tomoyo smiled. "Are the preparations for the April first ceremony finished?"

"Just about," Meiling smiled back. "Have you decided on Couple of the Year yet?"

"Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto."

"They make a good match, don't they?"

Tomoyo smiled even wider in response. "You'll help me, won't you, Meiling?"

"Of course. It's my duty, isn't it?"

The president nodded appraisingly in response. "Keep up the good work, then Meiling. See you tomorrow."

Meiling waited a good minute after the door was closed to open her laptop again. Taking a good look of all the pictures of Syaoran and Sakura, even she could tell that the public would instantly love them together. The way they looked at each other, giving smiles and secret glances, no one could doubt they'd make a good couple. Taking a deep breath, Meiling ran program MATCHMAKER a few more times.

"Syaoran Li." ENTER.

"Sakura Kinomoto. 99.90 percent. 0.77 seconds."

"Sakura Kinomoto." ENTER.

"Syaoran Li. 99.90 percent. 0.77 seconds."

With this overwhelming compatibility rate, Meiling knew they were meant to be. Even this computer program matched those two together. She sighed, betting those theirs would be the kind of love with flowers and puppies; sugar-sweet enough to make the stomach turn. Really, it was remarkable how this program took the main components of program DESTINY to a new level. Her fingers were curious.

"Meiling Li." ENTER.

"Syao-" Escape.

Immediately Meiling ejected the disk. No matter what, she wouldn't risk it. There was no possible way. She slammed the laptop shut and locked her top drawer fiercely.

_"You are not meant to be with Syaoran, Meiling."_

* * *

"Li-san, the museum's been closed for quite some time now," Sakura softly as she took a seat next to him.

Syaoran gave her a raised eyebrow. "So you're kicking me out now?"

"Yes," she said sternly. Then she grinned. "Actually, security is getting on my back for even letting you stay this late and the cleaning crew needs to wipe the floors, so…"

Grudgingly he stood up."You're right. You can't give me special treatment."

Sakura stood up as well to lead him to the back door. "Are you all right? You seem worried."

He paused, thinking about it, not willing to put it into words. "Tomorrow I'm meeting the person who I'm matched with."

She smiled. "It'll be fine. Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-san are great at their jobs."

"You sure about that? I'm sure Daidouji's scheming to make the next year unpleasant for me as much as possible."

Sakura laughed, knowing it could not be true. They stopped at the back door where a sign displayed a lecture tomorrow afternoon. "Are you going to Kinomoto-sensei's lecture?"

He frowned. "I already checked. There are no seats left. Wish I could go, though."

Sakura blinked. Then, making a decision, she said, "I have two tickets, front row seats. You can have them," she smiled. "Bring your date and show her something you like tomorrow."

"Really?" Sakura nodded in response.

* * *

"So did you find someone to give the extra ticket?" Tomoyo asked her friend as they got ready for bed. "Sorry I can't make it for your father's lecture."

"No it's okay," Sakura waved off. "I gave both tickets away to someone who would enjoy it much more."

"Both…? But isn't this Uncle Fujitaka's first return lecture in Japan? You haven't seen him for so long, and it won't be soon before his work pulls him to another again, right?"

"It'll be all right," Sakura grinned. "Besides, I could always get a seat on stage right?"

Tomoyo returned the smile, the first genuine one all day. "Sakura, let's have lunch together tomorrow, okay?" The brunette gave her consent at the same time a text message was received on Tomoyo's phone. "Ok. See you at lunch," Syaoran had replied. No matter what the obstacles, Tomoyo would make it work.

* * *

_Thank You to **Cheeseycraziness, StarAngel02, WiND G0dd3ss xD, Inuyashangel, SnowCharms, whitewave16, **and** Fallen from the sky** for your reviews! Keep them coming!_

**Cheeseycraziness: **Thank you for your reviews! ARGH! CLAMP is going on some kind of break! No revelations from TRC until July! You're right, the wait is just killing us. Kero says he's glad _someone_ understands his awesome-ness. (You get to have some of his special pudding, grin.) Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I try with the plot twists… it was just too easy to have Sakura come out first and a lot more interesting to see Meiling trump her. Although we know by now Saku-chan is Syaoran's real match. And go ahead and think about what Spinel told Meiling. It wasn't meant to be easily understood because Meiling is _so _complicated. She's the best bad guy there is… or the worst good guy? (Whichever!)

**StarAngel02: **Thanks for the reviews! Yup, Syaoran hired detectives just to find out why Meiling broke up with him. Money is no expense. He's rich after all. I'm glad you like Kero's appearance and character. Here, he's not a stuffed animal anymore but he still has that good natured side of his. (Although he is a bit shady…)

**WiND G0dd3ss xD:** Thank you so much for the reviews! There are a lot of things happening in the workings of DESTINY, and it's putting strain on Eriol and Tomoyo's relationship. Meiling has a reason for everything she does (even if they can be sinister or illegal) but I can vouch that she sincerely believes Sakura's the best match for Syaoran. She's Meiling, after all.

**Inuyashangel:** Do my eyes deceive me? Is this a new reader?! Welcome and thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it. (Ah, the Yukito storyline… I shall have him appear in the next chapter just for you.) Please continue reading the rest!

**SnowCharms: **Thank you for your continuous reviews! You're always so right on with your guesses on Meiling… but she kinda deserves it for the corrupt things she's doing to the company (breaking into the program room, tampering with client data…) However, the mini disk doesn't allow Meiling access to the computer's mainframe. (Meiling has her little cyber hacker friend to do that for her.) The mini disk just contains a valuable program. And poor Eriol, things are not going well for you at the moment. He carelessly hurt Tomoyo and I'm glad you picked up on that!

**whitewave16: **Thanks for your review! Surprised you with the results, didn't I? Well, technically, Sakura is in first place… it's just that Tomoyo and Eriol don't know about it yet. More S&S to come soon as they're about to matched together! Perhaps not so much E&T, but we've got to be amazed at their friendship. Tomoyo knows something's wrong with Eriol and she's just waiting for him to lean on her. There will be a little on Kaho next chapter as I (attempt… grin) to show why Kaho's been so depressed at listless and cold.

**Fallen from the sky: **Thank you so much for your reviews! Yay for the plot twists! Don't they make the story interesting and exciting? Wonder what the repercussions are for Syaoran seeing that Meiling was his top match? Well, we'll see in upcoming chapters. I hope this chapter explained more on the mini disk Meiling has. (Ooh, company intrigue.) But if you have any more questions, feel free to ask! I love answering reviews!

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	19. Match

"OMG! Are those two dating?!"

"I guess they are. PDA much?"

"No way! I thought the guys were gay!"

"I know, right? Aren't they both hot?"

"Too bad the baker and the waitress are together."

"They fit though. And she's _super _pretty. Look at that long hair! Those long legs!"

"She could be a model. Hey, maybe she _is_ a model! I heard her speaking French!"

"Shh! Tone down. She's coming back."

Fai, or the gorgeous waitress Kuu Houoji, waved good bye to Yukito before he walked past the table of gossiping high school girls, shooting them a winning smile. The young teenagers squealed, wishing to be as cool as her. (Too bad _she_ was a man, but Fai wasn't going to break any hearts.) Grinning, the effeminate man continued to the counter where Touya waited behind the cash register. Obviously the girls weren't doing a good job of keeping quiet because Touya heard every word and wasn't happy.

"So Yukito has a meeting at Destiny, and won't be back for awhile," Fai told the cashier, rubbing it in that as the boyfriend/girlfriend he got to have privileged information first. Watching the frown remain in place, Fai asked, "What's wrong?"

Glancing over to the table of girls (who giggled again), he asked, "Do we have to keep them here?"

"Touya-kun!" Fai grinned at the other's discomfort. "The deal was to raise the profits by 13 percent. What better way than cute and happy girls?" The cashier still gave him a withering look, so Fai turned around to sigh happily at his work. "Even though Chiroru is strategically in best place –en route to many businesses and schools– it's not really popular. So I've placed several tables outside, and now customers can stay and enjoy their food, attracting even more customers. Thus raising it 13 percent in no time!

Looking back to smile at Touya, Fai had a wicked smile, smoothing down imaginary creases of his maid outfit. "And it didn't hurt to create myself a position as well."

Touya didn't smile back. "Does Yukito know that you're this crafty?"

"Of course! It's one of the reasons we're dating!" Fai looked to see new customers being seated and his cheerful demeanor slipped for one second. Just for a bit, and then he turned to Touya as he touched the blond wig delicately. "Tell me I look fabulous."

The brunette glared. "What?"

Oh, it was really fun teasing him. "To-ya…" Fai reached to pat him on the cheek. "Hurry up and say it before the girls think we're flirting."

Touya moved away from the hand. "Fine. Just don't touch me." He mumbled, "You look… fabulous."

"Merci!" Fai smiled grandly, sashaying away to serve customers.

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen**** Fifteen**

**_The Destined Match_**

A serendipitous love… I love serendipity. My love just grows and grows. –Suki: A Like Story

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters that appeared/mentioned in Hitsuzen Fifteen also belong to CLAMP:

_Magic Knight Rayearth-_ Kuu Houoji, Presea, Ferio, Fuu Houoji, Emeraude, Dal Lafarga, Zagato, and Hikaru Shidou

_Tsubasa_ _RESERVoir__ CHRoNiCLE_– Fai D. Flowright and Xinghuo

* * *

"Tomoyo!" Eriol said in surprise as she stepped into his suite of the Plaza Hotel. "How did you get in here?"

"Hello, Spinel. Kaho," Tomoyo smiled (The fiancée returned a stiff hello) before turning back to her business partner and handed him the CD copy. "Here is your copy of program DESTINY. Now be a dear and meet our girl downstairs."

"So you decided, then? Who is she?" Tomoyo waited as she watched him kiss the top of his fiancée's head and then followed him outside his door. Eriol realized along the way that she was still peeved from last night. "Tomoyo…"

There was a trace of a smile on her lips, but her eyes hardly matched. "Eriol, I admit I was a little hard on you, but I want you to be with me on this. So today, please, _please_ just watch. Don't think about the past, or Yelan-san, or even me. As a matchmaker, think about who's the best match for our client. If you truly believe she's the wrong match, then I'll back down."

"Alright." This time Tomoyo's smile grew as she watched him walk towards the elevators. At the very least, Eriol wouldn't be adverse to the idea of Sakura. She knocked on the door across of Eriol's room.

The door opened seconds later, with Syaoran looking displeased. Tomoyo shot him down with a bright smile, prepared. Maybe he didn't know it, but what Tomoyo wants, Tomoyo gets. It wouldn't be too hard to warm Syaoran to the idea of Sakura as his girlfriend…

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Yukito said, bowing his head as he slipped into the only empty seat next to Meiling. The Head Manager gave the Web Co-Manager a frown before motioning Naoko to continue.

The Publicist cleared her throat, giving Yukito a little recap. "Well, as I was saying, Destiny's Announcement Ceremony is one of its biggest events of the year. In fact, it's the single event that starts our new business cycle. And since this year we're promoting not one, but _three_ couples, we need to make sure we're all on the same page here. Li-bucho?"

Meiling spoke from her seat, trying to seem as unemotional as possible. "Destiny's First Married Couple of Year will be Akira Matsumoto and Maki Mihara. The wedding's set for July 3rd. Destiny's First Internet Couple will be Ferio Pillar and Fuu Houoji and they are meeting for the first time on April 1st. And Destiny's Third Couple of the Year, although still unconfirmed, will be Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto."

_Sakura-chan?_ Yukito thought worriedly.

Naoko called Yamazaki next, who was in charge of photography. Pointing to all large binders in front of him, he said, "Here are all the printed copies of the pictures of each couple, all of which are good shots, but I can help you narrow them down. And don't worry, Tsukishiro-san, I have these pictures on memory cards as well, so it shouldn't be too hard to put it on the website. Tell me which ones you want, and I'll give you copies."

"Could you pass them here please?" A woman with her hair in a high ponytail asked.

"Oh, Tsukishiro-san," Naoko interjected as Yamazaki complied with the request. "This is Presea Pharle, our magazine editor for our new magazine. Pharle-san, this is Yukito Tsukishiro, the Web Co-Manager. If you have any questions, Tsukishiro-san will instantly forward them to Nakuru Akizuki, the Web Manager, who is currently in London."

Presea smiled pleasantly as the two exchanged introductions and business cards. "Nice to meet you. I was thinking, as soon as we get our articles done, and collaborate with this wonderful photographer, that we should have some preview on the website about the magazine. You know, get the word out."

"Good idea," Naoko agreed. "Tsukishiro-san?"

He nodded. "How soon can I have them?"

"This evening," Presea promised.

"So you haven't finished the magazine yet," Meiling asked calmly.

"We finished 27 of the 32 pages we're allowed, as the rest of the magazine will be of Yanagisawa-san's advertisements and sponsors. We will have the finished product to send to the printer's soon."

"Tsukishiro-san?"

"There have been 3 million hits on the website ever since we took it off password-coded and allowed it to the public," Yukito stated. "Akizuki-san is great with the layouts, but other than Destiny's sign-up feature it is pretty simple."

"We'll add to it with pictures," Yamazaki told him.

"And the magazine preview," Presea added. Yukito nodded to his co-workers in thanks.

"I see you have a good start here," Meiling said, standing. "I want to all finished products on my desk by tomorrow."

"When will we get confirmation on the Couple of the Year?" Presea asked.

"Well, the presidents are having lunch with Syaoran Li… so by three o'clock at the latest," Meiling answered, giving Yukito a stern look as she said, "but there is to be no leaking out to the public until the official announcement, understand?" _No telling Touya,_ Yukito understood. Besides, he trusted Tomoyo would take it upon herself to tell her boyfriend.

Naoko followed the Head Manager out, hoping to talk with her alone. Meiling frowned at her, knowing what was coming up by the time they reached an empty hallway. "The answer is no, Yanagisawa."

"But the public relations department is lacking in both funds and employment," Naoko tried to explain. "I'm running myself thin here. I'm the one doing the major reports and articles, talking to our sponsors, and managing the media. We need more workers, Li-bucho, and there's an excess of people in the matchmaking department."

Meiling sighed. "That's because there's an overwhelming base of consumers. My answer is the same as always: when the new inductees realize matchmaking is not for them and would rather be in PR, then you will have your new workers then." Taking a look at Naoko's displeased look she added, "I will talk about it with the presidents, but I have no guarantees."

The publicist nodded, willing to go with this response. When she turned to head back into the meeting room, she froze when she realized Takashi Yamazaki was waiting for her. She inwardly cursed. "What is it?" she asked her long-term friend.

"We have to talk, Naoko."

"About what?" she asked coolly. Scratch that, he was the man who married her other long-term friend.

Takashi frowned. "At the party, you-"

"It meant nothing," Naoko interrupted. "Just a kiss between friends, right? Come on, we have a deadline to beat."

The frown was deeper as Takashi watched her return to the room. _Naoko, _I'm_ the one with the stories here. I can spot the lies miles away._

* * *

"You have no opinion at all?" Tomoyo asked as she and Syaoran took the elevator down to the Plaza's restaurant on the third floor. "You don't have anything to add to your mother's list of qualities in a woman?" Syaoran gave her a clear look that he didn't want to be talking about this. "Well, what if I had matched you up with Meiling?"

He stared at her. "I thought you said clients and matchmakers aren't allowed."

Tomoyo shrugged noncommittally. "I could have fired her. What would you think?"

He frowned, running a nervous hand through his hair. "I think the time for us together… is over. I would just like to know why."

"Good to know you think that way," Tomoyo smiled. "What if it was Hikaru?"

Syaoran remained frowning. "Never thought about her that way. She's a good friend, but…"

"How about Sakura-chan, then," Tomoyo asked while looking at him carefully.

He raised his eyebrows. "I thought she was a friend of yours." When she gave him a look, he shrugged. "I don't know… I've just met her, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know Kinomoto-san for a year."

Tomoyo smiled again as the elevator doors opened. "Good answer," she said as she stepped off. She just hoped Eriol was just as willing.

But Eriol wasn't. Looking at Sakura as they took the elevator ride up from the lobby, he asked just to make sure. "So, Tomoyo invited you here for lunch?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah." She showed him the text message on her phone that said _Plaza Hotel, 11:30. _It was on Sakura's lunch hour, and she was going to be three minutes late, but hey, some things just don't change. "Come and join us, Eriol-san."

Eriol grimaced. How to explain to her that she was a pawn in Meiling's schemes against him? "I think I am going to be joining you. You see, Sakura-san, someone else will also be there. Syaoran Li." It was only right to try and explain the situation to Sakura.

The elevator doors opened and Sakura grinned. "That's good. The more the merrier, right?"

"No, Sakura-san," Eriol tried to say as he followed her into the restaurant. "It's Destiny's Couple of the Year."

Sakura stopped when the maître'd showed her to the table and she caught sight of her companions. Tomoyo waved. Syaoran looked as if he was mirroring the same look of surprise but then nodded comfortably in greeting. "Oh," was all Sakura could say when she realized. She blinked blankly for a few moments. _Just say no. Or walk away. Turn around and walk away now, Sakura. _

Grinning, Tomoyo motioned for them to sit down. "Eriol, Sakura, glad you could join us." Eriol took the hint and sat in the seat across from her.

Syaoran felt relief when Sakura numbly took the seat across from him. To think of the hellish year he would have if his match were Xinghuo or something! Daidouji had given him three options: Meiling, Shidou, or Kinomoto. He remembered how Meiling told him it would be better for him to choose. Well, he was choosing now. Shooting her a small smile to show that he was glad she was here, Sakura relaxed and gave him a tentative smile as well. _Accepting wouldn't be so bad, would it?_

The exchange didn't go unnoticed between the two matchmakers, where Eriol had to take a moment to pause. Tomoyo gave her old friend a clear look, reminding him, _Just watch._ The look in his eyes told her that he would try. Satisfied, Tomoyo said, "So, what shall we eat?"

* * *

CHARMEDPRINCExDESTINY: hey

BOOKOFWINDOMxDESTINY: hello there :)

CHARMEDPRINCExDESTINY: heard we'll be meeting you for the first time

BOOKOFWINDOMxDESTINY: heard that too

BOOKOFWINDOMxDESTINY: can't wait to meet you

"Oniisan. Ferio!" Emeraude called, finally breaking the concentration Prince Ferio of Cephiro. She leaned over to see what her brother was doing so intently with the laptop computer. Embarrassed, almost blushing, Ferio closed the laptop halfway as he tried to keep its contents a secret. "She's ready to take your order now," the princess told him, amused.

Ferio looked up to see a tall waitress with long, flowing blonde hair. "Sorry about that. I mean- gomenasai," he said, flustered, slipping back into the Japanese tongue.

"It's fine," the waitress smiled, speaking in English. "Whoever she is, she must be pretty important. Can I suggest surprising you with one of our specials so you can return to her?"

Ferio was relieved the waitress could speak English, he was tired of always having to speak for Emeraude. But, but this: "It's, It's not-" he stammered. He then composed himself as the crown prince of a country, anything to make the waitress go away. "Sure. That'd be nice. Thank you." The waitress walked away with a knowing smile, with their orders in hand. Ferio resumed chatting on the laptop again.

CHARMEDPRINCExDESTINY: can't wait to meet you too

Emeraude shot her brother a grin when he gave her an apprehensive look over the top of the laptop. "It must be your internet friend from Destiny, right? You always have that look on your face when you're chatting with her." In return Ferio shot her a look that clearly said in no-nonsense terms, _Shut up._

Dal Lafarga, the royal guard, cleared his throat gently to scold Princess Emeraude. "Leave the man in love alone, Princess."

Emeraude blinked at this. Looking at her brother again, she wondered how a person could be in love. It was barely a year when Destiny had offered her brother to be one of the few connected to the new network. It was a test run, allowing people like Ferio to meet other people through the website. The experiment had been such a success that Destiny allowed the website to the public, and to celebrate, they convinced her brother to meet one of the net friends in person. Thinking about it, Ferio was excited, if not a bit nervous, but did that mean he was in love?

Sighing a bit, Emeraude almost wished she was home. Fai, the grand advisor to the regent king, would surely explain to her this love business. And maybe he would tell her what this strange fluttering in her chest meant whenever she saw Vice-Manager Zagato Cail.

Meanwhile, the waitress named Kuu made her way over to another table, smiling at the guest. "Would you like me to refill your cup, miss?"

Fuu Houoji smiled in return, knowing full well whom her waitress was. "Yes, please."

As the drink poured into Fuu's cup, the waitress asked her, "Could you care to comment on Chiroru's services?"

"Well… the food here is very delicious (compliments to the chef) and the service is impeccable. The people here are kind; this place as a nice atmosphere. Overall, great. " _I'm happy for you. You're safe here,_ she was telling him.

"Any improvements we could use?"

"Hm… maybe some music… decorations…" Fuu grinned. "Maybe you can tell the cashier to smile once in a while."

Kuu laughed at that. "No, I think the scowl's the reason the girls love to drool over him. Excuse me, I must return to my other tables." Fuu nodded, returning back to her laptop as she took another sip from her cup. She forgot to mention they had great wireless service here.

CHARMEDPRINCExDESTINY: so see you april 1?

BOOKOFWINDOMxDESTINY: it's a date ;)

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you beforehand," Tomoyo apologized as she stepped into the women's restroom. Lunch was kept to a polite affair, where Tomoyo didn't bring up any details about Destiny's Couple and conversation was kept to small talk. It was obvious Sakura and Syaoran enjoyed each other's company and she needed Eriol to see that before they signed contract. Oh, and she needed to talk to Sakura alone. The moment arose when Sakura excused herself to the bathroom, where Tomoyo followed her minutes after. "But I wasn't sure if you would come if I told you."

The matchmaker looked at her best friend in the mirror. "You asked me to find someone who could make Syaoran Li happier. I believe _you_ can, Sakura. And I believe _he _can make you happier. Which is all I really ask for, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled at her tenderly before a wicked glint entered her eyes. "Besides, Syaoran Li is quite a catch, if you ask me."

Sakura could help but giggle. Yeah, it could work. But did she want to?

She was heading back when she realized Tomoyo wasn't following her. "Aren't you coming?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Actually, I have some business to attend to first." Laughing at that, Sakura left her in peace.

Back at the table, Eriol and Syaoran were speaking rather secretively in Chinese. "There is a third option to your problem, Syaoran. You don't have to choose between getting married and giving up your father's company."

"Like what?" Syaoran scoffed. There was no way out of his mother's ultimatum. Either way he would lose.

"You find a fiancée and then break up with her. Yelan's terms are for one year, and all she specified was you find a fiancée. You simply need to convince Sakura-san to be your fiancée, then prove to Yelan how much you supposedly love her, and then you can end it. You don't get married and you don't lose the company."

Syaoran looks up to see Sakura slip into her seat, avoiding his eyes. He can tell she's heard everything, even if she's pretending as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened. He knows that she gets the gist of what Eriol's saying because she speaks Cantonese too, and he frowns when Eriol's not stopping.

"…but if you're going do so, _make sure_ you explain everything to her. Do not hurt her by misleading her. As much as your happiness is at stake, Sakura-san's is risked as well," Eriol adds. Here Syaoran has enough and he's about to tell him to shut up, but someone else jumped the gun.

"What's with the secrecy?" Tomoyo smiled as she took her seat. The smile remained pasted on as silence fell amongst them and Tomoyo refrained from sighing. "Well, before dessert comes, I believe we should talk about the real reason we are all here: Destiny's Couple of the Year."

"I accept," Sakura declared suddenly. Surprised, everyone looked at her. Her clear, green eyes focused on Syaoran. "I'll play the female part."

Syaoran, on the other hand, was confused. He was certain she had heard everything Eriol said. He was being forced into this project, or he was going to lose his company. He wasn't in this to find love. She knew and she still said yes. Relief poured in when he realized she was doing this to help him.

"I see. Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked when she directed her gaze at him. "Do you accept as well?"

Syaoran's eyes didn't leave Sakura's, watching a beautiful smile blossom on her face when he answered. "I do."

They were staring at each other, Eriol realized. _Staring._ There was some kind of secret conversation going on between them that only they could understand, as if the rest of the world didn't exist. Maybe it wasn't love, but even the matchmaker in him couldn't deny the connection.

"Eriol, we're going to need your signature," Tomoyo spoke softly. She passed him the contracts. "It's just a formality," she told their companions. "Legal technicalities," she glossed over before she turned to Eriol again. He understood. Here was his chance to say no, using his power as the chairman of the company.

Instead Eriol accepted the offered pen and stamped his seal. Tomoyo smiled. He could see the potential in seeing Sakura and Syaoran together. If there were any doubts about Meiling being in the way, he was just going to find another way around it. "This will be an interesting year," he said, passing the papers to Syaoran.

"I'll bet," Syaoran said with low undertones. Sticking with Sakura for a year wasn't going to be a problem, but seeing Eriol again on a daily basis was going to be. Still, he signed his name as well.

"The contract just out outlines things that are already common sense. You need to meet with each other once a week, refer to each other on by first names, and remain monogamous." Tomoyo said all this lightly, but the last part she directed to Syaoran. But he didn't catch on that she was implying to stay away from Meiling. Sakura didn't catch the veiled warning either as she signed the contract.

"Your desserts," a waiter said as he placed bowls of ice cream in front of Syaoran and Sakura.

"And that is our cue," Tomoyo smiled as she stood. Immediately understanding, Eriol stood too. "We'll be taking our desserts to go. We need to take these papers to the office." With a last good-bye, the matchmakers left the two together. A smile teased Sakura's lips at the familiar trick.

"You didn't say no," Tomoyo pointed out to Eriol as they headed out of the restaurant. "Thank you," she told the waitress who handed her the take-out. She whispered low into her ear and the waitress nodded after understanding the order.

"Of course I didn't. I can't say no if there was the slightest chance," Eriol responded, wondering silently if this had been her plan all along.

"So you admit they have a chance?" Tomoyo smugly asked him.

Eriol looked back, watching as the waitress took a picture of Destiny's next couple. Sakura and Syaoran smiled, as if they had been friends for years. Then Sakura made a comment and Syaoran laughed.

Of course they have a chance.

"I'll take care of Fanren and Yelan," Eriol told her instead of telling her the obvious.

Smiling, Tomoyo accepted the camera from the waitress before forming a teasing frown to her friend. "And what am I supposed to do?"

He raised an eyebrow. "_Your_ boyfriend is _her _over-protective brother. Your task seems harder than mine."

Tomoyo grinned. "Good luck to the both of us then." She gave him a kiss on the cheek in parting.

* * *

There was a frown on Fanren's face as she stared blankly at her darkening room in the Plaza Hotel. Eriol had left the room after told her the news, leaving Fanren to deal with the shock alone. What was he planning?! Sakura Kinomoto was a fine girl, but… Mother was going to be furious! She wasn't from a prestigious family. She wasn't anything Mother was looking for. There was no way this engagement would be accepted.

Yet Syaoran already said yes.

Maybe Syaoran would finally be able to move on. Maybe Sakura-chan could turn Syaoran's life for the better. Maybe she could make him happy. Maybe Syaoran realized this and he was taking a chance. Fanren bit her lip. She was his older sister, how could she feel torn at a chance like this?

She toyed with her cell phone in her hand. Syaoran or Mother? Mother or Syaoran? Can't I choose both? Numbly she pressed the call button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Mother, at least she isn't Meiling," she whispered.

* * *

_Thank You to **Inuyashangel****, StarAngel02, HyperMint, WiND G0dd3ss xD, CheeseyCraziness, Sentariana, ROAR-Lisa, Snow Charms, whitewave16, Destiny921, **and** Fallen from the sky** for your reviews! Keep them coming!_

**Inuyashangel****: **Thanks your review! Hope you enjoyed the little Yukito scene, showing the small role he plays on Destiny's staff. Thank you for reading my story, and keep reading the rest!

**StarAngel02:** Thank you for the review! Meiling's shrouded in mysteries, isn't she? The result of Meiling's match shall be revealed in due time, just like how her birthday wish will be known: eventually. What do you wonder about her match? (grin) Keep reading to see how it all turns out!

**HyperMint****: **Thank you for your reviews! _Of course_ Sakura and Syaoran are meant to be! Who wouldn't want those two together? Not us. (jk, grin) Well, here is the chapter where they find out they're staying with each other. Wonder when they'll realize it's destiny? Please keep reading to see what happens next!

**WiND**** G0dd3ss xD: **Thank you so much for your continuous reviews! I love your appreciation, it really means so much to me. Thank you again. And S+S is 99.9 percent? How could it be any less? (grin) Hoped you liked this chapter. Everyone, it's official: they're dating! See what happens next!

**CheeseyCraziness****: **_Thank you so much_ for your review! Triple thank you, actually. Thanks for adding this story to your favorites. And yes, college plans are abound. Schooling's not over yet. And CLAMP! Well, at least the break's over and TRC's back. Aren't little Syao and Saku just so cute? And we just gotta love little Syao, he's the best evidence of CCS S+S pairing. As for Meiling… (cough) I'm not saying anything. But Meiling's never going to run her own match again any time soon, so you'll just have to wait and read to find out. (grin) It'll be awhile. Although, I love hearing your theories. And your compliments on my plot twists (wink wink). Someone sound the alarm! Someone's sabotaging Destiny! Tomoyo, your company's going down! …Meiling, no one knows the hell what you're doing, but at least you're loved! (Meiling: Oh joy.)

**Sentariana****: **Yay! A new reader! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Thank you even more for adding me and this story to your favorites. I'm glad you enjoy it. And yes, Sakura and Syaoran will eventually one day kiss. Right, guys? (Sakura: Um… Syaoran: We're friends. Friends don't kiss.) Well, seeing as they're still at the "friend" stage, they're not going to do it soon. Unfortunately. Or maybe not? Please keep reading to find out!

**ROAR-Lisa: **Thanks for your review! I'll try to update as soon as I can. How did you like this chapter?

**SnowCharms****: **Thank you always for your reviews! Sooner or later Meiling will realize she should stop what she's doing… but I'm guessing it's later rather than sooner. I passed your compliments to the creator of the new program and he was ecstatic! Arrogant, really. He was bragging about how cool he is… well. No one but Meiling knows how much of a genius he is. But nothing stays hidden for long. As for T+E, they know they've got their boundaries: he's got a fiancée, she's got a boyfriend. Wonder how'll they'll cross them? Keep reading and see!

**whitewave16: **Thanks for you review! Hope you weren't too confused, but the last chapter basically eliminated everyone else on the list so that Sakura's in the clear. There were hints of S&S in this chapter, maybe the next chapter will have more moments…? (grin) Keep reading to see how it happens!

**Destiny921: **Thank you for your review! This chapter wasn't as shocking at the last, but at least it's a step forward. Yay! They're dating now! I'll keep updating asap. Please continue reading!

**Fallen from the sky: **Thanks so much for your review! Yup, the mini disk is some pretty powerful stuff. And yes, there will be a moment with Sakura, Syaoran, and Fujitaka's lecture. (grin) How will that turn out? I'm glad you liked the side stories of the other matches. They became part of Destiny's story as well the moment they were considered possible matches, so I could just not say goodbye to them since they weren't going to be THE match. Maybe they'll have more cameos, we'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Don't forget to review! _Next: One more chapter until the April 1st Announcement; maybe S+S go on a date?_


	20. Date

**Destiny At Work**

**Hitsuzen Sixteen**

_**The First Date**_

Asou-sensei does all the things I love. So I want to spend as much time with him as I can! –Hinata Asahi, from _Suki: A Like Story_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP.

* * *

Sakura turned back to Syaoran with a rueful grin as the two matchmaker presidents left. "I feel like I should apologize for them."

He frowned. "What for?"

Smirking, Sakura answered, "This is always how the first date starts. She gets both parties to come and then in the middle, she leaves. See, there's a waitress with a camera now," she said, pointing. "Smile!"

On reflex, Syaoran turned and indeed some random waitress had raised a camera to her eye to snap a picture. It must have been the surprise in finding out she was right, because Syaoran found out he was smiling in that picture. (He was finding out he was doing the smiling thing quite often lately.) "How did you know?" he asked Sakura, referring to the camera-waitress.

She smiled slyly while taking a bite of her ice cream. "When you're the 'single' friend of a matchmaker like Tomoyo-chan, these set-up dates tend to happen _a lot_. " Syaoran had to laugh at that.

"Oh, so this is a date?" joked Syaoran. "Because I don't remember asking you out."

Sakura rolled her eyes, grinning. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you."

"Thanks for that, by the way." She smiled away his gratitude. "Can I at least ask why?"

Thinking over her answer before she spoke, Sakura smiled softly. "I never thought you were the type of person who would sign up for Destiny. I know, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-san are great matchmakers, but I kinda believe that these things should happen naturally… and not left some computer program."

"I believe that too," Syaoran nodded.

"But… today I learned you weren't doing this willingly. And that's a real pity."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Hiiragizawa shouldn't have said those things in front of you."

Sakura shook her head. "No, he was saying those things in confidence to you. I've never had the chance to tell him I'm a master linguist. It was my fault in the first place, listening in to a conversation where I wasn't involved.

"The point is, you're put in a difficult place. And as your friend, it's my place to help you out," she smiled. "Because we _are_ friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I believe so." Syaoran smiled as well. "So thank you, again."

Grinning, Sakura pointed with her spoon. "Don't think I'm doing this just for you now. I'm not an angel. They say the best way to get over someone is to find someone new, right?"

"Don't forget the added bonus of no more dates set up by Daidouji," he reminded her.

They shared matching smiles, enjoying the rest of their lunch dessert. With Tomoyo and Eriol gone, the two could ease into the place of comfortableness that only included them. Sakura offered him a taste of her pie and ice cream, and seconds later Syaoran smiled at the way her eyes rolled back in delight after trying his chocolate crème brûlée. There was a mock-heated debate at who's dessert was better, but they both knew it was a pretty tough decision. Instead, they settled for stealing spoonfuls from each other's bowl.

Time flew by until Sakura finally checked her watch. "Oh, we better get going!" They pleasantly found out that lunch had been paid for by Destiny, because really, what else would the money Yelan paid with pay for?

She brought him to Lecture Hall 3, where he raised an eyebrow. "It's too early- no one's here yet."

"Of course," she said as if he was being silly. She used her key to unlock the doors and allowed him in. "I want to help set up." She waved to a few people who were on stage. One person jumped down to greet her.

"Sakura-san! You said you weren't coming!" co-worker Rei Tachibana said.

"I changed my mind," Sakura shrugged. She knew she couldn't go into detail about the particulars, as explaining why the hottest bachelor was at her side would be breaching contract, so she tried not to say anything. She didn't want to lie.

Besides, soon the whole world would know.

Tachibana noticed that the man seemed vaguely familiar. "Hey, aren't you…?"

"Syaoran Li," he said, introducing himself. "I was interested in hearing Dr. Kinomoto's lecture."

"Really!" Tachibana exclaimed in surprise. "And I thought you just came to Japan to find a fiancée!" There was a teasing smile on her face as she looked between the two. "So… are you two like…"

"We're friends," Sakura interrupted gently. At least that much was true. "I was thinking that he could help us get ready, Rei-san."

"Sure," the darker-haired brunette nodded. "I'm going to go check on the sound system, so you could finish up the stage." Rei headed off to the back, but then turned back around to watch the two.

"Hey." A few colleagues stepped beside her to gossip, grinning. "Sakura's got herself a boyfriend, hasn't she."

Rei's wicked smile matched the rest of the girls. "Finally!"

The stage didn't require much, but the two had fun. Sakura and Syaoran made quick work of the projection screen, taped down the wires for the microphones and sound speakers, and dug up a large enough table for the props. It took a moment for Sakura to find the artifacts and Syaoran got to learn a little about how they were to be treated. She smiled at the way he treated each piece in childlike wonder, handling them delicately.

The last piece was a portion of an Egyptian tablet. "Huh," Syaoran murmured as he looked over the hieroglyph markings. "Let's see if I actually learned anything in college. That one… I think it means love? No, it means heart. Or soul. And this one is the symbol for a ruling power, the king."

Sakura peered over his shoulder to get a quick glance. "Close. It actually says 'The heart of the beloved princess was shattered into a myriad of pieces, destroying the vessel.'"

Shaking his head, Syaoran gave her a small laugh. "A master linguist, you said?"

She grinned. "Yes. Fluent in seven languages. Plus I have the display card with the translation." She fished out the cards with a knowing smile.

"Give me that." He grabbed the laminated cards quickly, but his smile betrayed his mock anger. He managed to grab half of them and went straight to work to matching the card with the artifact. By the time they finished, the first of the crowd started coming in, so Rei told them they could take their seats. Syaoran tried not to show it, but he was excited to be sitting in the front row.

"How did you first learn about Dr. Kinomoto?" Sakura brought up.

Syaoran paused, reminiscing quietly about the event. "I know he isn't very famous, but he made a big impact on me. In fact, it was because of him that I wanted to become an archaeologist. He convinced me the first time I heard him."

Sakura leaned in, intrigued. "When did you first meet him?"

"It was in junior year of my high school." The details were coming easier to remember. "The local university was holding a career day for us, as they always do, and Kinomoto-sensei was a guest lecturer. You know, I wasn't very interested in the whole thing, but when he started to speak… it was a life-changing moment for me. The words he spoke meant a lot to me."

"'The world you see isn't all that is out there,'" Sakura nodded, repeating the words with a smile. "Go on."

"And after the lecture was over, he invited us to take a look at the artifacts he brought. I never gave history that much thought before, but to be able to touch it… It was inspiring." Here he really grinned. "Then he came over to talk to me about the artifact I was holding. I remember… it was a brick, from one of the pyramids King Kufu built on the Giza strip. I kept asking questions: how it was built, how many pyramids the pharaoh wanted, if it was true about the pharaoh curses. I could have annoyed him, but he answered every single one of my questions. Then I knew I wanted to become just like him."

Sakura smiled as she watched the fond look pass through his eyes. "So, how did you first meet him?" He asked her.

She was about to answer when Rei appeared and interrupted instead. "Sakura-san, the lecture is going to start soon. If you could just do a short introduction…"

"Oh, sure," the curator nodded. She turned to her companion. "I'll just be a moment." Syaoran nodded.

Sakura went onstage behind the curtains where he was waiting. "Daddy!" she hugged Fujitaka Kinomoto tightly. "I missed you."

The professor smiled gently. "I missed you too, Sakura-chan. I was wondering if you would have noticed I was even back," he teased.

"Daddy, he's just a friend. But I'll introduce him to you after, okay? Don't go anywhere."

There was something about the way she said it that Fujitaka Kinomoto knew. He knew that there was something more. "Sure. I'll be glad to meet him. Now go, the audience is waiting."

Syaoran smiled when Sakura waited behind the podium, waiting for the buzz of the audience to quiet down. "Good afternoon, everyone," Sakura warmly greeted. "I would just like to say thank you for joining us today. I've known Dr. Kinomoto to be the most kind and compassionate person I've ever known. The most patient, too." A few laughed at that. "But you all know him to be one of the most brilliant minds of our country, changing the modern face of archaeology and history. I got to meet that man when I was ten," she said, her eyes meeting Syaoran's. "I was bringing my father some lunch, but I got lost on the _enormous_ campus of the university. A student helped me out, pointed me in the right direction, and for the first time I listened to his lecture. It was exciting, interesting, and most of all he kept me and all 50 of his students enraptured for the _entire_ hour. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you my father, Dr. Fujitaka Kinomoto."

Syaoran froze as the applause rang out. He numbly watched his hero walk up to the podium beside her, hugging her briefly. Sakura grinned widely, happiness apparent on her face. Why had he never made the connection? Sakura _Kinomoto._ Dr. _Kinomoto_. Duh! "You could have told me," he told her as she took her seat next to him.

"And missed that shocked look on your face? Never," she teased.

He was shaking his head now. "You hear about the discoveries, but you never hear about the family. All this time, you were his daughter."

She leaned back, smiling. "Still surprised?"

He focused on the speaker as well. "Shh. I'm trying to listen to your father."

Dr. Kinomoto's lecture was about his recent trip to the desert sands of Egypt. There were clues that there was an extension of the royal family had lived on an isolated plot of land, supported by loyal men and women. There were many stories about "the beloved princess of god" but there was no proof she had existed, until now. Fujitaka and his team had discovered the tip of the palace, but it was going to take a few months to unbury it from all the sand. It just might be the home of the princess, maybe giving her a name and story after all. In addition to the palace, a strange structure with curved exteriors had surfaced. It wasn't entirely clear yet, but clues proved the place was revered and worshipped, kept white and pristine. Maybe the religious building was the key to the figuring out the beloved princess.

"That was the best hour of my life," Syaran grinned.

"It's going to get better," Sakura smiled. "Let's go meet him." His grin vanished as she called, "Otou-san! Otou-san, this is Syaoran Li."

"It's nice to meet you, Syaoran," Fujitaka warmly said.

"Dr. Kinomoto, hajimemashite," Syaoran managed to say. He felt guilty for having the professor's daughter as his "girlfriend" even though it wasn't real. And he couldn't even tell the man that they were "dating" because that would be breaching contract. Plus her father happened to be his idol. So he instead he said, "I'm your daughter's friend."

"I know. Did you enjoy the lecture?"

"It was inspiring," Syaoran's eyes lit up. "Do you really think the building will tell us what happened to the princess?" There was a look of approval in Fujitaka's eyes and the two carried on a conversation without Sakura. She smiled.

Rei tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Sakura-san. Your department said there was problem with the rest of the tablet. A shipping problem, I think."

She frowned. "What kind of problem? Did we lose it?"

"I don't know. It's pretty urgent."

Sakura quickly grabbed her things. The Egyptian tablet was a big find. There were a lot of people who wanted the biggest clue to the princess's existence. But the find was going to remain credited to her father and the Tokyo Museum, so there was diplomatic work to be done. "Could you tell them I had to go?

Rei looked back to see Sakura's father and apparently Sakura's new _boyfriend_ in a deep conversation. "Sure," she nodded.

Sakura left the lecture hall as fast as she could, pulling out her cell phone to call her superiors. There wasn't a moment to be wasted. "Hi, it's me. What do I need to know?" Thankfully, after a couple hours of a few phone calls, a negotiation, and a few compromises, the tablet was where it was needed. Sakura smiled, touching the packed shipping crate. "Okay, can you put it over there?" she told the movers as she took the clipboard and signed it. She couldn't wait to open the crate tomorrow. Seeing the rest of the tablet on the beloved princess would be a revelation, that's for sure.

The curator walked out of the museum satisfied. Tomorrow would be a big day. The tablet could be cleaned to restoration, dated to see how old it was, and pieced together until Sakura would have her hands on it to translate and put on display. Okay, maybe it would take a few months before she would actually get to work with it, but every part of the process was just as exciting. She grinned. Maybe she'll ask her friends on the restoration crew if she could watch for a few minutes. Her cell phone vibrated and Sakura blinked in confusion when she didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"You're leaving work pretty late," a familiar voice said.

Sakura looked around, smiling when she spotted Syaoran leaning on lamppost. "How did you get this number?" she said, heading towards him.

"I know a few people. One of them named Rei Tachibana, maybe?"

"My father could have easily handed it over. You seemed pretty comfortable together."

By now she was close enough to hear and they simultaneously snapped their phones shut. "Actually they both did," Syaoran told her. "I know I haven't been on dates recently, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to ditch me, especially on the first date."

"Oh, so you _do _admit it's a date," Sakura teased. "Who takes their date to meet her father, even on the first date?"

"If I remember correctly, those were your tickets."

"Yeah, but I gave them to you. You didn't have to take me."

"You're the one who brought me."

Sakura laughed. "Okay, touché. I guess it's only us who have dates like this?"

Syaoran snorted. "Only us," he agreed. The spent the rest of the early evening walk talking about Dr. Kinomoto and the tablet. There was still an excavation team in Egypt, Sakura told him. Hopefully by June they would have most of the work done of unearthing the palace because she and her father were going back for deeper look. Around next year the story about the beloved princess would be shared with the public. Syaoran liked how excited she got just talking about history. Sakura liked how he could speak about her father with complete adoration and respect.

"Well, I go this way," Sakura smiled regretfully as she nodded her head at her apartment building.

He realized he was regretful too. "I guess… good night then, Kinomoto-san." She agreed with a slow nod, which Syaoran took as a sign to head back to the Plaza.

"Syaoran."

The voice was quiet and maybe he imagined it but immediately he turned around, retracing the few steps back. She didn't realize he had returned until his shadow loomed over her and he spoke. "You called?"

She looked up, a blush covering up her pretty features. "I just… In the contract, it says we're supposed call each other by our first names. I was…" she gave a nervous laugh, "trying it out."

"Oh." Syaoran realized his mistake.

Then she smiled. The solution was easy. "You would say introductions are over, right?" He nodded. "And that we're friends now." He nodded again. "So…" she took a deep breath and met his eyes. "Syaoran," she said, the syllables running over her tongue. It got easier the second time.

He tried it out too. "Sakura."

There was a slow and easy smile that graced her lips as she said it again. "Syaoran."

Her smile was contagious. "Sakura."

They stared at each other for another beat before bursting out laughing. "I guess it takes a little more practice," Syaoran reasoned.

"I think it does," she agreed. They only met like what, a week ago? For them it was impossible to jump the gap from acquaintances to something more intimate. "So… Syaoran-san?" the honorific made it easier.

He nodded, liking the polite way better. "Sakura-san," he approved.

"I'm going to head to my apartment now, Syaoran-san."

"I'll wait until you go inside, Sakura-san."

"Thank you for a wonderful time, Syaoran-san." She was walking up the stairs now.

"Thank _you_ for spending it with me, Sakura-san."

"Well, get used to it becau-" Because she was looking at him, she missed a step and fell off balance. Luckily, because he was looking at _her_, he caught her in time. He cradled the upper half of her body in his arms. Now they were less than ten inches apart, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. He stared down at her in his grasp, remaining as unmoving as she was. A little closer and it was close enough for a kiss.

Definitely too close for comfort.

This was the nearest Syaoran had been to a woman in a very long time. Yeah, so his sisters had the annoying habit of jumping on him to give him hugs, but those only lasted a few seconds. _This_ was at least lasting a few minutes. And the last time he _willingly_ held a woman close was Meiling, which was seven years ago. Kinda a long time. Syaoran swallowed. "Don't fall for me," he whispered.

He helped her remain upright. A shoe had fallen off, so she put a hand on his shoulder as support. "The same goes for you." She grinned, "_Syaoran-san._"

With a guffaw, the tension had easily disappeared. He picked up the offending shoe, "Here is our culprit. A broken heel_._"

A somber look crossed her face. "And these were my favorite pair." She took off the other shoe, opting to go barefoot. "Guess I really have to go home now. Good night, Syaoran-san."

"Good night, Sakura-san." He watched her walk up the stairs with the heels in her hand, waving goodbye when she looked back. Then she disappeared into the interior of the building and now it _really_ was time to go back to the Plaza. He wistfully smiled. At least he had a good time.

Sakura leaned on the door of her room with a sigh and a smile. She had a good time too. Her eyes lit up when her phone beeped for a text message.

"ready for April 1st Announcement, sakura-san?"

"ready as you are, syaoran-san"

Oh, introductions were _definitely_ over.

* * *

_Thank you to **Destiny921, ROAR-Lisa, CheeseyCraziness, Inuyashangel, HyperMint, SnowCharms, whitewave16, SakuraJade, StarAngel02, **and **Annonymous Amethyst **for your reviews! Keep the coming!_

**Destiny921: **(grin) Of course. There are always a few more twists ahead. Keep reading!

**ROAR-Lisa: **Thank you. I present to you more cuteness! More drama! We'll just have to see and find out!

**CheeseyCraziness: **Poor, poor Eriol. And the worse part is that he wasn't even doing it intentionally! Sorry Eriol, that you had to play the bad guy. Eriol: Oh, you say that _now_. I bet you're going to torture me horribly later. Me: GRIN

**Inuyashangel: **I was laughing when I wrote that scene too! OF COURSE Fai would get Touya to praise him. It's in his nature to poke fun at easily irritable men like Kurogane and Touya!

**HyperMint: **You're right, of course. I can't lie about that. There's always something around the corner. -

**SnowCharms: **lol. The creator will hold you to that. As for Eriol… SMACK Eriol: Ow! What was that for? Me: You know what you did. You deserved it. Eriol: Deserved what? Me: sigh

**whitewave16: **Well, here's another S&S centric chapter. Too bad they're still friends (although they do_ extremely_ enjoy each other's company). Read on!

**SakuraJade: **Welcome, new reader! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm impressed that you've picked up some interesting details that I slipped in. The truth is, Maki plays a small part as the project of Destiny's Married Couple of the Year. _When_ she gets married, then her name will be Maki Matsumoto. Until then, she'll be Maki Miharu. In chapter two there was a brief mention about how Twin Bells was a Miharu family business. The idea was to have Maki and Chiharu related, but I'm still figuring out how to work that in. As for Meiling, she's the most complex character I've come across. Her intentions are always questionable. Whatever she seems to do always, in some way, trace back to Syaoran, and she's very tight-lipped about it. I saw Naoko as PR too, so I immediately stuck her in that job. And Yue! (grin) He's totally perfect for the job of Tomoyo's secretary. I couldn't resist. Have you finished the rest of the chapters? I would love to hear more about what you think.

**StarAngel02: **Thank you so much. Was _this_ chapter more awesome than the last? (grin!)

**Annonymous Amethyst: **Yay, new reader! Thanks for all the comments. I don't want to give away the story, so I'll just shrug innocently. We'll just have to see where it goes. Maybe, maybe not. (grin) Keep reading!

* * *

Coming soon:

_ "I'm only going to say this once," Meiling said as she looked at him seriously. "I love you."_

Because I feel bad that Meiling wasn't in this chapter.

* * *

Don't forget to review! Next: Destiny's Announcement Ceremony.


	21. Announcement: Damsel

The silence was oppressive. They weren't even looking at each other but avoiding all forms of communication, as if they were ready to bolt from the room any second now. At least they weren't arguing behind closed doors anymore. It was putting a strain on Eriol when his parents were fighting, so hopefully now things would get better.

Kaho struggled to put a bright smile. "Ready to go?" she asked Eriol. At the time she and Eriol were _only_ friends, two lonely souls who happened to find each other. They'd met when he was the fourteen year old kid who's parents were constantly fighting while she was the foreign student teacher who just transferred into England. Ever since she learned he could speak Japanese, she was grateful for the little piece of home. And he liked spending time with her, or at least she hoped.

Eriol gave her a little smile, thankful for an exit out of the oppressive house. "Yes, let's go," he said, closing the front door behind him. He gentlemanly opened the door of the town car for her, letting Kaho get in before him. But she could tell his mind was clearly somewhere else.

"It seems your parents have finally reconciled," she consoled.

Finally turning to her, there was a thin line to his mouth. "They decided to get a divorce. A lawyer is supposed to come over and they're going to sign the papers today. Mother will be moving out of the house in a few weeks."

"Oh." Kaho put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Eriol, I'm so sorry."

Abruptly he asked, "Come to Japan with me." At her alarmed face, he explained, "I have an uncle and... a friend in Japan. I believe it's time for a visit. Kaho, you admitted you missed home. Let's go together."

Kaho couldn't help but think that he was simply avoiding the divorce by jetting off to the Asian continent, but she couldn't get past the way he said they would go _together_. Plus she was meaning to visit, so she simply agreed.

Therefore, that was how she found herself in a cab in Japan heading towards Clow Reed's grand mansion. Kaho remembered how animated and excited Eriol became the closer and closer they arrived. He had a friend who he met in Sydney but hadn't seen her in over a year, making this visit a reunion of sorts. It was Tomoyo this, Tomoyo that. "You're going to like Tomoyo-chan," Eriol babbled to her. "She's great. She has an amazing voice. Did I tell you how we won the Australian Concert even though we only met that day?"

Kaho held back a biting response. _Yes, Eriol,_ she thought of sarcastically saying. _I've heard the story only a hundred times. Care to tell me it again?_

As the cab pulled up to the front of Clow's house, the welcome party was waiting for them. Which one was the Tomoyo Daidouji who Eriol spoke so highly of? Was it the exotic female with bronze-colored skin and her posture absurdly rigid? Or the waifish girl whose auburn hair was pulled childishly into a braid? What about the tallest figure of the bunch, with hair so blonde it could have been white- that person was too pretty; there was no way that could've been a guy.

But no. As soon as the car stopped, Eriol practically jumped out and hugged the dark-haired beauty who stood center. Of course. Tomoyo had to be the one with gorgeous long hair that fell in luscious waves and flawlessly wearing clothes as if she stepped out of a magazine shoot. Her smile was warm, bright, and downright elated as she and Eriol pulled back from the hug to get a proper look at each other. Her happiness mirrored Eriol's, the happiest Kaho had seen him in awhile.

Back in the vehicle, Kaho took a breath. There was no need to be the stranger; she was here as Eriol's friend. She stepped out of the cab and closed the door with a resounding bang. Immediately Eriol joined her side, the happy look still pasted on his face. "Uncle Clow, Tomoyo-chan, this is my friend Kaho Mizuki."

Somehow, Kaho thought with all her being that all she received was a fake smile from Tomoyo. It nowhere matched the brilliance of the grin Tomoyo had given Eriol seconds before. Something about the lavender eyes plainly didn't match the rest of her face.

It would be too many years too late when Kaho would realize that she had become the barricade between Eriol and Tomoyo.

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen**** Seventeen**

**_The Annual Announcement: Damsel_**

"Oneesama… You're not going to say dumb stuff like 'our love has to be mutual,' are you?"

"Romance always ends up being a one-way street. You feel like you understand each other, but it's only an illusion." —Utako and Makoto Ogawa from _Man of Many Faces_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters that appeared/mentioned in Hitsuzen Seventeen also belong to CLAMP:

_Angelic Layer - _Ringo Seto

_Magic Knight Rayearth - _Fuu Houoji, Umi Ryuuzaki, Hikaru Shido, Zagato, Lantis, and Zazu

_Tsubasa__ RESERvoir CHRoNiCLE – _Fai D. Flowright, Xing-huo (and Fei-wang Reed)

* * *

_April First (12 years later)_

"Today's the day, everyone! Head over to Tokyo Park where the biggest event of the season is happening. There's food, games, and prizes. You can even win a free copy of Destiny's new magazine. Learn more about Destiny at Work and its new services. Who will be the couples to watch this year? Come join me and find out!" Ringo Seto's peppy voice cheered from the front stage.

Fuu, accompanied by her friends Umi and Hikaru, headed towards the back of the stage. After telling the guard her name, she was told to look for a Zagato Cail.

Hikaru spotted someone she knew first. "Lantis-san! Hey! Do you know who Zagato Cail is?"

The tall, broad-shouldered man covered a look of surprise. "Hikaru-san. It's nice to see you again. Ryuuzaki-san, Houoji-san," he nodded to them. Easily able to look over the crowd to find his brother, he caught the Vice-Manager talking with the Pillar siblings. Knowing that the Internet pair was not supposed to meet yet, he told the trio of girls, "He seems to be busy at the moment. I'll tell him you checked in."

"Is that it?" Umi asked.

"We just needed confirmation you're here. Keep your phone on at all times, just in case an emergency comes up," he told Fuu. She nodded, trying to keep down the excitement and nervousness from meeting a friend for the first time. "Be here half an hour early before the announcement and wait at the left entrance of the stage for someone named Zazu. He'll give you more directions then. For now, take a look at the festival, check out booths..."

"We started to," Hikaru grinned. "Umi and I signed up to find a match."

"Hikaru asked for you as her matchmaker," Umi told him matter-of-factly, a wicked glint in her eye.

When Lantis turned to look at her, Hikaru blushed. "They said we could request someone. If you're too busy, it's okay," she added almost too quickly.

A dark-haired woman dressed smartly in a professional suit interrupted the conversation. "Sorry Cail-san," Meiling said as she reached out to loosen Lantis' tie. "Li-san needs to borrow your tie." For a few awkward moments, Meiling slipped the tie from the neck and then proceeded to tie it around Syaoran Li.

Lantis gave Hikaru and her friends a shrug. "Can't say no to my boss. And I'll take your case," he promised her. The red-haired girl smiled back.

After Umi and Fuu had to practically drag Hikaru out of the stage area, Fuu remarked, "So did you get a good look at the person who they're matching Syaoran Li with?"

Hikaru gave a soft grin to herself. "She's perfect for him," was all she said.

* * *

"One hour to the announcement!" Ringo's enthusiastically said. "If you're not here, then you're missing out! Did you know that the Married Couple of the Year gets to have an all-expenses paid marriage package? That's right, everyone. The engagement party, the bachelor parties, and the wedding of your dreams - all free! All that's required is that you are a client of Destiny at Work and are engaged, and you could get it all. Many couples will apply, but only one will win. So sign up today!"

Kaho reached out and turned off the radio. It was surreal how slowly time moved, she felt as if she was caught in a tank full of water. The resistance of the water felt exactly like how things were moving against her. She felt weary, tired... yet everything was still the same.

She still woke up alone, didn't she? He didn't bother to wake her up to say good-bye, again. He didn't leave a note or a voicemail. He didn't say the important words anymore... he didn't bother to exchange two sentences with her anymore, _again_. She barely got to saw him. Where was the dinner he promised? The long talk that was needed? Were they still engaged or was she just kidding herself?

Slowly Kaho raised the phone to her ear. "Sorry about that, Nakuru. The radio was too loud," she answered numbly.

"Kaho," sighed the web manager all the way from London. "It's been over a week already. Did you do it yet?"

She sat on her bed, resigned. "He's been busy all week, Nakuru. It's the announcement, after all."

Nakuru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm the one who reveals to the whole world that Destiny's just a click away, but _I_ still make time to talk to you everyday. What kind of boyfriend ignores the girlfriend who hopped onto a plane for his birthday? You don't deserve this."

Kaho leaned back, flopping onto the bed like a dead weight. _Fiancé,_ she wanted to correct. "I love him," she whispered to herself.

"You are an amazing, intellectual, considerate woman. You don't deserve a man who treats you like anything less." Nakuru told her. After a beat, she added, "But whatever you decide, I'm sure it's the right one."

For a full minute Kaho listened to the deadening dial tone before ending the call on her side. Then she lay still for an hour before she sat up and finally moved. It was time to get out.

* * *

"You don't want a scoop?" Fai teased a plastic spoon packed with ice cream in front of Touya. "It's delicious. Your girlfriend has good taste."

Touya resisted the urge to glare. At his refusal, Fai shrugged and fed the scoop to Yukito, who obediently opened his mouth. Touya tried not to stare. Today Fai had opted to go out without his usual outfit, so that meant the whole world now knew about Yukito's orientation. Touya decided he was just being overprotective of his best friend; the rising anger in his stomach couldn't be anything else.

After swallowing, Yukito cast over a concerned look. "Still worried about Sakura-chan? If you're really bothered, I could talk to Tomoyo-chan for you."

"Nonsense," Fai rebuffed. "Daidouji-san knows what she's doing. Besides, Sakura-chan deserves a chance to be happy. Even if it doesn't work out, Sakura-chan won't regret trying."

"That's what I'm worried about," Touya muttered. Sakura couldn't handle another bad breakup, and this one was sure to end up that way, no matter what his girlfriend may believe. But the foreigner was right, his little sister should be happy. Touya couldn't say no to that.

So that's why he and Yukito closed Chiroru Bakery for the day. He had to be there when the Announcement was given, when the moment Sakura and her new boyfriend would be official.

"Ooh, they're starting!" Fai grinned, sitting up. The audience gathered around the main stage quieted, eager to learn Destiny's new couples. Ringo Seto, the emcee, kept things light but suspenseful as she passed out free gifts to the audience instead of the gossip. Already Touya was bored, he'd been to each of the previous Announcements in support for his girlfriend at it was always the usual: Tomoyo and Eriol would declare the names of the Couple of the Year and the new celebrities would enter the stage, making a huge show out of it. Then there would be the red ribbon ceremony, where the couple would tie the colored ribbon to each other to symbolize destiny and all that. Then it'd be over and he could head to his father's house with his girlfriend and celebrate his little sister's birthday.

Seeing Kaho was a small surprise and Touya was about to call her over when he noticed the defeated lost look on her face. He mumbled some excuse to his companions before making his way through the crowd to her. She strayed at the edges of the crowd, clearly not wanting to get any closer but longing to. "Mizuki," he greeted when he came near as the audience applauded when Destiny's Married Couple of the Year was named. He could care less.

The brunette woman turned ever so slowly to look at him. When he finally pushed through the last people, she nodded in response, saying, "Kinomoto." They were acquaintances at best, their respective others being the closest of friends. It was something they had in common, but that was all. That may have been the reason why Touya picked up on her distress; he was the only one who could understand the difficulty of dating a president of Destiny.

He noticed the wheeled suitcase in her hand and took a double take. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Home," she replied, not taking her eyes off the stage. He looked, someone named Fuu Houoji and Ferio Pillar were exchanging shocked but excited looks on stage- they must have been the Internet couple he'd heard about. That's not what she was focused on, however, so he watched as she stared at Hiiragizawa openly, memorizing each feature of the fiancé's face. It was as if she was committing it to memory.

"Are you all right?" he asked her kindly. Kaho didn't answer while Sakura and Syaoran Li came on stage, happy as can be. It was now official: Sakura was dating again.

"They forgot to mention another couple," Kaho at last spoke, saying more than one word and a full sentence this time. She didn't look away from the front to see his bewildered face but she explained herself in her next comment. "They make the picture of a perfect couple, don't they?"

Glancing back at the stage again, Touya watched his girlfriend and Hiiragizawa beam together, proud of their work. Together they handed out the red ribbon and Touya could almost hear the little laugh Tomoyo gave at a comment Hiiragizawa said. Touya shook his head, turning back to Kaho. "It's not like that. We of all people should know."

"Would we?" She abruptly turned her whole stance to look at him. "What if we're the only people they're fooling? The paparazzi could get a hundred of incriminating photos of those two lovebirds together and all they'd have to do is pull one of us out to deny it. For all we know, they could be dating and we're their alibis."

"No." Touya said, rather forcefully.

"No one knows that she's actually your girlfriend. No one even knows that he's engaged! He doesn't even wear his ring, saying that's it better if publicity doesn't catch him and put me in the spotlight. They say they're protecting us, but how is this any different from any secret fling that exists?"

"Kaho!" Touya almost shouted, wincing as curious minds turned to look. He gently led Kaho away from the crowd to a less populated area, grabbing a free drink from one of the vendors to calm her down. They settled next to a shrub, Touya waiting as she gulped the soothing liquid down. He didn't know what to say. Whatever was happening between Kaho and Eriol had nothing to do with Touya and Tomoyo. They had their own problems to work out and Tomoyo as Eriol's best friend was not even part of the equation… Right?

"I can't remember the last time he said it," she said, staring into the plastic cup. "The last time he said he loves me. I hardly even see him, but I miss his voice… his smile… his laugh… I don't even remember if he said it when I arrived for his birthday." Kaho started shaking her head. "You never think it's the last. Why don't I remember?"

"He loves you. _You know_ that," Touya insisted. "You're engaged; that's got to mean something."

Her eyes immediately snapped to his. "He said he loved me when he proposed. I remember now," she drifted off again. There was a visible sag to her shoulders as her voice broke. "That was three years ago. Eriol proposed three years ago. I was going to leave him because he was spending too much time back then trying to start Destiny at Work with Tomoyo, but then he got down on one knee and said he loved me and asked me if I would marry him. I was going to leave him but I said yes. I said _yes._"

"He loves you," Touya repeated.

Kaho continued as if she hadn't heard him. "But here we are, three years later and still engaged. We haven't even started planning, haven't set a date, haven't thrown an engagement party. There's a couple, right now on that stage, who's going to get married before Eriol _begins_ to think of his own wedding. We've been engaged for _three years_ and nothing's changed. Nothing at all."

She gasped quietly, her eyes fluttering closed in pain as the tears escaped. "Why can't I remember the last time he said 'I love you' _first_?"

_How come I don't remember?_ Came the nagging thought in Touya's head. His jaw clenched. Sure, Tomoyo said those three words many of times. On many occasions she said those eight letters before he did… Right?

But this wasn't about him and Tomoyo. So Touya held back his malicious thoughts and found he had nothing to say. He could not repeat his last sentence again, believing it now even less than Kaho did. There was nothing he could do to relieve her.

_Is this how I'm going to end up?_

"You should leave him," came a new voice. They looked up to see a young woman dressed in all black with another figure outfitted in dark scarlet. "Break it off. End it. Find someone new."

_NO._

Touya leapt to his feet, outraged. "Who do you think you are, listening to private conversations? We didn't ask for your opinion. Leave before you regret it."

Xing-huo ignored him and instead focused on the girlfriend. "You already know this. You know the relationship will never go anywhere, so you know you need to get out before you waste any more of your time. You're already packed with a suitcase in hand. The only reason you're here is because you hope to find at least one pathetic excuse to remain bounded to him. It's not worth it. Give up."

"How about you give up," seethed Touya. "Kaho, don't listen to her. You, the both of you, leave." He continued to glare at Xing-huo until Ruby Moon wisely pulled her away.

The words of a perfect stranger slapped Kaho with perfect clarity. The tears stopped and she stood, throwing the paper cup away. "Kaho…" Touya tried to say.

She felt a bit stronger, a little more in control. "I'm going home," she told him, her voice not even wavering. "Then I'm going to take the entire day to gather my things… and if he's not back to stop me, we're officially over." Touya shook his head, not liking the plan, but Kaho gave him a steely look. "Don't you dare tell him, Touya. You can't be there every time to help him. He needs to do this, on his own, for himself… and I only hope you don't end up like me. Tell Sakura-chan I said happy birthday, okay?"

Touya had never felt so helpless as he watched Kaho walk away. Things didn't have to end this way, did it? It seemed so unfair: Hiiragizawa was being tested without his knowing. In a few years, or maybe even months, who would be the one to walk away? Would it be him? Or would it be Tomoyo? Did it have to be doomed to fail from the start?

"Hey." A hand touched his shoulder gently and Touya turned to his the concerned face of his best friend. "You missed the entire announcement, and I was getting worried… To-ya, is everything okay?"

Yukito's eyes blinked owlishly behind his glasses in genuine worry and Touya almost felt relieved. Then Touya noticed the clasped hands Yukito shared with Fai, the blonde foreigner who simply raised eyebrows in a silent question. "Peachy," he muttered, turning away with a desperate need to see his girlfriend. "Everything's just peachy."

* * *

The transvestite was staring at her again. "Yes?" Xing-huo asked pointedly. "Is there something you want to say to me, Ruby?"

The mass of pink hair slowly shook no. "I was simply thinking your father would've been proud of you." Xing-huo avoided the perceiving gaze. "Manipulating someone's fears and worries is _exactly _the kind of thing your father would have done. Bravo, for separating Hiiragizawa from his fiancée."

Xing-huo continued to remain silent.

"I thought you were different, Xing-huo, but I suppose you did inherit the sadistic enjoyment."

_That_ struck a nerve in the woman's spine and Xing-huo straightened up like she had been shocked. Whipping around with a fierce glare, she spoke no louder than a harsh whisper: "I don't pay you to be my therapist, Ruby Moon. I pay you to be my bodyguard, to work for me. Keep your thoughts to yourself or else you aren't going to get paid." She coldly smiled. "Now book a flight, Ruby. We're going home to see daddy dearest."

* * *

_He was still frickin' here._ Touya glared at Eriol from across the room. England was about nine hours behind Japan and Kaho could already be halfway packed. What was the man doing here at Sakura's birthday party? Hadn't he spared a single thought for his potential ex-fiancée, wondered where she was? And why should Touya even care?

Eriol looked his way and Touya tried to look busy. At least he would keep his promise to Kaho and not tip the bastard off. Instead, Sakura did it for him. "Hey Eriol-san, where's Mizuki-sensei?"

He honestly looked surprised. Eriol really didn't know. The idiot president of a love-matching company spent a look around the room as if he really expected Kaho to show, and then Touya watched as the man's face crumpled into confusion. Eriol turned to Spinel to ask her the same question and she shrugged. "-haven't seen her all day."

Touya couldn't help himself. Hiiragizawa couldn't fail the unknown test. "I think she went home," he blurted yet impossibly casual at the same time. "She said Happy Birthday, Sakura."

_Oh._ The realization dawned on his face… but Eriol didn't look worried at all. It was as if now that he knew where she was, he didn't have to keep thinking about her anymore. Touya bit back a growl. Eriol would definitely fail and there was nothing Touya could do about it. So he did the only thing he could do: he grabbed Tomoyo from a conversation with Syaoran and Fanren Li and pulled her into the next deserted room that happened to be the library.

"Touya-" Tomoyo started when he had pushed her flush to the back of the door. He wasn't going to hear the rest of it; he attacked her mouth with dangerous ferocity and need. He tried to calm down the uneasy feeling pooling at the pit of his stomach with the sweet taste of her lips, her curvaceous earlobe, her shapely neck. He traveled back up her face to return to her mouth, his tongue darting in deeper, deeper for the flavor he could not get enough of.

Then, in the next instant it changed. Her hand moved up his tense arm and rested at the back of his head, grabbing the dark curls for a closer, stronger hold. Her mouth conformed to his and responded with equal passion. He was no longer holding her to the door as she closed any distance between them, pulling her shapely body flush with his. Her neck was stretching, reaching to meet his ardent lips. He swooped down on her pulse spot, sucking, biting. Tomoyo sighed happily in ecstasy. "Missed me?" she asked in breathy gasp.

The jealous monster could just curl up and die.

Touya pulled back to look at her and the ethereal moonlight that danced in her eyes. She'd responded. She'd cared. Touya had been right from the get-go; he and Tomoyo had nothing to do with Eriol and Kaho. Touya leaned in to give her a short kiss on the lips, a kiss sweeter than any other kiss he had given her in the last five minutes. "Very much," he answered her question.

Tomoyo smiled, reaching up for a short peck. He pulled her back for another kiss, longer this time. He missed this: kissing her, her being in his arms, her sweet fragrance surrounding the air around them. He kissed her sweetly and deeply, knowing full well he loves this woman and she loves him.

"Tomoyo! We're going to be late for the red eye!" Eriol interrupted, knocking on the door. Touya groaned, hating him even more now. "Are you coming to London with me or not?"

Everything froze as Touya remembered. Tomoyo was going with Eriol to open the London branch. Work, work, work; Eriol, Eriol, Eriol. The monster within him sat up curiously, holding its breath, ready to come back at any moment. Yet his girlfriend was unaware of this inner turmoil as she jumped off his lap, giggling. "Sorry. Duty calls," she told him as if that would make everything all right.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Touya nearly barked out in harsh tones.

She turned around, a small smile in place. Kissing him softly on the forehead she whispered, "We'll continue this when I get back, okay? I promise."

Touya watched her walk out the door to smile at Eriol and vanish into the hallway _with Eriol._ He'd waited for a few minutes, but she never came back. Not even to say goodbye. Anger came back with a vengeance and Touya kicked the love seat in front of him. "Love you too," he bit out. Damn Kaho was right.

_"Why can't I remember the last time he said 'I love you' first?"_

* * *

_Thank You to **whitewave16, Annonymous Amethyst, gabyhyatt, Inuyashangel, ROAR-Lisa, StarAngel02, Emerald Divinity, CheeseyCraziness, PaCT, SnowCharms, Fallen from the sky **and** Crazy heart** for your reviews! Keep them coming!_

**whitewave16: **Thanks! Don't worry, there are many more 'dates' to come.

**Annonymous**** Amethyst:** I was laughing too when I wrote that scene. How many times could I write it before even I got sick of it? lol!

**gabyhyatt****: **Yay, a new reader! Thanks for adding this story to your story alert. Thank you so much!

**Inuyashangel****: **ahaha! Meiling, everyone hates you now. (Meiling: And I have to thank, don't I?) lol, at least Sakura and Syaoran are a little bit more than friends now that it's 20 chapters later. Glad you enjoyed it!

**ROAR-Lisa: **Who's she saying it to? (grin) who wouldn't want to know?!

**StarAngel02: **Thanks! But as for Meiling... we'll just have to read to find out, ne?

**Emerald Divinity: **Thank you so much! Well, this chapter wasn't much of a SxS chapter (as it's focused on the ExK break up) but hopefully I can add a moment next chapter. Just keep reading!

**CheeseyCraziness****: **Thank you! lol, it's all good. I love your reviews, long or short! (grin)

**PaCT****: **WOW. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love every single one of your many reviews! I'm amazed how your guesses turn out to be right on the mark, like when you guessed S/M had a past, Touya's jealousy, or even when you guessed Tomoyo would add Sakura and Meiling's name in the program! So, here are some answers: Yes, Kurogane will make a small appearance. Yes, Syaoran and Meiling still have unresolved feelings to sort out, but no, will hopefully not hook up again. (Which is why they can't just move on.) Yes, Meiling's system will play a part later. And later we'll find out what's so bad about Meiling, maybe in five or so chapters? Thank you so much for your reviews and comments and adding this story to your favorites and story alert, they made my day!

**SnowCharms****: **Meiling is the main road block in Syaoran and Sakura's relationship, but hopefully that will clear soon. S+S all the way, right? (smile)

**Fallen from the sky: **It's really such a shame, ne? But eventually they shall get their act together and realize what's up! As for Meiling... we'll see!

**Crazy heart: **Another new reader! Welcome! Thanks for also adding this story to your story alert. (grin) Meiling and Syaoran… now that's a possibility! Keep reading and you'll find out!

* * *

Coming soon:

_"Of course you love him," Sakura smiled. "I thought it was obvious … You should tell him. He would want to hear it."_

_…_

_ "I'm only going to say this once," Meiling said as she looked at him seriously. "I love you."_

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	22. Announcement: Friend

A comfortable silence filled the air- only the steady ticking of Clow's grandfather clock as Tomoyo hummed along a little song could be heard. The little ditty was enough to set everyone at ease while Tomoyo continued to stitch and Spinel flipped another page in her reading book.

Sakura, though, was content enough to watch Yue and Clow play a rousing game of chess. It was Clow's turn to move but the brunette could not tear herself away from the younger male. Spinel looked beautiful too, with her tanned skin, jet black hair, and almond shaped eyes. But Yue was a different class in itself- he had pale white skin that looked like he had never been kissed by the sun, complimentary long, fair hair as if bleached of all color, and amazing eyes the color of blue-violet. Looking at Yue was enough to steal your breath away; he was ethereal. Pin a pair of majestic wings and he could pass for an angel.

His violet-blue eyes shifted to look at her and thirteen-year-old Sakura realized how rude she was, staring unabashedly at the man. There was a quick smirk on Clow's face as nothing went unnoticed, moving his bishop.

When Yue focused back on the board, Sakura sneaked another glance. Sure, Yue was pretty. He was the England university student visiting Japan. He was cold and distant, apart from the exception named Clow Reed, but there also was something familiar about the quiet personality he eluded that Sakura couldn't put a finger on. So all Sakura could do was look.

"Check," Yue simply said as he let go of his rook.

Spinel straightened in her seat even more stiffly than before, noticing something no one else could see or hear. She put her book down, slipping out of the room quietly without a word. She returned just as quickly. "Reed-san, your grandnephew has arrived."

"Eriol's here?" Immediately Tomoyo peeked out of the window and caught sight of a cab driving through the front gates of Clow's house. "He's here!" She put down the needlepoint and flew past Spinel to the front door.

"I believe someone's more excited to see Eriol than I am," Clow joked. "Shall we go?" He stood and took a last look at the chessboard. He moved his queen, giving Yue a wry smile. "Check mate."

When Sakura joined Tomoyo on the porch entrance, she slipped her hand into hers. Ever since Tomoyo's Australian Concert, her interest in Eriol Hiiragizawa was piqued. This would be the first time Sakura would meet Eriol, and her excitement matched Tomoyo's. Her dark-haired friend smiled brightly.

Then Tomoyo let go, jumping into the embrace of the boy who exited the cab. Sakura grinned. They really were best friends, weren't they? It took simply one meeting to change a life, didn't it?

Tomoyo really liked him, didn't she?

A door slam refocused Sakura's thoughts on the tall, gorgeous woman who had stepped out of the car. Her straight, golden-brown hair fluttered in the wind and Sakura self-consciously touched her own braided hair. Maybe one day her hair would be just as long and just as beautiful.

This time it was Tomoyo who slipped her hand into Sakura's and involuntarily squeezed. Startled, the auburn-haired glanced to her friend as Hiiragizawa made the introductions. For a moment, Sakura watched as the smile Tomoyo wore faded a little, lost a bit of its glow. Then the moment ended and another bright smile was pasted on her face: "Welcome, Mizuki-san."

But was it just her, or did it just seem to Sakura that this smile was different? A little less sincere; a little more forced. Less happy and more pretend. But why? What was different and what changed it?

It would take Sakura a few more years to truly understand the meaning behind that convoluted smile.

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen** **Seventeen**

_**The Annual Announcement: Friend**_

Romance always ends up being a one-way street. You feel like you understand each other, but it's only an illusion.

That's why romance is such a thrill… you and 20 Faces are strangers playing at something more. Both of you might very well love each other, but you'll express that love in different ways. Because your emotions are born from separate hearts. – Makoto Ogawa from _Man of Many Faces_

* * *

Author's Note: SO SORRY for the uber-late chapter this time, everyone! Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters that appeared/mentioned in Hitsuzen Seventeen also belong to CLAMP:

_Angelic Layer - _Ringo Seto

_Wish – _Kokuyo, Koryuu, Hari, Ruri, Kohaku, and Hisui

_Magic Knight Rayearth – _Zagato, Lantis, Emeraude, Ferio, and Fuu Houoji

* * *

_April First (12 years later)_

"Today's the day, everyone! Head over to Tokyo Park where the biggest event of the season is happening. There's food, games, and prizes. You can even win a free copy of Destiny's new magazine. Learn more about Destiny at Work and its new services. Who will be the couples to watch this year? Come join me and find out!" Ringo Seto's peppy voice cheered from the front stage.

Back stage Meiling watched the Married Couple of the Year fuss over details with wedding planner Rika Sasaki. Meiling smiled at the right places, answered at the right times, but her mind was drifting.

Micromanagement. That's what this was- her being in charge of the Married Couple, Zagato taking care of the Internet Couple, and Tomoyo keeping Syaoran far, far away. Because it simply wasn't anything else. Eriol never thought of Meiling as a threat (after all, he did know everything) and really, who was the one running Destiny at Work? Eriol? Psh.

It was obvious that Madame President was pulling the strings. Did she really think that she could keep Meiling away? The Head Manager smiled politely to the clients and excused herself, first heading to Lantis Cail to steal his tie. Fine; she'll play.

"I can't believe you came without a tie," Meiling scolded Syaoran as she came near (while also keeping an eye on the occupied Madame President). "Don't move," she ordered as she slipped the material around his neck.

Syaoran glowered down at her. "You're giving me mixed messages here, Meiling. Do you want me or not?"

Glaring at him, Meiling slipped the knot higher than comfortable, pressing it roughly against his throat. Syaoran could barely swallow. "Was that 'no' enough for you?"

"Then why are you here?" Syaoran argued as soon as she slipped the tie-knot lower.

"Doing my job," she deadpanned. "And I wanted to wish Sakura 'Happy Birthday'," she added as she smoothed the creases of his shirt before looking back up into his eyes. "You did get her a present, right?"

"I- I didn't know…"

At this Meiling raised eyebrows. "Her best friend is the president of largest matchmaking company. Why else do you think Destiny starts its business year in the spring? It's so the entire world can celebrate too."

"What do I get her?" a flustered Syaoran thought out loud. What _do_ you get a soon-to-be fake girlfriend who's possibly the kindest, understanding friend in the world?

Meiling gave him a smirk. She delivered what she came for, now it was time to leave before Madame President would pull something else. "You'll think of something. Just think… thoughtfulness and not money. She'll love you for it."

And she really did- Sakura wasn't expecting anything, she just liked the pleasure of his company of what was a very hectic day. It was fun, too. She had to explain the red ribbon concept to him during the Announcement, which was something he found interesting and they debated where the custom originated. Then came the pictures, which Syaoran noted was for pure publicity, clearly Hiiragizawa knew what he was doing. Mingling came after, letting the whole world know that the great Syaoran Li was dating. But the important thing was that they spent the day together and it didn't even seem like work. Stress and public pressure should have gotten to them, but it really didn't.

Sakura's party was more of a small get-together with the family in the yellow house that she grew up in. Dr. Kinomoto still lived there whenever he wasn't traveling, so Syaoran felt a little daunted when he first saw it, but as soon as he stepped in he and Fanren (and Meiling, she had been invited too) were welcomed warmly as if part of the family. Syaoran could only wonder at the warmth and love that surrounded the house. Clearly, Sakura-san was loved, and Syaoran watched the intimacy and closeness she shared with her great-grandfather Masaki Amamiya and her aunt Sonomi Daidouji. He'd learned that her mother Nadeshiko had died when Sakura was young, but that did not take away any of her large heart, only grew it larger.

There were pictures of the happy family all over the place. Syaoran noticed one significant change as he picked up one frame. "You cut your hair," he told her.

Sakura took the picture frame as she smiled fondly at the memory. The picture of her, Yukito, Touya, and Tomoyo was taken about a year ago, when her straight auburn hair fell nearly past her waist. "Yeah," she put the frame back, recalling the reason she cut her hair to chin-length. Yukito immediately understood when he saw his now ex-girlfriend. "I figured it was time for a change. Oniichan teased me ruthlessly for weeks; my hair's exactly the same length as my middle school haircut."

Syaoran did something off the wall then. He brushed back a stray strand of her honey-colored hair, brushing against her ear as he tucked the hair away. "No, I think this style suits you more."

Sakura blinked.

"Thank you," she finally breathed. There was something wrong with her, the way her breath caught in her throat and silent absence of her beating heart.

And not only her family, but a few friends were invited: Yukito (an old family friend, Syaoran learned), Kuu (a new friend who was Yukito's girlfriend), Spinel, and Yue. Sakura had asked about Kaho, but Touya revealed she had gone back home. Everyone was so close-knit, Syaoran noted, like a _real _family. Love, laughter, and happiness. The family and friends gathered around to sing (Daidouji's voice was absolutely lovely) to sing Happy Birthday to Sakura for the 25th time. The birthday girl, although embarrassed at the attention, smiled gratefully from the shower of affection.

"Syaoran-san, you remembered," Sakura smiled up to him when she opened her gift. A brand new pair of heels, exactly the same ones she had to discard not too long ago. A smile filled her pretty features, because even though he was simply replacing them, Syaoran had taken the consideration to remember that she had mourned the death of her strappy, white, size seven, sandaled heels. He had paid attention to her little details, and that was what mattered. "They'll be my new favorites," she promised.

Okay, so not a romantic gift like Tomoyo had hoped, but at least it was thoughtful like Meiling had wanted.

It was something a friend would give another friend, right? It's a start.

* * *

Eriol reclined his first-class seating chair to level with Tomoyo's, whose eyes fluttered open as she watched him. The two always sat next to each other whenever catching a plane together, with Spinel and Yue not too far. Tomoyo shifted her body on her improvised bed to face Eriol, leaning completely on her side as Eriol did the same.

A tired but happy smile fluttered across her face. "We did good work today, didn't we?"

He shook his head. "No, Tomoyo. It was all you. _You_ did a good job today."

Reaching up to touch his face gently she added, "And _you _helped. I would have never gotten this far without you." Then she let the hand drop. "It's a pity Mizuki-san didn't come to the party. I've hardly seen her this past week."

"Hmm," Eriol mused. "Something must have come up. We all should've had lunch together. Kaho and I, you and Kinomoto. But we were so busy…" A soft grin. "I'm glad she came, though. Kaho was so angry, I'm glad we got to work it out."

Tomoyo sat up a little, curious. "You had an argument?"

He shook his head. "It couldn't be helped. I know we usually hold the Annual Party the night of the announcement, but you had to move up the date to help Syaoran. It just so happened it was the on the same day that Kaho and I had a reservation at Sweetings'."

This time her face turned to concern. "The place where you proposed to her. Oh Eriol, you could have told me! I would have moved the party."

Eriol waved the concern away. "No, it couldn't be helped. Destiny, and helping Syaoran, was important. It had to be done."

Tomoyo nodded in understanding. "Still… I can't believe you're going to get married! Don't let Mizuki-san wait too long, Eriol; you're going to lose her."

Eriol smirked. "This isn't three years ago, Tomoyo. You can't persuade me to propose to her, I already did that."

She didn't share the sentiment, however. "You love her, don't you? Then stop putting other things before her and prove to her that you do."

Holding her hand tenderly, he promised, "I will. As soon as this over, I fully intend to focus completely on Kaho." She smiled in encouragement. "What about you and Kinomoto? The both of you have been dating as long as Kaho and I; he hasn't popped the question yet?"

She shook her head. "We've never talked about going that far… but I like where we are right now. There's no rush."

"But you love him."

Tomoyo smiled sincerely at that, a childish smile blooming on her face as she moved into a more comfortable position. "I need him," she confessed. "I think I'd be lost without him."

"If you want me to talk to him, I'll-"

"No, Eriol," she yawned, resting her head on his shoulder. "Give him some time. If it's meant to be, fate will do its work."

Giving her a feather-light kiss on her forehead, he whispered. "Get some sleep, Tomoyo. When you wake up it will be today again. Announcement Day is such a busy day…"

She smiled sleepily, letting her eyes close. "Helping people find love is the most satisfying work in the world, ne?"

"Good night, Tomoyo."

"'Night, Eriol."

And the redeye flight continued on to England, rewinding the day back to April first.

* * *

Kaho snapped the last lock of her suitcase after casting another longing look at the door. Nothing happened. She grabbed the first box of her things before hesitating, placing the box down and let a lingering hand glide across the blankets of the bed.

She was just sleepy. After all that packing, she was just tired. So after a short nap, maybe she'd feel better. Kaho climbed the bed and let her head fall onto the pillows, ignoring the suspicion it would be for the last time.

It wasn't stalling. Really.

* * *

"Kokuyo!" Little fists pounded the door. Koryuu glared at the plaque on the door that stated 'Head Manager' with such hatred in his scarlet eyes that it could have burned down the door. Brushing back the mismatched black-violet locks in annoyance, he yelled again. "Head Manager Kokuyo, get your ass off the couch and get out here now! The Presidents are going to be here any minute! Crap, Kokuyo!"

Suddenly the door opened, revealing the tall, wide-shouldered form of the Head Manager of Destiny at Work's London Branch. Kokuyo smirked down at the shorter man, with the fly of his pants still open and his dark hair in tangles. "Simmer down, Koryuu. Some of us are trying to regain our strength."

Glaring, Koryuu pushed past his superior to enter the room. Picking up the white dress shirt that had been thrown aside, he threw it to the taller matchmaker in distaste. "Hurry up and get dressed." He stopped suddenly when he recognized two identical faces.

"Koryuu, I believe you've met my secretarial staff," drawled the Head Manager as he buttoned his shirt.

Hari giggled as she zippered up her skirt. "Too bad you came too late, Koryuu. You could have joined us."

Her twin Ruri smirked as she fastened on her earrings of round circle charms. "Next time, maybe?"

Koryuu gave a matching smirk. "Maybe. If the both of you can handle it." Then he stopped himself as he glared at Kokuyo, who slipped on the suit jacket. "We have to focus. The Chairman's bringing the Chairwoman. And since today's Announcement Day _and_ Opening Day, if we mess it up, then it's gonna be hell. So don't let the shit hit the fan!"

"Relax Koryuu," Kokuyo said as the four of them entered the elevator. "She's a lady; she'll simply be charmed by my good looks."

"Yeah right," scoffed Koryuu. "What do you think'll happen when we're late and that drop-dead gorgeous Vice-Manager takes all the credit for all the work you did preparing for this day?"

"Who?" Kokuyo asked.

"The Vice-Manager!" repeated the other. "How have you not seen her? I thought you would have screwed with her already."

"He probably did," smirked Hari.

"But it's not like he'd ever remember her name," giggled Ruri.

"Girls," Kokuyo said as he slung an arm around each secretary. "There's enough of me to go around. And for the Vice-Manager too."

"You're late," a blond girl sniffed at Koryuu as the group joined the lineup waiting for the presidents. "You're lucky their flight was delayed for an hour."

Koryuu grabbed the skin of her waist and pinched, causing Kohaku to yelp. "Maybe they didn't want to see _your_ pudgy little face, Ko-ha-ku."

Kokuyo joined the front of the line, curious who was this unknown, breathtaking manager that he'd just heard about. He appreciated the view from behind, his eyes sweeping over the length of her blond hair. For a moment he remembered the last tryst he had with an unforgettable blonde and a fluttering feeling arose in his stomach before he squashed them back down. He was the resident womanizer; he _so _did not do butterflies. So he wrapped an arm around her delicious waist and poured on the charm. "So I hear we'll be working together quite often."

Then she turned and he was caught by the onslaught of her green eyes. "Hisui…"

"Head Manager Kokuyo," greeted Vice-Manager Hisui with a smile.

_Crap._

And the butterflies took flight again.

* * *

A quick rap on his office door and Zagato looked up from his desk. "You have a visitor," frowned Lantis as he gestured. Tokyo's Vice-Manager looked to see Emeraude waiting at the front and he sighed. "You have to set her straight," Lantis voiced, leaving his elder brother with his thoughts.

Emeraude was elated when Zagato appeared before her. "Zagato-san! I have a question to ask you…"

"Princess Emeraude," the Vice Manager said unsmiling. The glow faded from her face as he regarded her sternly. "There are company policies that forbid an employee from getting involved with a client. I'm sorry if I misled you in any way, but the only relationship we can share… is a professional one."

Her lovely sea-green eyes glazed for a moment before she answered shakily, "I actually wanted talk about my brother."

"Oh."

Emeraude turned away to wipe away an unrestrained tear as she fought to regain control of her trembling lip. "My brother… he can't stop talking about her, he can't stop talking _to_ her… I think he can't stop thinking about her. Everyone says he's in love with her, but I don't understand. He only met her yesterday; he's only been talking to her online for a year." She looked at him straight in the eye then.

"You're a professional matchmaker… would you say thinking about a person nonstop, to the point where you cannot breathe without your other half, where you look over and you're not lost anymore because you were lucky enough to have found yourself in that other body and this strange and new and _exhilarating _feeling arises from the depth from your soul that it is so powerful you cannot deny what it means… as a professional matchmaker, would you say this qualifies as love?"

Somewhere, deep inside, he knew they weren't just talking about Ferio and Fuu anymore and he was just damning everything to hell. "In my professional opinion, it's a start."

"She seems to make him so happy," she continued, her breath caught as she tried not to break the gaze. "Do you think they could last?"

Zagato couldn't break eye-contact, knowing full well that he was going in too deep. "I believe they have the possibility to," and he watched the hope glimmer in her eyes, "but there are issues they would need to work through."

"Such as?"

"He is the prince of a country, for example," he stated. "She would feel unworthy."

"But that shouldn't matter! They're in love," Emeraude insisted, the moisture creeping back into her eyes.

And he was going completely against policy code as he reached out to wipe away the tear that slid down her porcelain cheek. "Sometimes, it's not enough to keep a couple together."

Meanwhile, the insistent honking of the annoyed cabbie broke Kaho out of her thoughts. The cab driver was getting really impatient, and Kaho couldn't blame him. 'One more minute,' she wanted to say, but she had been saying that for the last hour. No one came through the front gates, not one single call. Kaho took one last look at the house where she'd spent a lifetime in: the laughter, the sadness, the love and friendship. She slipped her copy of the key into the mailbox and with a deep sigh, she entered the car and closed the door. "Go," she told the driver.

_Good-bye, Eriol._

Prince Ferio of Cephiro turned on the lights of the rented suite to find his sister. "Emeraude, what are you doing sitting in the dark?"

The princess sniffed, wiping away any traces of her tears to smile at him. "Nothing. How was your date with Houoji-chan?"

Still concerned, he took a seat next to her to brush against her curls. "Your eyes are red. Were you crying?"

She knew an avoidance tactic when she saw one. She touched his face gently. "What happened with her, Ferio?"

He frowned, looking away. But she didn't let go until he finally answered, "The paparazzi found us. She… she didn't know that I was from a royal family, and to have the media throw it in her face like that…" Ferio looked back at her. "You must be homesick. I'll book a flight as soon as possible." He stood; ready to make the necessary preparations.

"What about Fuu? Don't you love her?"

His eyes didn't deny it. "Even if I did, Emeraude, it would have never worked out. I'm just glad I got to meet her… she really is one of a kind." A ghost of a smile flashed across his face for a second but then it was lost.

The princess closed her eyes and the tears began to fall again, as she clenched a fist to her chest to stop the breaking of her heart. _Good-bye, Fuu. _

_Good-bye Zagato. _

* * *

"Finally the spring rush is over," Eriol breathed in relief as he and Spinel stepped out from the car. "We can now get back to our regularly scheduled life," he joked while stepping through the foyer. Keeping true to his promise to Tomoyo, he called out, "Kaho!"

Spinel, on the other hand, knew something was up the moment she found the key in the mailbox and the missing items that belonged to the other female resident. The place remained silent as Eriol's calls remained unanswered. In his bedroom a small velvet box containing a former engagement ring rested atop a handwritten letter.

The other shoe had dropped.

Kaho had left.

The engagement broken.

Jumping when she heard the bottle smash against the wall, Spinel knew that Eriol realized it too.

* * *

_Thank You to **Destiny 921, Emerald Divinity, ROAR-Lisa, Crazy heart, Annonymous Amethyst, Fallen from the sky, SnowCharms, Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan, whitewave16, CheeseyCraziness, PaCT, lianneharmony **and **StarAngel02** for your reviews! Keep them coming!_

**Destiny921: **Thank you so much! Sorry this chapter is so late, but hopefully with the upcoming holidays I will update sooner…

**Emerald Divinity: **Thank you for everything! Yep, that's right; the tension builds, especially for TxT. I'm glad you love my weaving storylines but if you ever get confused (because I know how tangled my plotlines can get) just ask and I'll be sure to explain!

**ROAR-Lisa: **Aww… my heart goes out to Kaho and Touya too! Especially Kaho, since she is the one who has been treated horribly and especially since this is technically a good-bye chapter for her… :( Good-bye, Kaho, we'll miss you!

**Crazy heart: **(grin) Well, you'll just have to wait until the actual chapter to see what really happened! And thank you so much for voting and telling me your thoughts. Interestingly, at the moment Syaoran and Touya have equal votes! Well, two more chapters…

**Annonymous** **Amethyst: **Okay, two things first. One, this is an AU story, so here Nakuru and Ruby Moon are separate beings, not the same person like in CLAMP cannon. Nakuru Akizuki: she is Kaho's best friend and Destiny's webmaster. Ruby Moon: he is the transvestite bodyguard of Xinghuo and has a past shared with Spinel. I still haven't decided if these two know each other yet, but I digress… And two, Spinel and Yukito? I can't for the life of me, remember any scene where I wrote them together… or did you mean Spinel and Yue? Or Yukito and Fai? Please point me in the direction where and then maybe I shall something else up.

Glad you like the SxS and ExT romance… I'm _so_ relieved you think TxT sound sweet. When I wrote their scene in the last chapter I wanted to show not only Touya's jealousy and possessiveness, but also his sincere love for her too. (Hopefully I gave a little insight on Tomoyo's side this chapter too!) As for ExK, they're definitely over and done with now. She's moved out and unofficially broken the engagement, so for the next chapter will be the aftermath. As for SxS, their relationship shall slowly build, but with Meiling as a major roadblock since she's a part of his past. More on SxM flashbacks in upcoming chapters.

If there is anything else that has you confused, ask away! (grin) I love reading and answering reviews!

**Fallen from the sky: **Aww. I know, poor Touya. He obviously isn't blind to the strong bond Tomoyo and Eriol share and it definitely doesn't help that Kaho, who is an outsider to that bond like him, realized that she can't compare. I'll admit that Eriol will take the news pretty hard; Kaho's important to him but he's just hasn't been expressing that very well. The next chapter (which hopefully I will update faster due to holidays) will touch upon the aftermath.

**SnowCharms: **Hmm… Touya and Kaho, now that's a thought… (lol watch how that tangles up my plotlines; no, I haven't planned anything for them … yet, maybe!) Eek. I guess it shows in this chapter that Eriol woke up too late? Either way, ExK is over. "Illusion" of love- I hope that's a reference to the quote I picked out for the last chapter because yes, Tomoyo and Touya love each other differently. It's not so much lust as it's a powerful, extreme (and in Touya's case, possessive) form of their 'love'. Oh and next chapter will have Yelan!

**Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan: **Fabulous, a new reader! Thank you so much for reading this story and adding it to your favorites and your story alert! I'm glad you like Meiling and choose instead to dislike her decisions. That's how I feel about Mei-chan too! And yes, it is sad that SxM broke up because a long time ago they really did care about each other (of course, they were engaged!) but it just paves the road for SxS, ne? I'm glad you enjoy the quotes I pick out for the chapters; they're all from works of CLAMP. Lastly, the actual quote is "three words, eight letters" and it's a line from my new favorite show Gossip Girl (ack, blatant advertising, I know) referring to the words 'I love you'. When Touya brought it up he was thinking about the times Tomoyo had said 'I love you' and the occasions when she said those words _first_ and not in response to Touya saying them first.

**whitewave16: **Yay, we are just a step closer to ExT now that Kaho's out of the way! LOL, now we just need Touya out of the picture… There was a little SxS in this chapter, but as for upcoming chapters there will be S/S/M drama. So: …yes? Coming soon there will be SxS with a dash of Meiling.

**CheeseyCraziness: **Ah, my dear friend, you sound so wise. That's all I have to say. (grin)

**PaCT: **Well… I guess the only person who knows who's Meiling saying it to is me! Don't worry, the actual chapter shall come in two chapters. (and hopefully it'll be updated within this month! –crosses fingers-)

**lianneharmony: **Thank you so much for the compliment! (Don't think I've ever been referred as biblically before… grin) I'm glad you like the flashbacks, they're going to happening quite often. And I'm a fan of happy endings so I do so hope everything works out for everyone!

**StarAngel02: **Yay! A Destiny reader who reads Thieves too! (thank you for reviewing both, btw!) Sniff… I feel bad for Touya and Kaho too! Especially Kaho, since her heart's broken. As for Meiling, keep reading and we'll find out who she was talking too soon!

* * *

Coming in two chapters:

"_Of course you love him," Sakura smiled. "I thought it was obvious … You should tell him. He would want to hear it."_

…

"_I'm only going to say this once," Meiling said as she looked at him seriously. "I love you."_

…

Please, _Sakura silently begged as she pressed her lips against his. She pulled back and out of the corner of her eye she saw Meiling ... Sakura leaned forward again and met his unyielding lips once more desperately. _Please, Syaoran.

* * *

Don't forget to review! (Next up: there's no place like home)


	23. Home

**Previously… on Destiny at Work**

Syaoran turned to his sister. "Why did Meiling break the engagement?"

Fanren blinked. She smiled. She laughed. "She doesn't like you, of course." _(Encounter: three)_

…

"My mother died when I was two," Meiling said at last. "When it finally reached the point where Yelan and I could no longer live together peacefully, Hui Qing appeared and officially adopted me."

"Adelaide-san?" Tomoyo turned to Eriol, using the more common name of Hui Quing Li to raise her unspoken question. Yes, Eriol wordlessly nodded. My mother, Adelaide Hiiragizawa, adopted Meiling. _(Man)_

…

Maybe Syaoran would finally be able to move on. Maybe Sakura-chan could turn Syaoran's life for the better. Maybe she could make him happy. Fanren bit her lip. She was his older sister, how could she feel torn at a chance like this?

She toyed with her cell phone in her hand. Syaoran or Mother? Mother or Syaoran? Can't I choose both? Numbly she pressed the call button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Mother, at least she isn't Meiling," she whispered. _(Match)_

+…+…+

Fai smiled from beneath the long blond wig. "Good morning, Yukito." He then blinked as Yukito stood before him with a serious face.

"Dressing as a woman isn't a hobby. You're new at this." At Fai's wide eyes, Yukito continued. "You're running from something. You're hiding, and dressing up as a girl is just a disguise. You need me to complete that disguise, don't you?" _(Man II)_

…

Sighing a bit, Emeraude almost wished she was home. Fai, the grand advisor to the regent king, would surely explain to her this love business. And maybe he would tell her what this strange fluttering in her chest meant whenever she saw Vice-Manager Zagato Cail. _(Match)_

+ … + …+

"Mr. Hiiragizawa," Xinghuo scoffed. "Syaoran and I understand that we do not seek a relationship with each other."

"Then why did you accept Yelan's invitation if it wasn't to get engaged to Syaoran?" Eriol asked her.

There was a cold smile on her lips as she placed a hand on Eriol's arm. "Hmm…" Xinghuo mused mysteriously. "What did I come here for?" _(Matches)_

…

"Who was it?" Ruby Moon asked his charge as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Who else can it be?" Xinghuo told her bodyguard. "He's moving ahead with his plan. I have no say in it whatsoever." She paused as a hard glint entered her eyes. "He plays the game with dirty tactics."

"I hate the way he does things," Xinghuo confessed softly. _(Matches)_

+ … + …+

Emeraude knew an avoidance tactic when she saw one. She touched his face gently. "What happened with Fuu-san, Ferio?"

He frowned, looking away. "The paparazzi found us. She… she didn't know that I was from a royal family, and to have the media throw it in her face like that…" Ferio looked back at her. "You must be homesick. I'll book a flight as soon as possible."

"What about Fuu? Don't you love her?"

His eyes didn't deny it. "Even if I did, Emeraude, it would have never worked out."

The princess closed her eyes and the tears began to fall again, as she clenched a fist to her chest to stop the breaking of her heart. _Good-bye, Fuu. _

_Good-bye Zagato. (Announcement: Friend)_

**Destiny at Work… where Fate brings couples together**

* * *

"Finally the spring rush is over," Eriol breathed in relief as he stepped out from the cab, letting Spinel close the door behind them. "We can now get back to our regularly scheduled life," he joked to himself while stepping through the foyer. Keeping true to his promise to Tomoyo, he called out, "Kaho!"

Spinel, on the other hand, knew something was up the moment she found the key in the mailbox as she retrieved the mail. The other shoe had dropped, Spinel thought, as she realized that the place remained silent as Eriol's calls remained unanswered. She made her way to his bedroom, hating the fact that she was dreading what she would find. Because dread meant she cared. And to care about the client meant getting personal with the job. _Again._

But that didn't stop her from putting a calming hand on her charge's shoulder. He was rigid and unmoving as there was a handwritten letter in one hand and the open ring box. By simply looking at the engagement ring embedded in the box's velvet folds, Spinel knew.

_Eriol,  
__I regret that it had to end like this. I am sorry, because it has to be done. We are not the couple we were three years ago. I am not the person I was three years ago, Eriol. Now it is not enough to simply stand in the distance for the man I love. In the three years that I have lived unselfishly, I learned I need to live selfishly for myself. And if you look deep enough, Eriol, you also will realize this too. There always has been someone else who is in your heart and it is you who is always in hers. That woman was never me. I regret to realize this now and not earlier.__  
Goodbye,  
Kaho_

"Sir?" Spinel firmly said. Pressing gently down on his shoulders she eased the shocked Eriol into a seat. (_end_ _like this_) She pried the items from his stiff fingers, placing the letter and ring on the coffee table. (_it_ _is not enough_) When she turned back she found him reaching for a wine glass and bottle (_have lived unselfishly_) and silently watched him pour a drink (_live selfishly for myself_). Here is a man who realized too late what he lost.

"I see things that others fail to notice," the secretary-bodyguard finally said after he swallowed his second glass. "I pride myself in being extremely observant. Astute. Insightful. It helps me to be a better guardian when I know things first. But it makes me a bad assistant when I do not report these findings to you. When there were signs, and I could have warned you."

His eyes met hers and dared her to continue.

"Because I noticed that a woman gave up her family and her home town to live with the man she loved. She remained with him for ten years, an engagement of three. I noticed she gave up a dinner at her favorite restaurant to catch a plane and wish the man a happy birthday. I noticed she not only bought him his favorite book for his birthday but also bought a new wardrobe complete with a new signature perfume only to spend that birthday without him and remain unnoticed. I noticed-"

He stood up abruptly with his eyes turning to a deep ocean blue, flashing in anger. "So you knew she was going leave?"

Spinel knew better than to provoke the onslaught of his fury, but it was instinct to defend herself. "I do not presume to know what she was thinking, _sir_. All I am saying is that there were signs…" and her voice softened when she the change in his eyes. The blame could not be solely put on Spinel. Even though she just handed him a list of mistakes where **he** could have rectified the situation earlier, _saved_ the relationship before it careened off the cliff, it wasn't Spinel's place to say a single thing. Eriol understood that she would've never overstepped boundaries in such a way.

"I believe," Spinel said quietly, "that you are smart enough to figure it out when it is important enough to you."

He sank back down into the chair, comprehending the words Spinel wouldn't say. His lips tightened as he choked out, "Leave. Spinel, just go." The secretary nodded once and closed door behind her. She wasn't supposed to feel this way, the shame in having let things end this way when she had the power to change it… she wasn't supposed to feel this way, period, because she wasn't supposed to care this much about her charge. It skated too close to betrayal, but guilt she did feel and so she regretted not protecting her charge even better. Spinel closed her eyes as she leaned against the closed door, vowing to improve.

Jumping when she heard the bottle smash against the wall, Spinel sighed. "Welcome home," she whispered to the empty darkness.

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen** **Eighteen**

_**The Welcoming Home**_

"HONEY! Where's my 'Welcome Home' kiss?! *heart* (Put it here, babe!)" – Sorata Arisugawa, from _Tsubasa_ _RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters mentioned in Hitsuzen Eighteen also belong to CLAMP:

_Magic Knight Rayearth – _Emeraude, Ferio, and Kuu Huouji

_RG Veda _– Ashura-ou

_Tsubasa_ _RESERvoir CHRoNiCLE – _Fai D. Flowright, Xinghuo, and Fei Wong Reed

* * *

The door opened with a flourish, allowing a petite, dark-haired woman into the house. Her hair fell in short ringlets around her face, only to be offset by the almond shaped eyes that were a warm chocolate brown. Even though she was a woman well past her forties, she giggled in childlike wonder at the beauty of the house presented. She marveled at the mahogany wood of the spiral staircase, the grand sparkling chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and the pure white ivory of the upright piano. Finally returning to the entrance hall, Meiling smiled at her. "Welcome home to your new house, Adelaide."

Hui Quing Adelaide Li Hiiragizawa, the mother of Eriol and Meiling, smiled back benevolently. "It's perfect. Thank you."

* * *

"_Welcome home, Miss Fanren," a servant bowed low as she entered the main house of the Li Estate. Dismissing the help, Fanren immediately headed towards her mother's room, completely determined to give the woman a piece of her mind. What was Yelan thinking, asking Syaoran to take care of the Wong-Li conference next week? It was the conference that could make or break the new face of Li Corp. Fanren knew her mother was thinking of stepping down from the chairwoman position and leaving the seat open for one of the children to step in, but Syaoran? Seriously? Kid brother was still in college and wanted nothing more than to poke around in the earth and discover artifacts. Seriously, Syaoran the aspiring archaeologist when instead there could be Fanren?! Fanren, who already received a degree in business with honors and more than ready to accept the job? What was Mother thinking?!_

_Fanren_ _was still fuming when she opened the connecting door between her mother's room and office. The door gave away silently, presenting her with a view of her mother in a meeting with Meiling, Syaoran's fiancée. Immediately Fanren started to close the door, not wanting to get between those two. As Syaoran's bride, Meiling would just have to be able to take anything Yelan threw at her. Honestly though, Fanren didn't understand why Mother was against Meiling._

"_You are not meant to be with Syaoran, Meiling."_

_Fanren_ _froze at the cold tone in her mother's voice. It was the smug way Yelan had said it that told Fanren this was more than a mother-in-law hazing ritual. What did it mean, exactly? Fanren held her breath, pressing her head closer to the small crack in the door she had left opened. What she heard and saw next made her jaw drop. _

_For a few moments of silence, Meiling had nothing to say. Instead she numbly accepted the offered envelope, opened it, and looked inside- a check. Meiling's eyes narrowed and she stuffed the unspeakable amount back into the envelope. "I want 50,000 more," she challenged, clearly offended. "In American currency."_

_Yelan_ _defiantly raised her chin. "You think you can just-"_

"_Oh, I can," Meiling dared, hate glaring. She gestured with the envelope. "You think you can just buy me off with this amount?"_

"_It is more than enough to compensate your needs."_

"_No. What this is, it's blackmail. What you're going to give me next? Is bribery. You're going to bribe me with $500,000 more so that I don't go to Syaoran __right now__ and tell him everything." Meiling coldly smirked. "Call your bank right now, Yelan, or be prepared to for me to stick around."_

_And Fanren watched in disbelief as Yelan proceeded to make the call._

"Fanren!" Someone shook her awake and the young woman opened her eyes to see her younger brother's face loom before her. "We're home," he told her, nodding with his chin towards the main house. Still concerned, Syaoran offered her a hand to help her step out of the cab, but Fanren stubbornly pushed it away.

"I'm awake," she snapped. Syaoran figured that his sister was in one of her moods again and left her alone, heading towards the trunk of the limo to unload their suitcases. Fanren took another look at the entranceway and sighed deeply. Leaving the unpacking to the help, Fanren immediately took solace in the room of her eldest sister, where the rest of her siblings waited. Xiefa cradled her youngest child in her arms, joining Feimei and Fuutie by looking expectantly at Fanren.

"This is treason! Treason against the code of siblings!" Fanren burst out. "We're setting Syaoran up with someone for the rest of his life when we know he's only been happy with one person. This will only end up badly, not only hurting little brother deeply _once again_ but also getting innocent people hurt in the process as well! I can't do this anymore. This needs to stop."

"And what, you'll tell little brother exactly why he couldn't marry Meiling?" Feimei pointed out.

"Yes- No! He can't- He can't ever know!" Fanren threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. She sank onto her sister's bed with no idea how to fix it.

"I don't see what's so wrong," Fuutie shrugged. "We all saw the live video of the party and the announcement. Little brother was happier than we've seen in a long time. He'll eventually fall in love with her, forget Meiling ever happened, and he'll never know."

"Not everything's fine and dandy, Fuutie!" retaliated Fanren. "Just because you're going to marry the love of your life soon doesn't mean there's a happy ending to everything!"

"Well, excuse me for believing the fairytale," Fuutie retorted.

Standing up to glare at her, Fanren said, "You haven't met her. Sakura-chan's a sweet girl. Kind, caring. I can see her falling in love with little brother. But this whole thing is a sham and it'll never work out!"

"Now, calm down," Xiefa soothed. At once everyone turned to the voice of reason. "Fanren, relax. If Syaoran accepted this for himself then he accepts whatever may happen. The future is not for us to decide. We all wish him happiness. Who is to say that he can't find happiness with this Sakura Kinomoto?"

The youngest shoulders slumped. "I'm just worried that he won't," confessed Fanren.

"If he doesn't get engaged to her, then that's fine too," Xiefa reasoned. "Whatever makes him happy."

"It's our duty as his older sisters to hope for the best," Feimei added.

"Personally, I'm against the whole 'marry or lose the company' deal," frowned Fuutie. "When little brother gets married, I want him to marry for love, not because of an ultimatum."

Fanren looked in displeasure at her sisters. They just didn't understand. Having Syaoran get married was the key to everyone's happiness. Syaoran and Sakura were going to get engaged by the end of the year whether they wanted to or not, she vowed.

Then the door flew open without warning and the sight of Syaoran broke the secret meeting. All it took was a beat and his three eldest sisters launched into questioning.

"What is she like, Little Brother? Besides pretty, of course."

"She's so cuuute! Have you kissed her yet, Little Brother?"

"What does she like, Little Brother? Movies? Books? You?"

"Any brothers, Little Brother? She's got to have a handsome relative!"

"How did you meet, Little Brother? Was it love at first sight?"

"When are you going to see her again, Little Brother?"

"Do you talk to her often, Little Brother? Hang out with her often?"

"Stay over at her house yet, Little Brother? Got a little action?"

"Do you have her number, Little Brother? Ooh, let's call her!"

It was quite nauseating to Syaoran, actually. Why were all his sisters such children? When it came to the point Fuutie was practically mauling him to grab his cell phone, he decided it had gone on long enough. "Stop asking me about Sakura!"

"Ooh, first name base already, Little Brother?"

"What other bases have you touched, Little Brother?"

"Maybe just base one, Little Brother? Or base two? Three?"

He grimaced. "Fanren, Mother wants to speak with you. I want to talk to Xiefa." When no one moved, he added in a threatening voice, "ALONE."

"Fine, kick us out," Feimei huffed. "C'mon Fanren. Let's go," she said, grabbing the other's hand and stalking out. Syaoran resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Fuutie stuck a finger to his chest. "You better bring her to my wedding, Little Brother," she demanded before stepping out of the room also.

Finally left alone with possibly his sanest sister, Syaoran turned to Xiefa, the desperate look on his face apparent. Smiling, Xiefa placed her child in the cradle. "Anything on your mind, Little Brother?"

_"Mother, what are you doing?" Fanren cried the moment the nefarious Meiling left the office, leaving Yelan to settle the money. _

_"Yes, I would like to transfer $500,000-"_

_"Mother!" Fanren repeated, appalled. Wordlessly Yelan gave her daughter a steely look, immediately shutting Fanren up. As the transaction continued, Yelan gave Fanren a packed manila folder to explain. Numbly Fanren took the folder and opened it, her face turning white the minute she looked inside._

_When Yelan replaced the phone on its receiver and Fanren finished looking through the contents of the folder with a sick turn to her stomach, Fanren closed the folder and whispered, "This will _destroy_ Syaoran."_

_Yelan took the manila folder back and nodded once. "Which is why he will never know." The mother's dark onyx eyes meet hers and what she asked was not a question. "You will help me, yes?"_

_Fanren let out a breath, unable to let go of the stare for even a second. "Yes," she agreed, sealing her fate. _

_So it was without thought that Fanren rounded to corner to Meiling's room. Fanren shoved down the feelings of pity she felt for the former fiancée, her mind full of thoughts only on her little brother. Meiling's screams broke Fanren out of her reverie, and as she neared the room she witnessed with numb shock seeing Eriol thrown from the room. _

_"It's all your fault!" Meiling screamed at her foster brother. "You're the one who ruined my life, introducing me to Syaoran, and now THIS!" She flung something at him, another manila folder hitting Eriol in the face. He was apologetic, ignoring the mess that the scattered papers produced, but Meiling would have none of it. "Get out! I never want to see you again! Not you, not Syaoran, not this house ever again! I hate you! I hate you, Eriol Hiiragizawa, you good-for-nothing, NOT-a-brother-of-mine!" The young woman slammed the door as a finishing touch. _

_Eriol knelt down to retrieve the papers, and out of compassion Fanren moved to help him. She stopped for a moment when she looked at the content, but she continued numbly to help gather the rest. Wide-eyed and caught in the act, Eriol stared at her when she returned the papers as they returned to an upright position. "Fanren..." he started. _

_Her control snapped. It was so unlike Fanren to resort to threats, but the time was now. She grabbed the younger man, pushing him against the wall of the hallway, her hands tight against his throat. "He must never know," she told him in a tight voice. Eriol nodded, and she let him go. Fanren held out her hand and Eriol silently handed her his folder. _

_"This never happened," she said stiffly and he nodded. She watched him leave before turning to a servant and commanded, "Help Miss Meiling pack her belongings. She is to leave the house tonight, as soon as possible."_

Xiefa's eyes slowly grazed over the figure of her younger brother. "Let me see if I understand… you are in a relationship with Sakura Kinomoto, with the sole intention of presenting her to Mother as your fiancée." Syaoran nodded. "And she knows this."

Syaoran exhaled and nodded again. "Even though she knows everything, Ifeel- … She's a great person, Sakura-san. I can't do this to her, carry the façade. I shouldn't do this to her."

A sly smile crossed her lips. "You feel guilty. You feel guilty using her in this relationship to maintain your presidency at the company."

"I'm a horrible man."

"You feeling horrible about it proves you are not a horrible man, Little Brother."

"It's just that it's fake, that's all. She has to commit to an entire year to spend a fake relationship with me. She could be instead using this year to spend it with someone else in a real relationship, but no, she said yes."

"Then you accept she made the choice out of her own free will. You have no control over that, Little Brother. So you make do with what can control," she smirked. "You feel guilty, so do something about it."

"I had no choice. It was either get engaged or lose the company. If it wasn't her, it would have been someone else from a whole list of girls."

Xiefa shook her head. "Syaoran," she said, grabbing his shoulders to look at him directly, "never believe you are only limited to two choices. There is always a third choice. You just have to find it."

"And what is the third choice?!"

Xiefa smiled smugly. "Oh, that's something you have to figure out on your own, Little Brother. Or is Little Brother not smart enough to know what it is?" Syaoran glared at her.

Feimei poked her head back into the room. "Uh… Mother wants to see you in her office, Little Brother."

Fuutie joined her. "Ooh, can Little Brother figure out what kind of trouble he's in now?"

"Stop listening to my conversations!" Glaring at all of them, he headed towards Yelan's office. "And my name is Xiaolang! Stop calling me kid names!" The sisters all laughed in response.

Fuutie rolled her eyes at him as he left. "How can he not see it? The third option is to fall in love with her, get married, and live happily ever after. Duh!"

In Yelan's office there was a noticeable change, a cold draft, as Fanren tried not to look guilty from her seat. "Xiaolang, the senior partners have decided to proceed with Japan," Yelan opened.

Syaoran took a moment to ponder this. "The directors want to expand the company into Japan?"

"Which works out well for you, Xiaolang. Miss Kinomoto lives in Tokyo, does she not?"

"Yes…"

"Then as of next week Xiaolang, you will return to Japan. Wei will be accompanying you to help relieve the increased workload. I expect at this time next year to have you open the new Japanese branch of Li Corp." Syaoran silently complied and Yelan turned to her daughter. "Your sister shall accompany you as well. Fanren, you will help him, yes?"

As she met her mother's eyes, Fanren felt a sense of déjà vu. "Yes," she breathed. "Of course."

_Fanren watched with small satisfaction as the papers of Eriol's manila folder curled up into pieces of ashes in the fire. One loose thread going up in smoke. A servant came in the room and informed her the car had arrived for Miss Meiling. Fanren knew she wanted see this._

_By the time Fanren reached the front the main house all of the woman's suitcases were piled in the trunk. Yet Meiling didn't get in the car just yet, closing her eyes tightly and playing with the buttons on her phone. _

_Then, the phone rang._

_At the look that passed across Meiling's face, Fanren understood who was on the other end. Meiling took a hesitating breath, taking a few moments to steady herself, before finally pressing the call button and bringing it to her ear. A fleeting, somber smile came and went. "Syaoran."_

_She nodded, listening and feeling awkward. "Oh… your plane's landing? So you'll be home soon."_

_"That sounds like some kind of trip."_

_"Yeah… great bonding time with Yelan. Actually, Syaoran, about that…"_

_"I can't hear you- What? Syaoran, the plane's phone line must be breaking up."_

_Meiling grasped the phone tighter."Syaoran, I'm breaking up with you."_

_"I'm breaking up with you and ending the engagement. When you get back, I am not going to be here, Syaoran. It's over." Meiling closed her eyes, her voice breaking. "And you can't even hear a word I say because the phone line on the plane is…" She took a shuddering breath. "The whole thing is f*cked up. The entire thing."_

_"Goodbye, Syaoran."_

_Fanren didn't move as she watched Meiling end the call, throw the phone as far as she could, and wipe away the stray tear that escaped. Meiling took another shuddering breath before opening the cab door and shutting it behind her quickly. But as soon as the car drove away, Fanren ran in the direction that Meiling had thrown her phone in. She searched even as the sunlight was darkening and when she found the ringing phone, in frightened haste she took it apart. Fanren dropped the plastic-metal-electric pieces into the water of the entrance fountain._

_She looked up when the headlights of an incoming car flashed on her face. Wrapping her arms around herself, the sister tried to smile as he came out of the car. _

_In hindsight, even then she knew it was treason. "Welcome home, Little Brother."_

* * *

Princess Emeraude Pillar of Cephiro knew there was a limited time constraint so it had to be done now. As soon as the plane landed home, she left the unpacking to her brother and headed towards the throne room.

The regent king and his grand advisor were surprised to see her. "Princess… Welcome back," King Ashura drawled. "…didn't expect to see you back so soon."

Emeraude steeled her determination. "I want to be in politics," she said without preamble.

King Ashura sat up straighter on the throne and narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me? What has sparked this particular idea in you pretty little head, Princess?"

She took a breath. Emeraude stood up to her full height, a look entering her green eyes that the grand advisor had never seen before. "King Ashura," she started respectfully. "On my recent trip to country of Japan, I met this spectacular, this spectacular and talented woman who runs her own company. Who runs her own company with her male business partner. I realized, that this woman willingly placed this enormous responsibility on herself whereas I have done nothing for the people of this country who I was born to protect and serve.

"I have a responsibility to these people to do the best that I can for them. I know that I am just a girl. I know that I am young. I know that Ferio is the heir apparent. But I am the eldest child of the royal Pillar line; I have responsibility to these people just as much as you or my brother. Therefore, King Ashura, I would like to be involved in government… and someday, I'd like to be Queen."

Regent King Ashura was deep in thought as he considered an answer, though the grand advisor was much more responsive. "That is an excellent idea, Princess," the tall and thin advisor complimented, smiling. His long blonde hair was tied into a low ponytail and hung over his shoulder. "You have certainly matured during this trip."

However, King Ashura was less enthusiastic. "You realize, Princess, that you would be the first female monarch of all Cephiro's history? As your legal guardian, I must warn you of the required trials to go through before reaching such an important position. It is not an easy feat, Princess."

Emeraude smiled, more confident than ever. "Uncle, I can assure you there is no one in Cephiro more ready for this than I am. I swear to you, in front of all these witnesses, I am prepared to commit my entire will to the people of Cephiro."

Regent King Ashura finally relented. "Very well, Princess Emeraude."

"Thank you, uncle," the princess curtseyed low. Swiftly, she turned to leave the throne room. Now that she had the permission from the king, it would be easier to convince Ferio of her decision. In the hallway though, she heard her named being called. "Grand advisor?" she asked as he came near.

"I simply wanted to compliment you on the fine speech you just made, Princess," he smiled. "However… monarchy has never concerned you before. May I ask what has changed?"

Emeraude looked up into the blue eyes of the man she could never lie to. "He loves her," she blurted out. At his confusion, she explained, "Ferio, my brother. He loves the girl that Destiny introduced him to. But… he might become King someday and she considers herself an unworthy commoner and Ferio says it will never work out. He loves her and she loves him too."

That small confession revealed more than Emeraude wanted as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. The grand advisor put a hand to her head in understanding. "I see. And you believe by becoming Queen, everything will be saved." The princess didn't answer but he already knew she would've agreed. "My dear princess, with your kind heart you will become the greatest ruler of all Cephiro's history."

She blushed prettily, "Thank you. You know I've always valued your good opinion. And I'm actually terrified. Please help me. Please."

"Of course. I pledge my loyalty to the Princess." He knelt before her with a teasing smile. "On the other hand, you will have to appoint me as one of your future cabinet."

Emeraude gave a small laugh, and in mock seriousness she lightly touched his right and left shoulder. "I, Princess Emeraude Pillar, unofficially appoint nobleman Fai D, Flowright as my own grand advisor. Do you accept, Mr. Flowright?"

He smiled from beneath his mass of blond hair. "I wholeheartedly accept."

Emeraude returned the smile. "You may rise, Mr. Fai." When he did, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

Fai D. Flowright hugged her back. "I forgot to say this, but welcome home Princess Emeraude."

* * *

In another small country called Japan, another blonde haired man –well, blonde haired man with a long blonde wig– welcomed home a friend too. Yukito stood beside Kuu Huouji as he held up a plate of bite-sized sugar cookies. The Tsukishiros smiled reminiscently while Yukito beamed, "Welcome home, onii-san."

Yue, although not a big fan of sweets, took one cookie as it was always tradition. There was the barest hint of a smile as he replied, "It's good to be back, Yukito."

* * *

And we return to England. The carry-on intentionally dropped to the floor, and the sound seemed to echo across the stone cold silent walls of the Reed home. Xinguo stared at the empty foyer, looking unaffected at the missing homecoming reception as Ruby Moon brought in the rest of their items.

"I have to report to Father," Xinghuo threw behind her shoulder. Her bodyguard nodded, following her to the study of Fei Wong Reed that Xinghuo knew he would be waiting in. It was his ultimate realm of power. Following protocol, she knocked first and entered after she heard his assent.

"Took you long enough," Fei Wong said without looking up from his papers. Fei Wong Reed, one of the thirteen directors of the Board of Directors but never anything else. He could have been the new president of Reed Industries but got outvoted by Hiiragizawa.

Xinghuo knew he wanted no excuses, so she offered none. She also knew she wasted precious seconds studying the growing sideburns and graying hairs, but she got a little satisfaction from making him squirm. "Sir," she finally started after inwardly insulting his monocle –no wonder no one take him seriously, who today wears a monocle?– "I am here to report the conclusion of our six-month long surveillance of Eriol Hiiragizawa. The last two weeks included Hiiragizawa arriving in Japan for Destiny at Work related business. He also purchased and customized a motorcycle for his foster sister Meiling Li and acquired a house in Tomoeda for his mother Adelaide Hiiragizawa."

Fei Wong, who had moved from behind his desk to before it, interrupted. "Is any of this pertinent to our plans?"

Refraining from smirking, Xinghuo answered, "No. As I had mentioned half a year ago, any connections with Hiiragizawa's company Destiny at Work do not reflect any viable means. You will see in my report the details of Destiny's extensive impertinence to your plans." And she bit her tongue from saying I told you so.

Behind her, Ruby Moon smirked for her.

Rage filled the older man. "You mean we spent six months of our resources on nothing?" He rose a hand to strike her, but the pink-haired secretary moved from behind his daughter to the side of her. Ruby colored eyes flashed until Fei Wong changed his mind.

Xinghuo made a mental note to thank Ruby later, when they were alone.

"I did, however, glean one piece of relevant information, sir." As his eyes widened in greedy anticipation, Xinghuo remembered Ruby's disgust at her hand in the affair. She swallowed it down. "I learned that a fiancée does in fact exist. However, I took the opportunity to terminate the relationship, advancing a step to the goal closer." Xinghuo pasted a sadistic smile on her face. "I expect this to prove detrimental to Hiiragizawa."

Finally Fei Wong smiled to his daughter. "Very good, Xinghuo. Welcome home." Then he received a text message and he smirked. "I have just been informed Hiiragizawa has called in sick. Your time has come, Xinghuo. You better be ready. We're leaving now."

Ruby Moon was about to speak, outraged because Fei Wong was aware of the fact that Xinghuo had just returned to England after a thirteen-hour flight and he was going to throw her back into the workplace, but Xinghuo placed a hand on his arm. She gave him another glare to put him back in his place and then followed her father out of the room.

"Welcome home," said Ruby with bitter irony.

* * *

_Thank You to **SnowCharms, kauji-gaki-kawaii, StarAngel02, Annonymous Amethyst, GataAgua, Emerald Divinity, meow-mix23, japaneserockergirl, Crazy heart, CheeseyCraziness, lucy, Nadja100, Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan, **and **whitewave16 **for your reviews! Keep them coming! _

**SnowCharms: **Wow. I am amazed at your insightful review! Program DESTINY is just that, a program. It's not perfect and has several flaws (see the Matches chapter). And you've picked up the little things about ExT correctly. They think they're just friends, but everyone knows that actions speak louder than words…lol. Oh, and Tomoyo just didn't grumble out loud about Syaoran's gift, she knows better than to push it. She settled for the fact that he at least tried. As his matchmaker though, she would have to do something about it…

**kauju-gaki-kawaii: **Yay! A new reader! Welcome, and thank you for reviewing and adding this story to your story alerts! I love hearing about your theories about the preview… but we'll just have to see how it turns out, won't we?

**StarAngel02: **Yes, it's sad about the two royal siblings. I hope too that they get a happy ending also. And there's no SxS in this chapter either, but next chapter will be complete with S/S/M drama, I promise.

**Annonymous Amethyst: **lol, I'm glad you love the preview. What were your thoughts on it? Especially with Sakura's part in it? (grin, I haven't written that chapter up yet, but I'm excited to write it!) And yes, I do plan to show more TxT in upcoming chapters. (Because Tomoyo's going to find out the ExK breakup someday…)

**GataAgua: **(Gasp!) Are you a new reader? Thank you so much for reviewing! Yeah, there are many unhappy couples here. I hope too that everyone gets a chance at happiness! Please keep reading and you'll see!

**Emerald Divinity: **Thank you so much for your compliments! I feel bad about Eriol too, it's a pity he couldn't figure it out sooner. But the bad times like couples breaking are necessary to appreciate the good times, ne? And there will be good times, you'll see.

**meow-mix23: **Hello, new reader! If you're reading this it means you've reached the newest chapter! I'd love to hear what you think about the last few chapters. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**japaneserockergirl: **Hey, new reader! Thanks so much for your reviews and adding this story to your alerts! I'm glad you love this story, I do too. I hope there were enough romance and drama in the last chapters… Keep reading though, because there's more to come!

**Crazy heart: **lol, I'm glad to hear what you think what will happen. My lips are sealed though, so I'm not saying anything… (although you might be close)… grin. And I pity Eriol too. As for TxM… I shall think about it. I think I have a scene for them in the next chapter…

**CheeseyCraziness: **LOL! I loved your review! But I swear you'll understand what I mean when I post the next chapter with the S/S/M drama. So I won't perish the thought at all! Too bad about ExK though, but she did leave something behind: a letter and her ring. (On the other hand, when Meiling broke up with Syaoran she just left… oh, and broke up with him on a phone with fuzzy reception!) There's some closure but Eriol's got to be feeling quite guilty about the way treated Kaho… about your two theories: all I'm going to say is that it's never going to be choice B. (:D)

**lucy: **Wow, another new reader! Welcome! Thanks so much for the review, and it is too bad about Kaho. Goodbye Kaho, we will miss you!

**Nadja100: **Well, well. Meiling can be mean and downright cruel sometimes, but she does have her reasons. (Especially with the Fanren's whole Meiling-flashback scene in this chapter.) And poor KxE, but it does raise interesting questions for the TxT relationship, doesn't it? As for Syaoran, though, he's a bit dense. It'll take awhile before he realizes SxS and not SxM.

**Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan: **Thank you and you're welcome. However, there won't be much ExT for awhile since I'll be focusing on S/S/M (…sorry) but they will be in each other's thoughts, at least. Tomoyo has to find out about ExK someday, right?

**whitewave16: **Thank you. S&S and E&T fluff are needed for this story, ne? Well, they deserve it for all the tough times I'm making them go through!

* * *

_Don't forget to review! (Next up: Meiling says the three words, Sakura gives advice, and maybe there's a kiss involved?)_


	24. Race: one

**Previously… on Destiny at Work**

Fanren stared at the door as if she could see her brother through it. "I got the full story from Mother. She told me about the ultimatum she gave you. If you don't get a fiancée in a year, then you'll be disowned and I will get full ownership of the family's business."

Syaoran looked at himself in the mirror. Was it just him, or did Fanren sound serious? Did Fanren want the company? "And?" he finally asked her.

She immediately fell on her knees and wrapped her arms around his legs. "You have to find a fiancée! I don't want the company, little brother!" she wailed. "I won't be able to have fun anymore!" (_Encounter: one_)

…

Syaoran slammed a fist on the hard wood. "Something happened to convince you to not get married. What was it? Who was it? Was it my mother?"

"Why do you even want to know? It's been seven years, Syaoran. Let it rest. Forget it!"

"No," Syaoran shook his head. "I need to have an explanation."

Meiling was desperate. "Why?! You don't even love me anymore, Syaoran!" He took a step back when he realized she was right. Meiling resigned, "I don't love you anymore either."

Syaoran vowed, "I will find out why you left, Meiling." (_Man_)

…

"No," Meiling gritted her teeth. "You're not allowed to touch my desk. You're not going to leave the 'pure of heart' by herself, now are you? Hurry up."

"Alright," Syaoran conceded, going to the small refrigerator in the corner. Sakura hid a small giggle behind her hand after she watched them argue. _They're definitely close friends, ne? _(_Girl: Nighttide_)

…

"Now Li-san will be warm _and_ stylish when she rides her bike."

"Wait, bike?" Syaoran repeated.

"You didn't know?"Sakura said. "Li-chan is a motorcycle rider. We have competitions once a month, and Li-chan is always one of the top with Onii-chan. But you should see her ride some time. Li-chan is amazing." _(Girl: Eventide)_

…

"No computer program will decide for me who I should love. I will never, ever, fall in love with you," Meiling stated. "I'm not going to return, Syaoran, because I do not love you!" _(Day)_

…

"Eriol," Meiling pointed out, "you _know_ why I'll never return to Syaoran! You honestly think I would go through all this trouble when I know I'm not going to end up with him?!"

"You still love him!"

"I do _not_!" she denied vehemently. _(Day)_

**Destiny at Work… where Fate brings couples together**

* * *

Meiling took a deep breath, thinking about she would do in the next moments. She took a chance to look back, Sakura's eyes meeting hers encouragingly. Across the distance, the honey-haired mouthed two words.

_Tell him._

And so Meiling entered the tent, determined. With the first step her senses were bombarded with everything associated to white and sterile, her breath catching when she caught sight of him and his tousled hair. She mulled over how everything would change, could've changed, _had_ changed. Meiling couldn't stop herself. Her fingers reached to brush back the stray strands of his hair- she loved this man, alright. Sakura had called her on it, forcing Meiling to see the truth. The girl advised her to confess, and to her Meiling could never deny her.

Then he shifted in his sleep and she pulled back her hand. Meiling clasped her hands together, interlocking her fingers like a testament of her bond with him. She watched him breathe: inhale, exhale, air going in and out; the rise and fall of his chest. Steady, together in time, she breathed alongside him.

She watched. And waited. Finally he roused himself out of slumber, blinking blearily at the sight of Meiling at his bedside. His eyes narrowed as he sat up and said nothing. Meiling opened her mouth, only to close it in hesitation. She started again.

"I'm only going to say this once," Meiling said as she looked at him seriously. "I love you."

Of all the things, that was the last Syaoran expected to hear.

* * *

Author's Note: Congrats to everyone who guessed correctly! Especially to Cheesey Craziness. Thanks also to everyone who voted in the poll! There's also a new Destiny at Work poll up, so check that one out too!

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen** **Nineteen**

_**The Daring Race, part one  
**_

"Then, it's finally decided! The 'Dragonfly Race' Champion! The cutest of them all! And the fastest of them all! 'Wing Egg'!" –The Dragonfly Race Announcers (Tamayo Kizaki and Takashi Yamazaki) from _Tsubasa_ _RESERvoir CHRoNiCLE _(By the way, the winner of the race was Sakura)

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP: The following characters appeared/mentioned/referenced in Hitsuzen Nineteen also belong to CLAMP:

_Wish-_ Sango, Shinju, and Shuichiro Kudo_  
X/1999- _Fuuma Monou, Yuuto Kigai, Karen Kasumi, Tokiko Magami, and Kamui Shirou_  
Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders-_ Kotobuki Sukiyabashi, Eri Chusonji, Kentarou Higashikunimaru, and Takeshi Shukaido_  
Tokyo Babylon-_ Subaru and Hokuto Sumeragi_  
Kobato- _Toshihiko_  
Clamp School Detectives- _Masayoshi Saitou_  
Miyuki-chan in Wonderland-_ Miyuki_  
RG Veda- _Karura-ou, Ryu-ou, Kujaku, and Koumoku-ten_  
Angelic Layer-_ Angelic Layer Host, Ohjiro Mihara, Ichiro Mihara, Tamayo Kizaki_, _and Suzuka  
_Tsubasa_ _RESERvoir CHRoNiCLE- _Grossom_  
Magic Knight Rayearth- _Tatra, Tetra, and Geo Metro

* * *

Author's Note: As I am not a motorcyclist, as daringly glamorous it may seem, all motorcycle information and drag racing here was taken second-hand or from the internet.

* * *

_Seven Hours Earlier_

"… the files for the development team you're meeting. I hear they're tough but they are first-rate," Syaoran said, placing stacks of paper in front of a yawning Fanren. "We need them if we're going to finish the Japanese branch in a year, Fanren. Just make a good impression, okay? Try not to be your usual ditzy self."

Fanren opened one file disinterestedly but immediately lit up when Wei brought in coffee. "Such a lifesaver, Wei," she smiled as she drank in the caffeine. Her body was not used to waking up seven o'clock in the morning, in her old party days she would be just falling into bed.

Syaoran was looking at her, concerned. "I know I have that date with Sakura-san, but if you're not up for it…"

"No, you have to go!" Fanren responded quickly. "I mean," she exhaled, "Mother wants me to help you, so I'm not going to let you down, Syaoran."

Her younger brother touched her shoulder in comfort. "You said you were afraid of ruining Father's company, and that's why you don't want it. But you're Fanren Li, my jeh jei, my older sister. I believe there's nothing you _can't_ do."

_Yeah,_ Fanren thought guiltily. _Like how I gave up Li Corp so Mother could tie you to it?_

"Just make sure you come back, Little Brother," she said instead. "So you can fix any mistakes I'll make today."

Syaoran simply sighed. "You can do this, Fanren. I know you can," he encouraged before leaving.

So Fanren's new role in Mother's convoluted plan was to make sure Li Corp was kept afloat while Syaoran secured a fiancée? Well, she'll take it. At least it was better than her former role: playing the drunk, country-hopping, wild child party girl so that Syaoran would think he was the last chance as Li Corp heir. It killed Fanren to see the disappointment in her brother's eyes then, but now it was too late to be anything more than just a pawn in her mother's chess game.

Protect the king; manipulate the pawn; wipe out the enemy.

Yelan Li always remained victorious.

* * *

"It's open!" Tomoyo called from the kitchen when she heard the doorbell. Syaoran hesitated walking into the apartment, but when Daidouji taunted him with a, "Don't be a coward, Li-kun," he took the bait and entered the apartment of his (ahem, fake) girlfriend.

Not to mention his matchmaker also lived here. Syaoran regarded her curiously when he found Daidouji in the kitchen, with a full-body apron tied around her waist, packing bentos into a cardboard box. Seeing the maternal side of the she-devil unnerved him a bit.

Tomoyo smiled at him as she fit the cover over the box, saying, "Good morning, Li-kun. Sakura-chan's still getting ready. She won't be long. Welcome back to Japan, by the way."

Syaoran almost rolled his eyes at her all too innocent look. "As if you didn't plan it that way. I bet it was your idea to have a date this early in the morning too."

This time she looked genuinely surprised as she took off the apron. "You don't know what you're doing today." Tomoyo gave a little laugh as she took in his bewildered face. "Sakura," she called a little louder so the other occupant could hear her, "I finished packing the food, so I'll be going to work now. Give Touya my love! Ittekimasu!"

"Of course! Itterashai!" Sakura responded from her room.

Tomoyo gave Syaoran a wry grin as closed the door behind her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she giggled. He frowned.

What was that supposed to mean?!

Sakura stuck her head out to apologize to Syaoran for her lateness, but by now Syaoran was used to it and told her to take her time. Instead, Syaoran stuck to the kitchen with the cup of fresh coffee Daidouji had left for him. Coffee in a ceramic mug decorated with strawberries- Syaoran could picture Sakura-san's elated face when she'd found them in the store. Syaoran bet he could associate almost half of the items with Sakura (he supposed the other half belonged to Daidouji): the pink flowerpot with a purple iris (for Daidouji's benefit, of course) on the kitchen table, the wooden chairs with bold red hearts the backs, the cheery golden-yellow tablecloth, and a fridge covered with pictures of friends and family.

Sakura appeared soon after, her bright and cheery attitude contagious. "Ohayoo, Syaoran-san!"

He grinned back. "Morning, Sakura-san. I'm curious. _What_ are we doing today?"

She too had that surprised look but Sakura eased it into a sly smile. She teased, "It's. a. secret."

"All right," Syaoran conceded, although thoroughly interested now. "At least tell me why I have to be here at seven in the morning. I know that's early, even for you."

"Oh, shut up," Sakura playfully slapped his shoulder. She grabbed one of the boxes Tomoyo had left, "Could you help me with this, please?"

Syaoran nodded and together they brought down five boxes of food, water, and supplies to his car. (Thankfully Mother supplied him with his own ride now.) "Are we going on a field trip or something?" he guessed.

"Or something," she said mysteriously, placing a cap on his head before mischievously pulling it over his eyes. In return he pulled at her visor teasingly. She offered to drive but Syaoran wanted her to feel the wind tussle her auburn locks. She laughed when it did, feeling as free as a bird.

"Suzuka City?" he asked her incredulously when she gave him the general directions. Sakura just simply smiled and nodded. Along the way he kept on guessing, to which she all shook her head to.

There came a whistle when the car came to a stoplight and Syaoran glared at the motorcyclist until Sakura squealed, "Meiling-chan!"

Though it was a little hard to tell with the helmet around her head, Syaoran could tell his former fiancée sent a smirk his way.

On the other side of the car came another motorcyclist said, "I'm offended you cat-called my sister."

"Onii-chan!"

"Oh, defending her honor, are you Kinomoto?" Meiling challenged, as she revved her engine. "You up for it?"

Touya Kinomoto narrowed his eyes. "You're going to lose."

Then the light turned green and the two took off. "Be safe!" Sakura warned as they disappeared from sight.

Syaoran raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her. "A motorcycle competition?"

* * *

Meiling smirked at Touya when he entered the Suzuka International Racing Course a good three minutes after her. Next to her Fuuma rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you guys raced here again."

Yuuto shook his head and smirked at Fuuma. "It's the foreplay, baby."

Punching him hard in the shoulder and watching him wince, Meiling grinned, "Don't be crude."

The blonde brought out a notepad, nonchalantly saying, "So Fuuma, five to three odds Meiling wins. Still mulling over your stake?"

Meiling glared at the taller man. "You were betting against me?"

He shrugged. "Keeps things interesting. Maybe you won't come first this month. Maybe someone like… me will beat you."

"Don't make me laugh, Mr. Third Place," a female joined their conversation. Karen Kasumi seductively smiled with her red painted lips. "Or maybe this time it'll actually drop two or three places."

"I'd like to see you try getting something higher than seventh place," dared Fuuma.

"Now, now children," Yuuto mocked. "We all know the rules. Take it out on the racetrack or settle it like adults."

"It's all in the foreplay, Yuuto," Meiling rolled her eyes. Several other racers joined Meiling and Co. for their pre-racing ritual of poking fun at one another, reuniting at the sight of old friends and placing good-natured bets.

It didn't take Syaoran and Sakura too long to pull into the Circuit either. Meiling noticed Syaoran's sleek car as it parked and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. "Hey guys," she jerked her chin in the direction, "Sakura-chan's here."

With a pointed look from Meiling, everyone headed to the couple to help Sakura out with the supplies. Of course there were plenty of comments from the hyped up riders.

"Ooh, bento! Thanks, Sakura-chan!"

"Nice boy-toy, Sakura- chan!"

"Your first race, Mr. Li?"

"Kiss! Kiss!" Someone tried to goad the two, but was effectively silenced by a glare by Touya. Meiling just had to snicker as the over-protective brother made yet another person squeal away in fear. He heard her though and Meiling froze as Touya headed her way. Crap. He wasn't angry that she beat him again, right?

"You would tell me honestly, right?" Touya started as she looked at the older man warily. "Why my little sister?"

Oh. _Oh._ It was a real pity that Kinomoto wasn't as involved in her life as President Daidouji was, or else he'd know Meiling was uncomfortable speaking about Destiny's famous duo. A grimace made it to her face before she could cover it, as she said, "I thought your girlfriend already gave you this talk. Probably bribing you with sex and cake."

Touya made a face. "She happens to like my bakery. You would too, if you weren't too busy with work and racing. You haven't answered."

Her eyes found Syaoran easily through the throng of people, talking to Sakura. "She's perfect for him," she answered, her sweet tongue slipping into business mode. "She has the best compatibility with him, based on the things he wants and the things he likes. Sakura is good for him. I can promise you we all did a thorough analysis before making our final decision. Program DESTINY chose her for him; there can be no one else."

"But is he perfect for her?" Touya pressed.

Meiling took a breath to consider. "He isn't in love with her," she granted. "Yet. But if there's one thing I know about Syaoran, it is that he doesn't do anything half-heartedly. It will take the both of them some time to fall in love, but I assure you it will happen. He will love her. And he will care for her and protect her and cherish her. Then you will have nothing to complain about, Touya."

"What if…" Touya hesitated. "…he never tells her he loves her?"

Making quite an unladylike snort, Meiling scoffed. "Under the direction of Destiny's matchmakers? He will, definitely." He was still concerned so she said, "There are a lot of reasons why people don't say those three words. Fear, for one example. But just because he can't say them doesn't mean they aren't true. Give it time," the matchmaker told him. "It's more worthwhile to wait than to have it forced out."

Too bad Meiling didn't realize that waiting wasn't enough for Touya anymore. He had Kaho's example to thank for that.

* * *

"AND THEY'RE OFF! TAKING THE LEAD EARLY IS KAMUI, FOLLOWED CLOSELY BY SUBARU. OH! AND THE SUBARU HS500 PULLS AHEAD OF THE BMW S1000RR, LEAVING KAMUI IN SECOND PLACE! FOLLOWING IS OHJIRO, KENTAROU, AND TAKESHI- AND TAMAYO HAS CUT AHEAD TO THIRD. FIRST TIMER AND THE YOUNGEST TO ENTER THIS COMPETITION IS TOSHIHIKO IN A SURPRISING SEVENTH PLACE! TRAILING BEHIND IS SUZUKA, FOLLOWED BY MIYUKI-CHAN AND MASAYOSHI…" the announcer with spiky blond hair and sunglasses shouted into his microphone as the audience in the stands cheered.

On the other hand, Syaoran narrowed his eyes when he noticed Meiling talking her friends, particularly with Kinomoto. He knew that Sakura's brother was dating Daidouji, after all Meiling did say he was taken and just that morning Daidouji had said she loved him in passing. And didn't he see Daidouji and Kinomoto suspiciously close at Sakura's birthday party? Still, (and no, it couldn't jealousy, because such a thing did not exist between him and her) something rose within Syaoran as he stared at Meiling. It agitated him to see her so close, so friendly with someone else. He was just worried for her; yes, that was it.

He could tell it was Sakura as he felt her presence come up behind him. "I don't get it. Don't you think motorcycles are dangerous?"

"Dangerous? Yes," Sakura nodded. "Did you know that motorcycles have a higher fatality rate than cars? That there are 30 times more motorcycle rider deaths than any other drivers? In Japan, motorcycle accidents account for almost a third of all serious injuries."

"So…?" Syaoran said, not following.

"AND THIS IS A FIRST, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! MASAYOSHI HAS PULLED AHEAD OF MIYUKI-CHAN! THIS IS A TRIUMPHANT DAY FOR THE DAYTONA. BUT MIYUKI AND HER DUCATI 1098R ARE QUICKLY CLOSING THE GAP WHILE KAMUI AND SUBARU ARE HEAD TO HEAD FOR FIRST, BUT SUZUKA GAINS EVEN CLOSER…"

"So I know they're dangerous." Sakura glanced over to Touya and Meiling. "Every rider here knows about it, but they still ride. You see those two over there?" She pointed to a pigtailed girl wearing pink and a man wearing glasses and the white overcoat, who were both surrounded by motorcycles in the pit. "Eri's a mechanic and Icchan is an engineer at Daidouji Inc. Right now they're doing a safety check on all the motorcycles, making sure that the brakes work, there is not too much wear on the tires, there's enough gas, and such.

"The redhead over there is Karen. She works here at the Circuit and is the one who lets us in, but she also provides safety clothing like jackets, pants, and gloves. Especially helmets. If you don't have it, she'll lend it to you."

Next she pointed to a white tent off to the side. "That's the medical tent. Inside is Dr. Tokiko Magami, a doctor from the nearest hospital. She has three or four beds already set up, but just in case, there is an ambulance waiting for the serious accidents."

By now Syaoran was impressed and yet Sakura still had one last say. "As for me," she said raising her clipboard, "I'm the unofficial safety coordinator. These contracts are from every single rider stating that they're well aware of the risk and that they're doing this out of their own volition. I also have the emergency number on speed dial. I went through first-aid training and I'm CPR certified… so I like to think we're prepared for anything."

He shook his head. "And here I thought you were just on food duty."

"Oh no," Sakura grinned. "That's Tomoyo and Yukito-san."

"WE ARE NOW CLOSING INTO THE FINAL STRETCH: MASAYOSHI STRUGGLES TO KEEP THE LEAD AGAINST MIYUKI…"

Sakura turned serious though as her gaze wandered over the bikers who became an extended part of her family. "I understand there's a risk factor involved with motorcycles. And although I can't comprehend why these people would like to get on one and make a sport out of it, I certainly can't stop them when they love it so much. So you make do. _They_ may have made the choice to participate in something dangerous, but _I've_ decided they're going to be the safest riders in the world when they do."

She really was one of a kind. Looking at her in a different light, Syaoran jokingly clutched at his heart. "I think I fell for you a little just now."

Sakura laughed, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, you want to take a look at the bikes? I find it soothing to learn more about how they work." She tugged at his hand and pulled him toward the pit.

"AND SUZUKA WINS! KAMUI AND SUBARU FOLLOW SECOND IN ANOTHER HALF-SECOND AT FIVE MINUTES AND THIRTY-THREE SECONDS…"

* * *

"I REPEAT, THIS IS THE LAST CALL FOR RIDERS PARTICIPATING IN THE THIRD ROUND. TURN IN YOUR CONTRACTS TO SAKURA KINOMOTO IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY…"

"So: clutch," Syaoran said, touching the left-hand lever as Eri nodded, "throttle," this time pointing to the right handle, "gearshift," was on the left, " and brake…" This time Syaoran paused, unsure as he pointed to the right handle again.

"Not quite," someone answered instead. Syaoran glared at Meiling as she jumped onto the Honda NSR500. Smirking, Meiling kick-started the motorcycle with a ripping sound in the air. Her right foot moved to press the control lightly, "Rear brake. Not that you need to know." Meiling twisted the grip with her right hand. "Just to be clear: this is the throttle." With the same hand, she curled her fingers around the lever placed over the throttle. "And this is the front brake."

Syaoran scowled but Eri clapped in admiration. "Nothing less from one of the top three! And a very fitting ride for her," she added as she fingered the red finish of Meiling's bike.

Meiling laughed while she turned off the engine of the bike she sat on, "Go ahead and take it for a spin, Eri." At the girl's incredulous look, Meiling simply nodded, encouraging her to ride the motorcycle. But the smile disappeared the moment Eri left.

"WE HAVE A LATE ENTRY! THE TALENTED MECHANIC ERI JOINS THE RACE ON A HONDA NSR500. TRULY SPECTACULAR…"

"What are you doing here, Meiling?"

"_I_ participate in this event," stated Meiling as she pointedly looked at the ongoing race wistfully. As one of the advanced riders, Meiling opted to join the final rounds that started mid-day. Her favorite was the last round, called the Endurance Run, where cyclists raced the Circuit's entire 5.8 kilometers twice. "What would be your excuse?" She said purposefully in scorn. "It's not a date with Sakura-chan if you're not spending time with her."

Glowering, Syaoran snapped back, "What are you, Daidouji's spy?"

Meiling rolled her eyes. "Well, I do work for her. As you work for Yelan."

With narrowed eyes he said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"ERI'S HONDA PULLS AHEAD TO FIRST! CAN SHE KEEP THE LEAD? LOOK AT THAT SPEED! THE BLUR OF RED!"

"Nothing at all, of course," Meiling shook her head. "Except… you might be fooling everyone, but you aren't able to pull one past me. It's all fake, isn't it." When he didn't answer she knew she'd hit the target. "Let me guess," she scoffed. "Yelan blackballed you into accepting this whole charade so that she'd get some good publicity for the company."

To be fair, she was off, but he couldn't deny that wasn't one of his mother's motives.

"She never changes, does she?" Meiling said with contempt.

Rage flared up in a flash. "Why do you hate my mother so much?"

Biting back the scathing reply detailing Yelan's indiscretions, Meiling narrowed her eyes and gave Syaoran a once-over. "I'm a little disappointed," she said when she finally calmed. "You haven't changed either."

What was it with Meiling that she turned a complete 360?! There was so much repressed hatred that it surprised Syaoran.

"KOTOBUKI IS QUICKLY PULLING UP THE REAR OF THE HONDA. HERE COMES THE TURN! CAN KOTOBUKI MAKE IT TO FIRST?"

"You are still her puppet," Meiling continued, crossing her arms. "You continue to let her pull at your strings and manipulate you. You haven't changed one bit since I ended our engagement."

Getting irritated with her insults, Syaoran would have snapped back but she completely cut him off. "Look at you! You've even bent over backwards to your mother's whims even when you know you're hurting an innocent girl. You _know_ it's wrong, but you're still doing it because Yelan told you to! You're always playing the role of the mother's good little boy."

"No I'm not," he instantly objected.

"You don't even want to be here. You hate motorcycles. And you know where that came from? Your mother. She's hated them ever since a motorcyclist caused your father's accident. And your position at the company? Yelan had you pulled from the archaeology program so you could go into business, I bet."

"THIRD LAP NOW AND KOTOBUKI AND ERI ARE STILL HEAD TO HEAD! WHO WILL TAKE THE LEAD?"

"Wait, how do you even know this?" Syaoran's mind stood at a standstill when she mentioned his father.

"When have you ever done anything for yourself? Done anything that _you_ wanted? Finally let yourself loose, have a little fun? When have you not caved to Yelan's wishes?"

She shook her head in pity. "You're nothing. You're less than nothing now." Meiling looked into his eyes. "_That's_ why I left. You weren't worth my time at all."

Then she left him in a pit of self-doubt and shame… until his eyes flashed with anger.

* * *

"You ready to lose?" Fuuma provoked Meiling as they headed towards the starting line.

"This time? Definitely not," she grinned, slipping on her motorcycle gloves. "I'm keeping my title and all."

"I was the one who taught you how to ride!" Fuuma groaned.

"Well, I'd say the student's become the master now, huh?" snickered Touya as he joined them. "But I'll be taking the title Meiling, thank you very much."

"RIDERS ARE NOW LINING UP FOR THE FINAL ROUND, OR THE ENDURANCE RUN, AS WE LIKE TO CALL IT! DEFENDING HER SEVEN-MONTH LONG FIRST PLACE TITLE IS MEILING LI ON HER BRAND NEW RED HONDA NSR500. ISN'T IT A BEAUTY? CAN OUR LITTLE PHOENIX DEFEND HER TITLE FROM LAST MONTH'S SECOND PLACE TOUYA KINOMOTO WITH HIS HONDA VTX1300? AND ROUNDING UP THIRD WAS FUUMA MONOU…"

"Save your breath, Kinomoto," Meiling shot back.

"Hell yes, because I'm the one getting first," Fuuma smirked.

Meiling turned to face him, glowering. "You better get your money ready, Fuuma, because you're going to lose _big_ time."

"…KAREN ON A DAYTONA TRIUMPH T100, RYOU ON THE SILVER KAWASAKI ZZ-R1200, SHUICHIRO WITH A BLACK KAWASAKI ZZ-RR1200, KARURA ON A SILVER HONDA CBR1100XX, KUJAKU WITH THE BLACK KAWASAKI ZX12R, KOUMOKU WITH…"

"Helmets, gloves!" Sakura called, running through the bikers with two motorcycle helmets. "All safety gear on, everyone!"

She handed one rider a helmet. "Last call for contracts! Hokuto-chan, you can't ride if you don't turn one in."

"LAST MINUTE ADDITIONS ARE: GROSSOM AND HIS BMW K1100RS, HOKUTO-CHAN ON HER SUZUKI GSX-R600, TATRA ON THE ORANGE DAYTONA 675, TETRA ON THE YELLOW DAYTONA 675, GEO ALSO ON A KAWASAKI ZZ-R1200…"

"Thank you," Sakura checked over Hokuto's contract and added it to her clipboard. "Let's have a good race, everyone! Be safe and don't do anything reckless. You may start your engines."

"…AND SYAORAN ON THE BLACK DAYTONA 675!"

_What?!_ Meiling's head exploded.

* * *

_Sorry, everyone. This chapter turned out longer than I anticipated, so I broke it into two parts. I DO hope to post the next part before I return to uni. Thank You to **whitewave16, cupid17, StarAngel02, Annonymous Amethyst, Emerald Divinity, GataAgua, Mrs. Radcliffe 13, snow-maiden13, meow-mix23, SnowCharms, Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan, I deleted this accont, **and **Luminous** for your reviews! Keep them coming!_

**whitewave16: **Thanks for the review. This chapter is mainly S&S and so is the next. E&T will follow soon, though!

**cupid17: **Yay! A new reader! For all the comments, thanks. As for M&S, M's secret shall be revealed soon. Keep reading!

**StarAngel02: **Arigatou for the comments! Yes, I agree, Eriol keeps turning into an unfortunate character… but I'm glad you noticed the folder because it _does_ contain information which (spoiler!) Syaoran will get his hands on soon…

**Annonymous** **Amethyst: **lol, I'm such a wicked little tease, aren't I? Although, just to clear up: Meiling was given a check in an envelope, while Fanren looked inside a _folder_. The secret's in the folder and it contains the reason why M left S. It shall be revealed soon… (wicked grin)

**Emerald Divinity: **Thank you! I return the favor by wishing you a belated New Year's! As for now (it may change) Fanren knows everything: about Meiling's secret and Yelan's plan. But I wouldn't put past the other three to know a little bit more than Syaoran does… Oh, btw, Meiling's envelope=money (although the 'unspeakable amount' will become an issue soon) and Yelan's folder=Meiling's secret. What could possibly be in it? (grin) And I'm glad you know MKR too! Emeraude and Lantis' love story is not over yet, but as to how it ends… well, my lips are sealed. But Emeraude/Ferio's world turns out to be important for a rather minor storyline and may have effects on major storylines… (hint hint) ;D

**GataAgua:** Thank you so much!

**Mrs. Radcliffe 13: **New readers make me so happy! Thanks for the review and story alert! What _do_ you wonder about Meiling? I'd love to know. I'm a S&S shipper myself, so I'll admit that this fic will be leaning heavily towards it, although Meiling does have a hold over Syaoran… and yes, it will cover their entire year all the way to the next April. (grin) A lot can happen in a year, you know!

**snowmaiden13: **Another new reader! You just made my day! Thank you for the review, story alert, _and _adding this story to your faves! Compliments like yours make me want to write more. Thank you again!

**meow-mix23: **thanks again for your review!

**SnowCharms: **Ah yes. I like Yelan too but here she's the villainous puppet master of a mother. (Fei Wong is another villainous puppet master too! Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him.) She does have her reasons though… maybe I'll redeem her in future, distant chapters? At least Fanren's redeemed 'cuz she feels guilty, but the guilt isn't strong enough for her to stop Yelan. As for TxK, I can tell you (since Meiling's never going to use the program for them) that it would be pretty low, like rank 6-10 low… (was that a semi-spoiler?)

**Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan: **Thank you! And the blackmail on Meiling shall be revealed in due time, so no worries. This race is pretty much focused on S/S/M, but as soon as it's done, I'll head back to E&T! (For a short while, at least. They have their separate problems.)

**I deleted this accont: **Thank you, wonderful new reader! Thanks also for putting this story on your faves! As for the quotes, I do try to relate them to the chapter. Though sorry if the layout is hard to read, I'll work on that. Thanks for all the praise!

**Luminous: **Hello to you too, new reader! Thanks for your review!

* * *

Don't forget to review! (Coming next, definitely: Sakura gives Meiling love advice, Syaoran's response, and how do S&S fare?)


	25. Race: two

**Previously… on Destiny at Work**

Syaoran slammed a fist on the hard wood. "Something happened to convince you to not get married. What was it? Who was it? Was it my mother?"

"Why do you even want to know? It's been seven years, Syaoran. Let it rest. Forget it!"

"No," Syaoran shook his head. "I need to have an explanation."

Meiling was desperate. "Why?! You don't even love me anymore, Syaoran!" He took a step back when he realized she was right. Meiling resigned, "I don't love you anymore either."

Syaoran vowed, "I will find out why you left, Meiling." (_Man_)

…

"You're saying you want to take Li-san's case because of the subject," Suoh interpreted. "You find it interesting because two different clients want to know about the subject." Nokoru nodded. "You just don't want the information on Meiling Li to be misconstrued without the complete truth."

"Yes!" Nokoru grinned. "Then we shall continue our investigation!" (_Damsel_)

…

Sakura smiled softly. "I kinda believe that these things should happen naturally… and not left some computer program."

"I believe that too," Syaoran nodded. "So thank you, again."

Grinning, Sakura pointed with her spoon. "Don't think I'm doing this just for you now. I'm not an angel. They say the best way to get over someone is to find someone new, right?" _(Date)_

…

"No," Meiling gritted her teeth. "You're not allowed to touch my desk. You're not going to leave the 'pure of heart' by herself, now are you? Hurry up."

"Alright," Syaoran conceded. Sakura hid a small giggle behind her hand after she watched them argue. _They're definitely close friends, ne? _(_Girl: Nighttide_)

…

"Now Li-san will be warm _and_ stylish when she rides her bike."

"Wait, bike?" Syaoran repeated.

"You didn't know?"Sakura said. "Li-chan is a motorcycle rider. We have competitions once a month, and Li-chan is always one of the top with Onii-chan. But you should see her ride some time. Li-chan is amazing." _(Girl: Eventide)_

…

"No computer program will decide for me who I should love. I will never, ever, fall in love with you," Meiling stated. "I'm not going to return, Syaoran, because I do not love you!" _(Day)_

…

"Eriol," Meiling pointed out, "you _know_ why I'll never return to Syaoran! You honestly think I would go through all this trouble when I know I'm not going to end up with him?!"

"You still love him!"

"I do _not_!" she denied vehemently. _(Day)_

**Destiny at Work… where Fate brings couples together**

* * *

Stepping out of the white tent, Sakura glanced left and right but did not find what she was looking for. She watched the race for awhile but didn't hear the name pop up once so Sakura looked elsewhere. She finally found Meiling sitting alone in the bleachers. For a moment, she stared at the proud and stubborn woman who had deteriorated into one of vulnerability and despair, tugging at the strings of Sakura's heart. There was nothing more she wanted to do than to hug Meiling tightly so Sakura did just that.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered into the long locks of black hair, "Everything's going to be okay."

When Meiling finally pulled away with a watery smile, she tried to laugh it off. "I'm glad. I mean- It's not as if I was worried, or something." She nodded, to convince herself further. "It's not like I love him."

Sakura blinked. "That can't be true." Shaking her head, she amended, "That isn't true Meiling-chan."

And even though she had been denying that every single time, this moment was different. "What are you saying?" she asked. Because it was _Sakura_.

"Of course you love him," Sakura smiled. "I thought that was obvious. When I first saw the both of you together, I immediately thought you were close. There's no mistake about it."

Frowning, Meiling replied, "All you saw us do was bicker."

"You only argue with the people you care about," Sakura nodded confidently. "You would never bother with someone who isn't."

And she was right, Meiling realized.

"Meiling-chan," said Sakura as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I can see that the two of you have a bond together. I know it, and you _know_ you know it. That kind of bond doesn't go away, no matter how long you've been apart or how much distance stands between you. _Of course_ you love him," Sakura insisted.

For once Meiling had nothing to say, but Sakura knew the wheels were turning in her head.

"He's going to wake up soon," smiled Sakura. "You should tell him. He would want to hear it."

Standing, Sakura stretched out her hand. "Come on. Syaoran is waiting for you." And with an encouraging smile, Sakura pulled Meiling out of her seat.

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen Nineteen**

_**The Daring Race, part two**_

"Then, it's finally decided! The 'Dragonfly Race' Champion! The cutest of them all! And the fastest of them all! 'Wing Egg'!" –The Dragonfly Race Announcers (Tamayo Kizaki and Takashi Yamazaki) from _Tsubasa_ _RESERvoir_ _CHRoNiCLE _(By the way, the winner of the race was Sakura)

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP: The following characters appeared/mentioned/referenced in Hitsuzen Nineteen also belong to CLAMP:

_Angelic Layer-_ Angelic Layer Host and Ichiro Mihara_  
X/1999-_ Karen Kasumi, Fuuma Monou, and Tokiko Mogami  
_Wish- _Shuichiro Kudo  
_RG Veda- _Karura-ou, Ryu-ou, Kujaku, and Koumoku-ten  
_Tokyo Babylon-_ Hokuto Sumeragi  
_Tsubasa_ _RESERvoir_ _CHRoNiCLE- _Grossom  
_Magic Knight Rayearth- _Tatra, Tetra, and Geo Metro  
_Duklyon: Clamp School Defenders- _Eri Chusonji  
_Clamp School Detectives-_ Nokoru Imonoyama, Akira Ijyuin,and Suoh Takamura

* * *

_Two Hours Earlier_

"…KAREN ON A DAYTONA TRIUMPH T100, RYOU ON THE SILVER KAWASAKI ZZ-R1200, SHUICHIRO WITH A BLACK KAWASAKI ZZ-RR1200, KARURA ON A SILVER HONDA CBR1100XX, KUJAKU WITH THE BLACK KAWASAKI ZX12R, KOUMOKU WITH…"

"Helmets, gloves!" Sakura called, with two motorcycle helmets in her hands, running through the bikers competing for the Endurance Run. "All safety gear on, everyone!"

She handed one rider a helmet. "You're absolutely sure about this?" she asked Syaoran softly.

"Of course," he answered, taking the helmet. He watched her face fall a bit. "Hey. I passed the preliminaries with flying colors, remember? Here."

Sakura took his contract rather reluctantly, looking it over. Sure enough, Karen's stamp of approval glared back at her, allowing Syaoran to ride in the Endurance Run. Then her finger trailed down to his emergency contacts and she froze. Syaoran had put her number down in case something happened.

_I trust you_, Sakura understood his intent. "You can trust me," he said, slipping on the helmet. "I can do this."

She smiled and for an extra measure she hooked pinkies with him. Syaoran looked startled for a moment but did not at all think the pinky promise was childish when she grinned, "Ganbatte." He nodded, letting her return to duty. "Last call for contracts!" Sakura called out louder. "Hokuto-chan, you can't ride if you don't turn one in."

"LAST MINUTE ADDITIONS ARE: GROSSOM AND HIS BMW K1100RS, HOKUTO-CHAN ON HER SUZUKI GSX-R600, TATRA ON THE ORANGE DAYTONA 675, TETRA ON THE YELLOW DAYTONA 675, GEO ALSO ON A KAWASAKI ZZ-R1200…"

"Thank you," Sakura checked over Hokuto's contract and added it to her clipboard. "Let's have a good race, everyone! Be safe and don't do anything reckless. You may start your engines."

Sakura glanced at Syaoran and he winked. She winked back.

"Good luck everyone! Your lunches will be waiting for you," she teased before heading off the tracks to her customary spot at the watchtower for the Endurance Race.

"…AND SYAORAN ON THE BLACK DAYTONA 675!"

_What?!_ Meiling's head exploded. _Why the hell is here? Who in the effing seven hells let him in? What is he thinking? Doesn't he hate motorcycles? What the hell is he trying to prove? Does he even know how to ride? The idiot!_

"BEFORE THE RACE BEGINS, LET'S TAKE A MOMENT TO THANK KAREN KASUMI FOR THE RACETRACK TODAY, SAKURA KINOMOTO FOR KEEPING THINGS WELL ORGANIZED, ERI CHUSONJI AND ICHIRO MIHARA FOR BICYCLE REPAIRS, AND DOCTOR TOKIKO MOGAMI FOR TREATING TODAY'S MINOR INJURIES AND THE THREE CASES OF HEAT EXHAUSTION. REMEMBER TO KEEP HYDRATED…"

Meiling looked stretched out her neck to see the black Daytona. _Okay,_ Meiling tried to calm down. _Black helmet with a green stripe, black shoes, borrowed white gloves, rented green and white jacket –hell, of course Syaoran and his obsession of green. Black, white and green, Meiling. Black, white and green. _She revved her engine determinedly.

"HERE AT THE WATCHTOWER WE HAVE SAKURA-CHAN TO WAVE THE STARTING FLAG FOR THE FINAL RACE. SHE RAISES THE GREEN FLAG AND THE COUNTDOWN BEGINS..."

Black, green and white. Black, green and white.

_three..._

I can prove damn Meiling wrong. The hell with her.

_two..._

Please, let all of them be safe. Good luck.

_one!_

"AND THERE THEY GO! TOUYA AND FUUMA IMMEDIATELY TAKE OFF TO LEAD THE PACK, BUT WHAT'S THIS? MEILING HAS FALLEN TO FIFTH, NO, SEVENTH PLACE! AND QUICKLY DROPPING! IF THIS CONTINUES, MEILING MAY NOT EVEN MAKE IT TO THE TOP TEN! CAN THE NSR 500 PULL AHEAD?"

Syaoran glared at Meiling through the plastic of his helmet. He knew what she was doing. Well, he didn't need her protection. Shifting into a higher gear and pressing on the gas, he left her behind in his dust.

At least he was a quick learner, especially when angry. Good job on teaching him the fundamentals of a bike, Meiling.

"SYAORAN ZOOMS IN FRONT OF MEILING WITH AMAZING SPEED! HE PASSES TETRA AND TATRA ON THEIR DAYTONAS AS WELL, GAINING A SOLID TENTH PLACE! THE ORDER NOW IS AS FOLLOWS: TOUYA, FUUMA, AND KAREN BATTLING OUT FOR THE TOP THREE, FOLLOWED BY RYOU, KARURA, KUJAKU, KOUMOKU - WAIT, HOKUTO GAINS TO SEVENTH PLACE! KOUMOKU NOW IN EIGHTH, SYAORAN MOVES AHEAD QUICKLY INTO NINTH - WITH MEILING AS THE LAST OF THE TOP TEN!"

Fine, he thinks he can hop on a motorcycle and he's god? Meiling gritted her teeth. He's barely pushing past legal speed limit. Well, he'd never traveled near 250 miles per hour before, and right now, Meiling knew she could. She pushed on the gas harder, watching out of the corner of her eye the dial of the speedometer go up.

Bite me, Meiling mocked.

"LOOK AT THIS! THE RED HONDA NSR 500 IS GAINING SPEED AND BYPASSING ALL THE OTHER RIDERS WITH EASE! WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, MEILING! DROPPING TO TENTH PLACE IN THE FIRST THIRTY SECONDS, SHE PULLS UP TO FIFTH IN FIVE! RYOU BETTER WATCH OUT BECAUSE MEILING IS RIGHT BEHIND HIM. IT'S SILVER VERSUS RED, KAWASAKI VERSUS HONDA, AND NEITHER IS GIVING UP AN INCH!"

Sakura gasped. Surprisingly, everything was going extremely well. She couldn't help it, but her green eyes followed Syaoran as he made it to the top ten as a rookie. And then he pulled up to seventh place! Was it possible he was a racer in a past life? Because he was being extremely lucky.

Clasping her hands together in excitement, _win Syaoran win_, she dared to hope.

"AND WE MAKE IT TO THE FIRST CURVE- THE ONE OF THE MANY TRIALS TO RACE THROUGH. ONE WRONG MOVE AND YOU COULD LOSE YOUR PLACE! TOUYA AND FUUMA ARE THE FIRST TO APPROACH IT, BUT WITH FUUMA ON THE INSIDE HE MAY ACTUALLY GAIN A SOLID LEAD. BUT NO! TOUYA REFUSES TO BE SECOND AGAIN AS HE PUSHES AHEAD! KAREN FOLLOWS IN THIRD AND MEILING AND RYOU ARE COMING SOON- CAN MEILING PULL OFF THE SAME THING TOUYA DID?"

Damnit. Looking into her rearview mirrors, Meiling could still see Syaoran's black Daytona. Time to pull it up a notch, because there was no way a newbie like Syaoran could be one of the elite. He was beneath her, past her, absolutely not a _part_ of her at all and she needed to put him into his place.

So in the first bend, Meiling drove ahead of Ryou and Karen. Easy.

"MEILING MAKES IT TO THIRD! THIS IS ASTONISHING! BUT CAN MEILING DEFEAT TOUYA AND FUUMA TO DEFEND HER TITLE? AS WE REACH THE STRAIGHTAWAY, HERE IS THE ORDER AS RIDERS CROSS THE FIRST KILOMETER MARK: TOUYA, FUUMA, MEILING, RYOU, KAREN, KUJAKU, KARURA, HOKUTO, SYAORAN, KOUMOKU, GEO, SHUICHIRO, TATRA, TETRA, GROSSOM..."

Crap. With that curve Syaoran lost two places and just barely hung onto the top ten. He was worth Meiling's time, damnit! But with Meiling in the third, it seemed almost too tough. Syaoran smirked. Impossible was not in his dictionary.

He would just have to go faster, wouldn't he?

"GEO KNOCKS KOUMOKU OUT OF THE TOP AND GAINS THE TENTH SPOT! SYAORAN ALSO MOVES AHEAD TO THE EIGHTH SPOT, BUT HOKUTO'S NOT READY DONE JUST YET. THE BOTH OF THEM ARE TIED FOR SEVENTH- OH! KARURA REFUSES TO GIVE UP! AND HERE COMES THE SECOND CURVE- MEILING COULD MAKE IT TO SECOND JUST YET!"

Yet the top five remained the same with Touya in first and Meiling in third. But Sakura almost didn't care- Syaoran had secured his spot as seventh place and he was gaining on Kujaku. It was exhilarating: the excitement and hope, along with a touch of danger... all in the spirit of competition.

This was what the race was all about!

"THE NEXT GROUP IS MAKING IT TO THE CURVE- HOW WILL THIS CHANGE THE ORDER?"

Faster, faster, faster, the engine of the black Daytona hummed. Stepping on the gas for all it's worth. Meiling was just ahead, he could still see her. Syaoran could- _would_ make it as the motorcycle thrust forward faster than he'd experienced. Just a little bit more, he focused on the red phoenix on the back of Meiling's jacket and leaned into the track's curve. _Faster._ _Harder!_

So focused Syaoran was that he saw too late when the black Kawasaki swerved in front of him.

Meanwhile, there was a strange feeling pooling at the pit of Sakura's stomach. Yue liked to call it a premonition, but both Yukito and her believed it was just because Sakura cared so deeply that she could just sense if something was not right. Worry began to gnaw at her intestines and Sakura could stand still no further. She had to be there whenever whatever happened. She practically flew down the steps of the watchtower.

"Code yellow, code yellow!" she shouted.

_Brake! _Syaoran's mind screamed. Instinct kicked in and just like in a car he slammed on the brakes with his foot. The rear brake pulled the back wheel to a stop immediately with a skid of rubber against pavement, smoke billowing out from the friction. But with the engine still running and the Daytona leaning right, Syaoran realized that this was a terribly bad idea. Visions of a mocking Meiling filled his head. "_Rear brake._ _Not that you need to know. Just to be clear,"_ with a belated response Syaoran pulled at the correct brake but the brake system had already locked up, "_this is the front brake."_

But it was too late and Syaoran could already feel himself falling.

As for Meiling, all she felt wrong was the lack of the announcer's annoying commentary. Then, looking up, safety guards started waving the yellow warning flag and obediently she squeezed the front brake to gradually slow down. A yellow flag meant no passing, that there was something wrong. Wha- the thought was interrupted by the screeching sound that grated Meiling's nerves like nails on a chalkboard. _No idiot!_ Meiling wanted to scream at the unknown rider. _You never brake in a middle of a race, especially never _that _suddenly! Who the hell…_

Then literally red flags started waving.

"Code red, code red!" Sakura repeated into the walkie-talkie. "Get sensei here!"

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. I REPEAT, ALL RIDERS PLEASE HEED ALL WARNING FLAGS AND PULL TO A SAFE STOP. SYAORAN HAS FALLEN BENEATH HIS MOTORCYCLE, KUJAKU HAS BARELY MOVED AWAY, HOKUTO HAS TUMBLED OFF HER BIKE, AND KARURA HAS VEERED INTO THE GRASSY AREA. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. WE ARE PAGING DOCTOR TOKIKO MOGAMI TO THE SCENE. PAGING MOGAMI-SENSEI…"

By the time Sakura raced up to the scene, Kujaku had pulled an unconscious Syaoran out from the Daytona. Karura was fine but a bit shaken and Hokuto pulled her head from her helmet, shaking her head blearily. Geo and other later half of the riders were beginning to form a crowd.

"Someone get Mogami-sensei!" Sakura ordered as she knelt beside Syaoran, shaking his shoulder none too gently but he remained unresponsive. Geo nodded and ran off in one direction. She pulled off the black helmet and leaned in, her heart pounding as she heard nothing.

"Is he going to be alright?" Tatra was saying.

"Is he breathing?" Tetra voiced.

With a relief Sakura found his pulse. She thanked the gods silently and she unzipped his bulky jacket. At least he wasn't bleeding. _Come on Syaoran,_ she pleaded silently, opening up his airway and tilting his head back. She had done this before, but never so personal. Two rescue breaths, she remembered. One hundred compressions for sixty seconds. Then repeat.

She pinched his nose and placed her mouth over his, giving him air. Nothing. She placed her right over her left hand and interlocked her fingers and positioned herself over his chest. Pushing down, she counted quietly. One, two, three, four…

"What happened?" Fuuma asked as he and the current top five racers arrived. As the crowd opened to reveal Sakura administering cardiopulmonary resuscitation, Touya swore explicitly. Ryou immediately went to go get help.

"What an idiot," grumbled Touya as he knelt on the other side. He gave his little sister a look and she nodded, as she finished with a, "…ninety-nine, one hundred."

Sakura moved away from Syaoran's chest towards his head as Touya placed his interlocked hands where Sakura had been but did not push. _Please, _Sakura silently begged as she pressed her lips against his. She pulled back and out of the corner of her eye she saw Meiling sink to her knees in numb shock. Sakura leaned in again and met his unyielding lips once more desperately. _Please, Syaoran. _

Touya had only started the compressions when Syaoran started coughing. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the signs of life. Elated, Sakura hugged him.

"We're here," Dr. Tokiko turned up, with Geo and Ryou in tow. Her patient had slipped back into unconsciousness, but the doctor confirmed that he had regained a normal breathing rate. "He just needs some rest. Help him on the gurney," she commanded.

"Emergency responded," Sakura said into the walkie-talkie. "Patients are at a non-critical level. We restart the race in one hour." She ordered Kujaku, Hokuto, and Karura to have a check-up and they followed the ambulance in the go-cart.

"EMERGENCY HAS BEEN AVERTED, EVERYONE! NONE OF THE VICTIMS ARE IN CRITICAL CONDITIONS BUT ARE BEING TREATED FOR MINOR INJURIES. AFTER WE TAKE A MOMENT TO CLEAR THE TRACKS, WE WILL START THE RACE AGAIN IN AN HOUR."

"C'mon, Meiling," Fuuma said as he pulled her up. She had this blank look on her face that didn't sit well with him. "Let's go get ready."

Meiling wrapped her arms around herself. It was as if the world had gone cold. He could have _died_. And the last thing she told him was that he was worthless. She was the one who goaded him! "I can't, Fuuma. Tell the coordinators I'm going sit this one out."

"Meiling, he's fine now. Sakura-chan saved him."

"Racing can't clear my head today, Fuuma. Not today."

He gave her a long searching look before he finally said, "He's the guy you were trying to leave behind." When her eyes widened Fuuma knew he was right. He nodded. "Alright. I'll talk to Karen and the others." Meiling nodded thankfully.

And so, much later, Sakura stepped out of the white tent, looking for Meiling…

* * *

_Now_

"I'm only going to say this once," Meiling said as she looked at him seriously. "I love you."

A beat passed between them and for a second Meiling regretted even listening to Sakura. But Meiling couldn't help it, believing in the petite auburn-haired woman was as essential as breathing.

"You're saying this _now_?" Syaoran asked incredulously.

The bitch that was Meiling came back in a flash. "You don't believe me," she threw up her hands.

"_Of course_ I don't," he said snidely. "You're the woman I haven't talked to seven years-"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic."

"-who left in the middle of the night-"

"It was five o'clock in the afternoon!"

"-without a word or a letter as much as a goodbye-"

"I told you we were breaking up when you called!"

Syaoran stopped in mid-rant when he heard this. "I thought you were talking about the phone line, not about our _relationship!_" he growled out. "And over the _phone_, Meiling? You ended our engagement over a phone call?"

Meiling frowned to herself. Even she thought that was tactless, but it was necessary. "I broke up with you _because_ I loved you!"

"What kind of twisted logic is that?" Syaoran glared. "Besides, what do you care? I wasn't worth your time, remember?"

And just like that, Meiling understood what he was trying to prove. "If you weren't such an ass right now, I'd hit you."

"That's right, hurt the wounded," said Syaoran. Apparently in his fall the motorcycle had broken his right arm and his fingers had gotten caught in the handle so were now in a splint. Aside from the other minor scrapes and bruises, Syaoran was perfectly fine.

"You are so stupid sometimes," Meiling started. "You actually believed that so you got on a motorcycle (you know nothing about, by the way) and raced at high-flying speeds just so you could prove me wrong? You could have done a lot more worse than that cast, and you not only put yourself in danger, but you put me and the other racers there with you too. Hokuto's lucky she's not paralyzed!"

She glared at him when he was about to rebuttal. "I'm not done yet, it's still my turn. You could have died out there, Syaoran. You should have known that I was lying. I mean, we spent two years together and we even got engaged. Did you really think that you mean nothing to me? You were just so insistent that you wanted to know why I left, so I gave you the most pathetic excuse in the world to get you to give up."

"Then why did you leave?"

Meiling sighed. "I stand by what I said. I broke up with you because I love you. Still do, actually. When they had to pull you from the accident, I was scared, to think that we lost you."

"Still not following."

"I only want what's best for you, Syaoran. I want you to be happy, and frankly, healthy and unhurt. You should get married with someone who loves you the most and create a happy family with her. And that's… that's not a picture that includes me. That's not what I want… for myself."

"You could have talked to me," Syaoran said like a petulant child.

Meiling grimaced. "You would have convinced me to stay. We would have gotten married, and for the last seven years we would've been unhappy and looking for a divorce. Look at us now, Syaoran. I was the one who goaded you to race today!"

He took the time to listen. She was right, their relationship wasn't the lasting kind. He even admitted it himself, awhile ago, he wasn't in love with her now and she wasn't either. So what were they now?

"Marriage doesn't suit me. I would have dragged you down with me," mused Meiling. "But I still… care about you, Syaoran. I still love you."

"Just not the kind of love where we get we get married and grow old together."

"Nope. Just the kind where we annoy each other to no end."

Syaoran shook his head in amusement. "So that's all? That's why you left? You didn't want to get married?"

Meiling looked into his eyes so he wouldn't think she was lying. "Not to you. I care too much about you to get married to you." Because she wasn't lying.

He accepted that. And to show that he accepted her overdue explanation, he lightly said, "Jeez, I already have four annoying sisters, I don't need an annoying friend."

Meiling tried to smirk as she said, "If it counts for something, I've already filled my quota of annoying brothers too."

Friends. Or quasi-friends now. "You should be nicer to me. I could've died, remember?"

Meiling rolled her eyes. "I take that back. You wouldn't have died."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you have a lucky charm," Meiling smiled. And her name is Sakura.

* * *

_Earlier_

It was a good couple meters when Meiling finally regained sense of herself. Pulling away from Sakura's insistent grip, she stopped. "Sakura-san…" and the other girl turned around, cocking her head to the side curiously.

"You're right. I do love Syaoran." Meiling said, wanting to be clear. "But I'm not _in_ love with him."

Sakura blinked. "I know," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing the in world.

Frowning, Meiling tried to explain, "But all your talk about love and bonds…"

Another smile blossomed on her face. "Meiling-chan," she said gently, "Don't you know? There are many types of love. The love you share with your friends, your mother, your peers, your brother, anyone! …they are all different. But it doesn't change the fact that it's love." She tugged at Meiling's hand again. "There are too many lonely people who believe they're not loved, so you need to tell him. Right away. C'mon!"

But Meiling pulled away once more. "And what about you, Sakura-san? Do _you_ love Syaoran?"

At that, Sakura paused. _Good,_ Meiling was silently proud. _At least she's taking it seriously. _Even if the basis of their relationship is fake –there's no way they're in love _now_– neither Syaoran nor Sakura have the ability to fake their emotions. Especially Sakura, since it wasn't in her to lie. But it was too early for them to be serious, so Meiling made it easy for Sakura by not waiting for the brunette to answer.

"Sakura." Meiling said it without honorifics so the brunette would know she was serious. "As a matchmaker, if there's one thing I know about love, it would be that it starts in the most unbelievable places. One look. One meeting. One experience. But if you aren't open to the idea, it will never work."

The matchmaker took a step back, giving Sakura space. "I will tell him," she agreed, "because he should know. But when you find your answer… it's not me who you should tell."

And Meiling left, heading towards the medical tent while Sakura stood still to contemplate the seed that was planted. Meiling only looked back once, and Sakura smiled in encouragement.

Tell him.

* * *

_Later_

Sakura waved goodbye to the bus filled with motorcycle competition riders as it rode off into the afternoon sun. As it was tradition, the winner of the Endurance Run bought everyone the first round of drinks as they celebrated well into the night. (This month, Fuuma won with Touya again in a close second place.) It was a private event reserved for riders only, so the only thing Sakura was allowed to do was rent a bus so everyone would get home safely. All that was left for her now was to pack up and go home.

A growl filled the silent air and Sakura clutched at her stomach. "Did you even eat?" a familiar voice asked her.

"Syaoran-san! You didn't get on the bus?"

Syaoran wryly chuckled. "Well, considering I couldn't even finish a lap, I decided not to go to the after-party. Besides, spending five minutes with them was more than enough." He raised his cast, where there was barely any white space left as Meiling and her friends scribbled remarks like _too bad, better luck next time,_ and _get well soon._ Touya and Meiling shared the same sentiment: _BAKA!_

Sakura laughed as she admired the handiwork. With a pink marker she squeezed in a simple cherry blossom to wish him well. "I won't disagree it was an unwise choice."

"Don't worry," Syaoran said grimly. "I learned my lesson. That's the last of motorcycles for me."

"I'm glad," nodded Sakura. "Because, Syaoran-san, I… I care. I do care about you, if you're hurt or unhappy, healthy or happy. You've become important to me."

He looked at her, beginnings of a smile starting to form. "And you to me as well. Meiling told me you saved my life. Even Magami-sensei said I was lucky you gave me CPR so quickly, any later and I could have suffered brain damage."

"I did what anybody would do," humbly said Sakura.

"You know, that's the second time you've saved me," Syaoran mulled. "First with the Couple of the Year and now my life… you really must be an angel."

"No, I'm not!" Sakura smiled at his teasing.

"And you also know, that's the second you've kissed me. This time it was on the lips."

"That shouldn't count," she insisted. "You were unconscious."

"Kiss of life," Syaoran shook his head. "Definitely counts." He laughed at her dubious glare- it was so wonderfully cute. "C'mon, let's get you something to eat. I hear there are lunches waiting for us…"

They ate a very late lunch together, enjoying the food Tomoyo had made and the sweets from Yukito. Sakura giggled as Syaoran fumbled with the chopsticks in his left hand. She fed him from her own chopsticks (until he could not bear the humiliation any longer and was reduced to stabbing the food in order to eat). Next time, they vowed, they'd get a fork.

* * *

Finally Syaoran had gotten the explanation he wanted, so there was no need to keep searching. He and Meiling were _friends_ now and now they had settled into a relationship where they didn't have to be each other's antagonist.

In good conscience he could not continue hiring the private detectives, so he arrived at their office, to be greeted politely by the blonde. The detective with dark hair offered Syaoran tea, but he refused to focus on his task. He would see to it personally that every document would be shredded.

But the blue-haired investigator handed him a manila folder, a P.I.'s standard container of secrets, and he wavered. One look couldn't possibly hurt. One by one he skimmed the contents of the folder, bypassing the mundane…

A copy of her motorcycle license.

…pausing at the alarming…

A newspaper clipping of her accident.

A receipt of a Honda NSR500 paid at once in full.

…until ultimately stopping at the downright betraying truths…

A plane ticket leaving Hong Kong for New York on the eighth of August.

A $500,000 transfer into her account on the eighth of August.

A total balance of _one million dollars_ from various accounts.

All under the direction of Yelan Li.

"What?!"

* * *

_Thank You to **darkruby, brightestoflights, Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan, michiko14anime, athene, SnowCharms, SakuraJade, japaneserockergirl, .blueberries., Emerald Divinity, ROAR-Lisa, meow-mix23, Mrs. Radcliffe 13, **and **StarAngel02** for your reviews! Keep them coming!_

**darkruby: **lol. I know, isn't Syaoran laughingly predictable?! Welcome, new reader!

**brightestoflights: **Hey! Welcome to the Destiny scene! Thanks for reading my other story as well. Ack, at least Syaoran knows now that racing's a bad idea. (Hey, he made it to the top ten though!) And you're right, Sakura knew, but she had her reservations too. But Sakura's a supporter of free will (as in her speech last chapter) so even though she doesn't like the idea, she'll do her damn hardest to make sure they're safe. (Syaoran's super luck for that, ne?)

**Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan:** Thank you! A touch of E&T shall be in the next chapter (Tomoyo definitely begins to suspect something) but as I said earlier, they'll be having separate issues for awhile…

**michiko14anime: **I love getting new readers! Ohayo! Yup, Syaoran raced. And failed. :D

**athene: **Hello new reader! Aw, but don't you think S&M could be sweet? Lots of history, you know. Lol. (jk!) But now they are strictly friends, or at least Meiling thinks so… (Vengeful Syaoran is back!)

**SnowCharms: **Good to know what you thought! Actually, last chapter Syaoran learned the controls of the bike, this chapter it was revealed that he passed a prelims test and he has a natural sense of balance (plus Sakura's luck on his side!) so he more or less was able to control the bike. Though not so much at the most crucial moment… baka Syaoran!

**SakuraJade: **I've said this before, but THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews! They're so detailed and insightful and perceptive and just make my day whenever I read them! I haven't finished completely replying yet, but I'm getting there. Thanks also for adding this story to your faves!

**japaneserockergirl: **Thanks so much your reviews! You have very important questions, but they will be revealed. In fact, very soon. (grin)

**.blueberries.:** Another new reader! (hugs!) Thanks again for the review!

**Emerald Divinity: **Ikr, Syaoran's racing! Although, I have to admit, I was channeling the Dragonfly Race from Tsubasa. Fuuma won (lucky him) and as for the S&S 'date' that term is used _very_ loosely. Tomoyo outlined it as 'meet with each other' when she was talking about their contracts and Meiling referred to it as 'spending time [together]' in the last chapter. And we all know S&S aren't _really_ dating so their 'dates' are really just, for now, two friends hanging out. (pity) So technically, any time they're seen together would count as a date. (key words: technically & for now) Oh, and Sakura got pulled away to keep things coordinated while Meiling swooped in and verbally attacked Syaoran. Lol.

**ROAR-Lisa: **Thanks for your review!

**meow-mix23:** Thank you for all of your reviews! I see that you're caught up now. I also feel bad for Eriol but he's been neglecting poor Kaho so it's all his fault. Too bad Syaoran didn't win, but even if he did that would be stretching it, ne?

**Mrs. Radcliffe 13: **Oh love triangles! (heart) You may hate them but I love them so. Meiling keeps leading Syaoran on because as she said, she loves him. He's important to her and she doesn't want to let go of him despite the reason she left (nope, not sharing that just yet!). A dash of T&E will be in the next chapter. (:

**StarAngel02: **(grin) I love that you're outraged at stupid Syaoran. Because driving under the influence (even if it's just anger) is still stupid… which is why he ended up in the tent. (Yup, you were right!) As for Sakura, I made her a little older/wiser, especially love-wise. (She had her heart broken by a gay ex-boyfriend, how can you blame her?) I've always seen Sakura as the empathic, selfless one (I'll admit she's a little modeled after Belldandy from Oh My Goddess… so maybe that's where the almost nonhuman qualities come in?) so that's how she knew about Meiling's feelings. This Sakura's not as dense as CCS Sakura, but this Sakura's especially dense in matters of her own heart. (As in this chapter it took Meiling for her to realize that Syaoran was important to her.) And manila FOLDERS! Well, Syaoran has one now, but it doesn't (yet) contain the same things as Yelan's…

* * *

Don't forget to review! There's also a poll on my profile about Destiny's mysteries. Please at least check it out, because even if you don't vote, it lists the top ten major plotlines that would be helpful to know. (I would, though, love the votes!)


	26. Keeper

**Previously… on Destiny at Work**

"I believe we should talk about the real reason we are all here: Destiny's Couple of the Year."

"I accept," Sakura declared suddenly. Her clear, green eyes focused on Syaoran. "I'll play the female part."

"I see. Li-kun? Do you accept as well?"

Syaoran's eyes didn't leave Sakura's, watching a beautiful smile blossom on her face when he answered. "I do." _(Match)_

+ … + … +

_I regret that it had to end like this. I regret to realize this now and not earlier.  
Kaho _(Home)

…

"I see things that others fail to notice. But it makes me a bad assistant when I do not report these findings to you. When there were signs, and I could have warned you. I believe," Spinel said quietly, "that you are smart enough to figure it out when it is important enough to you." _(Home)_

…

It was no coincidence that Ruby Moon suddenly appeared. What were the Reeds up to, associating themselves with the likes of Ruby? Spinel knew nothing about Xinghuo. Fei Wong the father, on the other hand, was a director of Hiiragizawa Industries, and an ambitious one as well. He would have resented the fact that Eriol became president. What were they planning, and what did Ruby have to do with it? _(Girl: Nighttide)_

…

"Sir," Xing Huo finally started, "The last two weeks included Hiiragizawa arriving in Japan for Destiny at Work related business. He also acquired a house in Tomoeda for his mother Adelaide Hiiragizawa."

Finally Fei Wong smiled to his daughter. "Very good, Xinghuo." Then he received a text message and he smirked. "I have just been informed Hiiragizawa has called in sick. Your time has come, Xinghuo. You better be ready." _(Home)_

+ … + … +

"I was tired of pretending. The only reason I was dating you was because you were rich. But I couldn't in good conscience get married to you, so I broke it off. Be happy. You narrowly escaped a gold digger," Meiling said. _(Man)_

…

"Marriage doesn't suit me. I would have dragged you down with me," mused Meiling. "But I still… care about you, Syaoran. I still love you."

Syaoran shook his head. "So that's all? That's why you left? You didn't want to get married?" _(Race: two)_

…

"You're saying you want to take Li-san's case because of the subject," Suoh interpreted. "You find it interesting because two different clients want to know about the subject." Nokoru nodded. "You just don't want the information on Meiling Li to be misconstrued without the complete truth."

"Yes!" Nokoru grinned. "Then we shall continue our investigation!" (_Damsel_)

+ … + … +

"They forgot to mention another couple," Kaho at last spoke. "They make the picture of a perfect couple, don't they?"

Touya watched his girlfriend and Hiiragizawa beam together, proud of their work. Touya could almost hear the little laugh Tomoyo gave at a comment Hiiragizawa said. Touya shook his head, turning back to Kaho. "It's not like that. We of all people should know."

"Would we? What if we're the only people they're fooling? The paparazzi could get a hundred of incriminating photos of those two lovebirds together and all they'd have to do is pull one of us out to deny it. For all we know, they could be dating and we're their alibis."

"No." Touya said, rather forcefully. _(Announcement: Damsel)_

**Destiny at Work… where Fate brings couples together**

* * *

**WHEN SYAORAN MET SAKURA**

**The prelude to the love story between two strangers at first sight**

**_By Naoko Yanagisawa, Photographs by Takashi Yamazaki_**

If you've been living under a rock for the past month (gasp!), then you haven't heard of Destiny's newest Couple of the Year. Syaoran Li, 27, and Sakura Kinomoto, 25, are called the 'cutest couple yet' by the presidents of Destiny at Work. For this May issue, we got to sit down for an interview and photo shoot with this uber-cute couple to ask them a few questions. Here's everything and anything you wanted to know about Syaoran Li (SL) and Sakura Kinomoto (SK)!

**Introduce yourselves first.**

**SL: **Hm, okay, some things about Sakura… well, first, she's an amazing and talented person. She's kind and generous and funny and smart- okay, I'll stop with the compliments! She's a curator; she's fluent in several languages like Japanese, Cantonese, English, Russian, and Arabic… she's what you'd call people person. We get along great.

**SL: **Syaoran is definitely a great guy! People think of him as this untouchable businessman, but he really isn't. He's just dependable; when he decides on something, he's always determined to see it through. But there's a softer, gentler side to him… probably because of his matriarchal family: he loves his four older sisters and his mother even though he doesn't like to admit it!

**Destiny at Work is famous for pairing successful couples. The First Couple, Takashi Yamazaki and Chiharu Mihara-Yamazaki, got married and are expecting their first child. The Second Couple, Yoshiyuki Tereda and Rika Sasaki, have recently announced their engagement. However, both couples had a previous history. How do you feel about being the first couple to be paired as strangers?**

**SK: **I think it's great! There are lots of people who meet as strangers through Destiny but they aren't given as much coverage as the Couples of the Year. There are many success stories and I feel like we are already one. Destiny has given me a new best friend in Syaoran.

**SL: **"Love at first sight." It's an interesting concept, taking two people who haven't met before and seeing if they can fall in love. It's possible. We're going on the right track, at least. Sakura's a person I can talk to anytime. She's a good friend.

**So is there any pressure to succeed?**

**SL: **Not at all. Right now they [the matchmakers] are focusing on setting up our relationship. For us to end up like the previous couples it takes time, and Daidouji understands that. I think setting up a foundation, especially a friendship like ours, is really important right now.

**SK:** Exactly! Which why I already think we're a success.

**What about the other couples this year?**

**SK: **We met them together at the Announcement Ceremony. It's a fantastic opportunity that Akira Matsumoto and Maki Mihara get to have a wedding of their dreams. When I saw them, they were so happy in love! It's cute how they give each other little looks when they think no one's looking. I hope to be like that one day.

**SL: **I've dealt with Ferio Pillar before though, and I was surprised to learn he'd taken part in something like this. He didn't seem like the type. But even though he never met Fuu Houoji before, when they got together it was like they've been friends for long time.

**SK: **Kind of like "Love is blind," right? They didn't need to actually see each other to form a relationship, you know? I think it's romantic.

**CONTINUES ON PAGE 33**

* * *

**0010110001100010100**

**110010**

**00100101010010100010100100**

**0110010011010101…**

"Okay, I've got the last of them," Nakuru Akizuki tried to grin. She handed her copy of the key to the Hiiragizawa Manor to Spinel. "So I won't be needing this anymore."

Eriol provided Destiny's Web Manager an office in his own house since it was the only space available. (Plus, the mansion was so comfy, who could blame Nakuru for practically living there?) But now that the London Branch was open, Nakuru had an entire floor to work to her heart's content.

Nakuru's brown eyes glanced towards the direction of Eriol's room. "He's still there, isn't he? He hasn't even left once, has he?" she accused. "People at the London Branch are forgetting who he is."

Spinel quickly took the key from the outstretched hand. "Good bye, Akizuki."

"So he hasn't." The brown-haired shook her head angrily. "It's been an entire month and he's been wallowing in self-pity the entire time! He could've been out there, going after her, fighting for her! If he really loved her, he should've tried everything to get her back!"

Spinel regarded her for a moment. "And how is Kaho Mizuki these days?"

Nakuru froze. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mizuki is staying with you, isn't she?"

Picking up her box of items, Nakuru decided it was time to go. "I'm leaving now."

"Oh, and Akizuki," Spinel called, raising the white envelope of a resignation letter. "We aren't accepting this."

Nakuru gripped the sides of her box. "He doesn't deserve her. He's treated her like next to nothing, spent months ignoring her, chose work over her; you really believe I want continue working for a man like that?"

"You want me to believe the minute they break up is when you want to quit?"

The Web Manager swallowed, but refused to break stare with the secretary. It was one thing to be Kaho's best friend; it was something else to make a confession. On the other hand, her opponent was a secret bodyguard so it was Nakuru who backed down first when the phone ring broke the tension. She grabbed the resignation with one free hand while Spinel let the phone ring throughout the house.

"Fine," Nakuru spat. "But if _he_ doesn't return to work soon, then I really am quitting. I can't work with a man who can't separate his personal life from his business. Those are reasonable grounds to leave, aren't they?"

Spinel didn't flinch when Nakuru slammed the front door closed. Calm and collected, Spinel reached for the phone and said plainly as she had been for the last month, "I apologize, President Daidouji, but he is still unwell. No, he is still unavailable for comment. I will be sure to notify him of your call."

Frowning, Spinel replaced the phone on its receiver. She grabbed the dinner tray and headed to Eriol's room, knocking on his locked door. "Akizuki just left," she said, knowing full well he could hear her. "President Daidouji has called again… and so has your mother who is getting worried… Manager Li is beginning to get angry. Reed Industries has stopped calling. If this continues, you will lose the rest of your contacts. Akizuki has just threatened to leave.

"We are waiting for you to return, Eriol. None of us are patient."

But there was no answer, just like the previous days of the month. She sighed and left the tray at the door. When the footsteps finally retreated, the door opened and the tray was pulled in. An hour later, the tray was placed outside of the room, this time with all the food eaten.

**PARAMETERS SPECIFIED: 05**

**SUBJECT: Eriol Hiiragizawa**

**NEW SEARCH? Y/N?**

**Y**

**BEGIN SEARCH…**

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen Twenty**

**_The Secret Keeper_**

No secret stays one so long. Especially one so precious. –General Ko, from _Clover_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters mentioned in Hitsuzen Twenty also belong to CLAMP:

_Wish_- Hotaru and Hisui  
_Clamp School Detectives_- Nokoru Imonoyama and Nagisa Azuya  
_Man of Many Faces_- Mokoto Ohkawa  
_Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE_– Xinghuo and Fei Wong Reed

* * *

"I'm worried," sighed Tomoyo, fiddling with her cell phone. Leaning back into the arms again of her boyfriend, she explained further, "Eriol's cell is shut off and I swear Spinel's been giving me the same speech the entire week. This is the longest I haven't heard from Eriol. Something's wrong with him and no one is telling me anything."

Touya abruptly untangled his limbs from her and left his girlfriend on the couch. "Touya?"

"I've got some work left at the bakery," Touya evaded as he shrugged on his jacket. "I have to go."

"At this hour?" Tomoyo reached for her coat. "Okay, I'll come with you," she offered.

"No," he said quickly. "I mean, you don't have to."

Puzzled at his brisk tone, Tomoyo frowned as she followed him to the foyer. She took his motorcycle helmet before he did. "Is there something wrong, Touya?"

"Nope," he dodged by opening the front door. He grabbed the helmet from her hands but she gave it up without resistance.

"Be safe, then," she wished for him like the doting girlfriend she is.

That was enough for Touya to stop in his tracks. Sighing inwardly he looked back at her and said, "Maybe it's none of your business. Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you. Take the hint, Tomoyo, and leave him alone."

"Lock the door on your way out," Tomoyo heard his words ring faintly in her ears as he left.

Slowly she raised her cell phone and found herself mentally calculating the time in England by glancing at its clock feature. _Take the hint._ Tomoyo closed her eyes, defeated, and lowered her arm .

_Take the hint._

"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo said as she knocked on the door of her roommate. "I want to talk to you about your brother…"

As the door opened Sakura's laughter spilled out. "Yātjúng yuéhyình wíhngyyúhn bātgau, Xiaolang!"

Tomoyo leaned on the doorjamb, waiting several moments of Chinese and spontaneous bursts of laughter, before her best friend noticed. "Tomoyo! Oh, Syaoran-san -deuim̀jyuh. Chéngmahn… Sorry, Tomoyo-chan, I didn't see you there."

"It's all right," smiled Tomoyo. "You talk to Li-kun often?"

"Yeah, almost every other night," nodded Sakura. "Did you want to talk to Syaoran-san or something?" She offered her cell phone, to which the dark-haired shook her head.

"No, I wanted to…" Tomoyo paused and softly smiled. "It's nothing. Continue talking with him, please." Sakura nodded and returned to chatting in Cantonese. Slipping quietly away, Tomoyo glanced at her phone again.

Suddenly she felt very much alone.

* * *

"And he hasn't spoken to you? Not at all?" Adelaide wrung out her hands in worry.

Meiling looked up from her laptop, giving her foster mother a 'Are you kidding me?' look. "Last time we spoke, I said some pretty harsh things to Eriol. Now he's not even answering the conference calls… and Daidouji's been asking the same questions you're asking." She shrugged. "Whatever it is, he's not talking to me about it."

Sighing, Adelaide sat next to her at the kitchen counter. "I wanted to thank him for this house, but he doesn't even answer his phone! Not even to talk to his own mother! Me, his mother!" Meiling shook her head at the dramatics. "Don't give me that look, young lady. You try raising a couple kids and tell me how well you do."

She smirked in response. "You seem to have done pretty well."

"Really?" Adelaide looked over her daughter. "Then why aren't we talking about it, Meiling?"

Averting her eyes, Meiling pretended to return to her laptop. "It's in the past. There's no need to talk about it. Syaoran and I are friends now." Putting a definition on their relationship proved to be a good thing. It wasn't so weird whenever they hung out now… although Syaoran was almost always coming over constantly that it was starting to annoy her. But they were friends now, right? She should tolerate the annoying-ness.

"Really?" The disbelieving tone in Adelaide's voice brought her back. "Then why is that I had to find out that _your former fiancée_ found a new girlfriend in Sakura-chan by reading it in _your company's magazine_? My son isn't the only one not talking to me."

Meiling glanced over at the magazine's interview. "They look good together, don't they?"

"Meiling!" Adelaide then sighed in exasperation. "Xiaolang is back in your life again after you left him. After his mother _blackmailed_ you with $500,000 and everything." She shook her head in dismay. "I will never forgive Yelan for using me like that."

The younger woman closed the laptop with a snap and glared at her foster mother. "With that money, Yelan saved your life. Because you were too stubborn to ask me, or Eriol, or even his father for help, you were going to die if Yelan hadn't told me and given me the money!"

"I understand that now," she replied softly. "I understand that you think it was foolish of me then, and that Yelan decided to turn my choice into an instrumental part in taking away your happiness. What I don't understand… is how you could have indulged her. I don't see how in the world you could've agreed."

Gathering her things, Meiling shot back, " I could never be happy with Syaoran, so don't delude yourself. I wasn't in love with him, so I chose to leave for myself. Getting to help you was an added bonus." With that, Meiling stormed out of the house as Adelaide sighed once more.

Meiling sighed too as she rested her head against the driving wheel. Maybe she was too harsh. No. Adelaide's life was saved because of that blackmail. As despicable as Yelan was, if it wasn't for her, not only would Meiling have lost Syaoran, but she would have lost Adelaide as well. And then Meiling had the nerve to demand a bribe, blackmailing Yelan in return by threatening to tell Syaoran.

Her cell phone buzzed. **From PWN3D: BTW**, it said, **sum1 looking in ur profiles **

Meiling frowned. **From LIMEI: Who's been looking up on me? **She typed back.

Instead of a short answer, files uploaded onto her phone. Records of looking into her medical files, her associations, her bank records, anything and everything on written file were being traced back to Nokoru Imonoyama.

Wait. Nokoru of Imonoyama Food Industry?

Meiling narrowed her eyes. "Tomoyo," she swore under her breath.

* * *

Watch the exclusive behind-the-scenes video of Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li's photo shoot:

"Hi! This is Syaoran Li-"

"-and she's Sakura Kinomoto-"

"-and welcome is our Destiny photo shoot!" (Sakura waving hi)

[shots of Sakura in her dress, with hair and makeup]

"She's wearing some kind of designer dress –I don't know fashion at all- actually, your dress at the party was like this, right? But lighter"

"Un. I think this color is rose? A friend made my dress, and it was a light pink; she thinks it's my best color"

"Well, you look great in both."

Laughter. "Thank you! You, on the other hand…"

[shots of Syaoran in his suit, with hair and makeup]

"This is his normal, everyday designer suit-" Syaoran frowns, Sakura laughs. "But he looks dashingly handsome, ne?"

"This isn't mine. I just usually wear suits like this to work. Besides, you helped pick out the shirt"

"The photo shoot takes place outside, so he's going to get rid of the blazer and tie, roll up the sleeves a little, unbutton a button…" (Sakura teases Syaoran, he rolls his eyes)

[shots of Syaoran without his blazer, Sakura unbuttoning his collar]

Grin. "You want this shirt, don't you?"

"…what? It's green. Plus you picked it out!"

[shots of Sakura and Syaoran under a cherry blossom tree with a picnic blanket and basket]

"This is for the May magazine, so the theme here is spring. And obviously, Sakura and sakura blossoms"

"Yamazaki-kun, the photographer, planned it to be casual, very casual, like two friends having a picnic together… here's a little secret, Syaoran's never been at a cherry blossom viewing before"

"Yeah. Never."

"So this was a good experience for him."

"Yeah, I had fun. We had a picnic, got to eat food"

"You ate most of it!"

"What? No."

[shots of Sakura feeding Syaoran, Syaoran opening the champagne, Sakura laughing, Syaoran with small smile]

"The most surprising thing was how they kept _this_" Raises casted arm- "out of the photos. I thought it would ruin it, but they found a way to make it work, angling the camera somehow, I don't know. I remember how I wanted to put my arm around her but I couldn't; we had to switch places so I could put my other arm around her…"

"I was the most surprised at how casual the atmosphere was. It was very relaxed, nothing at all like I expected. It almost wasn't a photo shoot, with people telling you where to look, how to place your hands, what to do with your partner... It was more like two friends hanging out. Most of the time it was just me and Syaoran doing whatever we wanted. It was very raw and genuine."

* * *

"Good feedback on the magazine and website," nodded Tomoyo as she walked into her Destiny office after a morning's work at Daidouji Inc. "Give Takashi-kun and Naoko-chan raises this month; thank him for the extra footage for the website video and thank her for keeping the rumors low on Ferio and Fuu."

Yue jotted down the notes then paused. "Shall I phone Hiiragizawa? It is morning now."

Looking up to him, Tomoyo paused.

And without knocking, Meiling barged into the president's room. Taking in the raised eyebrows, the Head Manager glared at Tomoyo, saying, "We need to talk."

"Very well," allowed Tomoyo. To Yue she said, "No, that won't be necessary. Thank you, Yue-san."

After the assistant left, Meiling opened her tirade. "How dare you? It may be in your nature to be manipulative and secretive, but I expected better of you. I thought you of all people would be professional. Assign me the wedding couple, sure. But hiring private detectives to look into me? Why don't you just be upfront about it and ask me?"

Shocked, Tomoyo rallied quickly. "Fine. Why did you break up with Li-kun?"

Meiling was taken back for a moment, not ready when Tomoyo had called up on her bluff. Clenching her jaw, she replied aggressively, "Why else? Because I wasn't in love with him! And I will never be in love with him, so you better forget your paranoia where you think I'm the biggest threat against Syaoran and Sakura. What do you want me to prove that I'm probably their biggest supporter?"

"Then why not inform me of your previous relationship? Why keep it such a secret? And why, should you feel threatened at all?"

Meiling swallowed. Then she shot back darkly, "Just call off the detectives. I am not trying to destroy them. If you can't believe that, then that's your problem. But if you can't trust your Head Manager, then who can you trust? It's a wonder you still have a boyfriend at all," she bitched before retreating out the door.

Automatically Tomoyo's eyes went straight to her phone. At times like these she would call Eriol. No, she stopped herself. She mustn't. Not even if she had a detective team at her disposal so that all her answers wouldn't have to simply come from Eriol's mouth. She was going to take the hint.

* * *

**NEW SEARCH? Y/N?**

**Y**

**BEGIN SEARCH 2…**

Spinel knocked on the door again, breakfast tray in hand. "Good morning again, sir. Manager Li called on personal business. She says to talk with your mother. Your mother also called; she wants to talk about Li. Are you going to work today?"

There was no answer, but Spinel didn't expect any different. Refraining from a sigh, she placed the tray down and said to the door, "Here is your breakfast. I'll pick it up in an hour."

This time though, the door opened before Spinel even left the hallway. Stunned, the secretary-bodyguard stared at his unkempt appearance: unshaven facial hair, messy hair, glasses askew. "Is that all?" Eriol asked.

"That's all the new updates," answered Spinel after checking if she had forgotten anything. She didn't; she would've known if Reed Industries called. Their silence on their end unnerved her, shouldn't they be more worried their new CEO was out of commission?

"Tomoyo didn't call?"

Oh, right. "No, I haven't heard from President Daidouji today," she delivered smoothly, watching an odd look pass his face.

"Sir?" She said, alarmed when he picked up the tray.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He took a breath. "I think I'll eat breakfast downstairs today," tentatively taking a step out of his room.

Still stunned was she that Spinel waited several seconds before taking the food from his hands. "Sir, if I could make a suggestion? Do something about your appearance first."

For the rest of the day Spinel endured classical music as Eriol cooped himself up in the piano room. Thank god the Hiiragizawa Estate was large, or else there'd be complaining neighbors. But at least he was walking around the house now. Although not her taste, Eriol was a talented pianist. As he started another movement, she phoned the office.

"Good afternoon, this is the secretary of Eriol Hiiragizawa. Could you forward the work to this- Oh. There isn't any? No documents to sign? None at all? I see. Thank you." Replacing the phone on the receiver, Spinel frowned. This did not sit well with her.

Her personal line rang. Spinel shook her head. Not even 24 hours. "Good afternoon, President Daidouji. How may I help you?"

"I'm not calling to talk to Eriol," Tomoyo defended herself. "But… is he still sick?"

"He is still unwell and unavailable for comment," she started to repeat again. "I will be sure to notify him of your call. Good day, President."

"Wait! …I know you're loyal to him; I admire that. But can't you just tell me what's happening to him?" Spinel answered with silence. "Trouble with the company? Clow Reed complex kicking in?"

Making her way to the piano room with phone in hand, Spinel diverted the focus. "President, I ask that you refrain from using this line unless in an emergency-"

"Not even a yes or no?" she sighed. On her end, music wafted through. "Wait. Is that… _Liszt_?"

"Excuse me?"

"Transcendental etude, no.5," mused Tomoyo. "How long has he been playing?"

Spinel paused. "Since morning," she conceded.

"He's working through the problem," softly smiled Tomoyo. "You remember. The last time he played Liszt was his parents' divorce." She gave a small laugh of relief. "Thank you for this talk, Spinel. I wish him good luck," she said before hanging up.

Right. Spinel remembered him playing piano, but hadn't thought there was significance. Or to the song choice; Spinel wasn't a music buff. Only Tomoyo would've noticed.

* * *

Syaoran sneaked into the empty room. Everything about Meiling's office screamed professional. There weren't even any pictures on her desk! He guessed that the plants came from her mother, because if it were anyone else she wouldn't have bothered to care.

Glancing at the open door again, her secretaries were preoccupied, but Meiling could come back any moment. Syaoran strolled behind her desk and sat in her chair, opening her drawers one by one. Nothing out of the ordinary, all business files.

Then Syaoran pulled at her top drawer, only to find it locked. Strange. He tried again. The lock held fast. Could the truth to her secret be contained in that drawer? He glanced around, searching for a key, then remembered there was a set of keys in another drawer and grabbed them, trying to find the right fit-

"What are you doing here again?"

Nonchalantly Syaoran leaned back into the swivel chair, trying to slow his beating heart. "Waiting for you, _friend_," he smirked to Meiling who in turn rolled her eyes. "Look, no cast," he said raising his plaster-free arm. "Thought we should celebrate."

Meiling exhaled loudly. "Not that I'm not glad we're friends, but don't you have other people to annoy? I have work to do. In fact, as a matchmaker, I should advise you to eat lunch with your girlfriend instead."

"We had lunch together yesterday," he shook his head. "Besides, she's in a meeting with her father. Their Egypt trip is coming up."

"Right," Meiling said, not really caring. She shooed him off her chair. "Bring me up some lunch, then. We'll eat in and that's it. You have to go. Bug Fanren or something; I'm sure she'll be elated to learn you can come back to work now that your hand's back in commission."

"Yes ma'am," he said, backing out of the door and slipping a key into his pocket.

* * *

**NEW SEARCH? Y/N?**

**Y**

**BEGIN SEARCH 3…**

"Sir, I suggest we get a maid for this mess," Spinel raised a distasteful eyebrow as she frowned at the uncharacteristic disorder in Eriol's room. At least Tomoyo had named it correctly: he _was_ working through it. Eriol surprised Spinel the next day by announcing his return to work, letting his secretary into his room to retrieve the necessary items.

"Sorry about that," Eriol called from his bathroom, electric shaver buzzing. "I'll tidy up before we go."

_Ping!_ Went his computer. "Sir?" Spinel warily said, rounding the desk.

**Search 3 Data Compilation: 100 percent complete**

**Now showing results 1-5…**

**SUBJECT: Eriol Hiiragizawa**

**1. ****Kaho Mizuki  
2. ****Makoto Ohkawa  
3. ****Tomoyo Daidouji  
4. ****Nagisa Azuya  
5. ****Hotaru Kudo**

"Wow, fifty-nine minutes," Eriol noted, glancing at the clock. "How do I look?"

"Like the president of a company, sir," Spinel complimented. Now a much better looking Eriol was making his way to the closet as she glanced back at the computer. "This is what you were working on?"

"Yeah, I was trying to reduce the time it takes to gather the results. Just close the entire thing, Spinel. I'll finish fine tuning it when we come back."

"Yes, sir," she answered, grabbing the mouse. She paused. "How many searches did you do?"

**Search 2 Data Compilation**

**1. ****Kaho Mizuki  
2. ****Tomoyo Daidouji  
3. ****Makoto Ohkawa  
4. ****Nagisa Azuya  
5. ****Hotaru Kudo**

**Search Data Compilation**

**1. ****Tomoyo Daidouji  
2. ****Makoto Ohkawa  
3. ****Nagisa Azuya  
4. ****Hotaru Kudo  
5. ****Hisui Inoue**

"Just three new searches. The first took twelve hours, the second took six. I don't want to tell Tomoyo until I bring it down to seconds. Of course, I have to account for the limited parameters…"

"Of course, sir," Spinel answered absentmindedly as he trailed into computer jargon. Something here was bugging her, but she powered down the computer anyway.

"And stop that," Eriol scolded, coming up behind her. "We've worked together for more than ten years now and you don't need to call me 'sir'." He caught her jaw clench as if she was going to disagree with him and he sighed. "I'm sorry. I… I'm still angry that you didn't tell me about Kaho, but the truth is, you were right. So I'm angry with myself. I forgive you, Spinel. Truce?" he offered her his necktie as a sign of trust.

Spinel could kill with her bare hands and here he was, letting her tie the fabric around his neck. She slipped the Windsor knot into a comfortable position with a small smile, "Everyone will be glad to hear you're back, Eriol."

But boy was she proven wrong. As the two of them walked into Reed Industries, no one noticed. No one bowed or said hello, and although Eriol shrugged it off it still unnerved Spinel. The company executives, though, were startled as the two interrupted the morning meeting.

"President!" an intern stuttered, fumbling to get a chair for him at the front.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," Eriol said easily. "I apologize for the prolonged absence, but I have been kept up to date and hear that you've kept the company running smoothly. Thank you. Now back to business; how are we with pursuing Singleton?"

He was met with silence.

Spinel's stomach dropped lower when she notice the gratuitous smirk from Fei Wong Reed sitting on the other side of the room.

"We've dropped Singleton," came a new voice. "I've landed Levinson instead. He's more cost efficient, economically friendly, and more _up to date_. Good morning isn't it, President Hiiragizawa," smiled Xing Huo, sporting a whole different look wearing a professional business suit, straightened hair pulled neatly back, but still looking deathly dangerous. Behind her Ruby Moon gave Spinel a smug look.

"President, I would like you to meet my daughter," Fei Wong said arrogantly, "Xing Huo Reed, the new Head Director."

The two opposing sides simply stared at each other, sizing each other up, as the other executives showered Xing Huo with compliments. Apparently, along with her new duties, she had taken up the bulk of the president's neglected work with a stellar performance.

Spinel narrowed at Ruby Moon. So this was their goal?

Gallantly Eriol stood up and held out his hand. "It'll be a pleasure to work with you, Xing Huo."

She smiled wider now, grasping his hand firmly. "Likewise."

* * *

Alone at last! Quickly Syaoran went behind Meiling's desk, removing the key from his pocket and popped it into the lock. It snapped open, of course, and Syaoran opened the forbidden drawer.

He stared at its contents, confused. Nothing revealing here. A framed photo of her and Adelaide, a mini-CD, a velvet box, some computer hardware-

Wait.

Slowly Syaoran reached for the familiar velvet box, his hands trembling. The box was just as he remembered- tiny enough to fit in his palm, dark red to suit the recipient's taste, and inside between the black velvet lining-

-was the ruby engagement ring he had given Meiling seven years ago.

Syaoran raised his eyes to look directly into Meiling's when she walked into her office, his shock mirroring hers. A terse hush rested between them as they contemplated the implications of that engagement ring: what it had meant, what it meant now, and its existence then and now.

Meiling chose to divert. "What the hell are you doing?!" she asked angrily, trying to grab the box from his hand and failing, closing and locking the drawer with one fluid movement. "Going into a woman's personal things, what kind of person are you?"

But Syaoran wouldn't let go. "What is this?" he shot back, moving out of reach.

"You have eyes, don't you," she scathingly replied.

"Then why do you still have it!"

She had grabbed it back by then, but she had no answer to his question. She threw the box at him angrily. "So I can give it back to you! There, done. We're through. Now go!"

"Why would I want it?" He shoved the ring box back into her hands. "_You_ broke up with me, _you_ didn't want to get married, _you're_ the one who left! Why did _you_ keep it?"

"It meant nothing to me!" Meiling defended. And with a finishing touch, she threw the box into the trashcan. Stunned, Syaoran stared at the tin can with the velvet box as Meiling mercilessly pushed him out of her office.

Grabbing her wrists, Syaoran put the pieces together. "You said yes, you wanted to get married. You wore that ring proudly when we announced our engagement to Mother; you wore it every single day when you lived with us; you wore it when you waved goodbye to me at the airport-"

"People change!" She interrupted. "I did. I didn't want it anymore."

"Right, you sold out for a million dollars."

This time Meiling openly gaped. "_You're_ the one who hired detectives?"

"I had to get the truth somewhere," he shot back.

"I thought we were friends now," Meiling numbly shook her head.

"So what was it? Was it like you said in the beginning; you're a gold digger? You were using me for money?! Was there another man, is that how my mother paid you off?"

"No…" Meiling shook her head at every one, not looking at him in the eye.

"Then what did you do so that my mother could blackmail you and give you a hefty payoff? You were just in it for the money, weren't you?"

This time she glared back at him. "What did _I_ do? All I did wrong was fall _in love_ with you. I did everything to support you, I even moved in with your mother during your summer internship so I could know her better for you! But Yelan did everything in her power to get rid of me, she has been doing so ever since I was living with you when we were kids. She's always hated me, right from the very beginning-"

"So she succeeded!"

"No she didn't, because I still love you! The only reason I left is because I ---!"

Syaoran's shocked face told all.

* * *

_(evil grin) Meiling's secret in the next chapter, I promise! Any last guesses? Hopefully I will be able to squeeze more T/E in too! Thank you to **warrior95, L.P.B., StarAngel02, Annonymous Amethyst, cheng, ROAR-Lisa, michiko14anime, 13, brightestoflights, meow-mix23,SnowCharms, Fallen from the sky, GataAgua, **and **anon** for your reviews! Keep them coming!_

Also, I'll be using the PM feature from now on.

**meow-mix23:** lol I'm just evil, aren't I? The S&S preview wasn't a kiss at all, but CPR instead! As for Yelan… well, all will be revealed soon.

**anon: **thank you so much for your review- I am working on all the points you brought up. (Length especially is my biggest worry and I'm trying to fix that without compromising the flow) One thing that I must point out though, is that this is a cast story: although there are main characters, there are supporting characters that are just as relevant and need developing. Most of my supporting characters have an important part to play eventually. If it gets confusing for anyone they're free to ask me. Thanks for reading so far!

* * *

OMAKE

The day of the photoshoot:

"You look tense, Syaoran-san," Sakura said as they settled on the picnic blanket. "What's wrong? You did fine in the interview," she teased.

"It's just, this is my first photoshoot," confessed Syaoran.

Sakura grinned. "Just relax. Yamazaki-kun told us to be ourselves, do whatever we like. Remember when you gave me advice about paparazzi?"

"Just ignore them?"

"Exactly! Ignore Yamazaki-kun and his camera crew," she laughed. "And the advice is working, thank you very much. But it's still-"

"-annoying?" he interrupted.

She stuck out her tongue. "Intimidating," she completed, "having people follow you, wanting to know what you're wearing, if we're kissing…"

Syaoran smirked. "You're a little angry about that, aren't you?"

She swatted him with a napkin as he laughed. "How could you tell Naoko-chan we kissed? She's going to put it in the article, you know!"

"But we did, didn't we," he teased. "No one needs to know it was CPR or just a peck on the cheek."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, this being famous thing is new for me, so thanks for the tip."

"You didn't get this kind of publicity when you were a model?" He asked as she opened the picnic basket.

"Nope. Oh no, they didn't pack any forks." Then she grinned. "How is practice with your left hand going?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Not well." He grabbed the champagne bottle and popped the cork with his left hand, grateful to contribute some help. "Fanren kicked me out of work, saying my signature is horrible and completely fake. So I'm free until I get this cast off…"

Sakura fed him some sushi with a shake of her head. "Is that another plea to come to my office again?"

He flashed a grin. "Was I not subtle enough?"

As they were nearing the meager remains of their food, the two started asking each other questions, interview style. "Okay, I got one," Syaoran started. "What is one thing you want to do with me?"

"Hmm…" Sakura thought as she took a bite of her cake. "You know how every time we go out, it's always sunny without a cloud in the sky?"

"Really? We're that lucky?"

"Yes, really. One thing I would like to do… is one day when it rains, we share an umbrella."

"Really?" Sakura gave him a look that said, _Yes really._ "Okay then. Don't bring an umbrella to work, I'll bring one to you."

"Or we could just walk in the rain," joked Sakura.

"And what would we do to warm ourselves up?"

"We could have coffee," she suggested.

"Oh, from the vending machines? I wanted to do that at least once."

"I could show you a 200 yen date," Sakura teased.

Syaoran smiled. "I would like that."

"So 200 yen date it is," confirmed Sakura. "But what is one thing you want to do?"

"Hmm… watch a horror movie together?" Her mouth dropped open in terror and he grinned.

Right before they ended, Yamazaki called for some posing pictures. "Hey, switch with me, Syaoran said.

Looking up at him, Sakura stared at him wide-eyed. "What?" She scooted to the side and Syaoran sat on her right. Putting his left arm around her and pulling her close, an "Oh," spilled out of her.

He grinned at her, pressing his cheek next to hers. "Smile," he whispered. She laughed and the camera snapped. Then he pressed his lips to her dimple and she froze.

"Hey, Daidouji said no kissing pictures," Naoko scolded Takashi as he snapped pictures. "Rated G only."

Takashi shrugged his shoulders, smiling. "I didn't ask them to do that. Camera shows all; they have great chemistry."

"Tomoyo wants this to develop nice and slow. Do you know how many rumors this will spark? I have enough on my hands with what happened to the Internet Couple."

The photographer glanced at her. "You want me to help you with the article? We could go to that café you like." Naoko paused, but she nodded anyway. "Kinomoto-chan, relax!"

Syaoran glanced at the auburn-haired, "Payback for your kisses. Shall I do CPR for you too?"

Narrowing her eyes and jabbing him in the ribs, Sakura giggled after wrapping an arm around his waist. "Smile," she teased back.

* * *

Don't forget to review! Also, I wrote a parallel universe fic to this story about what would've happened if S&M got married. Slight spoilers for this story. Check it out on my profile!


	27. History: Eriol

**Previously… on Destiny at Work**

"No, no, no," Nokoru protested. "I took the last case as a favor to a dear friend of mine, but last night she notified me that she will not need our services anymore. We do not have to continue our search. However, Syaoran Li also wants a thorough investigation of the subject from our last case, although for different reasons."

"You're saying you want to take Li-san's case because of the subject," Suoh interpreted. "You find it interesting because two different clients want to know about the subject." Nokoru nodded. "You just don't want the information on Meiling Li to be misconstrued without the complete truth."

"Yes!" Nokoru grinned. "Then we shall continue our investigation!" _(Damsel)_

…

_Eriol,  
There always has been someone else who is in your heart and it is you who is always in hers. That woman was never me.  
Kaho _(Home)

…

Meiling shuddered as she grasped the porcelain sink in the bathroom. "It's disgusting! The way he touched me, the way he looked at me..." she buried her face into her hands. "...as if we still were-" she choked on the word.

"Syaoran thinks of you the same. Nothing has changed for him," Eriol said.

"Don't you _dare_ tell him why I broke up with him!" Meiling spoke with venom.

Eriol sighed. "I shouldn't have let you come to work today, Meiling. Go home. Take the day off."

"Take the day off?" Tomoyo repeated as she found the two in the bathroom, raised eyebrows again. Meiling never missed a day of work. The uncharacteristic behaviors of Syaoran and Meiling (and a little bit of Eriol) were raising so many questions. But instead of voicing them, she said, "That's fine. Please get better, Meiling-chan." _(Encounter: three)_

_…_

Fuuma remembered seven years ago when he first met Meiling at an underground motorcycle race in New York. She was wild and untamed, pushing the pedal as hard as she can to go as fast as she can. _"Stop trying to push limits. You're going to get yourself killed one day," he told her._ And she almost did get herself killed one day four years ago, when in the heat of the race he made a turn too soon and swept up Meiling in his crash. She got the worst of it, her bike ending up in total destruction and herself landing in the hospital with serious injuries. All of a sudden, a brother of hers showed up out of nowhere, refused to let Meiling ride again, and took her to Japan despite both his and Yuuto's protests. _(Girl: Nighttide)_

…

""Marriage doesn't suit me. I would have dragged you down with me," mused Meiling. "But I still… care about you, Syaoran. I still love you."

"Just not the kind of love where we get we get married and grow old together."

"Nope. Just the kind where we annoy each other to no end."

Syaoran shook his head in amusement. "So that's all? That's why you left? You didn't want to get married?"

Meiling looked into his eyes so he wouldn't think she was lying. "Not to you. I care too much about you to get married to you." Because she wasn't lying. _(Race: two)_

…

"My mother died when I was two," Meiling said at last. "When it finally reached the point where Yelan and I could no longer live together peacefully, Hui Qing appeared and officially adopted me."

"Adelaide-san?" Tomoyo turned to Eriol, using the more common name of Hui Quing Li to raise her unspoken question. Yes, Eriol wordlessly nodded. My mother, Adelaide Hiiragizawa, adopted Meiling. _(Man)_

**Destiny at Work… where Fate brings couples together

* * *

**

_Eriol Hiiragizawa. Aries. Type AB blood. And now fourteen years old._

_The dark-haired warily considered the sunny Californian house. It was small, in comparison to the London Estate. Less grand, less affluent, less of everything. Which made it all the more different: a new house, a new place, a new life. Here belonged the new life of Adelaide Hui Qing Li Hiiragizawa._

_Otherwise known as Mother, newly divorced. _

_Eriol took a breath. Well, here it goes. He raised a hand to ring the doorbell._

_An hour later, Eriol was surprised to learn that she hadn't changed. No, it was relief, to be more accurate. Relief. Sitting across his mother, drinking tea in her new garden, having to deal with her never-aging childish demeanor; it was like nothing changed._

_Except the lack of a ring on her finger, and that he would be seeing her less often now. _

_"I'm home," came a voice from the front hall. _

_"Oh goody," grinned Adelaide as she put down her cup. "Eriol honey, there's someone I want you to meet. Meiling dear, could you come in here for a sec?" she called louder._

_And stepping into their sacred garden was a lanky girl, cascading black hair and fierce eyes. Eriol returned the penetrating stare, recklessly ignoring the feeling that something wasn't right here. An odd piece of the puzzle. But it couldn't be him, right? Adelaide was his mother._

_Adelaide leapt up to embrace the newcomer, chattering like a little girl. "Welcome back! How are you feeling? Anything happened today? There's someone here I want you to see."_

_But it was right there, staring him in the face. Her new house, her new city, her new life._

_"Eriol, this is Meiling Li. She's my daughter, so she's your sister. Be a good brother to her now, okay?"_

_Her new daughter._

_…That was how Eriol met Meiling. _

* * *

**Destiny at Work**

**Hitsuzen Twenty-One**

**_The Unchanging History: Eriol_**

No matter how much you cry or blame yourself, you can't change the past… but you can't change history. You can't will it to never have happened… or wish it was only a dream. Thoughts like that are meaningless. They don't change anything. In fact, they only make things worse. –Hokuto Sumeragi, from _Tokyo Babylon_

* * *

Author's Note: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters rightfully belong to CLAMP. The following characters alluded to in Hitsuzen Twenty-One also belong to CLAMP:

_X/1999-_ Yuuto Kigai and Fuuma Monou

* * *

"Thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble," Tomoyo bowed as her executive employees left for the night. She sighed at the remaining stack of folders and papers left in her hands. Eriol's work was going unfinished, but she believed there must be a good reason. He was, at least, working through it. So Tomoyo promised herself, as she waited in the elevator, she'd help out in any way she could.

Even if it meant reassigning Eriol's work to her and other employees in the meantime.

Putting pride aside, Tomoyo trusted Meiling enough to complete the extra work. As she headed down the last corridor, a shout reached her ears.

"People change! I did. I didn't want it anymore."

"Right, you sold out for a million dollars."

The president paused. This wasn't something she should be hearing, but-

"I thought we were friends now."

Meiling-chan.

"So what was it? Was it like you said in the beginning; you're a gold digger? You were using me for money?! Was there another man, is that how my mother paid you off?"

Li-kun.

"No…" Meiling-chan shook her head at every accusation, not looking Li-kun in the eye.

"Then what did you do so that my mother could blackmail you and give you a hefty payoff? You were just in it for the money, weren't you?"

"What did _I_ do? All I did wrong was fall _in love_ with you. I did everything to support you, I even moved in with your mother during your summer internship so I could know her better for you! But Yelan did everything in her power to get rid of me, she has been doing so ever since I was living with you when we were kids. She's always hated me, right from the very beginning-"

"So she succeeded!"

"No she didn't, because I still love you!"

Tomoyo's eyes widened. This wasn't happening.

"The only reason I left is because I'm your sister!"

_Your sister._

With those last words, the papers fell out of her hands and spilled to the floor with a clatter. Yet Tomoyo's couldn't move. In the lull of the conversation she pressed herself to wall, keeping well hidden and struggling to breathe in her shock.

Syaoran, on the other hand, had turned to look. Finding nothing, he returned to Meiling, only to catch the closing of the fire escape door.

"Meiling!"

"MEILING!" came the second shout, as Tomoyo numbly sank to her knees. It wasn't until the hurried footsteps retreated that she started hastily gathering the papers.

This changed nothing.

No. This changed _everything._

But there wasn't a single thought concerning this. Not one about Meiling or Syaoran or even Sakura. In the blankness of her mind, only one thing remained and that was-

* * *

Eriol took a moment to stretch. "Ah, thank you," he said as Spinel placed a cup of coffee before him.

The secretary also helped to clear the table of the finished contracts and documents. "Perhaps a break is in order?"

Eriol took the moment to take off his glasses and wipe them. "I already took the month long break after my engagement, I can't afford to rest now. Reed Industries is slipping into the red as it is." He smiled grimly. "You can say it, you know, Spinel. Such as, 'I brought this on myself,' or 'It's my fault.' I wouldn't mind if you bluntly say it."

She raised an eyebrow. "How will that change anything?" She shrugged. "Well, as long as you know." Eriol smirked.

The house phone and doorbell rang simultaneously. "Who could that be at this hour?" Eriol looked at Spinel, who then went to answer the intercom as he answered the phone.

"Good evening, Aunt Yelan," answered amicably. When Spinel returned she noticed the subtle changes of his expression, finally landing on suppressed annoyance. It was the way he tightened his jaw when he replied, "No. I can swear that I haven't told Syaoran anything. And until we find out the truth, we shouldn't be blaming-"

He glanced at Spinel for a moment and she saved him. "Sir, it's President Daidouji at the gate."

"What?" Sure enough, there she was on the intercom screen and caught in the ever present London drizzle. "Excuse me, Aunt Yelan," and he hung up on her.

The secret was out; the jig was up. He knew from the very beginning it would come to a confrontation. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the intercom button. Start with the arbitrary questions first. "Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" _In London,_ was the unspoken tag.

Tomoyo weakly smiled under her damp hair. "I'm sorry; I know I should've called first. It was just… too important. So important that I had to see you, in person, face to face." She exhaled. "I took a jet," she added.

"Tomoyo…"

"I just need you to answer me this one question. This one question, and I'll leave. But I need you to tell me honestly; no secrets, no lies. Just say a yes or a no truthfully and I won't speak of this ever again. Can you promise?"

Eriol paused, taking a peek at the woman on the intercom screen, waiting for his affirmation. Tomoyo must've found out the truth as well. He knew it would eventually come to this. "Yes," he promised. "Ask away."

This time it was Tomoyo's turn to pause. She could ask him anything and he would tell her the truth. Here was her chance.

"Tomoyo?" came his voice over the intercom.

She swallowed, then looked straight into the screen.

"Do you blame yourself for what happened between Meiling-chan and Li-kun?"

_"It's all your fault!" _

_"You're the one who ruined my life, introducing me to Syaoran, and now THIS!" _

_"Get out! I never want to see you again! Not you, not Syaoran, not this house ever again! I hate you! I hate you, Eriol Hiiragizawa, you good-for-nothing, NOT-a-brother-of-mine!"_

He wasn't going to answer. Tomoyo dropped her head when there was no reply. At least there was no lie this time. "Forget I asked. I'm sorry for the trouble."

At that moment, the gates unlatched. She looked back at the intercom screen again. "Eriol…?"

"Come inside, President Daidouji," Spinel told her.

When she entered the warm abode, Eriol had a hot cup of tea ready for her. With a small smile for her as she walked into the living room, "Tomoyo," he greeted.

And without a word, Tomoyo ran across the room to wrap her arms around his tall frame. Eriol was surprised to say the least. "I didn't even tell you my answer."

"I don't care," Tomoyo said, her voice muffled by his chest. "This is what you need."

Just moments ago she could have asked him anything. She could've confronted him about the secret, but she didn't. Instead, Tomoyo worried for his sake.

Touched, Eriol encircled her in his arms to return the embrace. "Thank you," he whispered into the top of her head.

* * *

_Before the yellow cab even properly stopped in front of the hospital, the door opened and Eriol ran out. _

_"Adelaide Hiiragizawa," he told the front desk._

_Seizure. Surgery. Recovery. When the hubbub had settled, he lastly found his "sister" sitting in the hall, silent and still. Etiquette called for a moment of comfort, didn't it? This cup of coffee was going to be for her._

_She noticed him as he neared and turned away for a moment. Returning with an attempt at half a smile, she said, "You came."_

_Taking the seat next to her, he started with, "The doctors said she had a brain tumor. It's-"_

_"-cancer?" Meiling's voice hitched. _

_Eriol blinked. "-benign," he finished. "Not cancerous."_

_Staring at her as she let go a sigh of relief, she breathed, "Thank god." She turned away again to wipe away a stray tear. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm like this."_

_Another shuddering breath escaped. "It's just… when I think about what would've happened if I had returned home even a minute after…" As if shaking her head could dispel the thoughts. "Thank you for being here. As her son, you must've been a great comfort to her."_

_While Meiling stifled another sob, Eriol reevaluated his views. Mother was just as important to her as she was to him. When he offered her the coffee, he was being sincere. "Thank you."_

_His sister accepted the drink, confused. "You saved her life," he explained._

_"All I did was call the ambulance." She took a tentative sip in silence._

_"I paid the bill."_

_Meiling turned to him insulted, but thought about it. "Thank you." She took another sip. They continued to sit side by side. _

_Siblings at last._

* * *

"You're my best friend," Eriol told Tomoyo as she drank her tea."You deserve more than just a yes or a no. As for your question-"

"You shouldn't feel guilty," she broke in.

"You don't even know my answer," chided Eriol.

"It's yes," Tomoyo mused as she returned the cup to the table. "To be honest," she confessed, "I hired private detectives when you and Meiling-chan started acting so strangely with Li-kun entering the picture. I couldn't figure it out… but then I learned she was your sister and had the project dropped."

"Why?" he had to ask.

Tomoyo gazed at Eriol sadly. "I decided to wait until you would tell me."

And Eriol remembered all the hints she had dropped, the openings she gave him; perhaps, maybe if he grabbed those chances then things wouldn't have ended up like this.

She broke the tension with a clear of her throat as she replaced the cup on the saucer. "Everything makes sense now. You've claimed the responsibility, shouldering this burden. You've been worried about Li-kun in a new relationship and if Meiling-chan has any lingering feelings. Why you didn't want Li-kun to be the new client, why you were hesitant in finding his partner, trying to protect Meiling-chan…"

Eriol took a breath. "I'll tell you everything."

_"…Hiiragizawa?" _

_Eriol looked up from his book to see his visitor. "Syaoran!" he grinned. "Do you go to college here?"_

_"Yeah," shrugged the brunette. He took a seat at Eriol's table, "Didn't know you did either."_

_"No in fact, I'm just meeting a friend here. You might know her, she's majoring in business."_

_"Actually, I'm going into archaeology. Majoring in history."_

_"Oh, there she is," Eriol found his sister making her way towards them and called out loud, "Meiling!" _

_"Oh…" she said as she noticed the guest. "You're-_

_"The other Li," Syaoran nodded. "Math class, right? I'm Syaoran Li."_

_"I know," Meiling replied a little too quickly. "I mean, I'm Meiling. Meiling Li," she held out her hand. He shook it._

_"By any chance, do you have four older sisters?"_

_"Yes… why?"_

_She clapped her hands. "I was right. You're Xiaolang! You must not remember me; I'm the girl that lived with your family for a few years."_

_Recognition struck. "Ah, the pigtailed-girl!"_

_Meiling had to mock glare at him for that. "I can't believe that's how you thought of me." She thought for a moment then smirked. "So when's the next dress-up with your sisters?"_

_Eriol hid his grin behind the cover of his book when Meiling received Syaoran's infamous glare. "I was young and easily manipulated," Syaoran stiffly replied. "They don't do that anymore."_

_"Oh really?" she mocked sighed. "I was about to suggest you wear bright pink next time. It really compliments your complexion."_

_"No wonder you got along well with my sisters. You enjoy torturing me, don't you?"_

_Meiling smirked back and Syaoran glared. Meanwhile, Eriol eyed the atmosphere between two, listening to their banter, and then slowly smiled. He quickly stuffed his book into his bag with a hurried, "Sorry Meiling, but I just remembered I have something to do. Syaoran, you'll buy her lunch for me, won't you?" he smiled to him with a slight edge to his voice._

_"…Sure," replied Syaoran with a hint of confusion. But then he glanced to Meiling and thought it wouldn't be so bad. _

_And like that, Syaoran and Meiling were roped into their first date._

---

_"This must be a first," smirked Eriol as he approached his sister while she studied the various bottles of his wine cabinet. "You never visit; much less ask me for anything. But go ahead, take one of my finest."_

_Meiling rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Besides, the wine isn't the favor I'm asking."_

_"So you're robbing me in plain sight?"_

_She smiled sardonically. "It's your gift, I'll have you know." Finally narrowing down her choices to two, she pulled them out for Eriol to see. "Mr. Connoisseur, what do you think is better, this Bordeaux or the Burgundy? When meeting a future mother-in-law, I mean."_

_Future mother-in-?_

_Eriol's immediately noticed the ring adorning her finger and simply stared. She looked at her left hand a grin. "You're right, the white wine would be better," and returned the bottle in her right to its spot. _

_Shaking his head, Eriol smiled. "Didn't think Syaoran had the courage in him."_

_Clucking her tongue haughtily, "Can't you just say congrats?"_

_"Isn't that what the wine if for?"_

_Eriol glimpsed a small smile on her face. "I used to think I'd never get married. But now, I don't want to leave Syaoran's side." Then Meiling shook off her more vulnerable side. "So I'm going to marry him… and I would like it if my father could walk me down the aisle," she said shyly, putting her feelings about this favor out there._

_But Meiling's father? He was a complete mystery, to be sure, for the identity probably died along with Meiling's mother. But for someone who had never known a father figure and treated his mother like her own, Eriol nodded. _

_"Consider it done."_

_---_

_Eriol stared at the contents before him. The car he traveled in rode over a bump and shifted the papers slightly, but failed to change anything. Before him was Meiling's birth certificate, the information filled out by her mother where it clearly stated a well-known name as her father: Syaoran's father. "This can't be right," he finally said. He looked hopefully at Spinel beside him, who shook her head._

_"I've verified them myself. It's true."_

_Sighing, he closed the manila folder, shutting away hidden secrets for now, "Let's go to Meiling's. I have to tell her."_

_"She's living at Syaoran Li's house this summer," his secretary reminded him._

_And so, that darkening afternoon he caught up with his surrogate sister, who also stared at the undeniable proof of her connection to Syaoran. Eriol tried to get a read of her otherwise stoic visage while he waited patiently for her to absorb everything. _

_Very slowly, she said in a quiet deathly voice, "Get out."_

_"Meiling, I'm sorry it was like this, but we should talk about this…"_

_"Get out, Eriol."_

_"Meiling…"_

_Without warning she snapped, forcefully pushing him out of the room. "Shut up! Stop trying with the big brother act! Everything's your fault! It's all your fault," she yelled, her pitch rising higher and higher with her anger. ""You're the one who ruined my life, introducing me to Syaoran, and now THIS!"_

_She flung the manila folder at him, shock not the only thing hitting Eriol squarely in the face. But she was right, as he agreed with everything. Still apologetic, he attempted to make amends but Meiling would have none of it. "Get out! I never want to see you again! Not you, not Syaoran, not this house ever again! I hate you! I hate you, Eriol Hiiragizawa, you good-for-nothing, NOT-a-brother-of-mine!"_

_ When she slammed the door it was like the closing of their tentative sibling relationship. _

"Are you sure we can't give you something?" Eriol asked his best friend the next morning as she prepared to leave. "Airplane food can't possibly be a great breakfast, Tomoyo."

She smiled genuinely. "Eriol, there's no need. I have to get back home; I didn't tell anyone where I was going. You've done enough, letting me stay the night, lending me clothes and money…"

A beat passed as they exchanged small smiles. A weight had been lifted and now their bond was stronger.

Tomoyo broke the moment first. "I'm going to say this for one last time," she nodded slowly, "but it wasn't your fault, Eriol. You couldn't have known about Meiling's father beforehand. You may have played a small part in getting Li-kun and Meiling-chan together but what happened after had nothing to do with you." She cupped his face with her small hands. "You need to stop blaming yourself for this, okay?"

Caught between her hands, Eriol could do nothing but nod speechlessly.

Tomoyo had let the moment continue for a second too long before she finally let go. She smiled ruefully as she smoothed nonexistent creases in her dress, anything to keep her hands busy and her gaze elsewhere. "Now I must really go. Mizuki-san will be angry if I keep you any longer," she joked.

Strangely, Eriol felt a small prick enter his heart when she moment she mentioned Kaho. His mouth went dry. "Actually, Tomoyo… we broke up. Kaho left about a month ago."

Without thinking, Tomoyo enveloped him in a hug like it was natural instinct. This time though, the two eased into it quite comfortably as she fit into the crook of his neck reminiscent of two adjacent pieces of a puzzle.

"You've been suffering alone so much lately," Tomoyo whispered sadly, her lips next to his ear for him to hear. She pulled back a little to look at him in the eye, but not enough to break the embrace. "What kind of best friend am I if I let you shoulder this alone? I want you to tell me these kinds of things, Eriol. Whether you're hurt or sad, I want to know everything. Because I'll always be here, you know?"

Again, Eriol could do nothing but stare into her eyes and couldn't help thinking that they were a lovely shade of amethyst.

"Eriol?" blinked Tomoyo.

"President Daidouji, the car is here," interrupted Spinel. Immediately Tomoyo broke away while Eriol slowly dropped his arms, feeling an odd sort of loss.

"Ah, thank you, Spinel." She gave Eriol one last, lingering smile. "You know how to reach me."

Eriol watched dazedly as her taxi whisked her away, and when she was out of sight he leaned on the wall for support. "Eriol?" worriedly asked Spinel.

_Oh My God._

_It was always her!_

* * *

_Eriol stopped at the private room numbered 303, the sign in the front bearing his missing sister's name. After years of searching for her, visiting his Mother, and dodging Syaoran all at the same time, he finally found her by chance in a New York newspaper. It was Spinel who noticed the unmistakable markings of Meiling's motorcycle, one of the last charges on her credit card before she disappeared. "Illegal underground racing," it had said, "One female with serious injuries."_

_He knocked on the door out of courtesy, but didn't bother to wait for the obvious "Come in." Inside he saw Meiling, who immediately glared at him beneath her bandages._

_Beside her were two men who Eriol did not care to take notice of. "I want to talk to Meiling. Alone."_

_One blonde man scoffed. "And who exactly are you?" The other, dark-haired and broad-shouldered also sporting bandages, expressed the same sentiments silently._

_"I'm her brother. So get out." With an afterthought, he added, "Please."_

_Meiling refused to look at him. "How's Adelaide," she asked bluntly._

_"Come home," was the answer._

_She had said everything she wanted, so the girl remained a stubborn silence. Looking out the window to directly avoid looking at him, it was up to Eriol to start a bridge. "She's fine. Doctors say she'll make it, so thank you. Thank you again for saving her life. However, she is worried and would like to speak with you-"_

_"You didn't tell her anything, did you?" Meiling lost the battle and turned her head with a sharp and biting response._

_"No. That's for you to decide." Before she could close up again, Eriol moved forward and handed her a card. When she glared at the offering with such venom, he took her hand a firmly placed it there. "Tomoyo Daidouji and I are starting a company. I want you to work with us."_

_Then like that, the conversation was over as she returned to the window._

_A new visitor with a get-well bouquet came into the room as well and Eriol sighed. "I can be very persistent, Meiling," he told her. "I'll drag you to Japan if I'm forced to."_

_She didn't move as he left the room, but her visitor did, watching him leave. When the door closed behind Eriol, he said aloud, "That was him, wasn't it? Eriol Hiiragizawa. Blood type AB. Born March 23, now age 23-"_

_"I didn't ask for an effing biography," came Meiling's scathing reply as she looked at the business card. "A matchmaking company? You've got to be kidding me!" She ripped the little three by seven inch card into furious tiny pieces._

_"But I'm right, aren't I?" her guest asked. His blue earring gleamed._

_Meiling studied him for a moment, until a smirk slowly appeared. "Fine. Let's destroy that stupid, tiny company. Destiny at work, my foot."_

* * *

Tomoyo released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding in when she reached Tokyo-Narita Airport. Pulling out her cell phone, she turned it on, almost dreading what she would find. She went down her mental checklist as she continued to walk out of the airport; first, Meiling. She finally glanced down at her cell that listed the missed activity: 1 voicemail from Fanren, 7 missed calls from Touya, 1 voicemail from Yue, 3 text messages from Fanren, 1 voicemail from Sakura, and 13 missed calls from Fanren. Frowning, Tomoyo decided to call the Li sister first, wondering what the urgent business could be.

"Where have you been?!" Fanren screeched, answering on the first ring.

"I'm sorry, there was business I had to attend to, but I haven't checked my messages yet. What happened, Fanren-san?"

"What happened?! Everything's a mess; Syaoran was so angry and I didn't know what to do... when I tried to talk to him he wouldn't let me explain, he just shook me off and ran away!" Her voice was near hysterical. "I've been waiting for him but I must've fell asleep because he came back, took some clothes, leaving behind his phone and a note that doesn't tell me anything!"

"Wait," breathed Tomoyo, "what?"

"He's gone! Syaoran's disappeared!"

_Because I'm your sister!_

* * *

_Thank you to **Hime Kimiko, ROAR-Lisa, 13, Snow Charms, michiko14anime, warrior95, vreni, **and** Emerauldessence** for your reviews! Keep them coming!_

* * *

Don't forget to review! (Next up: what had happened to Syaoran?)


End file.
